The One That Got Away
by HappyCrayon
Summary: Sasuke: "I want a divorce!" Sakura stood there frozen as she stared Sasuke wide eyed in disbelief.. Sakura: "a divorce?" Sasuke: "Yeah, I'm tired of you, you stupid bitch" Tears streamed down her face as her legs completely gave out..she fell to the floor unable to breathe properly.. Finally...This day has finally come... Sakura: " yes..I'm free...I'm finally ...free..."
1. Chapter 1-The One Who Started It All

**Sadly I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! BUT this story is mine! XD-enjoy the first chapter! HC!**

**Chapter 1: The one who started it all**

* * *

**12pm: Konoha Kindergarten Playground**

_Mebuki: "now Karin, Sakura you play nicely with the other kids okay?"_

_Karin: "okay kaa-san! byeeee!"_

_Sakura: "mm bye bye Kaa-san"_

_Mebuki: "oh Sakura come here, you forgot your glasses, and hair band"_

_Sakura: "but Kaa-san...I don't like wearing those..."_

_Mebuki: "listen to me Sakura okay? you have to, or else Karin will be left out of the spotlight because of you, now wear it before Kaa-san gets angry Sakura, just wear it!"_

_Sakura: "NO!"_

_Kaa-chan slapped me hard across the face knocking me completely over, lightly bruising my cheek...but I did nothing more than look away from her_

_Sakura: "Kaa-san..." -sniff-_

_I held in my breath till I had control of all my tears and so I wouldn't cry in front of her.. I wanted to show her I wasn't going to cry like a baby anymore_

_Mebuki: "I won't have you hurting Karin this way Sakura, now wear it or you won't be able to go play!"_

_Sakura: "fine! Fine I'll wear it!"_

_I snatched the thick glasses and hair ties and abruptly put them on just to see my mother finally smile at me.._

_Mebuki: "perfect, now watch over your sister, I'll come pick you up at 3...bye Karin sweetie! Mommy LOVES YOU!"_

_I narrowed my eyes at my mother as she waved goodbye to my sister... I looked at smiling Karin waving back at my mother.._

_"Whatever" I thought as I trudged over to the playground and stood there as I watched all the girls play together._

_Okay Sakura, be brave! go ask if you can go play I walked over as I took in deep breaths and told myself all it'll be okay._

_Gosh, who knew asking to play would be this scary?..Sigh._

_Sakura: "can I play too?"_

_Girl 1: "eeww it's the ugly sister"_

_I stood there feeling flustered as the other girls laughed at the snarky blonde's comment...grr..Ino..._

_Sakura: "umm..."_

_Karin: "ugh don't say anything to her Ino she'll just cry, Sakura's a real big cry baby you know, ugh it's so annoying too!"_

_Sakura: "I just asked if I can play..."_

_Ino: "you wanna play with us huh? hey Karin how about we play makeover with her first"_

_Karin: "ooooh sounds great! let's start off with that hair of hers first"_

_I took a step back as the other girls took a step forward towards me when suddenly all the girls surrounding me started to scream as their heads turned towards around in unison...for one reason only..._

_Girls: "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! it's Sasukeeeee! it's Sasuke Uchiha!"_

_Ino/Karin: "Sasuke?!"_

_Sakura: "Sasuke?..."_

_**Ba-thump Ba-thump**_

_ My eyes widened and cheeks flushed a deep red as I watched the charismatic, black haired Uchiha walk down the the playground in his usual 'too good for you' attitude, along with his ever so joyful best friend Naruto Uzumaki. I slightly giggled as I watched Naruto happily wave at all the girls who weren't even paying attention to him...haha stupid Naruto._

_My eyes went back to Sasuke when I noticed his eyebrow start to twitch from annoyance as the herd of girls did nothing more than scream and shriek upon his arrival. _

_Hell, I'd be annoyed to if this happened to me every time I went out in public...but I had to admit though._

_Sasuke Uchiha was perfect..._

_Naruto:"Keep it cool Teme, these crazy bitches want nothing more than to shred you to pieces to keep in their pockets" he walked down the alley made for him by the herd of girls and looked up to see all the girls laughing, and smiling as they crowded around him, every single girl awing at him with googly eyes well...almost every single girl... as in every single girl but well...me_

_I was way too shy to ever say anything to Sasuke, plus I'd rather admire him from a far than get anywhere near close to him.._

_He looked at me and stared directly at me for a couple seconds before smirking as he broke from the crowd and started walking towards my direction...ahh crap..._

_"wha...what's he looking at?..why's he smiling at me?" I thought to myself as I prepared my heart to calm down as he got closer to me.._

_"oh God he's coming closer to me...what do I do?"...my mind was full of so many jumbled questions as I stood there feeling extremely nervous as Sasuke stood 1 foot away from me and smirked at me with humor filled in his eyes as he leaned closer to me_

_ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump_

_He's leaning closer to me!.._

_"why?.."_

_My eyes widened as big as they could get when I realized the event that was about to take place..._

_kiss?..._

_Could it be he wants to..Ki..kiss me?_

_**ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump**._

_Okay Sakura prepare yourself! _

_I took in a deep breath as I closed my eyes and puckered my lips only to have..._

_...Sasuke flick my forehead hard enough to tip me backwards._

_Sasuke: "Gross did you think I was going to kiss you? heh, stupid girl...I was only going to ask how you get that giant forehead of yours to be so shiny"_

_All the kids gawked at me as I sat there rubbing my now red forehead over and over._

_Sakura: "ouch..."_

_Sasuke: "hn, you can blind someone with the reflection you get from that forehead"_

_Sakura: "huh?...Sasuke..?"_

_Sasuke was walking away when he suddenly stopped his tracks and looked back at me._

_Sasuke: "don't call my name from that ugly mouth of yours...hn, annoying let's go dobe"_

_Naruto: "eh Teme?! That was mean! Say you're sorry!"_

_Sasuke: "come or stay with ugly over there, your choice"_

_The kids continued to stare when all of a sudden Karin, Ino and her other friends bursted out laughing while staring at me... while I sat there feeling completely humiliated and confused while sitting on the floor..._

_Naruto stood there feeling frustrated as he looked back and forth from Sasuke to me, feeling pressured he gave me a sad smile before quickly pulling me up to my feet and running off to catch up to Sasuke's side._

_I stood there feeling teary again as I tried my best not to cry._

_Sakura: "don't cry Sakura...don't...cry..."_

_-drip...drip...-_

_Soon my crystal-like tears started dripping to the floor as I kept my head down and clenched my fists tightly as all the other kids joined into laugh._

_I started to cry harder as I stood there taking in deep heavy breaths trying to calm myself down._

_ You're better than this Sakura, don't cry just keep it cool...just walk away right here and now Sakura..._

_Karin: "HAHAHAHAHA you thought Sasuke was going to kiss you huh?! how dare you try to pull a fast one on him you ugly bitch!"_

_She walked over and pushed me back to the floor and I struggled to get back on my feet again...oh boy...not again..._

_Ino: "yeah watch what you do to him Forehead!"_

_Sakura: "leave me alone"_

_Karin: "No way! I have to teach you a lesson don't I?!"_

_Sakura: "please leave me alone!"_

_She's trying to hurt me again I'm scared.._

_I tried to get up but two of Karin's friends held me down as I tried to budge from their grip. Karin smiled as she grabbed my bun and untied it and took out a pair of scissors she had in her makeup bag._

_Karin: "let's play makeover sister!"_

_Kami...no...She's not going to do what I think she is right?..._

_Sakura: "please! ...please don't!"_

_Karin gripped my hair tightly as I shook my head back and forth to prevent her from cutting but it was too late as Karin had already snipped all of my hair to the point where it was completely short..._

_I felt like I experienced my first heart attack right then and there as I sat there as I watched my hair fall to the floor._

_Sakura: "my hair...my long..hair..." I stared down at the floor as I touched the pieces of pink hair laying on the floor... "all of it...they cut all of it"...I was too shocked to move or cry as I continued to stare down at my hair._

_Ino: "damn Ka-Karin...I didn't think you'd really do it..."_

_Karin: "wha-what? What are you talking about? it's her fault she kept moving her head pfft who cares now let's take care of those glasses huh Sakura?!"_

_I looked up to see Karin coming at me with the scissors pointed towards me..._

_I was too weak from the shock to even think about getting to my feet so I started to scramble and tremble backwards._

_Sakura: "what are you..."_

_Karin: "I hate those eyes of yours Sakura! I HATE THEM!"_

_Sakura: "my eyes?..."_

_Karin: "YES! YOUR STUPID LOOKING EYES!"_

_She's going to stab...me?...save me someone...save me anyone...I need to get away... Within a second I was on the floor as Karin sat on me and pulled my glasses off. Just as my eyes were about to close Karin came at me with the scissors just seconds away from stabbing me in the eyes. I covered my eyes as Karin tried to move my hands away._

_S..scary... those pointed edges just literally close to hurting me..._

_I couldn't breathe...no I could breathe but I was so damn afraid to..._

_Karin: "I'll make sure you don't look at Sasuke with those stupid colored eyes again you bitch!"_

_Sakura: "get off me! GET OFF ME!"_

_Karin continued to try and stab me in the eyes as people started to run towards the group._

_I was so scared I suddenly felt dizzy and completely fainted from the shock and laid on the floor completely helpless._

_Ino: "Karin stop! people are coming!"_

_Karin: "shit!" She stood up and slit her arm real quick before placing the scissors in my hand. She sat there and started to cry as the adults ran over to ask what happened._

_Although I was lying on the floor I couldn't wake up nor could I open my eyes to see what was happening..._

_Karin: "Sakura cut me! Waaaaaaaah loook! she got mad and cut her own hair waaaaaaaaaaaah! call my mother AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_I laid there feeling helpless as the teacher told Karin everything was going to be okay._

_I didn't...I didn't do anything... I cried as I felt my mind completely give out to me.._

_**….3 hours later...**_

_my parents were outside the hospital room as doctor Tsunade explained my condition to my family._

_They stepped in to see my eyes still tightly closed._

_Tsunade: "Sakura your parents are here, can't you open your eyes to look at them hm?"_

_I felt my heart start race as I tried to open my eyes just a little bit. I opened them half way and images of scissors coming centimeters away from my eyes kept coming back and I started to scream as I covered I eyes again with my hands and bursted out crying._

_Kizashi: "What's going to happen to her doctor Tsunade?"_

_Tsunade walked over and calmed me down by rubbing my back and told me to go back to sleep. I nodded my head as I laid my head back onto the bed and tried my best to calm my breathing and sleep._

_Tsunade lead my parents outside the door and took in a deep breath._

_Tsunade: "She can't seem to open her eyes, we're not sure why...but hopefully we'll find out soon. Sakura seems to be afraid of opening her eyes at all she just cries into a fit, and refuses to tell us why I was wondering if you had any idea why"_

_Tsunade looked at Karin who guiltily looked away with her nose and chin raised high up._

_Karin: "hmph! I don't know anything all I know is that she just went crazy and attacked me with those scissors of hers"_

_Tsunade shot an eyebrow at the little brat who continued to keep her head up and away from Tsunade_

_Tsunade: "right...well we asked the other kids and they don't seem to know anything either...my guess is something traumatized her..." -sigh- "the only thing now is to make sure she can at least see"_

_Mebuki: "what should we do? ugh this problem child all she does is cause trouble for us!"_

_Kizashi: "Mebuki! She's our daughter too! stop calling her a problem child!"_

_Mebuki: "no Kizashi! she's YOUR child! Not mine!"_

_Kizashi: "Are you really going to start with this?!"_

_Tsunade: "Excuse me, but my patient in there is trying to sleep, I don't care what your family issues are but I suggest you fix it up and save your daughter in there...BOTH of you"_

_She stared at my mother who looked away from her gaze._

_I cried as I heard everything from outside._

_come on Sakura...just open your eyes..._

_I tried her best to open but the second I do I sees those scissors again coming at me...frightening me...I was having panic attacks again_

_Sakura: "I can't do it..." I continued to cry as they all walked back into my room._

_Tsunade: "Sakura I'm going to place your glasses on your eyes...please try to open them when you feel the glasses on you okay?"_

_Sakura: "yes...I'll try"_

_Tsunade stepped closer to me and placed the thick glasses over my eyes._

_I felt the thick rims and figured no one can see my eyes with these on._

_I took a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly little by little.._

_it's okay Sakura..your eyes are safe just open them up these glasses are protecting them.._

_I opened one eye slowly and then the other._

_Tsunade stood there as she guessed on whether I can see or not..._

_Tsunade: "are they okay?"_

_Sakura: "I- I can see..."_

_They all took a deep breath out as Tsunade wrote stuff down for her own study_

_Tsunade: "well for now...keep those glasses on and try to take them off every once in awhile okay?"_

_I nodded as I looked around to only see Karin and mother walking away._

_Kizashi: "oh thank god Sakura you're okay"_

_Sakura: "daddy.."_

_He walked over and hugged me tightly in his arms and started to cry into my father's arms... My dad..my loveable dad was the only person that has ever liked me..._

_Mebuki: "well now that's over with let's go home"_

_**1 Week Later...**_

_I was walking down the hall with my toy snail when suddenly I heard my parents talking._

_Mebuki: "I can't keep doing this Kizashi, just send her there! she'll be happy! she's been dying to go there anyway!"_

_Kizashi: "but she's our daughter Mebuki! won't you miss her?!"_

_Mebuki: "We have Karin still! just send this girl off! all she'll do is cause problems for us!"_

_Kizashi: "but!"_

_Mebuki: "either she leaves! or I leave!"_

_I stood there frozen still as I heard her parents talking over things..._

_Where are they sending me?..._

_Kizashi: "fine...I'll talk to Sakura..."_

_Mebuki: "thank you...thank you so much"_

_Daddy stepped out to see me standing there confused._

_Sakura: "daddy?..."_

_Kizashi: "Sakura..ahh um...let's talk okay?"_

_Sakura: "hm?"_

_that night he explained to me how I had to go to a different school for a while._

_He told me there was no way out of this and I'll understand when I'm older but for now I just had to listen to him and go to that school._

_I nodded my head and agreed to go to the school._

_Soon I found my standing in front of an all girl's school in a completely different town...away..from my mother...my sister...all those bitches and cunts that did nothing but torture me...God it was..._

_PERFECT_

_I turned around and waved to my father who waved back at me...I'll miss you daddy..._

_You'll always be the only person I'll ever miss.._

_Sakura: "bye Daddy!"_

_Kizashi: "bye Sakuraaaa...Sakura"_

"Sakura"

voice: "Sakura..Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura: "huh?"

voice: "SAKURA HARUNO WAKE UP!"

-tap tap!-

I flew off my seat from sudden shock and looked up to see my teacher standing over me

Sakura: "sen...sensei?"

Sensei: "sorry dear, you fell asleep"

Sakura: -yawwwns- "ahh sorry sensei..."

Sensei: "don't be sweetie, but listen you're being called into the dean's office for something"

I jumped up and looked at her intensely through my thick glasses...eh?.

Sakura: "what is it?"

Sensei: "go find out for yourself honey..."

Sakura: "ahh mmm okay, thank you!"

I got up and ran over to the dean's office hoping it was nothing but good news..

Sakura: "Dean?! did you call for me?"

Professor S: "Sakura...sit down with me dear let's talk shall we?"

Sakura: "ahh um sure."

Professor S: "well..."

I stood there in disbelief as I heard the horrid news my beloved Dean told me..

3 days has past since then and I found out I'm being forced to go back to the nightmare town of Konoha...and why?.

because my mother thought it would be a good idea to take money out from my tution savings to pay off shit for my fucking sister...that's why.

ugh this place again...God..it's been what? 6 years since I've been to this Hell...

I thought as I paid the cab driver and stepped in front of my house... I looked around to see everything completely different since I left here...

Sakura: "okay Sakura... make the most of it"

-knock knock-

I stood there as I waited for the door to open.

Sakura: "try to seem happy...smile..smiiiileeee"

I did my best to smile but it completely dropped when the door opened as my eyes looked up to see my Devil of a twin sister stand there with the biggest smile planted on her face.

Karin: "Sakuraaaa! welcome home! Mom, Dad look Sakura's homeeee!"

I shot Karin an eyebrow as I slowly walked into the house and looked around to see nothing but...Karin's photos everywhere...

Oh God...What universe did I walk into? I wondered as I looked around the giant house.

I quietly sat on the sofa as my parents walked in to see me.

Kazashi: "Sakuraaaaa!"

Sakura: "Daddy"

He hugged me tightly as my mother just faintly smiled at me..

After a long talk I was sent to my "room"...that was literally half the size of myroom from 6 years ago.

I plopped onto my small bed and locked myself in that night.

Sakura: "yep...this is the life..." -sigh- "FUCK"

.

.

.

**Sasuke's room: 5pm**

Karin bit down onto my neck as I pushed my length tightly into her.. she began panting as she reached her climax and started to cum all over my manhood.

Karin: "hah...hah...mm Sasuke why did you stop?"

I smirked as I held her hips down and pushed myself deeper into her causing her to arch her back all the way making me explode nearly breaking my condom.

I was sweating as I slowly pulled myself out of her and laid on the bed next to her as she rolled herself next to me

Karin smiled as she traced the linings of my pecs with her finger while I took in a deep breath to calm my breathing down.

Karin: "Sasuke..you seem a little different..what's wrong?"

I closed his eyes as I got up and looked at her...

Sigh alright Sasuke just say it...she's the only choice you have...just say it.

Oh God...

I can't believe I'm about to say this...

Sasuke: "Karin marry me"

Karin's eyes widened as she got up and stared right into my eyes.

Karin: "what?..."

Sasuke: "I said, marry me"

Karin: "Sasuke I..."

Sasuke: "I know, we've broken up like 5 times already Karin but we always end up back here, on my bed so just marry me"

She smiled as she got up and moved into my arms for a kiss.

Karin: "Sasuke Uchiha I KNOW that's not the only reason you're demanding for my hand in marriage so suddenly"

I took in a deep breath as I narrowed my eyes and looked at her.

Sasuke: "my parents are trying to get me married, I told them if I found someone to marry then they'll call the other marriage off...and you're the only girl I've ever been with so..."

Karin started to laugh as she wrapped her finger around a bulk of my hair.

Karin: "wowwwwwwwww so that's it huh? you're using me?"

Sasuke: "I'm not...look, will you just do this for me?"

Karin got up and grabbed her stuff and started to put her clothes back on.

Karin: "sorry Sasuke, but...I don't want to get married so quickly"

_Karin's thoughts: hmph, that's right Karin just keep him around your finger a little more and next time, that proposal's going to come with a big fat ring, haha! I got him right where I want him. million bucks here I come!_

She smiled at me as she pushed her shirt back on.

Sasuke: "so what, you won't even think about it now?"

Karin: "nope, sorry Sasuke I know you love me but...I'm but sure if I'm ready to get married to you yet"

Sasuke: "whatever...just get out"

Karin: "aww you mad?"

She crawled to me and kissed just as I turned away from her

Sasuke: "I said to get the hell out, I don't wanna talk to you anymore"

Karin: "Sasuke"

Sasuke: "GET OUT!"

Karin: "Sasuke stop getting mad!"

Sasuke: "I thought we had something Karin! I honestly thought we had something!"

Karin: "geeze! I told you I'm not sure if it's the right choice! sorry, I know you love me but I'm not sure"

Sasuke: "you know how much I care about you, and you're just going to stab me in the back like that?! if so, then get the hell out of my face!"

Karin: "FINE!"

Karin was just about to get out when I suddenly felt frustrated and pulled her back into bed and pulled her clothes off just to push myself back into her again.

Karin moaned loudly as she smiled in victory

_Karin's thoughts: He wouldn't dare marry another girl, hehe... he can't keep his hands off me, so what makes anyone think he'll pick anyone besides me? I'll just wait a few more days before I say yes, c'mon Karin just a couple more days let him beg you so everyone can see just how powerful you really are_

I woke up the next morning with a note stuck onto my arm.

**had fun, but my answer is still no sorry babe i'm not ready- xx Karin ;)**

I plopped back onto the bed and pushed a pillow onto my face.

Sasuke: "fuck the world"...

**Later that day...**

I was sitting in my father's office feeling completely impatient as I waited for my dad to walk into the room to discuss "family matters" with me...I sat there tapping my feet as I moved the pen back and forth between my fingers...

my father stepped in and quietly sat in front of his desk

Fugaku: "Sasuke there's something I need to talk to you about"

Sasuke: "what?"

Fugaku: "it's business concerning your future..."

shit...I knew this was coming...

Fugaku: "Sasuke you're getting married"

I stared right at my psycho dad as I expected my father to come out saying it was all a joke.

Sasuke: "..."

I looked away from my dad as if I didn't even hear him

Fugaku: "don't make me repeat myself boy, you're getting married"

Sasuke: "Why can't I have a say in this?"

Mikoto: "it's for your grandfather Sasuke..."

I stared at my parents in disbelief...

Was this for real?... are they fucking crazy?!

Sasuke: "I'm not going to"

Fugaku: "You don't have a choice son, Itachi can't go through with this"

Sasuke: "why not?!"

Fugaku: "because he's doing very important things for our company right now, we can't afford it to have him wind down just yet, plus Itachi has his own needs"

Sasuke: "his own needs!? what about my needs dad?!" I slammed my hands against the desk as I glared at both my parents

Fugaku: "your needs? what needs Sasuke? you may be older now but you're not a man yet, just go through with this, it's not like you have anyone right now-"

Sasuke: "FUCK! you never take me seriously Dad! EVER!"

Fugaku: "Watch your language boy!"

Sasuke: "you treat me like a kid, but then take action as if I'm old enough to understand then underestimate me! WHAT THE HELL?! I'm not going to go through with this!"

Fugaku: "YES YOU WILL SASUKE! Mark my words!"

Sasuke: "you can't tell me what to do!"

Fugaku: "listen to yourself! rebelling like you have any other place to go!"

Sasuke: "What do want me to do!? Just accept it?!"

Fugaku: "Yes"

I continued to look at my father in disbelief...I felt anger explode inside of me, this was fucking insane...are they crazy?!

My dad has never acknowledged me for anything then he goes off pulling stunts like this.

What does this guy take me for?...

Fugaku: "we'll make a deal"

Sasuke: "what?"

Fugaku: "You marry this girl, and I'll let you live your own"

Sasuke's eyes were wide open as he stared at his grinning dad.

Sasuke: "you're bluffing"

Fugaku: "nope, I'm all real talk, I'll give you guys a place to stay on your own and you can do whatever you want from there"

Sasuke: "no catch?"

My dad continued to stare at me with a knowing stare as I sighed a frustrated sigh..

Sasuke: "what else?"

Mikoto: "Sasuke..you can't ask for a divorce until you're 18"

Sasuke: "What?!"

Fugaku: "this is the deal Sasuke we don't HAVE to offer you anything, take it or leave it, either way you're getting married to this girl"

I scowled at my parents, hating them to the point of 're fucking up my life and didn't even know it...I didn't know what to do...I was planning on just dropping her as soon as I moved out.

After much thought I looked at my parents and sighed.

Sasuke: "fine, deal, I won't get a divorce, but you have to give me a place to stay"

Fugaku: "as long as you marry her"

Sasuke: "done"

Dad let his hand out and I slowly shook my his hand as I thought of how fast I'm going to pack my stuff tonight.

Sasuke: "so what's her name anyway?"

Mikoto: "you'll find out on your own"

I shot an eyebrow at my mother before shrugging my shoulders and walked out the room.

Fugaku: -sighhhhhh- "do you think we should just get him married to the other sister?"

Mikoto: "the red head? no, Sasuke's been seeing her as it is...let him marry the one we chose"

Mikoto looked at her husband with a sad smile.

Fugaku: "but...honey...hasn't she been through enough?"

Mikoto: "she'll do him good trust me"

Fugaku: "I do trust you, but something tells me Sasuke...Sasuke won't see what we're doing for him"

Mikoto: "he will...and if he doesn't than...Sasuke's not the the boy I hope he would grow up to be...so what do we do now?"

Fugaku: "call Kizashi, tell him we're coming over"

* * *

**HappyCrayon: *o* chapter 1! yaaaaaaaaay! ^_^ please bare with me as I begin chapters for this story :3 umm honestly I'm not sure how this story will go about ~ but I'm also going to possibly upload 2 different stories a kaka/saku and a saku/ita story! soooo yeah, not sure if i'm feeling this one or not but we'll see! :D-Hclessthanthree ;D xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2- The One Who Confused Us All

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The One Who Confused Us All**

* * *

**Sasuke's house: 5pm**

I sat there packing my bag real quick as I heard my mother calling me from the bottom of the staircase.

Mikoto: "SASUKEEE DEAR HURRY UP!"

Sigh.

Women.

They take all the time in the world, but when it's our turn they just rush us as if there's no tomorrow..

I grabbed my duffle bag, tossed it over my shoulder and made my way downstairs surpassing my older brother who's taking his sweet time to walk down the steps.

Itachi: "whoa, look who's anxious to meet their new wife."

I stopped my tracks and looked up to see my brother texting away with a snarky smile taped onto that face of his

Just as I was about say something to him he poked my forehead and wrapped his arm around my neck and ruffled my hair as we walked down the stairs and walked into the car.

I sat there looking out the window as I tried my best to figure out where the Hell I was going...

Sasuke: "Kaa-san?..what house are we going to?"

Mikoto: "You'll see Sasuke.."

I looked around the neighborhood and at the white house we were approaching..Is this?...yeah it is, I'm sure of it.

My eyes widened as I felt completely confused as I looked at my parents walk out the car and walk over to the trunk and open it up.

I slowly walked out of the car and looked at my parents out of pure confusion.

Sasuke: "are we at the right house?"

Fugaku: "Yes, now come grab the bags Sasuke"

I grabbed some of our stuff and walked over to the house as I double checked the house number...

This is weird...

I stood behind my parents as they knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door.

Nah, this can't be..it's probably a weird coincidence..

_-ding dong-_

My parents rang the doorbell as we stood there waiting in silence,

I stood there wondering why Naruto hasn't been bugging me with his monster amount of texts yet since he's been bugging me constantly about why I wouldn't show up anywhere today

Sigh, no use...I'll tell him after this whole charade ends..

We stood there once again as we waited for the door to open

Sasuke: "hn, they're not home, let's go"

Mikoto: "No! get back here Sasuke! someone's coming!"

She yanked my ear and pulled me back to my spot as I heard faint footsteps coming closer towards the door.

I stood there compelling in my own thoughts as the door slowly opened, but then I remembered

Sasuke: "I left my phone in the car"

My dad threw the keys towards me as I dropped my bag and walked over to the car to get my phone.

I grabbed my phone and just as I was about to walked back towards the house I heard my name being called.

Naruto: "Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I turned around to see Naruto running towards me.

I stood there as he waved towards me until he was standing near me trying to catch his breath.

Naruto: "what are you doin here Teme?! I've been trying to call you all day!"

Sasuke: "ahh..." -sigh- "business here"

Naruto: "eh? business here? what kind of business.."

I sighed as I kept my eyes closed and started walking towards the house

Naruto: "Tell me! c'mon, aren't we best friends?! Why are you going to Karin's house?!"

Sasuke: "yeah, yeah just wait.."

I knocked on the door as he stood there waiting for me anxiously.

I knocked again and I looked down to see a pink haired girl standing by the door.

Her head was down and I couldn't recognize her at all, she looked up at me as her thick glasses fogged up, and she flushed a pink that matched her hair color before bowing a little and moving to the side to let me in.

I shot her an eyebrow as I noticed her body was shaking tremendously as she stood there with her head aimed towards the floor.

I rolled my eyes and looked around to realise that this WAS Karin's house...but who the hell was she?

I quickly glanced back at her to see she slowly closed the door as she kept her head down and prepared herself to quickly walk away...I couldn't help but get the feeling that I _know_ this girl...but I couldn't remember.

Sasuke: "hey"

Her body shot up along with her head as she stood there frozen in place.

Sakura: "huh?"

Sasuke: "can you call my dad over?"

She nodded her head and quickly scurried away and didn't come back as my dad walked over to me.

Fugaku: "why are you standing here, go to the living room"

I smirked at my father as I dropped my bag and put my hands in my pockets.

Sasuke: "Naruto and the guys are waiting for me can I head out for a bit?" I said as I kept my poker face still in play..

He narrowed his eyes at me for a bit.

c'mon old man...just say yeah.

Fugaku: "Is it more important than this?"

Sasuke: "what am I going to do here?"

Just then my mother walked in asking what's wrong.

Fugaku: "Sasuke wants to leave"

Mikoto: "but you just got here Sasuke...don't you want to stay?"

Sasuke: "and do what?"

Mikoto: "well for one you can meet-"

Fugaku: "go"

I looked right at my dad to reassure myself, making sure I heard right.

He looked at me and nodded as I nodded back and opened the door.

Mikoto: "but Sasuke don't you want to-"

Sasuke: "I will later"

I walked out the house and felt the pink mouse watch me from afar as I walked out the house and over to Dobe who lead the way into town.

Naruto: "what happened? Karin wasn't home?!"

Sasuke: "it's not that..." -sigh- "shit"

I know I can't keep a secret from him no matter what...and everyone is going to find out anyway, knowing my mother she won't let anyone hear the end of it.

Sasuke: "dobe there's something I need to tell you"

Naruto: "what?"

Sasuke: "you can't tell anyone"

Naruto: "hehehehe what is it?" he giggled as he poked my shoulder over and over

I slapped his hand away and punched the top of his head until he agreed not tell anyone

Naruto: "okay okay! just spill it!"

Sasuke: "my parents are...sticking some girl with me"

Naruto: "ehh? so? just say no!"

Sasuke: "they want me to marry someone..."

Naruto stood there with his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging there

Naruto: "MARRIED?! TO WHO?!"

Sasuke: "they wouldn't tell me, but now I'm at Karin's house"

Naruto: "you're getting married to KARIN?!"

Sasuke: "I guess, I mean I'm not sure...I asked Onii-san but he wouldn't spill.."

Naruto: "Well then it's fine! You like Karin don't you?!"

He put his arm over my shoulder and headlocked me as he ruffled my hair and I pushed him away nearly making him knock over onto the street

Naruto: "HEY TEME WATCH IT WILL YA?!"

Sasuke: "hurry up, I need something to eat"

Naruto: "hey! wait, does that mean Karin knows too?"

Sasuke: "I'm not sure..."

We walked into the diner and walked to our usual booth to find the girls in a different booth than us.

I sat in and waited for a waitress to come over and take my order as I watched Karin text and talk away.

She was laughing and smiling with Ino as she took a sip of her drink and I tried my best to not keep my eyes on her when she quickly turned to look at me and waved.

I moved my face away as she got up and started walking over to me and sat down next to me.

Karin: "Sasukeeee"

She kissed my cheek as a waitress put down my drink and I took a sip of my soda, I was still pissed off at her for rejecting me but now I'm stuck in a rut and I'm not sure if I should ask her or not.

Sasuke: "hey Karin did-"

Karin: "Sasuke, can we walk in private for a sec?"

She took my hand and walked over to another table as I watched them all stare at me.

Naruto making kissy faces while giving me a thumbs up, haha what an idiot.

Karin: "ahh so I heard your family is staying over at my house today"

Sasuke: "aa...hn" I turned my face away as she moved her hand over mine and laughed.

Karin: "you do know why right?"

Sasuke: "hn"

Karin: "funny huh?...you talked about getting married to some girl and I just so happen to be that girl"

Sasuke: "did you know?"

Karin: "no, I heard about it from my mother last night"

Sasuke: " what did she say?"

Karin: "she didn't say much except you're coming over then I heard my parents talk about marriage proposals and well I added it up myself"

Sasuke: "so...now what?"

Karin: "so...I know our parents want us together...and I know you want me and everything but.."

Sasuke: "but?"

Karin: "but I think we should wait out okay? I'm not sure if I wanna be with you yet...I was actually going to tell you that maybe we should just stay friends for a bit"

Sasuke: "friends?..."

Karin: "yeah friends...just for a while until I can think things over"

Heh, I couldn't even believe what I was hearing from her mouth this very second, nonetheless I remained silent and heard her talk, Hell it might work out.

Sasuke: "and you think you can convince our parents to lay the wedding off"

Karin: "yeah...at least till we graduate, and figure out what we want to do with our lives..."

Sasuke: "so you're saying you don't want to marry me because you're not interested anymore"

Karin: "sort of...I mean...we've had good times together but...now that I know our parents want this as well then it's safe to say we can take a break right until I'm ready to accept you...?"

I felt anger boil inside of me almost immediately follow up on her words..

Sasuke: "...what do you want me to say?"

Karin: "just say we'll keep each other in mind and talk to our parents when we go back to my house okay?"

Sasuke: "why can't you just pick one or the other Karin?"

Karin: "Sasuke! please! I know it sounds harsh but just listen okay...I mean it'll be good time for us to think about where we stand with each other plus..."

her eyes danced right over to the guys that winked and smirked passed her.

I glared at them causing them to wipe their smirks away and quickly move on as she looked back at me

Sasuke: "plus what?"

Karin: "I just need some space okay?"

I let out a quick laugh before I looked around to see other guys signaling for her I saw her smile at them and quickly look back to me.

Karin: "what's so funny?"

Sasuke: "nothing..it's just"

Karin: "what? tell me"

Sasuke: "forget it...Karin just...do what you want I can care less at this point"

Karin: "oh goodie! thank you Sasuke!"

she jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek before letting me know we'll be heading home in a few minutes together..

We went back to our table as the guys looked back at me as I gave everyone a death glare.

Shikamaru: "everythin alright?"

Karin: "everything's fine! right Sasuke?"

She moved her hand over mine and squeezed it tightly as she snuggled next to me and took a sip out of my drink as I sat there thinking over every word she just said.

I laid my head back as I thought of another way to convince my parents to get me to leave the house..

A few minutes later I got a text from my brother telling me to head back as Karin and I got up to leave the table when Naruto called me out as I headed towards the door first.

Sasuke: "what?"  
Naruto: "what did she say? you seemed pretty pissed off when you came back"

Sasuke: "hn" I smirked at him as I took another look at the girl who was breaking my heart with her own sweet words "She's not into me anymore dobe, we're going to talk about it with my parents"

He grew quiet as he put a hand onto my shoulder

Naruto: "you okay with that?"

I shrugged my shoulder as Karin waved goodbye to everyone and started walking towards me

Sasuke: "nope, and I'll tell you the rest later, peace"

Naruto: "good luck bro"

Karin: "bye everyone! bye Naruto!"

Naruto smiled faintly at her before walking away as she dipped her arm around mine and let me onto the sidewalk.

Karin: "he doesn't like me much does he?"

Sasuke: "dobe?"

Karin: "yeah"

Sasuke: "He's weird"

Karin: "and stupid hahaha well I'm glad someone still likes me...right Sasuke?"

She snuggled against me as I looked at her and quickly looked straight ahead

Sasuke: "it's too bad you don't want me"

Karin: "ugh, Sasuke come on, we'll always be close friends...plus you liking me will always remind me that there's a guy out there who geniunly still loves me right?"

I stayed quiet for a bit before nodding my head.

Sasuke: "...right"

She giggled as she kissed my cheek and continued to towards her house when suddenly a question popped into my head

Sasuke: "who's that girl with the pink hair?"

Suddenly I felt Karin's whole aura just chill up as she suddenly stopped her tracks and looked back at me.

Karin: "pink hair?"

Sasuke: "yeah, that pink little mouse I saw at your house..who is she?"

Karin: "you mean you don't remember?.."

I shot her an eyebrow as she slowly started to smile and suddenly started walking again

Karin: "She's my sister Sasuke...don't you remember her at all?"

Sasuke: "sister?"

Karin: "yep, now come on, it's almost dinner time"

We quickly walked home as I tried my best to jog my memory of Karin ever having a sister...but nothing came to mind.

We walked into the house as Karin greeted everyone

Karin: "Tadaima!"

Mebuki: "okaeri Karin, Sasuke-kun please come sit down,we have some news to share with you guys"

Karin looked at me and smiled.

Karin: "remember the plan okay?"

I nodded my head as I felt my feet suddenly get heavy...did I really want to go through with this?

I walked into the living room to see everyone gathered around smiling and talking as if nothing big was about to happen.

Mikoto: "Sasuke dear come sit next to Kaa-san"

I nodded my head as I greeted everyone else and sat next to my mother as Karin sat across from me.

Karin: "forgive me for coming in so late to welcome you to our house"

Mikoto: "oh, it's fine dear you're not late at all, the night has just begun for us"

Mebuki: "hahaha oh yes, um" -clears throat- "Sakura _dear _ go make some tea for everyone"

I watched the pink mouse poke her glasses as she bowed quickly and scurried into the kitchen.

Sakura?.. her name was Sakura huh...

Sakura...Sakura...

I felt my eyebrows furrow as I tried my best to remember who she was..

Mikoto: "so where were you both?"

Karin: "I ran into Sasuke at Ichiraku's"

Kizashi: "Karin you were suppose come home earlier to be here for our guests"

Karin: "hehe sorry Tou-san duty calls, I had stuff to do"

Kizashi: "yes but your sister was stuck-"

Mebuki: "enough chit-chat, I'm sure Mikoto-san has news for all of us."

I sighed as I sat back with my hand against my chin as I drained their voices out of my head and looked towards the kitchen to see the pink mouse running around and about making tea.

Feeling curious I couldn't help but find myself get to my feet and walk over to the kitchen to see her sit there with her hands clenched together.

Sasuke: "hey-"

Sakura: "huh!?"

She quickly turned around and looked at me, once again I noticed her body start to shiver up

Sasuke: "water..?"

Sakura: "water?"

Sasuke: "yeah can I get a glass of water?"

Sakura: "ahh! yes..."

her voice was quiet and fragile as she moved around and grabbed a glass of water for me and handed it over to me.

I stood there drinking the water slowly as I tried to think of how to ask her if we ever met before when Karin suddenly waltz in with a big grin on her face.

Karin: "hey Sasuke, I want to introduce my sister to you."

Sakura: "eh? um..."

Karin: "aww Sakura don't be shy, I'm sure you remember Sasuke...Sasuke U-chi-ha.. right?"

She tilted her head a bit before walking over to Sakura and pushing her towards me

Karin: "come on say hi"

The girl looked up at me and waved hello before quickly looking away causing Karin to burst out laughing.

Karin: "how cute, I guess she still remembers the incident from 6 years ago and doesn't know how to talk to you, right Sakura?"

Sasuke: "incident?"

Karin: "ugh you still don't remember?!"

Sasuke: "hn..."

Karin: "She's the one that tried to kiss you in the playground in front of everyone! Ino used to call her forehead remember?!"

Sasuke: "forehead...?"

Karin couldn't hold back her laughter and continued to break into a fit from the laughing as Sakura stood there frozen.

Karin: "you then asked how she got her forehead to be so shiny and flicked her back making her fall back AHAHAHAHAA"

Suddenly it all came back to me in a flash as I remembered back then as I felt a smirk slowly move onto my face.

Sasuke: "I remember now..."

Sakura: "umm excuse me I have-" Karin slapped her on her back as Karin continued to laugh and minutes later I found myself laughing as well as the mouse stood there in place shaking.

Karin: "oh God, I'm teary, Damn was she _obsessed _ with you...hahaha...oh hey Sakura I have a question do you still love Sasuke after all this time? He looks hot even after all these years right?"

I looked at the girl as she stood there frozen as her cheeks flared pink causing Karin to burst out laughing again

Karin: "ahh well I'll take that as a yes, hey I'll bring the tea over now, Sakura try not to attack Sasuke with another attempt in kissing him okay? hahahahaha!"

She grabbed the tray and nudged my arm as she continued to laugh as she looked back at her sister who stood there frozen.

I finished drinking my water and started walking towards the living room when I looked back to see her still shaking like crazy, as angry as she seemed I couldn't help but let out another faint laugh

Sasuke: "hn, how lame" I chuckled as I set down the glass and made my way to the living room

.

.

.

I couldn't control my movements at all as I tried my best to stop this awful shiver I had coming along my body as I watched his tall figure waltz back into the other room...

Why couldn't I stop shaking..I felt my legs nearly give out as I took in deep breaths and calmed my anger down..

_Sasuke Uchiha..._ 6 years past and my hatred for you is still strong as ever...

I took in a deep breath and readied myself over as I walked back into the living room, once again feeling his eyes glance towards me every 10 seconds or so...

I stood there awkwardly as they all began to drink their tea in silence when his mother started to speak again, breaking the awkward silence that lingered in the air.

Mikoto: "this tea is so sweet and delicious, did you make this yourself Sakura-san?"

Mebuki: "ahh, but Karin taught her the recipe, isn't that right Sakura? Karin also taught her all the dishes we will be having later today, haha my Karin is really talented you know"

Mikoto: "wahh how nice Karin-chan, Sakura-san you're very lucky to have a sister like that"

I smiled faintly at the women

pfft, lucky my ASS!

I noticed my mother quickly scowl at me as I looked away from her cold dead eyes and stared back at the floor, when suddenly Sasuke's dad began to talk.

Fugaku: "well now that everything has settled down why not get down to the real reason why we're here"

Kizashi: "ahh yes, um Sakura can you come sit next to me?"

I smiled at my dad as I walked over and almost sat down when suddenly my bitch of a mother once again called my name.

Mebuki: "Sakura, Karin bought the tea over, why don't you go fetch us some cookies and cake to have hm?"

She smiled her fake smile as I nodded my head and walked over to the kitchen to grab some stuff for them to eat as I heard their conversation begin.

Mebuki: "so what exactly did you all come here to discuss?"

Mikoto: "Mebuki you know exactly why we're here today, our family has been together for years now..and Fugaku and I have discussed it with you both for many, many years now."

Mebuki: "well of course, I love our friendship and respect it dearly.."

I stood there and ate a cookie as I scoffed at my mother's words.

Respect? bitch please, you wouldn't know the meaning of that word even if it came to bite you in the ass.

Mikoto: "that's why we're asking you as friends for your daughter's hand in marriage"

I spat my cookie out quickly and choked on it as I played back her words in my head..

M-marriage?!

Karin's getting married?.to...Sas-Sasuke?...

Mebuki: "Mikoto..."

HAHA YESSSS!

I clapped my hands faintly and started to jump around as I felt my heart start to race for the first time in _years _

Oh this is great!

if they marry her off, my mother will follow her like a dog, and it'll just be me and my dad, YES, YES, YES!

Mebuki: "I..I don't know what to say"

Mikoto: "Please accept this Mebuki, your daughter truly caught my eye I couldn't think of anyone better than her for my dear son Sasuke"

Karin: "I..I don't know what to.."

Kizashi: "Saku come on what's taking so long?"

Sakura: "coming!"

I placed everything back on the tray and grabbed it as I started walking into the living room.

Mebuki: "Doesn't Sasuke have anything to say to this?"

I stood there with the tray in my hand frozen still as I watched him sit up and look at his dadd quickly before looking at my mother.

Sasuke: "I..um"

Karin: "Actually Kaa-chan"

Mebuki: "shh sweetie Sasuke's talking"

Sasuke: "hn...um can I get another glass of water?"

Mebuki: "Sakura, water"

Sakura: "ahh yes..."

ugh, why does this fucker keep wanting water for?!

I growled lowly as I poured another glass of water and walked over to the living room and put it o the table in front of him.

Sasuke: "actually umm.."

Karin: "heh you see..."

Mebuki: "Sakura here put this in the kitchen will you?"

I sighed as I put all the cups on the tray as I heard Sasuke's mother giggle.

Mebuki: "Being her mother I assure you Karin will be a wonderful daughter-in-law to you both"

I got up as I put the last cup onto the tray and picked the tray up and held it firmyl in my hands trying not to drop it as I remembered my mother threatening to kill me if any of these cups broke.

Mikoto: "Karin?"

Mebuki: "yes Karin, aren't you talking about her?"

and just as I was about to walk I heard his mother giggle in confusion again.

Mikoto: "no dear I was talking about Sakura..."

My eyes shot up as I felt my heart race..

What did she...

Mikoto: "I want Sakura to marry Sasuke"

...

_Crash!_

I felt my whole body freeze up as the tray dropped to the floor as I tripped over my own foot and landed on the ground

I heard the water spray out of the douche bag's mouth, he fell into a coughing fit while I sat there on the floor in complete shock..

Sasuke: "pbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbttttttttttttttt!" -cough cough- "what?"

Mebuki/Karin: "WHAT?!"

Sakura: "what...?"

Mikoto: "eh? why are you surprised...I thought I made it clear that I would like Sakura to be my son's wife..."

I sat there shaking again as I felt it getting harder and harder to breathe it's as if I can feel my mother's hands already wrap around my throat as I watched her eyes shoot right at me as I glanced over to see my sister who was giving me the same exact glare...

Mikoto: "ahh also might I add to all this, I'm hoping we can set the date right after dinner!"

She happily squealed as she walked over to me and picked me up to give me a hug.

Mikoto: "congratulations Sakura-chan you're getting married!"

my whole body gave out and I felt the guilt start to eat me up as I thought about how I'm going to be punished for a crime I didn't commit...

* * *

**HappyCrayon: TT^TT sorry for the delay...I've been busy :\ um I hope this chapter is okay ._. hope you like it ^^ thank you for the support! c: until nextt chapter ( I hope to upload soon) Hclessthanthree- xx c:**


	3. Chapter 3- The One Who Married A Monster

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy-Hc**

**chapter 3: The One Who Married A Monster**

* * *

Kizashi: "ahh Sakura are you okay?"

I didn't even feel my dad's hand as it wrapped around my forearm pulling me as he gently pushed me towards Sasuke's mother who came over to hug me once more

Mikoto: "I think you are absolutely beautiful Sakura...you'd be perfect for my son..."

Sakura: "m..me?"

Karin: "_her?!"_

Mebuki: "Mikoto-san, haha I assure you Sakura isn't much I mean Karin is..."

Mikoto: "I've made my choice already Mebuki-san, Kizashi had agreed on it as well"

Mebuki: "he has, has he?"

She looked over at my dad who looked over at her and quickly looked away and took in a deep breath

Mebuki: "well.."

Mikoto: "oh don't get my wrong Mebuki, Karin is amazing, she's actually perfect in every way possible"

Mebuki: "haha yes, which is why I don't understand..."

Mikoto: "Sakura's your daughter too Mebuki"

Mebuki: "Oh I know it's just"

Mikoto: "I'm sure as her mother you are happy for Sakura"

Mebuki: "yes of course I'm very happy you chose...Sakura"

She lied as she walked over to me and patted my shoulder

I stood there feeling completely confused as I tried my very best to make way of what the hell is happening right here and now...

I looked over at Karin who was in complete shock as I was..I watched her mouth clench tightly as she crossed her arms and sat there quietly on the sofa...

Mikoto: "well now that, that's over how about some dinner huh?"

Mebuki: "ah yes, Karin go set up the table I have something to discuss with your sister"

Karin: "but mother I-"

Mebuki: "go Karin, guests are waiting"

I felt frightened as I watched my mother's angry eyes shoot towards me as they all walked into the dining room for dinner

Sakura: "um Kaa-san I-"

Mebuki: "Sakura..." She took in a deep breath before looking at me "I don't know why, I don't know _how_ but she picked you over my Karin-"

I stepped back as I felt the tears start to burn my eyes..

Sakura: "I don't know either I just-"

Mebuki: "Listen to me...okay?"

I closed my mouth as I felt the salty tear from my eyes drip down my cheek

Mebuki: "no matter what...you cannot I repeat CANNOT break this marriage, okay? your father's company is being supported by the Uchihas and it's important, as well as Karin's sponsors got it!? you will not ask for a divorce unless he wants a divorce got it?!"

She growled out as she moved closer to me

Sakura: "yes...understood"

Mebuki: "good...now go to the kitchen...I have things to discuss with your father"

I quickly bowed as I walked over to the corridor as I felt my legs completely give out again

Holy Crap I thought she was going to kill me...

I sat there taking in a few breaths before attempting to move to my feet when I felt two hands push me back to the floor again

Karin: "you little whore"

Sakura: "huh?"

I turned around to see Karin's eyes red with anger as tear drops came crashing to the floor

Karin: "how dare you take Sasuke from me..." She growled out

I got to my feet and quickly walked over to the dining room before she had another chance to pick at me...she's too much of a coward to do anything in front of people anyway I'm safe for now...

I sat there playing with my food as I glanced around the table to see Karin, Sasuke, and my mother completely pissed off..

I banged my head against the table as I felt sick to my stomach again

Sakura: "great...just great..."

That night I went to bed hoping that this was all one big nightmare...

**Next Day: Sakura's Living room: 2pm**

We all sat there quietly and I looked around to see everyone completely tired and exhausted, no one looked like they got any sleep the night before...including myself...all I did was have nightmares of my mother attempting to strangle me throughout the night..

We yawned and sighed while Mikoto-san started to talk on the topic of weddings..

I mentally bashed my head against a brick wall the second I heard her start to talk...I wanted to refuse so badly...I don't want this anymore than he does...

I can feel his angry eyes glare at me while I sat next to his mother trying to keep my calm composure in place.

Mikoto: "I was hoping we can actually have a big wedding with-"

Sasuke: "no I don't want a ceremony mom"

My stomach tightened up when I saw the cold look in his eyes while he glared at his mother.

Mikoto: "what do you mean you don't want a ceremony?"

Sasuke: "I said I don't want one, I'm 16 mom why do I need a ceremony for?"

Mikoto: "ah well because it's a marriage Sasuke can't you just-"

Fugaku: "Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "what? how do you expect me to just...just accept all this, I mean I don't even know her for fucking sakes!"

My eyes widened at his words while his mother jumped to her feet and walked over to her son

Mikoto: "Sasuke Uchiha you apologize to everyone right this instance!"

Sasuke: "why?!"

Mikoto: "I shouldn't have to answer you young man now apologize!"

Sakura: "Uchiha-sama...It's fine..."

Mikoto: "no it's not fine dear he has no respect whatsoever!"

Sasuke: "I didn't think you'd pull something like _this _ on me!"

Mikoto: "Like what Sasuke?!"

I grabbed her hand to gently bring her back to her seat when I saw him get up to stand in front of his mother to continue to protest on this, although I was trying to stop her, most of me wanted them to keep fighting so I can get myself out of this horrid mess.

Sasuke: "THIS mom This! I don't want to marry her knowing everyone's going to wonder who the hell did I get married to! "

I felt breathless when I heard his words echo into my ear again.

his mother gasped while she looked at him once more.

Mikto: "excuse me?! you will not speak to Sakura that way Sasuke I'm warning you as your mother to say sorry to her this instant!"

Sasuke: "I understand you and Tou-san enjoy controlling my life but couldn't you have picked someone decent for me at least?! but nope you couldn't it just had to be someone as annoying as her"

Mikoto: "annoying?! you don't even know her Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "I don't have to know much about her to figure out that she's ANNOYING mom!"

Mikoto: "Sasuke!"

Just as she was about to slap him I grabbed her hand and smiled towards her

immediately regretting it afterwards, crap I should've let her smack the shit out of him.

Sakura: "it's fine...we don't need a ceremony...plus I don't know anyone here at all so the wedding wouldn't go so well anyway..."

Mikoto: "but Sakura-chan..."

Sakura: "please...can we just move on from this?"

Breathe Sakura breathe...

I took in a deep breath and walked her back to the sofa and offered her a glass of water

she took a sip and clenched her forehead tightly

Fugaku: "Sasuke is a part of this marriage too...let's ask him how he wants this to go"

He sat up and forward clenching his hands tightly as he looked around at everyone sitting there and glared at me.

Sasuke: "I just want to sign the papers...that's it...no party, no ceremony...nothing"

Mikoto: "but..."

Fugaku: "Mikoto...if that's what'll get Sasuke to accept then let him have it"

Mebuki: "Sakura wouldn't like attention on her anyway, plus we can't afford a dress right now"

Mikoto: "the dress would've been paid for by us Mebuki"

Mebuki: "I know but the girl is entirely afraid of attention...hence the glasses"

Mikoto looked over at me as I sadly smiled at her and nodded my head.

Sakura: "I'm fine with anything Uchiha-san..."

Mikoto: "aww..." She cupped my face while I watched a tear slowly drip down her cheek "alright..."

I took a deep breath as my dad brought the papers out of the suitcase for us to sign.

Kizashi: "Sasuke if you'll sign here...and Sakura over here.."

Sasuke signed the paper and got up immediately after and walked out the door huffing and puffing words I couldn't understand..

I looked down at the paper and sighed..

Okay Sakura...with this paper you're married to this guy...bound to him legally...

...my eyes widened as I remembered how my mother told me I'm not allowed to leave him unless he wants want to...but then it hit me

I'm going to move out...

heh...I won't have to live here anymore...

and that was enough for me to put the paper down and sign accordingly, soon after I took a breath as I realised this means I'm officially his wife...

somehow ...that didn't thrill me whatsoever...

Mikoto: "ohhhh yay Sakuraaaa! from now on please call me kaa-chan!"

I hugged her back faintly as I looked out the window to see Sasuke nowhere in sight..

**Later That Day...**

I walked into my small room and packed the last of my things as I thought of how fast everything was moving...

I wasn't looking forward to any of it...

I sighed as I kicked the little box I had left towards the door when my dad walked in and looked at me with a sad smile across his face..

Sakura: "hey...what's up?"

Kizashi: "ahh...just came to see if you had anything else to pack...I didn't think Mikoto would want you to move out so quickly."

Sakura: "ahh yeah haha...well this is the last one"

Kizashi: "mm...I see..."

The silence was killing me as I stood there awkwardly near my dad..

Sakura/Kizashi: "umm-"

We laughed as he came by and sat on my bed signaling me to go sit next to him.

Kizashi: "Sakura...before you go, I just want to make some things clear for you okay?"

I nodded my head and turned towards him.

Sakura: "I'm listening"

Kizashi: "..hn...well the reason why I wanted you to go instead of Karin was because well..." -sigh- "I think it'll be good for you to get out of this house...I told Mikoto about you and she instantly fell in love with you Sakura...I honestly only had good intentions when I thought about this marriage and well-"

Sakura: "you don't have to explain yourself dad...I'm fine with this, I'm glad I get to move out...as for him...ummm well...I can figure something out.."

He laughed nervously as he touched my back and ruffled my hair.. My dad was the only person on this Earth to ever love me genuinely.. He has a soft heart and wants nothing but the best for the people he cares about, which is why he married my bitch of a mother

Kizashi: "I wish I was a better dad to you...but this was the best I could think of to save you from this..."

Sakura: "don't say that...you're the best father any girl could've ever asked for...please don't regret anything you do for me...ever"

I hugged my dad as tight as possible as I cried into his shoulder...

Kizashi: "I want you to be free...that's it...nothing more than to be free from this Sakura...this bad family, horrible town...ignorant people...and with you out of this house you're one step closer..."

Sakura: "free...yes, I want that too..."

Kizashi: "well...we better get downstairs they're all waiting"

Sakura: "it's a good thing I don't have much stuff huh?"

Kizashi: "ahh well in a way yes.."

We laughed as he led me downstairs and we walked out to the front yard..I looked back at my dad who was the only one standing there to greet me goodbye.

Mikoto: "Sakuraaaaa come on my sweet little daughter! the car's waiting for you!"

Sakura: "well at least one of us is happy about this"

Kizashi: -chuckles- "well you should go but take this...for emergencies."

Sakura: "what?"

He handed me a little bag and I opened it up to see a big wad of cash, my eyes widened as I thought about this being the most amount of money I've ever seen

Kizashi: "save it for when you need it the most..."

Sakura: "thanks...dad..."

I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly once more before walking into the car..I looked over to see my mother and Karin standing near the door with no obligation to greet me goodbye.

I sadly waved at them but they turned the other way and walked into the house as my dad waved goodbye.

Tears raced down my cheek as I tried my best to control them...I sat awkwardly in the back seat of Sasuke's car as we turned the a different corner than his parents.

Eh? Why are we going a different direction?.

Just as I was about to ask he mumbled the words to me..

Sasuke: "we're going to stay at my parent's second house...I left early to move my stuff...if you were wondering why I walked out like that"

ooooh, so he didn't walk out angrily out of pure hatred for me...

I faintly smiled at his words as I thought about how it somewhat made me feel a bit better about today..

I looked out the window to see he was driving up to the giant grey and white house in the middle of the neighborhood.

It was absolutely beautiful..It had a garage, a driveway and a beautiful pathway to the front door.

Sakura: "wahh...it's so big..."

I heard him slightly scoff at my words as he parked the car into the driveway and I got out the house to take a better look.

He walked near the front of the house with one of my boxes in his hand.

Sasuke: "hurry up"

Sakura: "ahh mm! coming" I grabbed some of my stuff and walked over to the front door as he unlocked it revealing the beautiful interior inside.

I was astonished by the amount of space in this house, it wasn't big like a mansion but it was big enough for a big family to live in...it wasn't overdone at all.

The interior design was simple black and white, it was comforting yet modern...I absolutely loved it.

I walked into the house as he came back again with the last of my things.

I felt like I was giving him trouble with just those 6 boxes alone.

Sasuke: "that's all your stuff?"

Sakura: "eh!?"

His voice startled me a bit as I turned around to see him look down at my box of stuff.

Sakura: "yeah..I don't have much"

Sasuke: "aa..." He stepped in front of me and started walking when he suddenly stopped and looked back at me.

Sasuke: "why are you standing there? come."

Sakura: "hm? oh sorry!"

I ran over and started to follow him as he led me upstairs to show me the other rooms in the house.

I felt nervous suddenly as I realised this was the first time I've ever been alone with a guy..

and an attractive one at that..

I looked straight right at him as he opened some of the doors to show me when I realised that Sasuke was about a foot taller than me.

...Somehow that doesn't help my confidence at all.

He's really tall... and fit...

Wah..he has nice jet black hair too..pitch black eyes just like his beautiful mother..damn Karin was right Sasuke's still hot as ever...

crap, my eye started to twitch as I realised what I was doing...

Stop

starring

at

him

stupid!

I mentally cried as I started to bang my head over and over trying to push the icky thoughts of Sasuke being attractive out of my mind

I stopped for a few seconds and looked at him again to notice how his shirt fit perfectly on his body, in the most teasing way possible

My eyes widened and I started to bang my head again.

Damn it! just focus on the stinkin house Sakura,

FOCUS!

Sasuke: "here's one extra closet...and..."

I looked up again and noticed how one of the veins on his neck would pop out every time he talked..I watched his hands twist the door knob and I was fascinated how all his veins would simply pop out every time he made a movement with his arms...wah...he didn't even have to flex to reveal the muscles he had...it was perfect...so...perfect it made me want to...

...

I blacked out for just a second and the next thing I knew I was touching his hand while staring right at his veins while he stood there awkwardly...in silence...staring down at the creepy girl that just randomly touched his hand.

Suddenly I looked up to see him slowly raise an eyebrow at me as he stood there slowly moving his hands into his pocket...giving me the utmost weirdest look I have ever received.

Sakura: "ehh?!" I looked up and down from my hand to him and nervously laughed as I walked back and put my hands behind my back.

Sasuke: "..."

He blinked a few times before he looked the other way while I stood there feeling flustered by my stupid act.

Sasuke: "..okay...moving on"

Say sorry you idiot!

Sakura: "sor- so where are the bedrooms?"

I mentally face palmed myself as I nervously smiled at him as he shot another eyebrow towards me and walked to the other side of the hall.

He sighed as I looked down and this time physically facepalmed myself while we walked into an empty bedroom at the end of the hall

Sasuke: "first room."

he quickly walked to the room that was two doors down the hall and opened the other door.

Sasuke: "second room...pick which room you want"

I stepped into the room, sat on the bed and looked around when suddenly his words hit me.

I turned around and looked right at him..

Sakura: "which room I want?..aren't we going share the room to-together?..."

Sasuke: -chuckles- "me? share a room with you?.."

He asked as he stepped closer to me.

I nodded my head as I felt my stomach twist and turn as he got closer to me.

Sasuke stepped closer with every word he said and I felt my heart start beating faster and faster.

Sasuke: "why...would... I...share...a...room...with...you?"

He asked as he stood in front of me.

Sakura: "be-..because we're married..."

Sasuke: "married?"

He asked as he moved both his arms on either side of me and leaned in front of me, I felt my cheeks flush almost instantly the second his scent hit my nose.

He inched further towards me...

Sasuke: "listen to me carefully...little mouse.."

Sakura: "um..."

I moved a little back as he continued to inch forward and I swear I could feel my heart ready to jump out of my chest.

_thump thump thump thump thump thump _

Sasuke: "I don't like you...actually I hate you...I don't want anything to do with you..."

I moved further backwards as he crawled over me.

Sasuke: "I need you to get why you're here, you're a tool I used to get out of my parents place...got it?...while you're here you won't be near me, interact with me, interfere in my life, nor will you do anything that'll cause my parents to make me move back in with them got ...it?..."

His body was getting closer to mine and I could barely hear his words over my own racing heart...

my body was shaking as I found myself stuck on the bed, with my body halfway against the headboard..

He was lingering over me and I was getting dizzy by his scent but at the same time I was choking on my own breathing...I held in my breath and tried not to cry as I heard his low growl ring in my ear..

Sasuke: "We're _not _ a happy married couple, we're two strangers living in a house...I'll die before I ask you for anything...and I will never..._ever _ acknowledge myself as your husband...you will stay here by yourself in your own room...away from me...got it?"

I failed to control my tears as I slowly nodded my head...as he took in a deep breath and let out a frustrated sigh...

Sasuke: -sigh-.. "bring your shit into this room I'm taking the other..."

He looked right at me as he moved closer to me and I tried to look away..

I felt his eyes linger over my body and I held in my breath again, I was in verge of passing out as I tried to slowly breathe from my nose as I felt his eyes lock onto my lips..

He inched closer and I squeezed my eyes shut, I could feel his minty breath against my lips and suddenly...

it was gone.

I opened one eye to see him moving away from me as he sat on the bed and hunched over.

I opened my other eye and sat there afraid to move as I watched him slowly get up and walk out the room.

Just as the door closed I let out a very deep breath and started to breathe in and out heavily calming my racing heart as I sat there all alone in a big empty room...

I laid onto my side and I hugged myself a bit tightly, letting my hot tears drip onto my pillow while I stared at the door..

Sasuke: "I didn't even do anything and he hates me already...how nice..."

I cried until I felt myself drift off into sleep with no hopes in having him spend our wedding night together...

**Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning and walked downstairs to see him eating cereal alone in the kitchen.

I slowly walked over and poured myself a glass of water trying not to make too much sound when he suddenly started talking

Sasuke: "school starts at 8, if you're late they give you detention, cya"

He got up placed his bowl in the sink and grabbed his bag

Sakura: "but I don't know even know how to get there..."

Sasuke: "not my problem"

He walked out the kitchen and soon out the door while I stood there trying to figure out how to get to school...

I didn't even have a proper phone to help me with this.

I sighed as I figured I'll walk and ask for directions.

I looked through the cabinets for any food to see there's nothing in here...

Ugh...

I banged my head against the fridge a few times before walking upstairs to get ready for my first day of school.

...After countless times getting lost and asking for directions I finally managed to get to school and have my classes assigned to me.

B201...B202...B203...

I looked up at the sign and double checked before I knocked on the door and walked into the classroom and I swear it's as if Kami-sama's playing with my life when I noticed the first two people sitting inside the classroom..

..my dear _sister _ and loving _husband _

...

Fuck my Life..

the second I stepped in I immediately heard the scoffs and snickers, whispers and insults, gags and sneers towards me...

I walked near the weird sensei wearing a mask and handed him the slip of paper.

Kakashi: "ahh...Ms Sakura...Uchi...ha..."

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a sigh that followed the sudden burst of laughter that echoed in the room.

Kakashi: "quiet down class...this is Sakura and she's going to be in our class from now on so please treat her well..here you go Sakura.."

I clenched my fists as I heard the random comments about Sasuke and I coming from all directions of the room, I couldn't help but breathe heavily as I tried my best not to run out the room

Kakashi: "ahh oh and take this please Sakura"

Sakura: "huh?"

I looked up at the teacher who smiled at me for a second before his eyes popped wide open for a mere second before slowly mellowing out.

Kakashi: "ahh...just as I thought."

Sakura: "hm?"

_Kakashi's mind: " I only saw her eyes for a second but it was enough for me to realise...she's beautiful..."_

Sakura: "what?"

Kakashi: "you're really smart aren't you Sakura?"

I looked at him and smiled faintly before taking the textbook he had in his hands

Kakashi: "well...I guess it's time to give you a seat." He said while clapping his hands as he turned towards the class ... "and...Karin! please get up and move to the other side...Sakura you may sit next to Sasuke..."

Karin: "pbbbbbbtttttt..." She clasped her hand over her mouth to hide the fact that she was dying from laughter as Sasuke groaned and sank further into his seat.

She moved as I walked over and sat down...

it was quiet for a bit until Karin popped a question to Sasuke.

Karin: "so...Sasuke..how was your wedding night last night?..."

The whole class snickered as Sasuke looked over at Karin and glared at her.

Karin: "bet Sakura's a wild one in bed am I right?"

Soon the class bursted out laughing as Sasuke got up and walked out the classroom as I banged my head against my desk to hide my blurry glasses and avoided any contact by any means necessary...

.

.

.

**Lunch Time**

I sat there pissed off as I looked over at Karin who was still laughing at the situation that happened this morning.

...Why didn't I even think of the possibility of her being in my class...

Of course my mother would pull a stunt like this...

I sighed as I tried my best to calm my nerves thinking of how to get myself out of this situation...

I have to get her to transfer...I just have to...

I pushed my straw around as I heard Naruto walk over and sit next to me.

Naruto: "Teme...I'm still confused..."

Sasuke: "about what?"

Naruto: "how did you end up with Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke: "I told you already it was my mom.."

Naruto: "yeah but why is Sakura-chan even here? when did she come?"

Sasuke: "you think I know?"

Naruto: "why didn't Karin tell anyone?"

I felt anger jolt into my bloodstream again as I looked over at her sitting by herself eating her lunch alone.

Sasuke: "look at her!"

Naruto: "yeah so?"

Sasuke: "so? so, no one would want to proudly present someone like her dobe, just drop it...I was prepared for all the shit I'm getting from people today anyway, there was no way my mother wouldn't let the whole world know..."

Naruto: "ehh but you're so luckyyyyyy"

I let out a laugh as I heard those words roll off of his tongue, this kid's delusional.

Sasuke: "you're drunk Naruto, go home"

Naruto: "no seriously! Sakura-chan is so nice and sweet!"

Sasuke: "yeah? then you marry her, give my parents a reason to divorce us"

He looked at me with a look I haven't seen for a while..a look that said I was a complete douche bag.

Naruto: "screw you Teme! I'll be her friend, afterall Sakura was the only girl that was nice to me!"

Sasuke: "what about Hinata?"

His cheeks instantly flushed at the sound of her name as his eyes mellowed out

Naruto: "Hinata was too shy to talk until 2 years ago.."

Sasuke: "well since you like her so much you go talk to her"

Naruto: "I will!"

he declared as he got up and moved out of his seat as I laid back and closed my eyes

Sasuke: "good now go bug her"

Naruto: "and you're coming with me!"

My eyes shot open as I felt him pull my arm and drag me over to her seat.

Naruto: "Sakuraaa-chaaaan remember me?!"

He screamed and she quickly looked up and stared right at him..I looked away for a second but then I looked back to see her cheeks redder than I've ever seen them before...she had a big smile across her face as she nodded her head over and over as Naruto scratched his head and sat down across from her.

Naruto: "hehe really?"

Sakura: "mhm...it's been so long Naruto...glad to see you're the same"

Naruto: "ahahaha actually I'm not!"

Sakura: "oh?'

Naruto: "yeah! I'm a lot cooler now!"

She laughed and I felt my heart slightly clenched as I faced her to realise this was the first time I've ever seen her this happy since I've met her...

_pang._

I quickly looked away when I noticed how flustered she seemed when Naruto grabbed her hand

Naruto: "let's be good friends from now on okay?!"

I glanced from the corner of my eyes to see her nod her head and continue to laugh as Naruto babbled on and on about friendship.

Naruto: "so if you ever need anything I'm here for you ! believe it!"

She smiled a big smile and for some reason that knot inside my stomach tighted as I saw the blush on her cheeks deeped

Sakura: "Thank you very much Naruto."

Naruto: "ahahahha it's no problem and and..."

His talking completely stopped when his head turned towards the left to see Hinata walking near him she blushed and waved at him as he nervously laughed and waved back and I noticed Sakura's blush lighten up and her smile faded when she turned her head to see Hinata smile at Naruto and that's when something interesting hit me...

Naruto: "ahh well! we'll leave you alone now, I gotta go ask Hinata something, bye Sakura-chan! talk to you later!"

Sakura: "bye Naruto nice to see you again"

He jumped out of his seat and ran towards Hinata as I slowly got up from mine and looked at her.

Sasuke: "hn.." I chuckled as I realised everything that I just witnessed.

Sakura: "what?..."

Sasuke: "you like Naruto...don't you?"

She gasped and quickly looked away as her cheeks flushed pink again and suddenly I had this annoying itch inside of me when I realised I hit the dot.

Sakura: "he's...nice to me...and I like him as a friend."

Sasuke: "right.."

Sakura: "why do you care anyway...we're strangers right?"

_Pang _

She got up and threw her lunch into the trash before walking out the lunchroom with her cheeks still stained red as I sat there suddenly feeling this funny knot tighten in my stomach and an annoying itch inside of me..

What the Hell is this?...

I shook my head a few times before I looked over to see Karin looking my way. She smiled and crossed her arms as she slowly walked over to me.

Karin: "wanna go to 117 for a bit?"

I nodded my head as she took my hand and led me to our usual spot as I tried my best to shake this _annoying _feeling out of my system...

* * *

**HappyCrayon: ch 3 c: thank you for the reviews and support on this story glad someone likes this story ^^ hope to upload ch 4 soon thank you once again HClessthanthree- xx **


	4. Chapter 4-The One Who Seen It First

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy-HC**

**Chapter 4: The One Who Seen It First**

* * *

I walked down the hall with Karin's hand embracing mine as flashes of Sakura continued to cross my mind..

_It seems as though Naruto can remember her fine, but why can't I? I remember hitting her and I remember her moving in front of me but why?...what gave her the idea to even try to kiss me?_

I rubbed my temples as I tried my best to remember, it's as if I was forgetting something but what?...

Karin: "Sasuke? you okay?"

My eyes widened slightly as I paused and looked at Karin for a second as we continued to find the empty room to go talk in..

room 117 was my favorite room to be in, it was quiet no morons to piss me off during my time of solitude.

We walked into the classroom and turned on the lights to see as always, it's empty, it used to be a room for kids to come and paint but no one comes in here, seeing it as though Sai really likes to paint outside.

I stood there configuring in my own thoughts as Karin closed the door behind her leaving the both of us alone together. Normally I wouldn't mind such a deal, but ever since then

_flashback_

_Karin: "let's just be friends.."_

_flash_

_Karin: "I can't marry you"_

_flash_

_Karin: "plus..." she looked to her side to eye three of many other men after her_

_flash_

Karin: "hey, why are you so quiet?"

I shook my head again and looked at her, slightly scowling as I thought of how she put me in such a rut.

Sasuke: "nothing..." I mumbled as I sat there trying to figure out just what I should do with my life right now.

I crossed my arms and tried to think things over without trying to overthink any of the important details but she kept interrupting every time my thought process began to make sense.

Karin: "you're really quiet...Sakura keeping you up or something?"

_hn, like you care _ I thought to myself as I looked up at her and smirked.

Sasuke: "no, why'd you call me here anyway?"

Karin: "mmm I don't know...thought we could use some time alone you know? So how's everything?"

I shot an eyebrow at her as I noticed the tone in her voice, it was different...nothing like the usual confidence I hear from her.

Sasuke: "fine...she's afraid of everything"

Karin: "hah I know, Kami-sama knows how she turned that way" She claimed as she sat up on one of the desks and started playing with her hair. "Sakura should've refused...I was so shocked when your mother wanted her instead of me."

Sasuke: "wouldn't matter, you would've refused anyway right?"

She looked at me and smiled

Karin: "someone's angry, and no I just would've told her to wait a while longer"

Sasuke: "_right_ because you need time to _think _is that right?"

Karin: "yeah..."

I sighed as I put my hands back in my pockets and walked over to the window...to see not a soul in sight.

Karin: "but I'm sure you'll break this up right?"

Sasuke: "...I wish."

Karin: "what do you mean?" Her voice was full of curiosity and a hint of sadness as she walked over to me and looked at me with much concern in her eyes.

Normally a man wouldn't want a girl to look at him the way she was looking at me, upset, scared, and confused, but me? I couldn't care any less.

Sasuke: "my parents told me I'm not allowed to have a divorce until I'm eighteen.."

Karin gasped as the fear and insecurity from within her was starting to show, I couldn't help but mentally laugh as I thought about how her precious toy was bound to her sister for 2 whole years.

Karin: "...till you're eighteen? why?..."

Sasuke: "it's a deal they made, Kami knows why...I don't even know why...I didn't care at all but now I'm wondering myself..."

Karin: "Sasuke..." she whispered as she placed her hand on my shoulder I sighed as I tried to think of how I'm going to even bare the next _month _ let alone 2 years...there has to be a way out of this.

Karin: "what if she wants a divorce? what'll happen then?"

Sasuke: "I don't know..." I sighed as I closed my eyes to calm the anger that was building inside of me. "I don't know anything ... I don't know why my parents picked her, I don't know why I'm stuck living with her, I don't know why she's in the same classroom as me I-"

Karin: "stop...just stop it! it's pissing me off! I don't want to hear about her anymore she just...she's just so _annoying _...everytime I look at her" she paused and took in a deep breath "everytime I look at her I just honestly want to...kill her..."

I laughed as I watched the veins on Karin's forehead pop as she talked about her sister I looked out the window once before telling Karin I think it's time to head back when all of a sudden she grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss.

I felt her slightly moan into my mouth as I placed my hands on either side of her locking her in between me and the windowsill, when I heard something from outside.

I peeped one eye open slowly and looked out the window to see someone standing there..I opened my other eye real quick as I continued to kiss Karin and quickly looked up to have something Pink flash into my eyes, just as as I was about to close them again. My eyes shot open and I stared right at the girl who was standing there staring right back at me through the window...

_**ba-thump...ba-thump...ba-thump...ba-thump...ba-thu mp...ba-thump...**_

_Sakura..._

_..._

_Why is she staring at me like that...?_

_I distinctly watched her move as she sadly smiled at me and kept her head down as she slowly walked away._

_**ba-thump...ba-thump...ba-thump...**_

I stared at her for a second longer until I realized the situation she was witnessing.

I looked down at Karin whose lips were securely locked onto mine and moved away.

Karin: "ahh, hey! Sasuke...why'd to you do that?"

I wiped my lips and kept my hand over my mouth while I tried to mellow my rapidly beating heart.

_shit, she saw that..._

Karin: "Sasu..ke?..." She asked moving forward and I quickly moved away from her grasp.

Her eyes widened as her mouth slightly parted as she stared at me with deep concern.

Karin: "what's wrong-"

Sasuke: "nothing...I'm heading back to class"

Karin: "but we just-"

I turned around halfway and looked right into her eyes.

Sasuke: "you're just my friend Karin, nothing more...stop ordering me around"

Karin: "Sasuke?!"

I walked out the classroom and walked down the hall as I heard her scream my name demanding for me to come back.

It wasn't until I turned the corner and walked up the stairs that I realized I didn't have to move away from Karin like that.

_why'd I do that?...all she did was watch us kiss? it's not like it mattered...teh...annoying._

I walked back to the hall where my classroom was when a pink flash quickly zipped past me.

I looked back halfway to see Sakura quickly running away.

I paused and decided on whether or not I should follow her.

her matters don't concern me and I made it very clear last night that I didn't want her poking into my business also considering the fact that I told her I don't give a rat's ass about her...I stood there thinking of all those circumstances along with the position I am in right now...it all lead me to ask myself a serious question..

_Do you really wanna go see what she's up to Sasuke?..._

I sighed as I turned around, squeezed my eyes shut and casually (or so I tried to seem) followed the pink little mouse off to wherever the Hell she was heading off to.

I stayed close by the wall as I saw her look from left to right and make a right around the corridor.

_what is she doing?..._

She swiftly walked down the stairs and I counted till 10 before going myself and followed her all the way back outside..

She stopped her tracks and so did I.

She looked to the right as I shifted right, looked to the left as did I and did one good 180 turn and I paused and held my spot right behind 3 kids standing there and crouched down behind them in hopes that they don't move while she continues to look around.

I felt the guys stare at me as I tried to peek over and look at her.

Random kid: "...uh...dude what are you-mmmmm!"

I moved my hand over his mouth and shushed him.

Random kid 2: "hey you're Sas-" I moved my other hand over his mouth and growled at the third one warning him not to open his mouth.

I noticed their sudden nervousness as I took in a deep breath and peeked over them real quick to see her start to run again.

Sasuke: "damn it where is she going?" I whispered and quickly looked up at them and cleared my throat before nodding and taking out my phone to check random shit while I _casually _walked away.

_smooth Sasuke..._ I thought as I rolled my eyes and continued to follow her..

She ran into the other side of the campus near the the trees and I stopped midway and waited behind one of the trees to see her sit near under one and breath heavily.

Sakura: "Kami-samaaaaaaa wah this feels great!" She screamed while she stretched out her arms and relax.

_that's it? she just came to skip class here? pfft wasted my time for no reason..._

I closed my eyes and turned around and just as I took a step away from tree I heard another voice come into play

Naruto: "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN! You're Here!"

_Dobe?...what's he doing here?..._

I moved back to my tree and looked over to see Naruto hunched over breathing heavily.

Naruto: "haah...hah...you beat me...hah"

Sakura: "yep! haha and if I heard right, winner buys the other lunch tomorrow?"

Naruto: "yep!" He gave her a thumbs up before rubbing the back of his head and laughing " I'm a man of my word!"

I sneered at them as I watched Naruto and Sakura laugh as he sat down diagonally from her

_Pang_

..I clenched my chest real quick while trying to figure out what this weird throb was when I heard Naruto talk again

Naruto: "So Sakura-chyaaaan where were you all these years?!"

Sakura: "in Suna"

Naruto: "ehhh?! Sunaaaa!? All the way over there?! by yourself!?"

My eyes widened slightly as the unasked question of mine has been answered..

Sakura: "yep, aaaaaaall alone, and I didn't come home!"

..._didn't come home? is that why I never seen her before?..._

Naruto: "Arreh?! really?!"

Sakura: "yep."

Naruto: "wow...all alone in Suna for that long...didn't you?"

Sakura: "what?"

Naruto: "didn't you miss home?..."

_...throb.._

I peered over to see the sad smile painted on her face again

_Pang..._

ah fuck here it comes again...just ignore it Sasuke...ignore it and it'll go away...

Sakura: "nah...it was more fun over there"

Naruto: "really?!"

Sakura: "yeah, it was nice"

Naruto: "I only went once to Suna"

Sakura: "Well maybe we can go sometimes;..." She flushed pink and quickly backed up her words "ahh together with other people...I mean"

Naruto: "yeah that'd be great! I'll ask Hinata if she wants to join!"

Sakura: "mm! she'll love it!"

Naruto: "hehe yeah and Teme too!"

I rolled my eyes as I found myself sitting down behind the tree unable to move from my position now, if I leave at any time right now they'll spot me.

Naruto: "hehe...eh! hey look Sakura-chan a bunny!"

huh?

I looked back to see a white bunny sniffling its way around in circles.

Sakura: "awwwww it's sooooo cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Naruto: "want me to catch it for ya?!"

_hn...this idiot's not going to is he?..._

Sakura: "no it's fine Nar-"

Naruto: "I got it!"

He pounced on the helpless bunny but it slipped out of his hands causing him to fall face flat on the ground.

Naruto: "wait! come here!"

He tried to grab it again but it hopped to another spot making Naruto smash into a tree.

Knowing my best friend it wasn't going to stop him.

Naruto: "...one..more...time...gotcha!"

He cupped his hands to the ground and peeked inside to see nothing was there.

Naruto: "hey where'd it go?!"

Sakura: "it's on your head"

He looked up and tried to smack the bunny down but it hopped off making Naruto hurt himself with hat brutal smack to the head.

Sakura: "hahahahahhaahaaha aww are you okay Naruto?"

_pfft..idiot_

His body twitched as he gave her a thumbs up and she broke out into a fit of laughter.

Sakura: "ahahahhahhahhahaha oh Kami the bunny just beat you up"

I smirked as I watched her hold her stomach trying to calm herself down as Naruto sat up and rubbed his head.

Something about her laughter suddenly lifted my mood. It was ringing in my ear as I found myself wanting to hear her laughter again...

ah! what am I thinking?!...I shook my head and sat there listening to the honest laugh coming from the pink headed mouse as my best friend went into a frenzy again.

Naruto suddenly screamed when the bunny came back and suddenly chomped on his finger

Naruto: "WHAT THE FUUUUUUCKK!? GET IT OFFFF!"

He started shaking his head like crazy but the bunny wouldn't budge.

Naruto: "RABBIESSSSSSSSS!"

Sakura: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NARUTO WAIT!"

She crawled over and pulled it off and started to laugh again as he whimpered and cried over his bunny bitten finger.

I facepalmed myself as I shook my head trying to remember why this guy was my best friend in the first place.

I moved back against the tree and sighed silently as I heard her laugh louder and louder

suddenly..it got quiet and I looked over at her again to see she's completely red in the face, her laughter wasn't coming out at all.

She was turning a deep red before falling to her side.

Naruto: "Sakura?...what's wrong are you okay?!"

She shook her hand and held up 1 finger as she tried to breathe again.

Naruto: "what's so funny?"

She was breathing heavily as she sat back up against the tree.

Sakura: "hahahhaa Oh God...that bunny wanted revenge...oh I'm teary.."

I sat back and heard a slight thump to look down to see the bunny stare at me.

I stared at it back as it slightly opened it's mouth and I glared at it...

_you wouldn't dare bite me you fucking white furball I'll skin you whole right here and now..._

Knowing it felt my aura along with the death glare I sent it the bunny closed it's mouth and hopped away.

hn, only idiots like Naruto get bitten by stupid animals like that.

Shit...now I wanna leave but how..?..it's useless just sitting here listening to her flaunt over him..

I sat there thinking of ways to get Naruto out of there when suddenly he started to talk again..

Naruto: "ah your glasses! how come they're so thick!? are you really that blind?"

Sakura: " hahahaha no...they have no prescription I just wear them out of habit."

_habit?...what?.._

_I had no idea she wore them out of habit...?...but why?_

Naruto: "ahh they're so thick I can't see your eyes at all Sakura-chan"

Sakura giggled as she told him that was the point.

_Why would she want to hide her eyes for?.._

Naruto: "ahh it makes me curious as to what your eyes look like ya know!"

Sakura: "haha oh? why? do you think I have like pitch black ugly eyes or something?"

Naruto: "egh...no haha that's kinda scary.."

Sakura: "all..well I need to clean these, it's too blurry now"

I felt my heart suddenly race again..

_she's going to take them off?..._

_**ba-thump...ba-thump...**_

as much as I'd hate admit I'm extremely curious about her eyes myself.

Naruto: "you want me to turn around?"

Sakura: "ahh no..no..it'll be quick so no need.."

_ahh, this is it! turn around Sasuke...just for a peek..won't hurt right...?_

I turned around slowly only to see Naruto has moved closer to her completely blocking my view.

Fuck!

grrr...fucking _dobe.._..

Sakura: "mm what can I clean them with?"

Naruto: "here!"

He handed her a tissue and she thanked him.

Remember that _annoying_ itch I had earlier on in the cafeteria? yeah it's back and it's more _**annoying**_ than ever.

I tried to look past him but his back was entirely covering my view suddenly I heard her slightly gasp

Sakura: "ahh! Naruto where are my glasses?"

I didn't see anything other than her pale hand pat around.

Naruto: "wahhhhh Sakura you can see everything clearly with these things"

Sakura: "Naruto give them back-ahh! my hair"

Naruto: "eh what happened?"

Sakura: "gross pieces of the bark fell on it, plus some of it's caught onto the trunk"

She screamed slightly as she struggled to move when Naruto (still blocking my view) moved over and helped her.

Naruto: "Sakura it'd help if you opened your eyes to _see_ what you were doing ya know"

Sakura: "um..ah but-...fine...promise you won't laugh?"

_**Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump**_

_he's going to see..her...before I even thought of getting the chance to.._

_**PANG**_

The throb came back again as I hunched over and tried not to make sudden movement as I heard Naruto's words.

Naruto: "I'd never laugh at you Sakura now come on! trust me!"

Sakura: "oh-..okay..."

her voice was shaky and I took in a deep breath and clenched my chest again..Why the hell do I care?..teh...stupid mouse.

I banged my head against the trunk as I sunk further down...really hoping that it wouldn't make noise..

Ugh why do I care anyway? It's not like I like her or anything right? it doesn't matter..

_**Ba-thump..**_

this is out of pure curiosity.

_**Ba-thump..**_

I closed my eyes and waited for Naruto's reaction as I heard her take in a deep breath.

Sakura: "s..sorry Naruto I'm actually kind of scared now.."

Naruto: "why? it's just me..."

Sakura: "I don't know." -hic- "..I..I know it's just you...but..." she choked out in between her sniffs.

Naruto: "ahh don't cry Sakura, don't cry here I'll help... you don't have to show me-"

Sakura: "no...I want to try...I need to stop being this way..."

Naruto: "huh?"

Sakura: "let me try okay..? move closer.."

Naruto: "you sure?"

Sakura: "mhm..."

I peered over again and watched Naruto crawl closer to her..his back still as my main view...

Sigh

I'll gain nothing by seeing her so what's the point?...

I was about to get up again and accidentally grabbed onto the bush that was next to me when they both gasped.

Naruto: "what was that?"

Sakura: "probably the bunny again."

Naruto: "eh?! you think so?! if that's true then I'm ready for it! COME OUT YOU WHITE FURBALL!"

I paused and held in my breath trying not to make any move whatsoever as I assumed Naruto's head was looking around for the bunny to come out.

Sakura: "I think it left the other way"

Naruto: "ahh okay, now back to business! let's see those eyes!"

Sakura: -giggles- "mm okay...but only for a second o-okay?"

My eyes widened at her words as I took in a deep breath and slowly put my hand down to the ground and looked over my shoulder again...

come on Naruto...just move the other way..

_move!_

Her hair bun was loosened up from trying to get all the bark pieces of of her hair as it naturally sat on her shoulder.. I felt my heart start to beat louder again when I saw her hand move to the side.

Sakura: "umm..." I heard her breathing heavily and it got me to wonder...

_why is she so afraid?...it's no big deal right?..._

_...right?.._

Naruto: "take your time..you can do this Sakura come on, I'm here for you"

Sakura: "o..okay...just don't laugh okay?"

Naruto: "I won't I swear I won't.."

I moved my head back and gave up...I can't see anything so why am I beating myself up over this? Just forget Sasuke...

_She's not worth the humiliation you'll get if they catch you peeking._

Sakura: "um..."

Naruto: "haha didn't I tell you I was a man of my...word..."

My head quickly shot over to both of them to see Naruto's limped over.

Did he see it? did she show him?...before I-no, it doesn't matter to me, I'm just curious..

Naruto: "you..."

Sakura: "ahh there! now give my glasses back!"

Naruto: "wait!"

Sakura: "NO! I Can't I can't do it Naruto! It feels weird!" She started crying again

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him for the first time in my life I cared about Naruto's actions...

I clenched the grass as I watched him move her hands back to her sides.

Naruto: "your eyes are..wah...I'm speechless..."

_speech..less?.._

Sakura: "I'm sorry if you didn't see much but I just can't..."

Naruto: "wait Sakura please!"

Sakura began to breathe heavily as she suddenly moved him away as he got closer.

Sakura: "don't come closer!"

Naruto: "huh?.."

Sakura: "ahh..sorry Naruto..I..um.."

she sat quietly as Naruto just went back to his spot.

Naruto: "I don't understand why you cover-"

Sakura: "I told you it's out of habit...hah ah..sorry about pushing you...I was scared again...it's really bad...I never shown anyone before..because I'm scared.."

Naruto: "scared of what?..."

Sakura: "of someone hurting me.."

Naruto: "oh...hahahah but it's alright...Sakura I'd never hurt you hahaha!" he rubbed his head as he laughed nervously before helping her take stuff out of her hair.

Without even realizing it I suddenly felt something cold underneath my hands.

I looked down to see all the dirt in my hands clenched into my hand...

_teh...when did I..?_

Naruto: "here...your glasses"

Sakura: "one sec...let me fix my hair.."

Naruto: "wah..I get to see this too?"

Sakura:"you make it sound like you're about to witness some rare pokemon or something Naruto" -giggles- "it's kind of funny" she laughed as he replied back to her words..

Naruto: "ahh sorry HAHAHAHA it's just...even when we were little you would tie your hair like that..."

Sakura: "ahh well..um."

I turned around again and looked over to see only a glimpse of how long her hair was before she quickly grabbed it and tied it all back.

Naruto: "wow...you're.."

Sakura: " umm...I hope this stays our little secret okay?..."

Her voice was shaky again and suddenly I heard her sniffles come back..

_crying again?..._

Sakura: "that ..." She took in a deep breath before speaking again " that...was really hard for m-me.."

Naruto: "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura: "you...you... have no idea..how hard..."

Naruto: "come here...ah I mean..is it okay if I hug you?.hehe..."

I saw his arms move up as he moved closer to her

_**Pang.**_

She wrapped her arms around him as they came in for a hug.

Naruto: "thanks...for showing me.."

Sakura: "no...ank ..y-you...Naruto..."she choked out before she broke into a crying fit like a helpless lost child looking for someone to help her...

I wasn't feeling anything other than that annoying itch inside of me...

No sympathy

no hurt

no pain

just...an itch.

I felt both my hands clench onto the dirt deeper and deeper as I glared at my so called "wife" and _best friend _embrace each other... disgusting...

He moved away from her slightly as I initially watched both their heads tilt..

I moved my hands around and grabbed a hold of a rock without moving my eyes away from them as I watched them get closer to...

_get ready for it.._

Naruto's hands wiped away her tears and cupped her face as they moved further in _and..._...

..

Sakura: "ahh..I can't!"

_what?..she moved?_

Naruto: "ah why?..."

Instantly that bitter itch came back into my system just by the sound of that STUPID question

_why?! did that blonde idiot just ask why...? She's married to_ _**me **__that's why you imbecile._

rage built inside of me as I tried my best to stop myself from going over there and beating the shit out of him.

I stopped breathless, as I watched them both move away.

Sakura/Naruto: "heh...um.."

Naruto: "s-sorry Sakura-chan I almost.."

Sakura: "it's fine.."

Naruto: "guess we forgot about the something important for a sec huh?...heh."

Sakura: "yeah..."

Naruto/Sakura: "...Sasuke.."

Naruto: "HAHAHAHA TO THINK WE ALMOST DID THAT AHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura: "hahaha yeah...Sasuke's my husband after all..I wouldn't dare..."

Naruto: "RIGHT HAHAHA and he's my best frie-"

_BAAM!_

_hn, Some best friend you are...idiot._

Naruto/Sakura: "AHHHHHH!

My eyebrow twitched as I realized that just gave away my cover..

shit!

Naruto: "oooooowwwwww! what the hell was that?!"

Sakura: "ahh! Naruto are you okay?!"

Naruto: "eh? this rock...where did it come from?"

I glued myself against the tree as I slowly moved closer to the bush as they looked around.

Sakura: "I don't know I didn't see which direction it came from..ah let me see if you have a bump or not"

I felt my eyebrow twitch again as I heard him nervously laugh again..that _annoying _nervous laugh he does whenever he has nothing to say...

hmph, so much for trusting a best friend right?...

I got onto my stomach and started to crawl away as I heard them look around before Sakura let him know that they should head back now.

Naruto: "wait let me just check one more spot!"  
I got up and quickly climbed up the tree and sat on the branch, hunched over and angry as I watched Naruto look behind the tree I was just at..

I saw her cheeks still stained bloody red and his cheeks flushed pink as they looked around then shrugged before standing there awkwardly.

...I glared at them as I saw her touch the bump on his head and he screamed in pain.

Sasuke: "hn, that's what you get...idiot" I smirked as I felt a bit better about this situation when I realized I hurt Naruto which drew her to worry again

Good.

They deserve it.

but still...

I looked down again and saw them laugh before walking back to campus again.

I couldn't help but feel that itch come back inside of me and that horrid knot back in my throat..

I leaned back against the tree and moved my forearm over my face.

_Why did I do that?...I know she likes him, I couldn't care less who she kissed...I'm the one that told her to do whatever the hell she wanted._

I told myself to get my shit together, this was stupid and pointless...because in the end that pink mouse belongs to me, whether I, her, or anyone likes it or not.

I jumped off the tree, shoved my dirty hands back in my pockets and took the long way back to the school parking lot to go home trying my best not to think of all the shit I've witnessed today...and all the other shit I _didn't _witness today...

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto: "Sakura your eyes..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sasuke: "hn, whatever."

I stopped my tracks and took in a silent deep breath.

Sasuke: "probably not that great anyway...Naruto over exaggerates everything..."

I walked to my car and unlocked it before walking inside.

Sasuke: "hn...that or her eyes were just that ugly...pbbbbt that's probably it"

I turned on my car and started to drive out of the parking lot and headed home trying to convince myself that it wasn't a big deal, I looked down at my hand and smirked when realized that after throwing that rock that itch was gone.

Now if only I can figure out what causes this itch to occur in the first place...

.

.

.

I saw Naruto again...after all these years...

Hehe...ever since that day..

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto: "Teme wait!"_

_He looked at me and picked me up off the floor and sadly smiled 'I'm sorry' before running off with Sasuke.._

_**End of Flashback**_

I squeezed myself tightly as I squealed in joy at the thought of being to able to talk to him again...

I took a deep breath in...and then out as I tried to think back to the time where I last felt this happy about myself.

Naruto...

He's so sweet...he didn't give me a weird look at all, well his look was indeed weird but...actually it was cute!

I giggled as I felt myself blushing again.

Sakura: "omo my cheeks!" I placed my hands on my cheeks again as I bit down on my lip and tried not to smile like an idiot.

Kya...He's so cuteeeeee even when he screams like a maniac!

I walked down the street and looked around attempting to jog my memory of which street to take to get back home...

Sigh...I have no idea..

I took the left and then made a right and found myself at a dead end again when I noticed a familiar person walking down the street...

Sakura: "Kakashi Sensei?"

The tall figure turned around and closed his book as he looked at me making his only revealing eye smile.

Haha, how cute.

Kakashi: "ahh Sakura...how are you?"

Sakura: "I'm fine...just trying to get home"

Kakashi: "doesn't Sasuke drive here?"

Sakura: "I wouldn't know..."

... suddenly I felt awkward as we continued to walk.

Kakashi: "well my car's down this street I'll give you a lift to the Uchiha's"

Sakura: "ahh-but Sasuke and I live...separately..."

My cheeks flushed as I looked down at the floor.

Bleh, why would I be embarrassed to say something like that?!

Kakashi: "hn...do you know where?"

Sakura: "not really...I just know it's the second Uchiha house"

Kakashi: -sigh- "how did you get to school this morning Sakura?"

...

Sakura: "I don't know..."

He cleared his throat before sighing again as we walked over to his grey car and he opened the front door for me.

Kakashi: "hop in, and I'll tell you with rout to take next time, hmm you'd think that boy would give you a ride"

Sakura: "I'm sure he's busy in the morning that's why"

Kakashi: "sure...busy not giving a crap"

I laughed as Kakashi started the car and made his way towards the house

We drove silently as I looked out the window to try and remember distinctive things in order to find my way around when suddenly he asked a question

Kakashi: "so...how was your first day?"

sakura: "I hate your class."

...

Kakashi: "that's nice"

We laughed as I took in a deep breath and sat back against the seat.

Sakura: "it's horrible honestly.."

Kakashi: "but Sasuke-"

Sakura: "hates me..."

_Kakashi's mind: hn, to think he'd hate such a beauty like her...ah! stop that Kakashi she's your student! you're old and lonely! she's young and married, get your act together old man._

He suddenly started shaking his head as we stopped at a red light and I tried not to stare assuming he was just in his own little world right now.

Sakura: " hmm...maybe I'll transfer..."

Kakashi: "well...I'll support whatever decision you make...even if it means leaving this old guy's class."

I laughed as I looked over at him and smiled.

Sakura: "you're not olddddddd you're just...not young"

He let out a sigh as he bowed his down slightly making me laugh again

Sakura: "honestly, you're like what? 7 years older than me, that's not bad"

Kakashi: "nice to know someone has a positive mind around here, thank you Sakura"

He happily replied as he parked the car in front of the house

I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked at him

Sakura: "thanks for the lift Kakashi sensei!-ah"

I quickly shielded my eyes as the sun was starting to set.

_Kakashi's mind: ha! yes, second time today I got to witness those beautiful eyes...ahh yes today's a good day for you Hatake...sigh look at me I sound like a pervert._

Sakura: "Kakashi...sensei?...you okay?"

I waved my hand in front of his face and he zipped out of his own world again, boy he sure likes zoning out.

Kakashi: "no problem Sakura, see you at school tomorrow in my class..._for now" _

I laughed as I greeted him another thank you and goodbye before walking out the car and waving again.

He's so nice, it's too bad he zones out too much, poor guy...he probably has a lot on his mind..

I walked into the house to see it completely empty.

Sakura: "at least one good thing comes out of this, he's never home haha!" I laughed as I stretched myself and hopped upstairs to change and come down and eat.

The next two weeks have been slow, lonely but quiet for me.

It was as if I was living home alone.

The guy leaves early, comes home late, and eats outside all the time.

**Kakashi Sensei's class: 8:59am**

I tapped my pencil and slightly glanced to my side to see Sasuke texting away on his phone.

I scoffed when I realized that I live with this guy, but the only time I actually _see _ him was, well, now.

Yes, we are strangers indeed.

It wasn't so bad, he doesn't bother me I don't bother him...

I hunched over on my desk and buried my face into my book, but still it's kind of lonely.

The last time him and I talked was back in the cafe...but whatever, I'm sure we'll cross again at one point afterall we are husband and wife right?

...right?

I finally found a way to walk to and from the house, as I found myself getting familiar with the town again.

I walked into the house to see the house slightly messy and heard noise coming from the kitchen..

Sasuke?!...he's actually home?...

I walked in by first poking my head and witnessed the Uchiha boy eating Raman out of a cup, I felt his eyes quickly shift to me and I swiftly poked my head out of there.

I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath

_you had a bad morning Sakura...try to make it up_

Sakura: "yosh"

I walked in and faintly smiled at him before walking over to the fridge to see there's nothing to eat..

Sakura: "hi.."

Sasuke: "hn" he slurped his raman and took a gulp of water as I continued to look around the kitchen for something to eat, but there's nothing! NOTHING!

I opened the top cabinet and looked around for as long as I could while on my tippy-toes.

Sasuke: "there's nothing in there...I found this in my room."

Sakura: "ah but I'm hungry..." I mumbled as I turned around and patted my grumbling stomach.

I looked up to see him shrug his shoulders, throw away his cup and walk upstairs to his room.

Sasuke: "I told you, your problems don't concern me."

Sakura: "ahh but!..."

_bastard_

I looked around to see everything absolutely empty...

I went upstairs and looked for snacks but found nothing...

I laid on my bed and sighed as I thought of how there's nothing in the kitchen at all when suddenly...

Sakura: "dad's money!"

I got up and jumped over to my closet and pulled out my wad of beautiful dollars.

Sakura: "yayyyy moneeeeeyyyyyy!"

I grabbed a couple of bills and shoved it in my pocket before heading out into the hall. It wasn't until I reached the bottom of the stairs that I realized I don't remember where the grocery store is.

Sakura: "if I get lost now it'll be too dark for me to get back then I'll be all alone and..."

Suddenly random thoughts of creepy pedos, and gangsters came to mind and I pushed them out of my head and sat there at the bottom of the staircase.

I put my hands on cheeks and sighed...

Sakura: "what do I do?...I could get take out but I need food for tomorrow morning too..."

I was limited in options and the only thing I could think of was..

...

-_knock knock-_

It was silent and I bit my lip down before taking in a deep breath and knocking again

-_knock knock-_

Sakura: "Sasuke?..."

He wasn't replying but I know he was in there

Sakura: "Sasukeeeee...?"

Sasuke: "I'm busy"

Sakura: "can you take me to the grocery store?..."

.

.

.

.

Sakura: "can you?..."

Sasuke: "didn't I just tell you I was busy?...go by yourself"

Sakura: "but it's getting dark..."

Sasuke: "so?...take a bat"

seriously? a bat?... fuck this bastard...I don't know why I even thought about asking him

Sakura: "fine...I'll just ask Naruto." I mumbled back, but just before I took another step forward his door flew open

Sasuke: "let's go"

he grabbed my forearm and dragged me down the hall.

I shot an eyebrow at him as he grabbed my hand as we quickly walked down the stairs.

he heard me mumble that?...but why the sudden change of heart?...

* * *

**HappyCrayon: hello everyonee :D here's another chap for ^^ again sorry for the wait c: I hope you liked it ^^ I'm currently working on chapter 5 c: as well as working on ch 31 for my other series so bare with me (: lol anyway ^^ It's a bit longer than the last chapter I hope to start writing more as the story develops (7k words per chapter) because I love reading long chapters myself :3 I'd like to welcome and Thank all my new followers and reviewers thank you so much ^^ it really motivates me to keep writing when I hear from you! THANK YOU- until next chater-HClessthanthree ;D ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5-The One Who Kept Me Warm

**Sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The One Who Kept Me Warm**

* * *

I put my shoes on and waited for him as he looked around for his hoodie.

Sasuke: "you'll be quick right?"

Sakura: "yeah we need food"

Sasuke: "let's go"

I walked over to the door as he unlocked it as he stepped outside and started walking.

Sasuke: "it's kind of late, we'll just go to the convenience store"

Sakura: "but breakfast tomorrow.."

Sasuke: "grab what you can and get out got it...make it quick because this is a waste of my time"

I glared at him as I thought about how he made it seem like I was making him take me to Paris or some shit.

Sakura: "fine... but..why aren't we taking the car?"

Sasuke: "the convenience store's around the corner, hurry up"

Sakura: "but it's cold..." I mumbled as I tried my best to catch up to him.

He kept walking super fast down the street leaving me to practically run behind him like a lost dog.

Jerk.

He doesn't even have the decency to turn around and check if I'm still following him. I saw him turn the corner and cross the street not looking back once.

Sakura: "grrrrr...hey! wait up!"

Oh man...

I ran to the corner and ran across the street as he continued to walk keeping his fast pace in play. I stopped to catch my breath making sure to keep an eye on him.

I finally caught up to him and looked right at him to see he was smirking this entire time.

Sakura: "what's so funny?! did you enjoy watching watching me struggle to catch up to you huh?!"

Sasuke: "like a lost kitten..." he replied back as the smirk on his face grew into a grin that said he was genuinely enjoying me chase after him.

pfft, what a douche bag.

I glared at him as he walked into the convenience store, angrily I ran in front of him and opened the door and forcibly shut it just before he took a step in.

I looked back to see his monotone face back in action, I stuck my tongue out at him when I noticed his eyebrow slightly twitch as he stepped inside.

The chilly air from inside immediately sent a chill down my spine as I went down to the frozen foods aisle to look for some chicken.

Sakura: "what should I make Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "buy what you want"

Sakura: "is there anything you'd like me to make?"

He stopped his tracks and looked back at me as I grabbed some frozen chicken from the fridge.

Sasuke: "what makes you think I'd eat your disgusting cooking in the first place?"

Sakura: "well fine..." I said as I angrily shoved some other stuff into my basket and walked off "no one's forcing you to eat anything anyway you freakin jerk face, poo head.. piece of shit..grrrr..." I continued to mumble other bad words to Sasuke as I made my way to the cash register when I noticed 3 guys standing south from me, they were staring at Sasuke who was looking at the cereal section not too far from me.

One had bleach blonde hair spiked upwards, he looked as if he could seriously stab someone with the way his hair was gelled up, not to mention he had shades on...as if he needs protection from the lighting inside the store..

I rolled my eyes at him as I analyzed his two lovely friends that were standing next to him whispering things to each other as they watched Sasuke's moves. The other boy had a cigarette in his mouth, with a weird tattoo coming down his neck, I watched him smile to see a shiny silver tooth glistening against the light like a disco ball. The last boy just looked like a walking jewelry stand, rings, necklaces, piercings, and chains completely drenched on him. With just one look you could tell neither of them were any civilized.

_Oh God, I hope I'm wrong to think that they're actually checking Sasuke out._

Sasuke walked over and placed a box of cereal down before glaring down at me.

Sasuke: "hey, mouse I need to check to see if they have something here, so wait."

eh?! _mouse?! did this Devil reincarnation just call me a mouse!?_

I said nothing more to him as he walked away when I looked to my side to see them laugh as Sasuke passed them and walked further down the aisle when I heard one of the three start to talk.

Spikes: "pfft, fucking emo faggot."

Disco Ball: "that's Uchiha from KH right?"

Spikes: "yeah he thinks he's the shit with his skin tight jeans, walks around with a lot of fucking pride just because his parents make cash for him to feed off of"

Jewelry stand: "John told me he's a pussy anyway, probably thinks he's tough just because he goes to Konoha"

Spikes: "every time I even look at the fag I feel like slitting his wrists and punching his face in"

I gawked as I heard them continue to trash talk about Sasuke.

I felt a tinge of anger slowly grow inside of me as they laughed at ways they'd hurt Sasuke. Sasuke's my husband whether he likes it or not, and I wasn't going to stand here and listen to their shit. I decided to get away from them and walk to another part of the store just so I wouldn't hear them talk about Sasuke even more...

I looked around for any kind of dessert near the sweets section when I heard their footsteps come closer to me.

Spikes: "oh hey guys look it's a preppy little girl from Konoha, Hi there"

I ignored his greeting as I looked around to see if they had any cookies when disco ball stepped in front of me blocking my view.

Sakura: "um?...excuse me you're.."

Jewelry Stand: "my friend's greeting you here miss why don't you say hello back?"

I rolled my eyes at them as I walked the other way, when I heard them comment about my appearance.

I walked back to the register and looked over to see they had ice cream, I opened the little window and went down to grab a cart when I saw Sasuke slowly walking back to me.

Disco ball: "yo, look he's coming back, say something to him Sinjin"

Jewelry Stand: "wait till he gets closer"

they walked closer to me as I slowly placed the ice cream cart onto the counter and watched them snicker and laugh as Sasuke started coming closer when suddenly the blonde walked over and looked down at the deep freezer.

Blonde:"One sec, hey babe you think you can keep it open for me for just a second?"

Sasuke: "hey mouse hurry up, I couldn't find what I was looking for."

I looked at Sasuke and looked at the blonde who was currently looking through the freezer with one hand placed on the edge of the deep freezer.

Just as he was about to take his ice cream out I slammed the door on his hands as hard as I could causing him to scream in agony.

Blonde: "AHHH WHAT THE FUCK YOU BITCH?!"

Sakura: "ooooops" I smiled at him and his retard friends before slabbing my wad of cash onto the cash register.

Sakura: "keep the change" I growled out as I grabbed my bags and walked out the door with Sasuke looking back inside the store once before catching up to me.

I smiled as I looked back to see the three idiots quickly walk out the store and look around.

_shit they're probably looking for me._

I moved a little closer to Sasuke as I kept my head down and started walking faster.

Sasuke: "what all of a sudden you can walk faster now?"

Sakura: "I bought ice cream, it'll melt if we don't hurry up!"

Sasuke: "melt? in this cold weather?"

Sakura: "well!...you never know"

I felt the bags slipping as I struggled to continue walking when suddenly I felt the bags being pulled off my hand.

I looked to my right to see Sasuke grab the bags before placing his hoodie over my head.

Sasuke: "hold this..it's...annoying."

I stopped my tracks suddenly when I saw him grab the rest of the bags easily into his hands

Sakura: "ah okay..."

Sasuke: "grrr...I meant" -sigh- "wear it..." he mumbled as he looked away from me and started walking faster.

My eyes slightly widened as I felt my cheeks slightly warm as I put the hoodie on and ran back over to his side.

Sakura: "hey I can hold someth-"

Sasuke: "no! it's fine, you'll just slow us down again"

Sakura: "mm"

Sasuke: "put the hoodie on idiot." he mumbled out angrily as I glared back at him

I pouted and growled at him and looked away as I refused to put the hoodie over my head when he suddenly stopped and looked back at me with his demon like eyes

Sasuke: "I said...put..it...on" there was poison in that demon voice of his.

Sakura: "okay" I squeaked out as I quickly pulled the hoodie over my head and scurried walked back to his side. It wasn't until 3 seconds afterwards that I noticed how large his hoodie was on me.. I silently took a nice whiff of the hoodie and enjoyed it's delicious, natural scent.

I never felt this kind of warmth before, my body immediately soaked in the heat that was still locked inside the hoodie and I felt it tingle against my body. I loved this feeling...it was very welcoming for both my body and mind. I couldn't help but smile as I hugged myself tightly making sure I withhold every amount of warmth coming out of Sasuke's hoodie.

hm, who would've thought something as warm as this can come from someone who seems so cold.

pffft, the irony of it all.

I sneaked a couple glances at him to see notice the tip of his ear turn pink, suddenly I felt bad for wearing his hoodie while he walked to our house with nothing to keep him from this freezing fall night.

We crossed the street and turned the corner, it was awkward again as I heard nothing but the rustle of the trees and the low whistle of the cold night wind blowing into my ears when all of a sudden he mumbled something I could barely hear.

Sakura: "what?..did you say something?"

Sasuke: "I said..."

He looked away from me again and I kept my head down when I heard him sigh before he repeated himself.

Sasuke: "I said thanks...for...that"

Sakura: "for what? that guy back in the store?"

he slightly nodded his head and I smiled at him while trying my best to say no problem, but sadly that didn't come out my mouth.

I simply nodded my head back as we got to the front door, unlocked it and walked inside

Sakura: "ahhhhh warmthhhhhhhh!"

I jumped onto the sofa and rolled around on it a couple times when I heard him scoff at me as he walked into the kitchen with our groceries.

I ran in and started to put some stuff away when I saw him drink a glass of water and start to walk out the kitchen when I stopped him at his tracks again.

Sakura: "um Sasuke are you sure you don't anything to eat? all you had was Raman..."

He kept his back to me, and put his hands slightly in his pockets.

Sasuke: "I told you, I'm not hungry and I don't want to eat your cooking"

Just as he finished talking I heard a very LOUD and _loooong,_ growl coming from his stomach, it was low, and grouchy and it ended with a slight squeak that echoed in the kitchen a bit before dispersing into the silence of the house...

.

.

_pbbt...don't laugh sakura _

_..._...

I bit down on my tongue

_._

_.._

_..._

_DON'T LAUGH!...not...yet!.. _

my body was shaking immensely and I was struggling to keep my control..

_.._

...

I smacked my hand over my mouth and tried my best not to burst out laughing as he suddenly cleared his throat to cover up the awkward noise and silence that came after it..

Sasuke: "must've been the food dispenser" -cough cough-

_Oh My God did he just blame that on the food dispenser?...Oh my God, I'm going to burst._

Sasuke: -clears throat- " anyway I told you I'm not hungry"

My body was shaking even more as I kept myself giving into my laughter...

He walked out and left me in the kitchen, shaking and shivering as I tried to calm myself down but it was getting worse...

step

step

_don't laugh yet he'll hear you..pbbt!_

step

step

I waited till I heard his door close...

_slam- click._

Sakura:"pbbt...pbbbbbbbttttttt...PBBBBBBBTTTTTT-HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA f-foood dispenser HAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh Kami that's _rich!"_

I held down my belly and felt my legs give out as I continued to laugh until I felt a sudden twinge of pain coming from my stomach

Sakura: "oh my stomach hurts! hahahahahah food dispenserrrrrr"

I kept laughing until the pain got worse, that was when I realized I was completely starving.

Sakura: "ahh...God..my stomach's killing me..I better make some food before my food dispenser starts making noise too...pbbt...pbbbbbbbtttttt HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

once again I found myself laughing as I failed to get back on on my feet and fell to the floor laughing again.

I took off my glasses and wiped away my tears as I took in a couple deep breaths before completely getting myself back together.

I sighed as looked for the apron when I found it hanging by the closet door. I grabbed it and started to unzip the hoodie and stopped halfway.

I suddenly felt upset about taking this hoodie off..it was so warm and it smelled so good I just didn't want to keep it off of me even if it was owned by the meanest man on this planet.

It was big on me but it felt so incredibly comfortable...I didn't want the feeling to end.

I looked at the apron then looked at the flappy arms of the hoodie and decided I'll keep the hoodie on, and try my best not to get it stained.

Sakura: "okay time to cook!"

I turned on the stove and began to cook one of my favorite warm dishes to eat in the fall..

The smell of chicken curry, and vegetable rice immediately danced around the entire house.

I took nice breath in as I let the smell of piping hot food engulf my insides.

I placed the food in dishes and set it on the table when I heard footsteps getting closer to me again.

I looked over to Sasuke walking over to the kitchen and grabbing his glass again.

I bit my lip and tried not to grin as I watched him take another drink of water.

I went over to the sink and washed my hands as I rolled my eyes at him.

_his pride is causing him to starve right now..sigh..._

Sakura: "are you sure you're not hungry Sasuke?" I asked keeping my back to him as I let the hot water run over my hands.

Sasuke: "yeah" -growwwl-...

Sakura: "pbbt...ahh must've been the food dispenser again" I squealed out before slapping my hand over my mouth as I tried to control my laughter when suddenly he growled at me and I felt his demon eyes stare right at me as I tried not to laugh too loud but sadly I failed..

Sakura: "hahahahahahhaa...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA food dispenserrrr hahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!"

Sasuke: "hey shut up!"

Sakura: "hahahahahahahha"

within that second he walked over and grabbed my cheek

Sakura: "hahahahaa-ahhhhh! ouch hey! let go!"

Sasuke: "are you mocking me?" his demon voice was out again as his pitch black eyes darted right at my happy teary ones. I felt his fingers squeeze my cheek harder as I shook my head 'no'

Sasuke: "then why do you keep laughing hn?" he growled just as his stomach growled again

and I bursted out laughing as I pointed to his stomach as he grabbed my other cheek and started to pinch that one as well

Sakura: "ahhhhhhhhh-ahhh that hoits shashke wet gao!"

Sasuke: "say sorry first"

Sakura: "showwie Shashke" I squealed as I felt his hands fingers twist my cheeks before letting go

I saw him slightly grin as I continued to laugh and suddenly he covered his mouth and I watched the corners of his mouth tilt up as I continued to laugh harder.

He stopped and cleared his throat once more.

Sasuke: "stop laughing like an idiot and come eat...I'm starving" he mumbled.

Sakura: "okay"

I took in a deep breath and calmed myself down as we walked over to our little kitchen table and sat down to eat.

Sasuke/Sakura: "itadakimasu"

Within seconds I started to scarf down the food, it was then that I realized this was the first time since I've been here that Sasuke and I were sharing a meal together.

He ate his food quietly as I glanced over at him every now and then to see him not enjoying it as much when I noticed something weird...

Sakura: "you're eating it wrong Sasuke"

He looked up at me and stopped his midway chew and swallowed, he raised his eyebrow at me and that was enough for me to know that he just asked what I was talking about.

Sakura: "you're suppose to mix the chicken and curry before eating it, and put the toppings on afterwards, not eat it separately like that"

without him even asking, I took his chopsticks and placed some chicken in his bowl and poured some curry on it before adding in some of the minced and slightly seasoned veggies on top.

I mixed it together before handing his chopsticks and bowl back to him.

Sakura: "there, now try it"

He looked up at me and looked back down at his bowl and took a bite...soon after he continued to eat it faster than before.

Sakura: "tastes better huh?"

Sasuke: "hn"

He finished his bowl, placed more food in his dish and took one bite before he set his chopsticks down.

I took a drink and looked over at him as he looked away from me and offered me the bowl.

I saw him place his hand over his mouth and his cheeks flush a _slight _ tint of pink as he mumbled his order to me.

Sasuke: "you do it...it doesn't taste the same..." His cheeks flushed a slightly darker pink and I felt my cheeks follow up on his blush as I nodded and prepared his food for him.

he took a sip of water and kept his mouth covered as I finished mixing it and set it back in front of him having him once again, scarf it down.

I smiled and felt a sudden rush of tingles burst inside of me when I saw him enjoy his dinner.

It made me so damn happy to see him eat the way he did.

Sakura: "ahh you eat some more, while I finish making dessert"

Sasuke: "hn"

I got up and walked over to the fridge, took out some ice cream,brownies, and cookies and walked over to the table

Sakura: "hope you like brownies! I baked them myself!"

I placed everything down before sitting back on my chair.

Sakura: "I'm not sure what you like so...you can just have whatever you want"

I placed one brownie on my plate before scooping, some ice cream on it, and crumbled some cookies over it and took a bite.

Sakura: "yahhhhhh, it's so good!"

I looked up to see him poking his ice cream and he looked over at me.

Sakura: "what's wrong? you don't like this stuff?"

Sasuke: "hn"

Sakura: "want to try mine?" I asked as I scooped up some on my spoon again but before I had a chance to take a bit he grabbed my hand and I shoved the spoon in his mouth.

Sakura: "ehh?" I felt my cheeks blush as I felt his hot hand touch slightly grip mine.

He looked right at me as he slowly pulled the spoon out his mouth and sat back down on his seat.

Sakura: "ah..um is it good?..."

He only replied back with a slight nod as the blush that disappeared just minutes ago made it's way back again. I felt slightly dizzy from his sudden gesture, but I still managed to hand him my plate and make another one for myself.

We sat there and ate in silence for a while until we were all done.

We both got up and walked over to the sink, as I started the water for the dishes.

Sasuke: "I'll wash-"

Sakura: "it's fine I'll wash your dishes for you Sasuke...you can just set them down"

I took the plates and spoons out of his hand and placed them down as he brought over the glasses

Sasuke: "need to wash my hands."

He put his arms through the space from underneath my arms and stepped a bit more closer to me.

My eyes shot open and I felt my whole body tense up as I felt his hands slowly slide against my curves...

_**Ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump **_

I felt him step even closer against me, the heat from his body radiating my back, I was stiff as a board as his arms moved further in and his forearm was pressed firmly against my sides as he slowly washed his hands.

_Kami-sama please make him hurry up..._

obviously Kami-sama wasn't on my side right now as Sasuke hunched over against as he continued to slowly wash his hands.

Sakura: "um Sasuke-"

Sasuke: "the cabinets over the sink is making it harder for me to see what I'm doing" he explained as he tilted his head downwards and landed his chin right on my shoulder.

I stood there, barely holding the sponge in my hand as his hands moved over to mine.

Sasuke: "soap"

He leaned in further and I felt his whole front completely pressed against my back as he pumped some soap onto his hands and washed his hands slowly.

I started breathing slowly, bit by bit through my nose as I watched his hands just lay there underneath the hot running water..

I can feel his chest rising and falling at each breath, and holy crap was it making me fall into a completely nervous trance. My face was steaming hot, and I know the red radiating off my face was showing my nervousness very well.

_**Ba-thump ...ba-thump...**_

I slightly gasped when I felt the rumble of his chest echo as he chuckled into my ear.

Sasuke: "stupid nervous little mouse.."

Sakura: "how do you expect me not to be nervous when you're standing so clo-"

Sasuke: "chocolate"

Sakura: "hm?"

suddenly I felt something completely unfamiliar to me slide against the edge of my mouth.

My face just bursted 50 shades darker and I swear there was steaming coming out of my ears when I felt the tip of his tongue slowly lick the edge of my mouth and ever so gently suck and lick the chocolate off of my face.. It was cold and wet against my hot face and the sudden feeling sent a million different kinds of shocks down my entire body.

As much as I wanted to freak out, scream, and go completely ballistic, the utter shock of it all left me frozen still as he continued to lick down my chin and poke my neck with the tip of his tongue.

Sasuke: "thanks for dinner..." he whispered before nibbling on the tip of my ear and slowly moved his out of the space from underneath my arms and walked away.

I was shaking again, and I felt my whole body limp over the sink as I tried to breathe again.

I heard his footsteps stop suddenly and listened to his soft chuckle once more.

Sasuke: "hn, too easy"

My eyes widened at his words as he continued to walk away, I felt my legs completely give out and I fell to the floor, breathing heavily just as I heard the door to his room close.

_**Ba-thump ba-thump Ba-thump ba-thump Ba-thump ba-thump Ba-thump**_

Sakura: "holy...shit..."

I was breathing heavily as my hands went right to my cheeks. I gasped and slightly jumped up when I felt how extremely hot my cheeks were from his whole stupid teasing game.

I sat there for a while as I tried my best to push the feeling of his rock hard body against me..

It was the first time ever in my life that I had a boy that close to me...let alone touch me.

I felt my heart still pounding against my chest as I continued to calm my breathing again.

I sat there and moved my knees against my chest and smacked my forehead against my forearms.

Sakura: "I can't believe I let his teasing get to me...you're so stupid Sakura.."

I took a sniff and then suddenly remembered I still had his hoodie on..

Sakura: "hmph! well he's never getting this back ever again!"

I hugged myself tightly and tried not to blush as I touched my neck slowly and remembered the cold, wet feeling of his tongue against my skin.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and I shook my head over and over before getting up and finishing the dishes.

**Later that night...**

I walked out the shower and put on my shorts to get ready for bed.

I looked around for my towel and walked over to my room to see his hoodie still on my bed.

Sakura: "he didn't come for it...he probably forgot."

I grabbed it and put it back on again and hugged myself once more.

I breathed in the scent and sighed happily as I looked in the mirror to see just how big it was on me.

Sakura: "ahh it's so comfy I love it..who would've thought guy clothes was this comfy?"

I played with my hair and my bangs for a bit before pausing and staring right into the mirror.

my eyes...it's been so long since I've seen them I almost forgot what they looked like. I moved closer to the mirror to take a better look. I played with my lashes for a bit before sighing and looked at myself in the mirror once more.

Sakura: "he probably wants it back but won't ask.."

I took it off and walked over to his room and knocked.

_knock knock _

Sakura: "Sasuke?"

...

.

Sakura: "Sasuke?..."

...

_knock knock_

Sakura: "Sasuke are you awake?."

_why isn't he answering me?_

Sakura: "I'm coming in Sasuke!"

I slowly opened the door halfway and peeped inside his room before, completely opening it and walked inside.

Sakura: "Sasuke?...where are you?..."

Suddenly the sound of his shower hummed into my ear

Sakura: "he must be in the shower..."

_I'll just take a self tour around his room real quick before leaving...hehehe._

I walked around as I analyzed every corner of his place..it was _huuugeee_, maybe 3 times bigger than my bedroom.

It was simple, but messy, with clothes put here and there. I was slightly surprised to see it not super fit, and put in placed, it was actually a lot different than what I imagined.

I walked near his bed and sat down on it just for a bit.

Sakura: "wahh this room is so big...and his bed feels waaaay better than mine"

_hmm...I wonder..._

I looked at the door to his bathroom and heard the shower still on, I bit my lip and laid back on his bed.

I turned over and buried my face into his sheets.

Sakura: "wah it smells just like his hoodie..."

Sasuke's scent was on everything in this room, and I couldn't help but want to keep that scent around me. It was so alluring and appealing to my nose.

I absolutely loved the smell and warmth coming from anything and everything he owned.

It was still so bizarre to me how these senses mixed with such a heartless guy.

I kept my face buried in his sheets as the warmth of it all surrounded my body.

My body fell limp to it, and I felt the heat make me slightly dizzy.. My eyelids were getting heavier as I tried to fight against it...within minutes I found myself nearly falling asleep when suddenly..

drip..

drop

drip...

_what is that?!_

drop..

drip drop

drip..

_water?..._

drop.

_where did water come from...? _

My eyes widened as I kept my face firmly against his sheets when I remembered Sasuke was taking a shower..I guess I fell asleep didn't hear him come in..

drip

drop

_whatever you do Sakura..._

drip

drop

_don't.._

drip

_move..._

The cold water droplets were making me slightly shiver as I tried my best to pretend like I'm asleep.

I felt his breathing come closer as he crawled over me.

Sasuke: "is she asleep?..."

I felt his body move further down as his breathe gently touched my skin.

_shit, don't react to it Sakura, remember you're sleeping!_

I felt his hands turn me over and I bit down my tongue as I tried not to make any facial movements at all..

drip

drop

It was cold against my skin but I remained still...I didn't know what he was doing and I was sure at all, but it was fine for me...

I remained "asleep" and slightly calm until...

drip...

..drop

the last two drops of water hit my right eyelid twice...that was when I realized

drip

drop

I didn't have my glasses on...

drip

_damn it!_

_just don't move!_

I was panicking over and over, as to what Sasuke will do...

_What if he draws on my face?! huh he'll take pictures and show everyone..._

_what if he does something to my hair since it out and about for the time, wahhhhh he's gonna do something to it, isn't he?!_

_what if he leaves me in this room and runs over to mine to destroy all my stuff!?_

I began to question all the possible options when I felt Sasuke's breath touch my skin again..

it was so close...

_wha...what if he just let's me sleep here?.._

_**Ba-Thump...**_

I wanted to freak out when I felt his hands slowly wrap around me..

_what...what's he doing?...what if he..._

I felt something slightly, just _slightly _brush over my lips...

_**Ba-Thump**_

_Ki..kiss?...is he trying to kiss me?..._

_**ba-thump...ba-thump...**_

I remained lifeless when suddenly I felt my body being lifted..I heard the sound of footsteps and my body moving..

_he's carrying me...wah...his body's really warm..but why is he...?_

I heard him mumbled words I don't know as I heard another door open and felt my body being placed on what I assumed was my bed...

I waited till the door clicked again before opening my eyes as my whole body shot up.

I looked around to see I really was back in my room..

...all alone.

Sakura: "hah...hahaha why did I..."

I felt tears suddenly burn my eyes as reality finally struck my expectations and burned them to the ground.

I took off his hoodie and threw it across the room as I laid back on my bed and curled into a ball.

_Why was I expecting him to do something?..._

_He didn't do anything at all...normally a guy, no a __**husband **__would want to touch his wife even for a little, but him...he did nothing more than pick me up and take me away, which only means he really wants nothing to do with me..._

I moved one of my pillows over my face and turned over to my stomach keeping my face intact with the pillow.

Sakura: "...guess he really does hate me..." within the next minute I let my tears just escape for a little while until I forced myself to fall asleep.. realizing where exactly I stand in Sasuke's world...which is nowhere...

**The Next Morning..**

I woke up and stretched for a bit, as I tried to lift my spirits up.

Yesterday really was something alright...

I yawned as I limped myself over to the shower and let my worries wash away.

I stood there letting the water hit my head as I thought about all kinds of different things. I felt so stupid for thinking Sasuke would something to me...Hell I was stupid to think he actually even _cared _about me..when he doesn't...

_but why did he do all that stuff yesterday?..._

I turned off the shower and got ready for school and walked downstairs.

_maybe it just seemed the way it did to me, but for him it was completely normal.._

I walked downstairs expecting to be alone when I saw Sasuke poking around the cabinets again..

_yeah that's it...I just seen it differently because stuff like that never happened to me before._

Sakura: "ah good morning...Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "..."

Sakura: "you're not out the door yet..haha it's so weird seeing you in the morning"

Sasuke: "hn...Naruto's running late"

Sakura: "mm so I see... well um would you like some breakfast?"

He grabbed his cereal box and sighed as he slammed it on the table, he looked over at me and smirked as he stepped closer to me.

Sasuke: "just because we had one meal together last night doesn't mean we're on good terms got it?...stop trying to get along with me it's fucking annoying"

He glared at me as I looked away from him and nodded my head

Sasuke stepped away from me and sat down with the carton of milk and a bowl.

Sasuke: "and stay the hell out of my room."

Sakura: "but I-"

Sasuke: 'I don't know why you were in there but don't go again...I told you to keep out of my business"

I said nothing more to him as I just turned around and started the stove to make breakfast for myself.

_flip flopping, douche bag I hope he chokes on those frosted flakes._

I poured left over rice, eggs, and veggies into my pan and started to cook it together as he sat there poking at his cereal in silence.

_ding-dong_

I watched him get up and open the door, while I poured myself some food and walked over to my seat to sit down and eat.

_You heard him Sakura...just keep out of his business..._

I told myself to make sure not to ask him to eat anymore, and to just keep away..

_guess that means I'll have to give his hoodie back too..I'll wash it and leave it in his hamper_

I sat there nibbling on my rice, when I heard a familiar voice scream my name.

Naruto: "good morrrrrninggggg Sakuraaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

_**BA-THUMP**_

_Naruto.._

My heart started to beat faster and faster and I felt my cheeks burn up while Naruto walked into the kitchen with his usual big smile on his face.

_wah..he's so damn cute!_

Sakura: "ahh...good morning Naruto"

Naruto: "wahhhh Sakura that smells and looks soooo good!"

Sakura: "ah here would you like to try some?"

I saw Sasuke scoff as Naruto sat down while I prepared a plate of my omelet rice for him.

_yay! he's going to try my food_

_eeeeeek!_

The thought of Naruto praising me for my cooking made me really happy.

I walked over and sat down and handed him his plate and just as he was about to eat it I noticed the steam rice from his plate.

Sakura: "wait, Naruto it's hot so be careful okay?"

He smiled and nervously laughed while I used my chopsticks to move the rice about.

Naruto: "hahaha thanks Sakura-chan!"

Sakura: "mm! enjoy Naruto!"

_Every time he's near me I can't help but want to baby him, he's so cute!_

Naruto: "ahh Itaadaaakiiiiimasuuuuuu!"  
I watched him pick up his chopsticks and just before he ate Sasuke sat down and took Naruto's plate away.

Naruto: ":ehh?! HEY! That's MINE!"

Sasuke: "I didn't eat breakfast yet, get your own"

Naruto: "grrrrrrr screw you Teme!"

Sakura: "ahh Naruto here you can have mine, I'll just get some more..."

I handed him my plate but Sasuke ended up taking that too and poured it on his plate and scarfed it down as Naruto's tears just streamed down his face.

Naruto: "HEY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

Sakura: "ahh Naruto it's okay I'll just get some more-"

Sasuke: "ahh.. done, it was nasty that's why I didn't want you to eat it, now come on let's go dobe"

Naruto: " but...it didn't look nasty all..."

I waved at Naruto slowly while he waved back and pouted his lips as Sasuke dragged him away.

Stupid Sasuke...he doesn't even want his friends to be near me...

I grabbed some food and ate it slowly...feeling bad for Naruto who looked like he wanted to try it.

When I suddenly got an idea

Sakura: "bento!"

I got up and ran over to the fridge and took out stuff to cook and made a delicious lunch box for Naruto to eat.

Sakura: "hehe, I'm sure Naruto will like it..."

I felt my cheeks blush again as I thought of Naruto eating my food..he appreciates the little things people do for him..

_**ba-thump...ba-thump**_

_that's probably the reason why I like him so much.._

I packed it all up and packed some leftover brownies from yesterday before walking out the house and made my way to school.

I waited throughout the entire day for lunch time to come as I continued to look at the clock over and over..

I wonder how Naruto will react to everything I made for him.

_c'mon clock...just a few more..._

_-rrrriiiiiiiinggggggggg-_

Sakura: "yes!"

I grabbed my stuff and quickly ran over to the cafe as I waited for Naruto to walk in.

I looked around to see Sasuke walking over with Karin linking off his arm..

Karin...

I guess that's why Sasuke doesn't do anything...he likes Karin...after all..

they did...

Sakura: "kiss..."

suddenly I remembered that feeling from last night again as I unconsciously touched my lips..

..._I can't even get him to have a decent meal with me, and there she was just naturally going out and about with him.._

Sigh.

Whatever..

I shook my head and looked up to see Naruto walking over to his table.

_Okay Sakura you can do this..._

I walked over and took in a deep breath before tapping Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto: "ahh Sakura-chan!"

Sakura: "hello Naruto.."

He smiled at me and I tried not to let my heart completely pound out of my chest as he asked me if I needed anything.

_That's so like him to always have concern for me._

Sakura: "ahh no actually can I talk to you alone?" I asked while smiling at him.

Naruto: "ahh...sure thing Sakura-chan hahaha!" He turned around and greeted all his friends goodbye as we walked back to my table.

Sakura: "sorry I took you from your friends"

Naruto: 'it's no problem I have more fun with you anyway"

Sakura: "really?"

Naruto: "mhm, so what's up?"

Sakura: "well..."

Naruto: "ahh wait but first, let's go to our spot"

_our spot?..._

He took my hand and smiled at me before dragging me out the door and off to where the giant trees were.

His hand is so warm...

_**ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump**_

I looked down at my hand to notice how gentle he is with me, nothing like Sasuke...

all Sasuke does it handle me roughly, as if it's okay if I get hurt by his actions.

We sat down under the tree and took a breather before I handed him his bento.

Sakura: "sorry about this morning...I didn't think Sasuke would do that..."

Naruto: "hahaha it's okay! well thanks for the food!"

Sakura: "mmm! try it!"

He opened the box as he giggled and looked down at it

Naruto: "WOWWWWWW! you made all this for me?!"

Sakura: "mhm!"

He started to eat it all and he laughed and complimented me after every bite he took.

I watched how he magically enjoyed everything.

Sakura: "ahh want me to make it taste better Naruto?"

His cheeks were full of rice as he looked up at me with sparkles in his eyes

Naruto: "ehhhhhh?! you can make it taste even better!?"

Sakura: "mhm.."

I took the bento from his hands and mixed some of the beef stew with the rice.

Naruto: "ahhhh!" He opened his mouth wide open and giggled as I blushed and fed him slowly.

Naruto: "it's...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was so astonished as I continued to feed him.

He was so happy it made me even happier..I felt tears well up as I continued to feed him.

My heart continued to twist and turn in it's magical ways.

He finished up and drank his juice before looking over at me

He stared at me as I stared at him and suddenly he pounced at me, completely taking me by surprise.

Naruto: "thanksssssss!" He pulled me into his arms for the tightest hug I've ever received

and I felt my cheeks burst into flames.

I slowly hugged him back and finally let my tears stream down.

Naruto: "that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me Sakura-chan..."

_Naruto..._

I tightened my arms around him as I felt him firmly hold me in his arms.

Sakura: -sniff- "I'm so glad you liked it..." -sniff sniff-

He pulled me back halfway and looked at me before cupping my cheeks in his hands.

Naruto: "why are you crying Sakura-chan?"

Sakura: "I don't know...I'm just so happy..."

Naruto: "hm?"

Sakura: "no one's ever praised me like that before...thank you Naruto..."

Naruto: "oh...hahahahah-HAHAHA it was nothing! thanks for making this, it was really good! Sasuke's really lucky to have a wife like you!"

My smile slowly faded away when I thought of what he just said...

Sakura: "yeah...lucky..."

We sat there silently as he took another bite of his brownie.

Naruto: "ahh Sakura.."

Sakura: "hm?"

I looked up at him to see him give me a warm smile that made my heart do a million back-flips.

Sakura: "wahh what?" I asked before hiding my face, hoping to God he didn't see how red my cheeks got.

He sat closer to me and moved my hands away from my face.

I flinched a bit before turning away from him as I felt his hands still gently holding mine..

Naruto: "about what happened last time we were here..."

I turned towards him to see his cheeks flare up

Naruto: -ahem- "ahh well...I was so shocked I never actually got to finish talking..."

Sakura: "wh-what?"

He looked right at me and slowly removed my glasses and my hands quickly slapped over my eyes

Sakura: "Naruto!"

Naruto: "move your hands Sakura.."

Sakura: "I can't...I-I I don't want to.."

Naruto: "move them"

Sakura: "no, give my glasses back!"

Naruto: "not until you move your hands Sakura"

Sakura: "you can't make me!"

Naruto: "I can't?"

I felt his hands tightly grip around mine and pull them away but I immediately squeezed my eyes shut.

Naruto: "open your eyes Sakura"

Sakura: "no way!"

I felt his body crawl closer to mine as mine slowly moved back against the tree

Naruto: "just do it so I can finish talking to you!"

Sakura: "just say it"

Naruto: "not until I see your eyes again!"

Sakura: "I can't." The tears were once again streaming down my cheeks as I felt my body start to shake.

Sakura: "I'm not used to this Naruto I- I just can't..."

Naruto landed his head right on my shoulder as he let out a frustrated sigh..

Naruto: "it's just me...I just want to help you...so...just trust me.."

Sakura:"...okay"

He removed his head off my shoulder and I felt his blue eyes dart right at me.

I slowly opened my eyes, little by little as the air inside of me completely gave out.

I held my breath as I slowly opened them and looked at the handsome, sweet blonde staring right at me.

Naruto: "you're not breathing Sakura..."

I took a little breath out as I felt his hands squeeze mine firm, but not tight.

Sakura: "I-..."

the my waterfall of tears were burning my neck as I tried to take a few deep breaths.

Naruto: "it's just me..."

_It's just Naruto..._

I took in a deep breath out and closed my eyes once before opening them again.

I saw how watery Naruto's eyes were..his smirk slowly formed into a sweet smile as the edge of my lips tilted upwards as well.

I felt his hands loosen against mine as I continued to take in deep slow breaths.

Sakura: "ah...ummmm...so..." I didn't know what to say, I was too busy trying to block out the sound of my loud, beating heart, along with trying to keep all the blood from my body reach my head.

Naruto: "what I wanted to say was...you're beautiful...Sakura.."

_**BA-THUMP**_

Sakura: -gasp-..

my eyes widened at his words...when I saw him smile bigger.

Naruto: "you're really beautiful" he laughed out as he rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks flared bloody red, almost matching mine as I sat there completely drained of any energy I had left in me.

Sakura: "...ah.. .thank..you... ..."

Naruto: "don't thank me, hahaha sorry I couldn't say it before..I just want to let you know whatever happened to you...I want to help, so please...let me.."

I nodded my head as I felt my whole entire body shiver..

Sakura: "thank you...Naruto..."

Naruto: "that's what friends are for right?"

_friend...hmm...yeah._

Naruto: "ahh your shaking a lot haha come here,you're probably cold!"

He dragged me back into his arms and I felt his sweater wrap around me as he squeezed me tightly in his arm.

I sniffed a couple times hoping to control my tears when I heard him talk again

He chuckled,...a warm chuckle that made my face vibrate as I kept it firmly against him

Naruto: "you can cry Sakura...it's okay with me"

Sakura: "naruto...waaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I held him tightly as I cried my eyes out.

It felt so good crying without my glasses blurring up... I felt my eyes breathe..it was the first time in my life that I ever cried so openly in front of someone.

For the rest of the day Naruto and I sat there, forgetting class and everything else, we didn't talk, he didn't question me...he just let me cry...

cry away 6 years of some of the pain I've been holding back on...

at the end of the day it only made me realize that I'm falling for Naruto more than ever

Whether it was good or bad...

well..I...I don't know..

.

.

.

.

_Naruto..._

I sat there, pissed off as I watched Naruto talk to her all throughout the next few days..

He'd come in and say good morning to her, and I watched her smile at him.

He even decided to walk with her, instead of carpooling with me.

Every day, in and day out he would just talk to her..and it got me thinking...

Sasuke: "dobe, what do you think of her?"

Naruto: "huh? who?"

Sasuke: "...Sakura." I mumbled..Kami I hated saying her name..

I saw his eyes slightly glint before he looked away.

We were sitting at Ichiraku's right now, waiting for the rest of the guys to come..

it's been a week since he came that morning to my house, ever since then it's as if I don't see him anymore

Naruto: "She's great! She's so funny, and nice and damn we laugh at so many things and-"

Sasuke: "heh, sounds like you like her"

Naruto: "of course I like her!"

Sasuke: "not that way idiot" I growled out and suddenly his smile faded and he looked at me.

Naruto: "what?!" he asked as his cheeks slightly tinted pink.

Sasuke: "you like her don't you"

Naruto: "hmph! n-no way! I like Hinata! and everyone knows it!"

Sasuke: "then why are you blushing?'

Naruto: "be-because! you asked a weird question! I mean come on she's your wife Teme!"

_**Ba-thump...**_

Sasuke: "hn"

_she is my wife...hn, why did I forget that?..._

For some reason I couldn't imagine her to be everything Naruto said..

Everytime I see her she just sadly smiles at me and limps around.. she's always depressed or sad or some shit.

It was just hard to imagine.

Naruto: "Why would I like my best friend's wife for huh?! you think I'm like that Teme huh do ya!?"

he angrily asked and I looked away from him

_hn, then why'd you almost kiss her you idiot?_

Is what I wanted to ask but I looked at him to see him suddenly sadden

Naruto: "something...something's really bothering Sakura-chan..."  
Sasuke: "what?'

Naruto: "...nothing just...just be nice to her Teme...she could use it"

Sasuke: "hn, oh so she's playing that act of being victimized in front of you too?"

Naruto: "act? who said she was acting?"

Sasuke: "it is an act dobe, I'm just saying this because we're best friends...just keep your distance with her"

Naruto: "why? so I can leave her out in the cold just like everyone else?..."

He got up and walked away as the rest of the gang just arrived and they all stared at both of us as Naruto looked for his book bag.

Suddenly my appetite was gone and I felt like going home..I got up and felt anger built up inside of me as I looked back at Naruto and glared at him, to see he was doing just the same to me.

Sasuke: "hn, fine do what you want..just know, next time it won't be a rock, it'll be a boulder.."

I smirked as I watched his face twist and turn in confusion as he just stared at me, completely lost in my words.

I walked out the joint and walked home to see her sitting alone, watching t.v..

..._this is all her fault._

I felt her head turn towards my direction a couple times as I walked over near the stairs.

Sasuke: -sigh-..."enough is enough"

I walked over and stood in front of her view.

Sakura: "Sasuke..you're blocking-"

I hunched over and placed my arms on either side of her before looking up at her.

We were nose to nose and I could tell she was nervous.

Sasuke: "I don't know what you did to him...but I'm warning you now...keep away from my best friend...he's not some toy you can play with so stop it"

Sakura: "excuse me?"

Sasuke: "hn...I'm sure you're at least smart enough to comprehend my words...I said to keep out of my life...and that meant my friends too.."

she looked away from me as I scoffed at her and walked upstairs, slamming my door making sure she heard it before sliding down against it.

I hunched over and burried my face on my forearm as anger kept coming back in to poison my midn once again as I thought of Naruto's words...

_Naruto: "something's really bothering Sakura-chan..."_

_flash._

_Naruto: "so what I can leave her out in the cold like everyone else?"..."_

_flash._

I shook my head and placed my head back against the door...

_flash_

_Karin: "Let's just be friends for a while Sasuke..."_

_flash_

_Karin: "I want us to keep each other in mind..okay?"_

_flash_

_Sakura: "are you hungry Sasuke?"_

_flash_

_Sakura: "what would you like me to make?"_

_flash_

_Sakura: "showwie Shashke" _

_flash_

I shook my head and slammed my head back against the door and took a big sigh.

Sasuke: "...What's happening to my life?..."

I sat there the rest of the day thinking over and over about all that's happened since the day I got married to a girl who's done nothing but cry sinc ethe day I met her...

_**Pang.**_

Sasuke: "she's going killing me..."

_knock knock_

Sakura: "um Sasuke...your hoodie.."

Sasuke: "just leave it on the door and get the hell away from my room"

_ahh shit, that's not how I wanted to say it..._

Sakura: "...okay...sorry..."

I heard her footsteps faint as I sighed once more before banging my head against the door

Sasuke: "yeah...she's going to kill me..."

* * *

**HappyCrayon: wahh! what a chapter! ^^ thanks for waiting everyone, and I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I was so happy to see a good respond for this story so thank you! (((((: I hope to upload chapter 6 soon! ^^ thanks again it makes me happy to see people like what I write c: see you in my next chapter- HClessthanthree ^^ bye my lovelies xx c:**


	6. Chapter 6-The One Who Left Me Alone

**sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 6: The One Who Left Me Alone**

* * *

It's been a month and half since I started living in this house with Sakura...

Ever since I told her to keep away from me, she surprisingly obeyed, as she would just leave breakfast, lunch and dinner for me to eat in the kitchen. I spent time outside just so I wouldn't be home with her, and when I did come home she wouldn't be around anywhere, but her room.

I usually set a routine date throughout the week, and she naturally followed it, knowing when I was home and when I wasn't..

Sometimes it felt good, other times I really wanted to bump into her just to see how she was doing...and decided today will be that day.

I skipped my usual meetings with the guys and Karin and found my way home.

I opened the door to see the house smelling clean...but no Sakura around.

_where is she?.._

I walked upstairs with my keys in my hand and past her room to see her door slightly open.

I paused, took a deep breath in and out, and slowly walked backwards to see her sitting there with knees to her chest. I watched her sniff and wipe away her tears as she just sat there doing nothing.

_**throb...**_

_c'mon Sasuke just say something to her._

_-knock knock-_

Sasuke: "hey"

Sakura: "huh?"

she quickly wiped away her tears and looked over to her door as I opened it halfway.

Sakura: "you're home.."

Sasuke: "hn..the laundry"

Sakura: "I did the laundry already."

Sasuke: "I forgot to give you a couple shirts, come get them"

She nodded her head and got off her bed, and slowly walked behind me.

I sighed as I stepped into my room as she stood there by the door.

Sasuke: " get in..."she stepped in and stood there nervously and looked around as I looked for shirts to randomly give her..

I just grabbed some out of my closet and handed them to her not caring whether she cleaned them before or not.

Sasuke: "wash these and come downstairs."

Sakura: "why?"

Sasuke: "just come"

I stepped downstairs, grabbed my wallet while I waited for her to come down.

She looked at me from the top of the stairs and slowly walked over to put her shoes on.

Sakura: "where are we going?"

Sasuke: "let's eat out tonight"

Sakura: "ah...but-"

Sasuke: "come on"

I walked out the door as we walked towards the front of the yard and put the hoodie over her.

Sasuke: "wear it, it's cold"

I felt my heart race a little faster since it's actually been a while since we've been alone like this...

Sakura: "where are we going to go eat?"

Sasuke: "Ichiraku's"

We quietly walked to the restaurant and sat there, waiting for someone to take our orders.

I watched her cheeks flush a deep red as she sat there looking around awkwardly.

I couldn't help but grin when I saw her glance at me and quickly look down.

I put my menu down and rested my head on my hand and stared at her.

She looked flustered, nervous...as if I was going to pounce at her anytime soon.

I smirked again as I bit down on my lip and scoffed at her.

Sasuke: "someone's tense..."

Sakura: "ah...hmph, I'm not tense or nervous...I'm just ...confused"

Sasuke: "about what?" I asked as I looked down at my menu again, I glanced at her from time to time to see her fiddling with the menu in her hand.

Sakura: "why are we here?...why are _you_ here...? why aren't you out with your friends...?"

Sasuke: "is it really a big deal for you?"

She slammed her hands and shook her head.

Sakura: "of course it is, if you were normal, if we were actually _normal_ around each other then this would be nothing, but you..."

She moved her hands back to her side and looked away.

Sakura: "you hate me.."

_**pang.**_

She said it so simply..as if it was something second nature to her.

Sasuke: " just relax, stop over thinking it, I'm hungry and you didn't even make dinner yet so I thought we'd eat together" I lied

Truth was, it's been awhile since her and I sat alone together..

Sigh..

As much as I didn't want to care, I couldn't ..stop...I just _had _to talk to her...even if it meant taking her here and lying to her

A waitress came over and took our orders as we sat there in awkward silence again. She acts so different with me, than she is when she's with dobe.

Well then again she does like him..

teh...even that thought...just...grrrrrrrrr...

I shook my head and took a deep breath out as I tried to shake the sudden anger that popped inside of me.

It's the kind of anger you're not too certain about...it's like poison trying to finds its way to mind..

She handed our food and we started to eat in silence when suddenly...

Deidara: "Itachi look that's Sasuke yeah! Sasuke!"

I looked up to see my brother and his lame friends looking my direction.

I gave them a greeting nod and looked away thinking they'd leave, but no that wasn't the case at all. I watched them wave and start walking my direction, at first I didn't care but then I realized...

_Sakura._

Deidara: "Sasuke what are you-...oh look guys Sasuke's not eating alone yeah"

_shit_

I looked at my brother who didn't seem to care at all of what was going to happen.

Sasuke: "Deidara, leave, we're eating"

Deidara: "nonsense Sasuke, we just wanna meet your friend"

Itachi: " that's his wife"

..._here it comes.._

I bit down on my straw as I watched them slowly look at a completely frozen Sakura and all of a sudden they bursted out laughing.

Itachi's Gang: "pbbbt...pbbbbbbbttttttt HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Hidan: "Damn Sasuke you are one _blind ass_ mofo"

I narrowed my eyes at the psychopath my brother calls friend as I watched him smirk at Sakura.

I glanced over at her to see her hands were slightly shivering.

Deidara: "wahhhhhh What a beauty isn't she guys, hey beautiful what's your name?" he asked as she naturally scooted next to her, soon Kisame, Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu all sat after him.

She kept her head down while they started to rampage her with questions.

I continued to eat as I let it all go by, what the Hell was I suppose to do?

I felt like such a dick watching her being harassed by their questions and comments but I didn't know what to say because I know these guys, they won't stop no matter what you say to them.

Kisame: "Hey Sasuke your wife doesn't know how to talk?"

I watched them snicker as Sakura kept her head down.

Deidara: "Hey leave her alone, she's actually cute yeah"

Hidan: "Deidara you're disgusting."

They all started laughing except for my older brother who actually looked a little angry.

He looked at me with shame in his eyes as he looked away and went over to the counter to order something.

Deidara: "shut up Hidan you're scaring her so much she's shaking yeah"

Sasori: " she's like a little doll, waiting to be moved around huh?"

Kisame: " hmph, that's an _interesting _ looking doll"

I couldn't help but choke on my drink, I looked over at the guys as I tried to calm my coughing to see them burst as well, then it hit me that...it just seemed like I was laughing at her.

_Crap...now you're going to get it Sasuke..._

Deidara: "pbbbt...pbbbbbbttttttttttttt hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!" -ahem- "ah Kisame shut up yeah, she's just shy, hey sweetie wanna share some of your food with me?"

Hidan: "pass me her fries I'm starving"

They took her food from her and she didn't make a peep, a sound or a move..

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do, part of me wanted to tell them to fuck off, but when I looked at her I couldn't help but see how afraid she is.

Her fists her shaking as she kept her head down.

She glanced up at me and I looked right at her and turned away as I just slightly pushed my food towards her.

Sasuke: "here eat"

She looked at my food and looked up at me and looked down again.

She slowly took the burger in her hand and I watched her stare at it.

_hmph, she wouldn't do anything..._

Just as I was about to go and order something else I heard Deidara ask her another question.

Deidara: "Hey why can't you just tell me your name yeah? a pretty girl like y-"

Sakura: "shut up and leave...me...alone..."

Deidara: "excuse me?"

Sakura: "NO ONE INVITED YOU TO SIT NEXT TO ME, SO GET OUT"

Hidan: "what'd you-?"

Sakura: " ARE YOU DEAF?! I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I saw her kick Deidara in the chest pushing them all out of the seat.

I saw two of them hit their heads against one of the chairs nearby as she started breathing heavily.

Kisame: "watch who you're messing with you stu-"

She shoved the burger in Kisame's mouth before dusting her hands off as she looked down at all of them.

Sakura: "I'm disgusting? you talk like this to strangers, to people you don't even know and you with such disrespect and you call _me _disgusting.?..."

I was frozen still...speechless as I watched her stomp on _all _of their hands before storming out of the shop..

I waited till she left the shop's entrance before I got out my seat and walked over with my drink.

I leaned down and watched them lay there frozen still... shocked.

I couldn't help but start laughing as I watch them all stare at me confused.

I shrugged my shoulder as I clicked the cover of my cup off and shoved it into Hidan's mouth.

Sasuke: " You're right, I am blind, because _that ..._ was something I _honestly _didn't see coming"

He spat my drink and cup out of his mouth as he stared at me trying to think of what to say back

I walked off and laughed as I heard them all curse and growl at me.

I ran towards the direction I seen her walk off on and I watched her figure slowly move down the street..

_Sigh...shit now I gotta deal with this..._

I ran after her as she turned a corner and caught up to her as her walking started to speed up.

I stayed a couple feet away from her as I watched her march off home..

I didn't know what I wanted to say to her besides the fact that I didn't choke on my drink because I laughed, it was a mere coincidence

_That's not going to help you Sasuke, you're still in deep shit for not saying anything._

I groaned as I rubbed my temple and thought of how completely stupid I was back there...

A few minutes later I made my way home and looked to see she wasn't in the living room.

Sasuke: "..I should probably say sorry..." I mumbled to myself as I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

Hearing no reply, I quietly twisted her door knob and walked in to see she wasn't there but the shower was turned on.

I walked in front of her bathroom door and stood there..

sigh...

_I should probably knock and apologize..I honestly didn't know how to react to them harassing her...I never had to defend anyone against them before._

Just as I was about to knock on her door I heard her begin to talk

Sakura: "that chicken-ass haired look-alike, good for nothing,dipshit, stupid, useless cocky, know-it-all bastard did nothing to defend me, NOTHING! He just laughed at me!...He didn't even care! Ugh!"

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists harder...

..._good for nothing cocky bastard? that's what she calls me huh?...  
_

I turned around and walked out her room without bothering to close her door.

Fuck it, she thinks I'm useless is that it? alright, we'll see just how far she can go without my help.

Sasuke: "fucking crazy bitch"

I laid on my bed trying to go to sleep when I couldn't... I sat up and hunched over as I thought about how low I was about to degrade myself to just for her sake...

_Why did I even think about saying ANYTHING to her...her thoughts of me wouldn't change either way...  
_

**Next Morning...**

I went downstairs to see her making breakfast. She had a bitter look on her face, a look that said she was still angry with me..

I glanced over at her again and thought to myself on whether or not she was always that pale...

_it's probably just me.. _

I glared at her as I watched her poker face still in play with me, she half halfheartedly placed a plate of food on the breakfast table and mumbled her words to me

Sakura: "here eat"

I took a sip from my juice and scoffed at her.

Sasuke: " Sorry but this chicken-ass haired look-alike, good for nothing,dipshit, stupid, useless cocky, know-it-all bastard doesn't want to eat anything that's made by a pink haired, depressing, weak, scared, _pathetic, _ugly, mouse" I growled out.

Sakura: "good because this _pathetic _little mouse doesn't want you to eat anything she makes EITHER!"

Sasuke: "yeah, I'm sure you'd like to make _Naruto_ some food right?!"

Sakura: "I'm better off doing that!"

Sasuke: "THEN GO TO HIM SAKURA!"

Sakura: "IF ONLY I COULD SASUKE, IF ONLY. I. COULD" I saw her try her best to remain still as I glared at her, I was so _angry _right now I didn't even know what to say back to her.

What annoyed me even more was that I actually _wanted _to apologize to her last night.

and why did I want to do that?! If only I fucking knew!

I slammed the glass of juice on the table as she grabbed her bag and walked away from me, slamming the door as she left letting the sound echo in the house.

The veins in my forehead were throbbing and I felt my anger getting the best me again.

I huffed and growled as I walked out the house over to my car to see her slowly walk down the street.

I looked away from her and drove past her quick enough for her to stare at me, God she even managed to kill my morning before it even started.

I drove over to Karin's house and waited for her to hop in.

She kissed my cheek and wished me good morning as she buckled herself in.

Karin: "wow you look happy"

Sasuke: "whatever"

Karin: "oh pbbbbbbt, are you mad about what happened last night? and don't tell me I already heard what happened... _wow."_

Sasuke: "Like I care, it has nothing to do with me..I made it clear to her that our paths should not cross unless it has to.."

Karin: "really?"

Sasuke: "yeah"

Karin: ".hmm...I see.."

I glanced over at her smile, the kind of smile a person gets when they know they've won a game.

I shot an eyebrow at her and smirked as I noticed the happy glint flash off her eyes.

Sasuke: "someone's happy"

Karin: "what?" She smiled at me and pushed my arm.

Karin: "so what if I am?"

Sasuke: "well...what's with the smile?" I turned the corner as I saw her relax a bit.

Karin: "I don't know...I'm glad you're not you know..."

Sasuke: "what?"

Karin: "in love with Sakura"

Sasuke: "..."

Karin: "pbbbt.."

Sasuke: "don't even joke around like that"

Karin: "Hahahahahahahahaha! sorry sorry! It's just you pushed me away last time, and when you left I looked out the window to see her walking back so I figured..."

I shook my head as we stopped at a red light

Sasuke: "forget about that"

Karin: "well I can't!" she whined as she crossed her arms and glared at me. "I want you to make up for it"

Sasuke: "can't it wait?"

Karin: "nooooooo! come on, a quick one please?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled her in for a quick kiss before I started driving again, a bit later I heard her start to laugh

Sasuke: "what now?"

Karin: "oh Kami, look up ahead"

I looked up to see Sakura slowly walking towards school with Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan right behind her.

Karin: "hahahahahaha those guys really don't know when to stop"

I watched her keep her head down as she slowly walked towards the school..

She looked like she actually feels terrible right now..

_**Pang..**_

_who cares Sasuke, she made it clear she hates you, just as you hate her, just ignore her..._

Karin pulled the window down and waved over at Sakura as I pulled towards the driveway

Karin: "HEY SAKURA, NICE FRIENDS YOU GOT THERE!" She shouted out the window and I glanced over to see Sakura just stand there, not looking at Karin but looking at me...Her head was towards my direction as Karin waved at the guys

I could tell she was still looking at me, I kept my eyes faced forward as I made my way to the parking lot.

I felt a knot hit my throat as I parked the car and walked towards the back entrance to the school as Karin ran over to lock her arms to mine.

Karin: "hahahaha oh her reaction is too rich, she looked pissed off it's so funny"

Sasuke: "hn"

Karin: "ahh., hey I noticed Naruto wasn't with her, did he get tired of her too?"

Sasuke: "Dobe said he'd walk with Hinata for a while since she hasn't been going with Neji anymore"

Karin: "hmm, yeah Hinata told me, she also told me how Kiba and her might get back together again, ugh those two, they really should pick one or the other"

My eyes slightly widened at her words...I couldn't help but feel bad as I thought of what that might do to Naruto.. Every time he gets closer to Hinata she always finds her way back to Kiba.

Sasuke: "hn...I'll ask Naruto if it's true or not"

Karin: "alright, well I gotta go Ino's waiting bye Sasuke"

She kissed my cheek and ran over to Ino who waved at me.

I gave her a greeting nod before finding my way to Kakashi's class.

I walked in to see Sakura's head on the desk with a pen in her hand.

I said nothing to her as I sat down in my seat, she didn't glance, or look to see who walked in as she continued to scribble on her paper.

It was quiet and awkward sitting in the classroom with her... she probably knew I was here but didn't want to face me still.

For some reason thinking of her ignoring me pissed me off even more

_say something to her Sasuke, anything..._

Just as I thought of what to say to her Kakashi walked in with a cup in his hand.

Kakashi: "Sakura I-oh Sasuke good morning" He turned to me and his eye smiled at me as he walked over to Sakura "here you go Sakura, I asked Shizune if you can go see her later, she said to stop by anytime"

I nodded at Kakashi as Sakura sat up and took the cup from his hand and swallowed the pills that were handed to her, I glanced over to see she looked a bit pale.

_**Pang..**_

Sakura: "ahh thank you sensei"

Kakashi: "no problem, anything for my favorite student, ahh um...Sasuke..I think Karin's looking for you"

I slightly bowed towards him him and walked out the door as I glanced over at her to see she looked paler than usual.

_Is she sick?..._

Kakashi sat in front of her and started to talk with her as I left the class wondering if there really was something wrong with her other than being pissed off at me this morning.

A while later we walked back into class and Kakashi announced we had a project that was to be done within two weeks for his class..

Everyone groaned as he started to explain what it was about.

Kakashi: "it's an easy project, all you have to do is simply tell me who killed MacBeth, explain why you think so, prepare a power-point presentation for it, anddddd to make it easier, you'll have to partner up and finish this in pairs"

The class cheered as everyone realized it'll be easier with someone else.

Kakashi: "but! I will be picking your partners...starting off with...Sakura..."

Someone cut Kakashi off with a comment about not wanting to get Sakura as a partner and my head immediately turned to her to see she started to sink into her seat.

The comments of not wanting to be with her started to flow in and she completely drowned into her seat until Kakashi slammed one of his books onto his desk.

Kakashi: "I see how none of you want this so, I'll just move on...Sasuke! you'll be withhhhhhhh"

Karin: "senseiiiiiii!" she yelled as she raised her hand, Kakashi looked at me and I gave him an agreeing nod before he turned to face Karin

Kakashi: "Karin, and Ino you'll be withhhhhh Choji"

Choji: "alright!"

Ino: "You better not just sit there and eat the whole way Choji!"

Choji: "hey! I'm going to need food in order to function you know"

Ino: " 4 bags of Doritos isn't brain food!"

Shikamaru: "you eat however much you want Choji don't listen to her"

Ino: "shut up Shika!"

Kakashi: "alright alright, please let me continue"

Kakashi went down the list and assigned everyone a partner except for

Kakashi: "Sakura...ah um"

I heard a couple snickers and laughs about her being the odd one out and somehow I felt like Kakashi was going to..

Kakashi: "Sasuke would you like another..."

I glared at him and looked away and he cleared his throat before clapping his hands together

Kakashi: "well, then you've got your partner, and you know what to do, I expect to have good stuff from you all, or else.."

class: "we faiil..."

the class groaned as he laughed and sent us off.

I grabbed my book and checked my phone as I heard Kakashi tell Sakura to stay back for a bit.

Karin: "Sasuke come on"

Sasuke: "hn, you go on I gotta ask Kakashi something"

She shrugged her shoulders and kissed my cheek before she left the classroom and I pretended to look for something as I watched her walk over to Kakashi's desk.

Kakashi: "sorry about that Sakura I."

Sakura: "it's fine...please don't apologize for something you didn't do sensei"

Kakashi: "well..." -sigh- "I'm not sure what I should do now"

Sakura: "can I work alone?"

Kakashi: "..I'd feel bad if you worked without a partner"

They looked up at me as I grabbed my drink and walked out the classroom..I stood there pretending to check my phone again as I heard her tell him it's alright

Kakashi: "well if you want I can be your partner"

Sakura: -giggles- "ahh really? would that be okay?"

Kakashi: "hahaha well I'm not sure honestly"

Sakura: "you can't help me with anything though..you're the sensei"

Kakashi: "how about this, I'll _guide _you"

They laughed as she cleared her throat and sighed.

Sakura: "mm guide me huh? well then I guess I'll be in your hands, please take care of me"

Kakashi: "of course, as I hope you'll take care of me"

She giggled as she greeted him goodbye and walked out the door.

I didn't even have a chance to react to her walking out as we stood there frozen in front of each other..

she seemed a bit clammy as she cleared her throat and walked away.

Her shoulder brazed my arm as she walked past me and coughed into her tissue.

Sasuke: "go to the nurse" I mumbled knowing she'd hear me.

Sakura: "who are you again? ...oh that's right...someone who doesn't care...right?" she calmly replied back as she slowly walked to her next class.

I felt a knot build inside my throat again when I watched her leave me like that...

_she's really pushing your buttons Sasuke.._

I shook my head and punched the locker before walking the other way.

The bell rang and it was lunch time already..I sat there all day thinking of how I didn't notice how sick she was.

I kept fighting with myself, trying to convince myself it wasn't my problem, or my fault.

I walked out the class and watched her walk past me, she looked worse than before...her body limped over, and her cheeks were completely red..she looked terrible, yet she's still acting like she's completely fine. I stood there thinking about whether or not I should make her go to the nurse's officewhen I saw her look over at me and quickly turn her head away and continued to walk down the hall when suddenly she stumbled over and nearly fell.

I felt like walking over there and dragging her ass to the nurse's office myself but I know she would find a way to slip away from me

**Later that day...**

I was heading over to my car and turned on the ignition when my phone rang.

I scrolled over to see it was Kaa-san calling me..

Sasuke: "Hello?"

Mikoto: "Hello Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!"

Sasuke: "how are you kaa-san?"

Mikoto: "I'm great sweetie! I miss you and Sakura-chan so much! I was wondering if you can actually stop by home for a minute please?"

Sasuke: "ah sure, I'll head over right now"

Mikoto: "oh wonderful! see you soon!"

I hung up the phone and drove over to my parents place. It wasn't until I reached the front door that I realized I haven't seen them since the day I moved out.

I opened the door, took off my shoes and walked in the living room to see Karin's mother sitting down and drinking tea with my mom.

I bowed and greeted them both as my mom beckoned her hand.

Mikoto: "oh my baby boyyyyyy!"

She squealed out as she choked me in her arms.

Sasuke: "Kaa-san.."

Mikoto: "I missedd youuuuuuuu!"

Sasuke: "Kaa-san I can't breathe"

Mikoto: "oh! my! sorry Sasuke-kun"

She kissed my cheeks and patted the couch as Mebuki looked over at me

Mebuki: "How are you Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "I'm great Kaa-sama, how are you?"

Mebuki: "oh I'm fine"

I smiled and nodded at her as my mother bought over cookies for me.

Mikoto: "Sasuke-kun, the reason why I called you over today is because we decided to throw you and Sakura a nice dinner to honor you both as husband and wife sounds fun right?! I know it's late, but I figured you two finally got enough time to get to know each other before we did this"

Shit..

Sasuke: "hn sounds great Kaa-san"

Mikoto: "soo, how does this Saturday sound hm?"

Truth is, I didn't want this at all, but how was I suppose to turn down my mother?

Sasuke: "sounds great I'll tell Sakura"

Mikoto: "oh goodieeeee!" she clapped her hands and kissed my cheek "oh thank you Sasuke! oh by the way where is Sakura?"

Sasuke: "hn?"

Mikoto: "you drove straight from school right?...why isn't Sakura with you?"

_Crap_

Sasuke: "she uh..."

Mebuki: "I'm sure Sakura preferred walking than to take the car right Sasuke?"

I nodded my head and sighed as I watched my mother smile at me.

Mikoto: "mm is that so hm? well she's doing good right? you're getting along?"

I nodded my head and looked away from my mother as I took a bite of her cookie..

I never looked my mother in the eye and lied to her, it's almost automatic for me to tell the truth to her...I know how much she likes Sakura, and if I honestly told her we didn't get along she'd be heartbroken.

Mikoto: "ahh well..your father wants to see you so go see him and go home okay? I'm sure Sakura's waiting for you"

She patted my back as I kissed her cheek before walking upstairs..

when I was suddenly stopped by a certain older brother of mine.

Itachi: "hey"

Sasuke: "Aniki"

Itachi: "here"

Sasuke: "what?"

I looked down to see him offering me a plain white envelope before looking away

Itachi: "give this to her"

Sasuke: "to who? Karin?"

He looked at me with pure disgust in his eyes.

Itachi: "your wife."

...

oh.

Sasuke: "okay..what is it?"

He put his hands in his pockets and walked off

Itachi: "none of your business, oh and Sasuke"

He looked back at me with the same glare from before

Itachi: "I'll know whether or not you opened that letter, so don't do it"

Sasuke: "quit getting your panties in a knot I just asked, it's not like I care"

Itachi: "I'm sure you don't...little brother" He mumbled as he walked down the stairs.

I glared at his back before shoving the stupid envelope into my pocket and knocked on my father's door.

Fugaku: "who is it?"

Sasuke: "ahh..it's me Sasuke"

Fugaku: "get in here boy"

I twisted the doorknob and took a step in to see Karin's dad sitting with my father drinking tea while playing a game of chess.

Sasuke: "Kaa-san said you wanted to see me"

Fugaku: "hn, sit down"

Kizashi: "Fugaku, let's continue this another time, I got a meeting to go to"

Fugaku: "I see, then this Saturday"

Kizashi: "yes, we'll discuss the other matters later"

I bowed slightly to him as he did to me and smiled

Kizashi: "Sasuke, I uh...I hope my daughter's not giving you too much trouble"

He laughed as he gently touched my shoulder

_trouble?...she's annoying the crap out of me_

Sasuke: "not at all" I lied while I slightly smiled at him, he sighed as if a lot of grief was lifted from his shoulders

Kizashi: "that's great! Haha...ah I'm happy, thank you for taking care of her"

He bowed again and I nodded at him as he greeted both my dad and I goodbye.

I looked around the room before taking my seat when my dad sat back on his.

Fugaku: "the girl"

I looked at him as he hunched over and sighed.

Fugaku: "Sakura...how is she?"

Sasuke: "fine"

Fugaku: "really?"

Sasuke: "yep...so Tou-san why am I here?"

Fugaku: "we're here to discuss the question I just asked Sasuke, how is Sakura?"

I looked up at him and gave him the same exact stare he was giving me...the look of pure anger..

Sasuke: "I told you she's fine"

Fugaku: "Itachi told me something interesting happened the other night...and"

Sasuke: " maybe Aniki should learn to control his dogs better and honestly, I had no control over anything that happened"

Fugaku: "she's a sweet girl Sasuke, I trust you're not giving her a hard time"

Sasuke: "I'm not"

my father shot an eyebrow at me as if he didn't believe a word I said

Sasuke: "I said I'm not"

Fugaku: "Sasuke one day you'll thank me for this"

Sasuke: "for what?"

Fugaku: "for this marriage"

Sasuke: "pbbbt, yeah, I'm so happy I could thank you right now" I mumbled back sarcastically as my dad got off his seat and walked over to his cabinet

Fugaku: "mock me all you want, but you'll get why I did what I did"

Sasuke: "that'll be the day..."

I heard a low growl come from my father as he took something out of the cabinet and came back to his seat, he placed a little box onto the table and pushed it close to me.

I looked down at it and opened it to see it was two rings placed inside.

I looked up at him with a blank look.

Sasuke: "what's this?"

Fugaku: "rings..what's it look like to you?"

Sasuke: "I meant why are you giving me this?"

Fugaku: "give hers to her and you wear yours, what else do you do with rings son?"

I glared at him as I thought of how he was throwing my game back at me with his snarky replies.

Sasuke: "she's not going to wear it"

Fugaku: "did she say so?"

Sasuke: "no but-"

Fugaku: "look, I don't know what game you're playing with your mother but I know the whole deal alright? I get it, you hate her, but fact is Sasuke she's your wife"

I grew angry at his words as he continued to add on to all this

Fugaku: " I don't want you hurting her Sasuke, she's important to this family and-"

Sasuke: "if she's so important then why did you get her married to me knowing I didn't like her?"

Fugaku: "what I know and what you know are two completely different things Sasuke"

Sasuke: "Yeah! you're right! What you know is FAR from what I know, and what I want! How do you know what I want Dad huh?! you think I wanted this?! do you actually think I wanted this?!" I asked my dad as I got up from my seat, I saw him close his eyes as he got up and slammed on the table causing the chess pieces to fall to the floor

Fugaku: "NO I don't know what you want Sasuke, I don't! Only you know what you want, but trust me when I say that I do know what you _need_ and that's why I make all the decisions I do because I know that!"

Sasuke: "What I need?! WHAT I NEED?! YOU THINK I NEED HER?!"

Fugaku: "OF COURSE YOU NEED HER!"

Sasuke: "guess what dad NEWS FLASH I DON'T NEED HER THE WAY YOU THINK I DO!"

Fugaku: "That's funny because last I checked you needed her to get the Hell out of this house!"

My eyes widened and I felt my heart suddenly stopped when his words poured into my ears

I closed my mouth and looked at my father who seemed just as fumed as I did

Sasuke: "yeah...you're right I did need her for that...but now I'm out this house and she's nothing but a useless pawn for me, so quit trying to make sense out of something that's not even there, SOMETHING THAT WILL NEVER BE THERE!"

Fugaku: "You don't even know what you're talking about!"

Sasuke: "I do! I do know what I'm talking about and what I'm saying is that I'm not going to be pushed into this shit how you want me to! You said I was free when I'm 18, and I agreed to that, nowhere in that contract did I say I was going to get along with her! so quit trying to push me to it!"

Fugaku: "Sasuke listen-"

Sasuke: "No! I won't, I'm done here!"

I threw the box over my shoulder as I flew the door open and walked out the house, feeling like shit for raising my voice at my dad

Never in my life did I ever think about raising my voice like that.

I walked over to my car and stepped in as I heard my mother worriedly ask me what was wrong

I told her it was nothing, but you could tell it was an obvious lie..

I started the ignition but my mother stopped me from driving off by hand a bag over to me.

Mikoto: "Sasuke-kun, please give this to Sakura okay? tell her Kaa-chan said to wear it when she comes Saturday"

I nodded as I grabbed the bag and threw it in the backseat. I greeted my mother goodbye and drove off feeling completely steamed.

Why does every conversation I have with people always end up about _her?_

Naruto, mom, Itachi, Karin, dad, her parents, Kakashi, EVERYONE all they do is talk about her it was driving me fucking crazy.

I slammed my door shut and walked into the house to see it looking pretty messy.

I took off my jacket and hung it up as I thought about how this house is usually clean by the time I'm home.

I looked over to the kitchen to see her on on a coughing fit.

I was just about to walk off when I heard her coughing get worse,her knees were giving in.

_just turn around and walk away Sasuke, this is none of your business_

I took two steps forward when suddenly I heard a thump, I looked back to see her on the floor still coughing.

I sighed as I walked over, I was just about to grab her to help her up when she waved her hand at me, signalling me to stop my tracks.

Sakura: "I...I don't need your help, so leave me alone" she mumbled as she took in a deep breath and got to her feet

I scoffed at her and quickly looked away when I got a glimpse of her face to see she looked even worse than earlier today..nonetheless I managed to walk out of the kitchen, doing my best to keep her out of my mind, She walked past me and walked over to the living room and suddenly started coughing again and I rubbed my temples over and over trying my best to just go to my room..

_who cares if she's sick, it's not my problem it's hers...right?..I can careless what happens to her.._

Is what I kept telling myself as I turned around and started walking behind her.

I didn't know _how, _I didn't know _why _but my legs just somehow ended up following behind her

I walked over and grabbed her wrist forcibly turning her around

Sasuke: "you're going to bed whether you like it or not"

Sakura: "stop Sasuke let go!"

Sasuke: "shut up, I didn't ask you to talk"

Sakura: "Sasuke!"

I picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder as I started walking upstairs.

She started to kick her legs and wiggle in my arm but I gripped onto her tightly making sure she wouldn't slip away.

Sakura: "put me down Sasuke, right now!"

I ignored her threats, comments, and kicks to my abs as I made my way to her room and threw her onto the bed.

Sakura: "ouch! what the hell?!" She tried to get up but I pinned her arms down making sure she wouldn't make another move.

I climbed over her and kept my hands to hers while she suddenly fell quiet

Sasuke: "you're gonna stay in here and sleep, got it?"

Sakura: "ha! what? so you care all of a sudden is that it? or are you afraid your parents are going to blame you for my sickness huh?"

Sasuke: "just shut up and sleep"

Sakura: "what makes you think I'm going to listen to you Sasuke you don't own me!"

Sasuke: "I can care less who _owns _you Sakura, just go to sleep"

Sakura: "I won't"

Sasuke: "fine, then stay in here and rest"

I mumbled as I got off her, went over to her bathroom grabbed the thermometer put in her mouth.

She sat up and started to cough, but I heard a couple sniffs in between those coughs.

Sakura: "I hate you..."

I sat at the edge of her bed and hunched over.

Sasuke: "don't worry I'm sure I hate you more..."

The thermometer beeped and I looked down to see it read what it read..

Sasuke: " 101.7..shit...why didn't you tell me you were this sick?"

Sakura: "I thought my matters wouldn't mean anything to you...plus you were obviously pissed off at me.." -sniff- "I didn't think you'd care"

Sasuke: "...I was mad because I heard you curse me out last night"

Sakura: "that's because you let them humiliate me that night Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "I didn't know what to do!"

Sakura: " you could've told them off but you didn't you just laughed and now they won't leave me alone!"

Sasuke: " I didn't laugh! It was a fucking coincidence and I wanted to apologize but you didn't even give me the chance to!"

Sakura: "huh?...you what?"

I turned away from her and covered my face to hide the stupid blush that was creeping on my face.

Sasuke: "forget it...here"

I handed her the envelope my brother gave earlier and got up

Sasuke: "Itachi told me to give it to you...I don't know what it is so don't ask me"

Sakura: "oh..hmm." she stared down at it as I looked around to see her room was a lot smaller than mine...then again she doesn't have much in here...

Sasuke: "wait here, I'm gonna go to the store real quick" I walked over to the door and paused as I looked over at her

Sasuke: "and if you move...I'll kill you" I managed to growl out as I watched her eyes widened and she quickly nodded.

I was about to close the door when I heard her clear her throat and call my name

Sakura: "Sasuke..?"

Sasuke: "what?"

Sakura: "ahh..." -blushes- "I'm sorry...about getting mad...I wasn't feeling so well that's why I bursted..so don't hate me too much okay?..."

_don't smirk, don't smirk, don't smirk  
_

Sasuke: -smirks- "whatever..loser"

she smiled back before placing the covers over her mouth as I quickly looked away and shut the door, and just like that our little fight was over...

I placed my hand over my heart and took in a few deep breaths before heading over to the convenience store to pick up some stuff for her.

I walked over to my car to see Karin running over to me.

She waved at me as she ran closer and waited a minute to catch her breath.

Karin: "hey Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "what are you doing here?"

Karin: "ahh well your mother told me she accidentally gave you my dress for Sakura so I came to get it"

_Why would my mother make an obvious mistake like that?.._

Sasuke: "ahh...you sure?"

Karin: "yeah, oh come on you think I'm making this up? it's a black and white dress"

I unlocked my backdoor and looked into the bag to see a black and white dress.

Sasuke: "hn, I see, well here.."

She snagged it off my hand and smiled

Karin: "thanks! hey you think you can give me a lift to my house?"

Sasuke: "I'm heading somewhere else right now"

She pouted and sadly smiled at me as I stepped in, honestly I didn't feel like having her sit in the car and gossip even more about people with me, I had something to do right now.

I waved bye to her before driving out of my driveway and off to the convenience store..

I stepped in and walked right to the register because I honestly had no clue what the Hell I needed to buy for a sick person.

Sasuke: "ahh..excuse me?"

Kiko: "Yes, one second" she sang as the she turned around and immediately lit up like a candle when she looked up to see it was me.

Kiko: "Hello Sasuke, how can I help you today hm?"

_Come on Sasuke just tell her what you need..._

Sasuke: "I was wondering if you could help me look for something someone with a cold might need"

Kikol: "aww sure thing sweetie"

She walked over and grabbed a basket and started to fill it with a heating pad, a box of soup( that's weird), pills and some cough medicine.

She brought it over to the cash register and began to scan it all

Kiko: "So is this all for you Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "ahh well...it's actually for my... wife" I mumbled out, I slapped my hand over my mouth and immediately felt my cheeks burst red.

_**Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump**_

_Shit, stop beating like that you stupid heart!_

I clenched shirt real quick as I felt my cheeks flush a darker red as I watched the nice old lady start to laugh.

Kiko: "The cute girl with the pink hair right?...Sakura am I right?"

Sasuke: "ahh hm...yes" -cough cough- "hah...heh..."

I couldn't stop but feel my heart clench as my words echoed in my ear...

that was the first time since I've been married that I ever mentioned Sakura being my wife.

Kiko: "hahaha oh well, you might want to take some of the fever medicine yourself, your face is red and you're burning up" She laughed out as she gently placed her hand over my forehead.

Shin: "That's cause you embarrassed him you crazy old woman"

Kiko: "oh did I now? hahaha sorry Sasuke"

Shin: "ignore my wife kid, she didn't take her pills today"

The old lady laughed as her husband rolled his eyes as he handed me my receipt.

Sasuke: "hn, thank you and um sorry for the trouble."

Shin: "it's no trouble at all, come back again Sasuke"

Kiko: "bye bye Sasuke!"

I grabbed my bag and glanced over to my right to see a giant box of ferrero rochers chocolates

_hmm..._

I went over and grabbed it to see it was actually pretty pricey for 40 pieces of chocolate

I walked over and asked if they can ring this up as well.

Kiko: "oh, does you wife like this chocolate Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "I'm hoping so" -chuckles- "she's pretty sick, not sure if she'll be able to taste it or not"

Kiko: "oh well it's the thought that counts right? i'm sure she'll be thankful her wonderful husband bought her such delicious treats"

I smiled as I felt my cheeks flare up again at the word husband and wife...

_fuck_

I nodded before grabbing the box and headed back to my car.

_**Ba-thump...Ba-thump..**_

_flashback_

_Sakura: -blush- "...don't hate me too much okay?.."_

_flash_

_Sasuke: " it's actually for my...wife..."_

_flash_

_**ba-thump ba-thump ba-thump**_

Sasuke: "men don't blush Sasuke, Men don't blush!"

_Wife.._

I felt my cheeks flush red again as I drove back home, hoping to Kami the stain on my face goes away before I step in the house

.

.

.

Sakura: "oh my gooooooodddddddd!" -cough cough- "I'm dyiiiiiiiingggggggggggg!"

Ugh, I felt like crap right now, my body was sore, I had a headache and this awful cough just wouldn't get off my chest, it was horrible.

_I wonder where Sasuke went.._

I was about to get up and check myself when I heard footsteps come closer to my bed.

I flew back in my bed and immediately went under the covers the second I heard him growl.

Sasuke: "were you about to get up?"

Sakura: "meep" I shook my head 'no' over and over as he laughed and walked over, took off the covers and grabbed my cheek "didn't I tell you to stay in bed huh?"

Sakura: "oww Sasuke let go it hurts more than usual 'cause I'm sick" I groaned out before coughing again

Sasuke: "ahh...hn..s-sorry" He mumbled his hand let go, and I felt him touch my cheek gently before moving away.

He pulled over a chair and sat next to me with a bunch of bags on the floor near him

Sakura: "where did you go?"

Sasuke: "convenience store...I uh...had to pick some stuff up for the house so..here"

He looked away and handed me a bag.

I tried not to smile as I looked inside to see different kinds of medicine, some weird box of soup and a heat pouch inside.

Sakura: "is this for me?"

His cheeks were stained red as he kept his face away from me and nodded.

_haha aww, how cute!...eh? did I just think he's cute?..Kami, I really must be sick..  
_

Sakura: "ahh thank you." -sniff-

I took out the stuff and grabbed the soup and handed it over to him

Sakura: "can you make this for me?"

He shot an eyebrow at me before grabbing it off my hand and looked down at it.

Sasuke: "you want me to make this?"

Sakura: "mhm, I'm hungry"

Sasuke: "hn...you need to eat something before you take any of the medicine right?"

Sakura: " mhm, so you'll make it? great! thank you Sasuke"

I smiled at him, and I saw him smirk before he grabbed a pillow and shoved it over my face making me lay back down on my bed

Sasuke: "shut up, stay here and do something while I go make this"

Sakura: "you do know how to make soup right?"

he looked at me with a completely blank look on his face.

Sasuke: "of course..."

Sakura: "meaning... it's not made..it just has the seasoning in there and you have to make the rest yourself."

His eyes widened and his face looked completely shocked before he shook his head and looked away

Sasuke: "easy"

I began to laugh a bit as I handed the box over to him and laid back down until I realized something...

Sakura: "Sasuke...I can't sit here for the rest of the day I'll be bored."

Sasuke: "what do you want me to do?"

I opened my arms out to him while he stood there looking completely confused.

Sakura: "take me downstairs"

Sasuke: "you're nuts"

Sakura: "Sasuke!" -sniff sniff- "please..." I managed to squeak out before letting my tears stream down my warm face.

Sasuke: "okay, okay..." -sigh- "just don't cry...your fever will worsen.."

Sakura: "yay!"

He gently pulled me into his arms and held me tightly with one arm as he grabbed the other stuff in his other hand and walked me downstairs and placed me on the sofa.

Sakura: "thank youuuuu!"

Sasuke: "yeah yeah...psycho" he mumbled and I threw a pillow at him making him stumble over..

He growled as his head quickly turned back to me I stuck my tongue out him before hiding underneath the blanket.

Sasuke: "why you."

Sakura: "don't hurt me I'm sick!"

I heard him breathe heavily once before turning around back towards the kitchen.

I waited till he was out of range and started to laugh

_Sasuke's restraining himself because I'm sick? Oh Kami, finally, FINALLY this is my chance to finally give him what he deserves..muahahahahahahahhahaha!_

Sasuke Uchiha prepare yourself for the ultimate revenge hehehehehe

I laid back against the sofa and sighed deeply trying to relax my body until...

_Boom!_

Sakura: "huh!? uh Sasuke...are you okay?"

_What just exploded?..._

Sasuke: "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

Sakura: "what's what?"

I yelled back into the kitchen and he walked in with a spoon in his hand.

Sasuke: "nothing, relax, just shut up and watch t.v while I make this"

I nodded my head and sat back as I watched him roll up his sleeves and crack his knuckles and neck before heading back into the kitchen as if he was ready to fight.

...within seconds weird crazy noises started coming from the kitchen I gawked at him as I watched stuff fly across the kitchen from wall to wall...

.._He's making a complete mess in there...and** I'm** going to be the one who ends up cleaning it all up...  
_

Sakura:"ugh..."

I smacked a pillow over my head as I began to question whether or not this was my revenge or his?...

_BOOM, CRASH, SLAM _

Sasuke: "What the Fuck?!"

* * *

**HappyCrayon: haha awwwww Sasuke cooking! XD how cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (((: I can't wait to see how his soup turns out, can you? ^^ oh and THANK YOU AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FOLLOWERS! wow c: I got back such a great response for chapter 5! ^^ thank you thank you! I hope you continue to join me as we watch this magical relationship bloom! c:...or blow up XD thanks again see you in my next chapter -HClessthanthree! ;D xx ciao!  
**


	7. Chapter 7-The One Who's Most Important

**sadly I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**chapter 7: The One Who's Most Important**

* * *

_bloop_

_bloop.._

_bloop..._

_What the Hell is that?..._

_bloop.._

Sasuke: "here's your soup"

I shot him an eyebrow before looking down at the grey bowl of "soup" that was given to me by the Uchiha boy.

I gulped and took a whiff to see it smells rather...erm sour...

Sakura: "that's not what it looks like on the box"

Sasuke: "those things are photoshopped"

I rolled my eyes and looked down at it again

Sakura: "Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "what?"

Sakura: "why is it bubbling like that?"

Sasuke: "how am I suppose to know?!"

Sakura: "what do you mean how are you suppose to know?! you cooked it!"

Sasuke: "just eat it" he growled out as he sat next to me, he had soy sauce on his face and he looked like he was really put out a fight inside the kitchen

I grabbed my spoon and scooped a bit of it onto my spoon and took in a deep breath

_Well, here goes nothing...if I die...then it means I died a woman!_

I put the spoon in my mouth and immediately felt the sour smell fuze inside of my tastebuds

_THIS IS DISGUSTING!.spit it out! spit ittt outttttttttt...!_

I was just about to just spray everything out when I looked over at Sasuke glancing at me trying to see what my next movement was

Sasuke: "well?"

_if you say his cooking's bad he's going to murder you_

Sakura: "ahh well...it's..interesting. "

Sasuke: "really?"

Sakura: "mhm mhm..." I nodded my head and swallowed before putting the bowl down

Sasuke: "well...aren't you going to finish it?"

_eh?!_

Sakura: "ahh...hmm well..."

Sasuke: "eat it, I worked hard to cook that, it's probably better than anything you've ever made"

_HA! is this cocky bastard for real?!_

Sakura: "uh..."

Sasuke: "finish it..."

I quickly grabbed the bowl and took in another sip and felt something in my mouth this time...

I began to chew slowly as I watched him confidently smirk at me

I continued to chew slowly before responding to his oh so arrogant smile

Sakura: "mmmmm you added noodles to it..."

Sasuke: "that's chicken"

I choked and started to cough as he handed me a glass of water

Sakura: "ahh...chicken yeah...great"

I took in a few more sips and suddenly I felt tears coming down

Sasuke: "why are you crying?"

Sakura: "this is the nastiest thing I've ever eaten my entire life" I mumbled while gulping the rest of his death soup down my throat

Sasuke: "hn! then why are you eating it?!" there was both hurt and anger in that tone of his

Sakura: "because you made it...you looked like you were having trouble the whole time..."

Sasuke: "I did... I never had to cook anything before, so you better appreciate it"

Sakura: "I do" I smiled at him and his eyes slightly widened before he quickly turned away and covered his mouth

Sakura: "I just don't see why you had trouble following simple directions from the side of the box"

Sasuke: "THERE WAS DIRECTIONS ON THE BOX?!"

He shot up and looked at me as if I just told him some cheat cheat to this whole cooking thing

Sakura: "yes...it tells you how to make it..."

He walked up to me gripped my shoulders and started to shake me vigorously

Sasuke: "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Sakura: "I-I-I th-though y-y-y-ou knewwwwww ahhh let go I'm g-g-getting dizzzyyyy!"

He stopped shaking me and I plopped back on the sofa to caIm my aching, dizzy head.

_ugh I'm gonna puke..._

Sasuke: "hn...I didn't even look at the box." he mumbled as he sat there angry

I laid there with my forearm over my forehead and suddenly it all seemed funny to me

Sakura: "hehehe...hehehe..hahahahahahaha...HAHAAHAHHAAHAHA A YOU CAN'T COOK! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sasuke: "teh...what?! you dare laugh at me huh?! after all the shit I went through to make something for you?!"

I couldn't breathe as I held down my stomach and started to laugh again

I heard him threaten and growl at me but it didn't scare me one bit, maybe it was my fever but at this point Sasuke didn't seem scary today he seemed rather...clueless.

Sasuke: "hn whatever laugh all you want I'm leaving"

I stopped laughing and shot up from the sofa

Sakura: "don't! I'm sorry I laughed hehe...I guess it's the fever getting the best of me.."

He sat back down and placed his hand back over his mouth and looked away.

We sat there quietly as I finished the soup and took my medicine that he kindly bought for me.

I felt so thankful seeing it as though this was the first time anyone has ever taken care of me while I was sick. It felt so nice, I felt like crap but honestly I was happy I caught a cold because if I never did then Sasuke wouldn't be here taking care of me..

I was going to ask him if theres anything I can do in return when suddenly he got a call.

Sasuke: "hello?"

Sasuke: "ah yeah..I'm home."

I sipped my water and looked away when I felt his eyes draw over to me suddenly his voice got louder, and there was more concern in his tone..like he was scared

Sasuke: "she's where?! WHY?! Oh Crap...alright I'll be right over"

He hung up the phone and looked over at me

Sasuke: "Karin's in the hospital"

_yay! _

Sakura: "oh...what for?"

Sasuke: "not sure, but she's asking for me"

_**pang...**_

I knew this night was just too good to last.

Sakura: "I see.."

he's leaving me for her...again...

I looked at him as I watched him run around as if he was scared to death for her.

_He must really love her huh..._

It actually irritated me that he was ditching me just like that, he walked over to the door and just before he did I called him out, hoping he'd look at me and remember me.

Sakura: "Sasuke..."

Sasuke: "what?"..

..._stay...please stay here with me..._

He stared me, waiting for me to register something to say.

..._Forget it..._

Sakura: "your keys.."

Sasuke: "oh right"

He walked over and grabbed his keys, and wallet within the next two minutes he was ready to go.

I watched him grab his hoodie and just run out the door without bothering to ask me if it was alright for me to stay alone... he didn't turn to me, to look at me or to even ask me if I'll be okay..he did nothing...

I felt my stomach twist and churn as I sat there alone on the sofa and started to cough

My eyes were burning more than usual as I blinked a few times to control my tears

Sakura: "don't cry Sakura don't cry...who cares it's no big deal..."

I knew it was no big deal for me..I'm used to this..

Sakura: "but still..." -sniff-

it felt so nice to have someone care for me like that...even if it was for a few measly minutes.

I laid back on the sofa as I felt my fever rise again..my tears were so refreshing against my steamy hot skin I actually felt like crying more, only because it felt that good.

I laid there in silence for a few minutes when something else came to mind I shot up from the couch and looked towards the stairs

Sakura: "Itachi's letter!"

I got up real quick, and fell right back on the sofa, my mind just spinned off for a few minutes again

I felt my sight blacken out as I tried to get back up again

another drink of water and I went right back to my feet and slowly walked upstairs to grab the letter he's given me.

I walked downstairs and sat down with the open envelope in my hands.

Sakura: "well...it didn't explode...I'm not dead yet" I peeked inside to see it was just a letter "there aren't any poisons...no drugs..." it just looked like a plain old letter.

I slipped it out and tapped it with my finger a few times

Sakura: "no sign of danger...no blood, nothing hmm..."

I opened the letter and peeked into it to see there wasn't anything scary drawn on it.

I opened the letter all the way, to see it truly was a letter and a piece of tissue?..um.

I shrugged my shoulder and put the tissue down and picked up the letter again.

I felt a smile creep onto my face as I began to read the letter to myself.

_Dear Sakura-san, how are you?.._

Sakura: "I'm great Itachi how are you?"

_I'm quite well myself if you ask me_

I giggled as I thought of how he predicted me asking him how he felt, my smile grew even bigger as I started to read on..

_Before you read further on, after you're done laughing of course, I'd actually like to apologize for not meeting you at all when we came over._

Sakura: "aww it's okay Itachi...thank you for your concern"

_You're welcome Sakura, but it's still no excuse..I'm sorry we had to resort talking to each other for the first time through this letter_

Sakura: "hahaha that's quite clever to predict my every response..you are indeed very smart Mr. Uchiha"

_Thank you for your compliment, Ms Sakura, and honestly it's just me guessing on where you'd pause to reply back to me...I assume Sasuke's not with you..._

Sasuke: "nope, that sucker flew!"

_He's always after Karin, stupid kid will never learn..anyway this letter was actually an apology to you on behalf of my friends..they harassed you and made you cry, I'm sorry I couldn't do much..I was hoping Sasuke would've helped a bit_

Sasuke: "don't push any hope on him your brother's a selfish jerk"

_I know, he's spoiled, and I'm sorry about that as well...I guess this is my way of letting you know I know what you're dealing with...and I'm honestly sorry_

I felt tears burn my eyes again

Sakura: "damn it Sakura why do you keep crying huh?!"

_you have a lot of emotion built up that's why, you should use the tissue I packed in for you_

Sakura: "wow...hahaha this guy..." I grabbed the tissue and wiped my tears before I began to read again

_I know, I think I'm amazing too_

Sakura: "damn it!" I found myself smiling again, my cheeks were warming up as I tried to control my smile

_it's okay to smile, it's good to smile Sakura-san, I'm glad I was able to make you laugh even for a little while_

Sakura: "thank you Itachi.."

_you're welcome...anyway, I'm sorry again, I'm sure we'll talk face to face at one point oh and the only reason I wrote this was because I know you don't have a phone_

Sakura: "it's fine I like hand written letters...well being it this was my first one bet you didn't know that did you?!"

I looked down and growled, but kept my smile when I read the last bit of his letter

_I'm glad I was the first person to write to you, bet you thought you got me this time didn't you?_

_anyway, I'm not sure how to end it so I'll just leave you to reread this letter again _

_Take care, Itachi_

Sakura: "wow..."

I sighed as I sat there and looked down at the letter...I stared at it wondering how this guy even...

I was speechless, amazed, confused, and a bit freaked out as to how he knew what I would say...

Sakura: "I wonder.."

I looked at the back of the letter and looked down and began to laugh when I saw what he wrote in tiny letters

_p.s...I'm not creepy -_-"_

Sakura: "hahahahahaha wowwwwwwwwwwww!"

I hugged the letter tightly as I fell into a coughing/laughing fit.

This was the best thing ever!

I looked down and read again as I found myself responding back the same way over and over again.

It amazed me so much...

I kissed the letter and put it neatly back in the envelope and held it closely against me. The clock struck midnight and I looked over at the door to realize that Sasuke was probably going to stay there with her..

I laid there and wondered what happened to her, and soon found myself hoping it was something really bad...

I wanted Karin hurt, but for some reason only good things happen to her.. She always gets her way, and there's nothing wrong in her life, but she doesn't appreciate any of it! and then there's me...a girl who's had nothing but problems in her life..

Sakura: -sigh-... "I guess I'm just not that lucky..."

I didn't even sleep that night, I was tired, my body ached, and I felt like throwing up but I didn't sleep I just waited...and waited...hoping Sasuke would just run back in and look at me just _once _and apologize for leaving like that

but he didn't...I fell asleep without realizing it still hoping that, that moment would come.

**Next Morning...**

I woke up and to find the house looking the same as last night...

Messy, smelly, and empty.

I looked around to wonder if Sasuke was home..

I got up and checked to see his shoes were still gone..

Sakura: "he never came back..."

It's Friday today and I felt worse than yesterday...I slowly got up and walked upstairs to take a shower in hopes my sinuses would clear up...

It's almost time for school...I got ready and debated on whether or not I should go, until I went downstairs to see the house a complete mess...

Sakura: "ugh...I can't go to school knowing this place looked disgusting..."

I wasn't feeling too well...and it was cold already I didn't want to go outside..

It's December now, and I honestly didn't want to walk outside into the cold with a _cold!_

I decided I'd stay home and clean the house up before going back to bed..

My nose was stuffy so it was so difficult to breathe at all..

I tied up my hair and grabbed my cleaning supplies, as I prepared myself to fix this place up..

I haven't checked the kitchen since Sasuke invaded it so I'm really scared to see what he has done to it..

Sakura: "okay! let's do this!"

I ended up spending the entire day cleaning the house...

I grabbed the giant bag of trash and dragged it into the living room and plopped on the sofa completely hating my life..

Sakura: "ugh I need a shower..."

_ding-dong_

Sakura: "ugh go awayyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

I waited a little bit until the door bell rang again and suddenly I heard loud banging coming from the door

I shot up and gasped before running over to the door

_Sasuke?_

I opened the door to see it was none other than

Naruto: "Sakuraaa-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

_**Ba-thump**_

He pulled me into his arms for a nice tight hug and I slowly hugged him back before gently squeezing him in my arms.

Sakura: "haha Naruto"

Naruto: "mmmm I missed you!" he squeezed me harder and spun me around for a bit.

If I wasn't so dizzy already I would've enjoyed that.

Sakura: "ahh Naruto-"

Naruto: "why weren't you at school huh?! I waited, and waited, and waited but you didn't show up I went to Kakashi's class but you weren't there either!"

I felt my coughing fit come up again as I moved away from him and blew into my tissue

Naruto: "ahh..Sakura-chan you look horrible..."

Sakura: "sorry Naruto..I'm not feeling well.."

Naruto: "mmmmmmmmm" he placed his hand on my forehead and checked my fever.

"mhm mhm... hmmmmmm" he placed his other hand on his forehead and sadly looked over at me "...you really are sick...come here" He walked me over to the sofa and sat me down

Naruto: "if you're this sick why aren't you resting huh?! who told you to clean?!"

Sakura: "the house was a mess Naruto"

Naruto: "so?! that's no excuse for you!"

Sakura: "but it looked so bad...It was killing me"

Naruto: "I don't care! you have to rest when you're feeling this bad Sakura!"

Sakura: "sorry.."

Naruto: -sigh- "don't be...come here"

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

Naruto: "hahaha it's a good thing Teme stayed back to take care of you right?"

_eh?_

Sakura: "Sasuke's not home Naruto.."

Naruto: "huh?"

I moved away and noticed the confused look on his face... hmm I guess Sasuke's still at the hospital..

Sakura: "Sasuke hasn't been home since last night...he's probably at the hospital still with Karin."

I watched Naruto's face grim...it looked dark and angry...something I've never seen from him he put his head down making his hair simply cover his eyes as he hunched over.

Naruto: "does Sasuke know you're sick?..."

Sakura: "mm..mhm he gave me medicine and all but he got a call from someone and left..guess Karin's in a bad state..."

I felt like I was making things more difficult for both Naruto and Sasuke.

He got up and growled before he clenched his fists tightly.

Naruto: "that's no excuse to leave you in the state you're in for another girl!"

Sakura: "it's fine"

Naruto: "it's not! Sakura you're sweating, and burning up! you think that's okay?! you're pale as a freakin ghost! you think it's alright for him to just leave you here alone all night?! what would've happened if you fainted huh?! then what Sakura!?"

I felt tears burn my eyes but I shook my head and forced myself to control them

Sakura: "I-..I don't know.."

He stayed quiet as he slowly looked away from me and walked towards the door

Sakura: "Naruto?..where are you going?"

Naruto: "I have stuff to do.." his voice was monotone as he continued to keep his head down

**_Pang._**

Did I upset him?..

Sakura: "Naruto..are you mad at me?.."

I walked over and tried to look up at him but he kept his head down

Naruto: -sigh-.. "I'm not mad...come here"

My cheeks bursted into a deep shade of red when I felt his warm hand gently grab mine and slowly pull me into his arms. His hands naturally fell onto my sides as I held in my breath..

He gently squeezed me against him as one hand slowly caressed my cheek. He smiled at me as his thumb slowly rubbed my cheek over and over.

**_Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump_**

_Kami I hope he doesn't hear how loud it's beating..Geeze...This boy's going to give me a freakin heart attack one day.._

Naruto: "I'm just worried about you okay..."

I nodded my head as I tried to calm my racing heart down...

Naruto: " shower up and rest alright? don't push yourself..the housework can wait.. I'll check up on you later."

Sakura: "ah...you're not staying?"

His cheeks flushed pink as he suddenly rest his head on my shoulder.

Naruto: "I'd love stay and take care of you...I'd feel better about myself if I did..."

_**Ba-thump...**_

Naruto: "but I have something to do...so I'll just check up on you later, in hopes you'll listen to me"

Sakura: "I will..."

His breath was so warm against my neck it was sending a billion different kinds chills down my spine...I didn't want him to move away but I couldn't help but feel a bit ticklish from the ends of his spiky blonde hair..

_His hair.._

I slowly moved my hand near his hair and began to protest on whether or not I should touch his hair when suddenly his hand flew up, grabbed my hand and firmly moved it onto his hair

Naruto: "you can touch it Sakura, my hair won't bite you" he whispered..once again sending chills inside my body..his hot breath was making me want to flip a table from the sudden emotions it was sending me..I loved it.

My eyes widened as I felt his forehead get hotter and hotter against my skin

Sakura: "are..are you getting sick too Naruto?"

I looked down to see the peak of his ears were on fire, it was as dark as my own blushing face, he shook his head no as he kept his head placed on my shoulder.

I smiled as I slowly, and gently touched his hair.

wah..it's soft...it's really really soft..

I felt my heart race again as I continued to touch his surprisingly silky soft hair.. for some reason I thought it would be jagged seeing it as though it sticks up like that but it's not...it's silky smooth...

Naruto: -chuckles- "you're making me fall asleep...touching my hair like that...it's comforting..."

Sakura: -gasp- "sorry..."

Naruto: "don't be...I like it.."

**_Ba-thump.._**

He sighed deeply as he moved off and looked away before covering his face with his whole hand.

My eyes widened at how red his whole face has gotten, as my cheeks reacted to his blush he moved his hand away and smiled at me..

I looked away as he laughed and cleared his throat.

Naruto: "well I'm going to go now okay?"

I nodded my head and slowly waved at him...

I really didn't want him to go..

Naruto: "bye Sakura..rest okay?"

Sakura: "I will...try not to get sick Naruto"

Naruto: "I won't.."

He smiled and waved goodbye before opening the door and walked out.

I felt my legs completely give out the second I heard the door click shut

I was panting and fanning myself as I tried to calm myself down

_He's really...gosh_

I couldn't help but smile as I held myself tightly..

Sakura: "his hair...it smells so good..."

Naruto's scent was a different kind of warmth from Sasuke's...his scent just said 'embrace me'...it described him so much...

**_ba-thump...ba-thump..._**

I started to fan myself again as I got to my feet and headed for the shower thinking of the cute blonde boy who's done nothing but kill me with kindness..

**Later that day...**

I was laying on my bed with a pillow over my face when suddenly I heard someone coming up the stairs. I shot up from my bed and ran out the door to see Sasuke walking into his room..

I ran behind him and stood near his door

Sakura: "ahh hello Sasuke,...did you just get home?"

_SLAM!_

I stood there frozen still and stared at the door that was just slammed in my face...

_what's his problem?..._

I walked back into my room and sat there fiddling with my fingers as I thought over and over about what I might've done wrong..I ended up spending the entire night worrying about a guy who will never be pleased with me...

**Next Day...**

**Saturday: 11am.**

I woke up and took a shower feeling a lot better than yesterday.

I walked out and dried my hair while I took in a big whiff.

Sakura: "ahhhh I can breathe again!"

I walked down the stairs to see Sasuke angrily hang up the phone.

I walked down the stairs and looked over to see Sasuke looking really fumed..

Sakura: "...who called?"

He didn't even turn to me as he walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

I stood there watching him drink his juice when the phone rang again.

I looked at him once more as I watched him keep his head directly away from me before I answered it.

Sakura: "hello?"

Mikoto: "Sakura-chaaannn!"

Sakura: "Kaa-sama.."

Mikoto: " How are you dear?!"

Sakura: "I'm alright, how are you?"

Mikoto: "I'm great! Neh, Sakura-chan, I called because I wanted to invite you and Sasuke over for a nice dinner party we're having today"

Sakura: "dinner party?"

Mikoto: "yes, we'll be having our closest friends over for some food, and music so please come"

Sakura: "oh...mm alright, thank you for inviting us."

Mikoto: "my pleasure dear! ohhhhh I miss you! I hope to see you soon, oh and please make sure you're with Sasuke when coming alright?"

Sakura: "ah...yes...mm okay, thank you, see you later then"

Mikoto: "hehe bye bye Sakura-chan!"

She hung up the phone and I put the phone down as I walked over to him

Sakura: "ahh Sasuke...your mother just called she wanted us to go over for dinner tonight..."

He glared at me in silence as I waited for him to say something...anything...but he didn't. He simply walked off towards the staircase

Sakura: "why are you so mad?..what did I do wrong that would make you so mad at me?.."

He turned around and scoffed at me as if I already knew what was wrong

Sasuke: "what you did wrong? Let me tell you something Sakura...just because I left the house to go see someone who needed me doesn't give you the right to bitch about me ditching you to my friends Sakura!"

Sakura: "Huh?"

Sasuke: "trying to act all innocent now are we?"

Sakura: "what are you talking about?"

Sasuke:"Like you don't know Sakura, wanna tell me why Naruto walked into the hospital, pushed me nearly knocking Karin over and started barking at me as to why I left you to go see her?!"

Sakura:"I didn't know..."

Sasuke: "of course you didn't know Sakura how else would Naruto find out about it without talking to you first!"

Sakura: "Sasuke honestly I didn't.."

Sasuke: "Cut the crap Sakura I know how you are around him alright? do you have any idea how much SHIT I had to deal with after he left just because he said that in front of my parents?! do you? do you have any idea what I've been hearing from them for the last 24 hours! do you?! and it's all because you couldn't sit here alone for a few hours while I went to go see someone who needed me"

_...Was this guy for real?...was he really making ME seem like the bad one here..._

I stood there in silence as he walked back over to the staircase..

I stood there trying to calm myself down but I couldn't...no..I could...but I didn't want to..

Sakura:"well what about me?! how could you leave me just like that Sasuke!? you didn't ask me or look at me and wonder if it was okay!"

He stared at me in surprise as if I was someone who was speaking for the wrong cause.

Sasuke:"you heard she was in the hospital!"

Sakura: " but I'm your WIFE, whether you hate me or not I should come first! NOT her!"

My voice was louder than ever and I felt myself start to choke as my hot tears began to stream down my face...I hated myself for being hurt by his words...I didn't want to care that he neglects me but I do...

Sasuke:"Well you don't! You don't so stop thinking that you do!"

Pang.

Sakura: "I wouldn't think like that if you just stick to your words! why do you do things that lead me to believe you actually care about me?! why?! if you honestly, truly hate me then don't do things like that anymore! I don't need you Sasuke, if you honestly hate me and want nothing to do with me then I don't need you! I'm not beat for your concern so stop making me believe I should start! I don't need your pity! so quit trying to lead me on"

Sasuke: "I'm not the only one leading you on Naru-"

My eyes widened and without even thinking about it I felt my hand slap Sasuke hard across the face. It was loud enough to actually echo into the silence in our broken, empty home..

Sakura:"don't EVER SPEAK ILL OF NARUTO IN FRONT OF ME! EVER!" My hand was throbbing, and I felt it burn and sting from the slap..nonetheless I ignored the pain and watched his face remain still as he kept his face directly away from me.

I was so furious with him I didn't care about my hand, or the echo..or the tears that were dropping on the floor right now..

Sakura: "Naruto...he's someone you can't EVER be Sasuke, EVER! You can be the most amazing man in the WORLD but you will never amount to ANYTHING Naruto is! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIS FRIENDSHIP OR HIS KINDNESS! YOU WHO CARE ABOUT NO ONE BUT YOURSELF AND A GIRL WHO OBVIOUSLY HAS NO FEELINGS FOR YOU! SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME BUT DON'T SPEAK ILL ABOUT THE MAN I HAVE SINCERE FEELINGS FOR!"

Sasuke: "hn...it's too bad Naruto doesn't feel the same way..guess he doesn't have to lead you on, you're pushing yourself onto him...heh..pathetic.."

I held in my breath and turned around and stomped upstairs, slammed my door behind me and ran onto my bed and cried all my anger out.

_I hate him, I hate him, I HATE SASUKE! I hate Karin, I hate my parents, I hate this life...I hate all of it! I want to get away from these people..and this life.._

I sat up and wiped away my tears..

I never screamed like that..ever...I looked down at my redden hand and I felt it still throbbing..

Sakura: "I never hit anyone like that...Hell I never did any of that before.."

I didn't even realize I slapped him till I saw his face turn away from me..

I took in a deep breath and walked over to the vanity and looked at myself..

I looked to see it was a girl who's live a miserable lonely life...and I know now that I didn't want to be that way anymore..

_*flash*_

_Naruto: "I want to help..."_

_*flash*_

_Naruto: " you're beautiful..."_

_*flash*_

I closed my eyes and took off my glasses and looked at myself right into the mirror...He wants to help me...and I want to make it easier for him..

I sighed and slowly let go of my hair.. I pushed my bangs forwards and played a little with my hair..

Sakura: "stay Sakura...stayyyy...look at yourself.." I mumbled as I stared into the mirror...

waist length pink, layered hair... side swept bangs...

Sakura: " I need to cut my hair..."

I looked to see how all my layers grew out..

Sakura: "ahh...I can do this..."

I kept my hair out and left my glasses on the table as I got up and looked at the rest of me..

Sakura: "just walk out door Sakura..just..."

_BANG BANG BANG!_

I fell to the floor in desperate need to grab my glasses and shoved them on as I crawled to the floor..

Sakura: "what?"

...

ugh...

I opened the door halfway to see him drop the phone onto my side of the floor and walk away.

I glared at him as I shut the door and picked the phone off the floor and answered it.

Sakura: "Hello?"

Naruto: "Sakura..?"

**_Ba-Thump.._**

_Naruto..._

I bit down on my lip trying to control my smile as he laughed into the phone

Sakura: "Naruto..Hi.."

Naruto: "Hey... ah you okay Sakura-chan? hahaha you seem a little nervous"

_Nervous?! NERVOUS?! I never talked to a guy over the phone before of course I'm nervous, I'm having a heart attack over here!_

Sakura: "no I'm fine.."

Naruto: "ahh..so...did he say anything to you? Sasuke seemed pretty mad over the phone"

I went over and laid down on my bed.

Sakura: "no..he didn't say anything" I lied..I didn't want Naruto to know what Sasuke said..it'll just make things worse for all of us.

Naruto: "good.. I'm glad, haha..ahh he's really pissed"

Sakura: "mmm...he told me you went...ah- sorry Naruto."

Naruto: "for what?"

Sakura: "you guys are fighting because of me..." I felt horrible knowing Naruto's getting crap from Sasuke because of me.

Naruto: -chuckles- "don't worry...HAHAHAHAHA I can get that guy to talk to me! Sasuke loves me, he can't stay mad forever! so don't worry okay?! HAHAHAAH!"

I laughed into the phone and held onto the phone tightly.

Sakura: "you sure?"

Naruto: "of course!"

Sakura: "mm then I hope you patch things up soon!"

Naruto: "haha yeah...ahh...so... um you feeling better?..."

I felt my cheeks flush at the sound of how gentle his voice suddenly got..

Sakura: "yeah..fevers gone, I can breathe again, I'm feeling a lot better, thank you Naruto.."

Naruto: -sigh- "that's good.. I was worried"

**_Ba-thump_**

Sakura: "really?..."

Naruto: "mhm...I'm glad you're okay"

Sakura: "me too!"

Naruto: "ahh Sakura-chan are you going to the Uchiha's today?"

Sakura: "yes, I have to"

Naruto: "ahh really?! awesome! I'll be there too!"

Sakura: "yay!"

Naruto: "hahahaha you're so cute Sakura-chan"

Sakura: "eh..ehh?!"

I heard him laugh into the phone as my cheeks just flushed a deeper red, I felt dizzy from the sudden rush of blood that rose to my head. He continued to laugh as I sat there trying my best to not flip over my table. God I can't handle the butterflies I get too well.

Naruto: "hahaha are you okay Sakura?"

Sakura: "ahh yes I-"

_*click*_

_eh?...what was that?_

Naruto: "Sakura?"

Sakura: "hm?.."

Naruto: "you okay?"

Sakura: "mhm!"

Naruto: "well I should hang up, you're probably getting ready"

_no no no no no nooooooooo! don'ttttt_

I felt my heart slightly drop at his words and sat there silently not wanting to hang up on him when

_BANG BANG BANG_

Sasuke: "get off the phone and get ready"

I rolled my eyes at the poisonous tone in Sasuke's voice.

Sakura: -sigh- "I have to hang up anyway, we'll talk later Naruto"

Naruto: "okay, bye Sakura-chan"

Sakura: "bye Naruto!"

I clicked the phone off and kept it on my bed as I got up, locked my door and opened my closet to get dressed.

_Naruto will be there..._

I wanted to wear something nice for him..but I looked through my clothes to see I had nothing nice to wear..

I grabbed the only dress I own an slipped it on.

_I need new clothes..._

I walked over to the mirror and played with my hair again. I took off my glasses and looked in the mirror before taking in deep slow breaths.

Sakura: "okay Sakura..just one day...just one day...you can do this!..YOSH!"

I clenched my fists and stood up straight and took in another deep breath.

Sakura: "now..to walk out..."

I opened the door and walked my room and stood there..

I was just about to turn towards the staircase when.

_*click*_

_Sasuke!_

I flew into my room and slammed the door behind me, as I found myself trembling.

Sakura: "baby steps, Sakura..baby steps.."

I crawled over to my vanity table and put my glasses back on but looked at my hair..

Instead of pushing my bangs back, I clipped it to the side and tied my hair into a bun and sighed.

I looked into the mirror to see it looked a lot better than before but...still not enough..

_If I wasn't such a coward I'd just walk out without caring but I can't.._

_It's so scary for me...hah...I can't.. but I'll keep trying._

Sakura: "I'll get there eventually.."

_Little by little..I'll get there.._

I looked around for anything else to see the box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates sitting on my table. I grabbed a quick little bag and grabbed a bunch of chocolates before walking towards my door.

I walked out the door and looked up to see Sasuke standing there with his hands in his pockets..

I looked up to see him in a grey button up shirt, loose tie, and black suit pants..

I felt my cheeks flush when I realized how ..g-good..looking.. Sasuke was..

_grrrr...don't look at him Sakura he's the enemy!_

I quickly looked away as we stood there awkwardly for a bit.. I felt his eyes on me for a while until

he shot an eyebrow before looking away and walked down the stairs.

I followed behind him, making sure to keep distance between us.. we walked over to his car, unlocked, and open the front door but I unlocked the back door and walked inside.

There's no way in Hell was I going to sit next to him..

We sat there in silence as he turned on the car and started to drive..I kept my eyes averted towards the window and glued them there when I felt his glances towards me..

_don't look at him Sakura he's the devil!_

I stared out the window and sat there frozen still...it wasn't until he parked the car that I looked at him once real quick to see his cheek still bloodshot red from my slap...

My eyes widened and I felt a slight pang in my chest when I thought of how hard I slapped him.

It was so bad my own hand was hurting from the impact..I can't imagine what Sasuke felt...

**_Pang._**

I tried not to think about it as I felt the knot in my throat grow..

We walked out the car and walked over to the house and the door flew open revealing Sasuke's happy, beautiful mother

I looked around to see just how big their house was..it was twice as big as ours but it had the same simple, modern feel to it..it was beautiful.

Mikoto: "Sasukeee, Sakuraaaa!"

She pulled us into her arms and hugged us tight closing the door behind us.

We stood awkwardly next to each other as she looked back and forth at us..

Mikoto: "Sooo How are you?"

Sasuke/Sakura: "fine..."

She nervously laughed as she walked us over to the living room and I looked to see Karin and my parents sitting there having tea

Mikoto: "look the lovely couple has arrived!"

Karin shot up and walked over to Sasuke with his hoodie in her hand

Karin: "Sasuke...you forgot this at the hospital" she whispered as she looked at me.. I watched him smirk at her as his eyes quickly went to me.

I quickly turned away and looked up towards the stairs to see Itachi staring down at us.

_wah...I want to give him some chocolates..._

I was about to turn around and walk towards the staircase when I heard Sasuke's mother call me.

I turned to her and saw her sadly smile at me as she beckoned her hand.

Mikoto: "ahh...Sakura-chan..I..." she looked away and touched my cheek " did you not like it?.."

eh? what's she talking about?

Sakura: "like what Kaa-sama?"

Mikoto looked over at Karin who was chit-chatting away with Sasuke and looked over at me..

she looked like she was slightly hurt but I'm not sure why.

Sakura: "Kaa-sama?..."

Mikoto: "nevermind dear I'll ask Sasuke..,..ah would you like something to eat?"

I shook my head no as she got up and gave me a nice big hug before giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

I felt a knot in my throat grow feeling overwhelmed by her gesture made me feel even worse when I saw how she sadly smiled at me again

_Did I miss something here?..._

I was just about to ask when I looked over to see Itachi coming near us.

Mikoto walked towards the kitchen as Itachi came closer to me and stood in front of me, staring at me with his pitch black eyes..

Itachi: "Sakura..."

Sakura: "Ita- Itachi-kun..."

We stared at each other for a bit before he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms, squeezing me super tight.

_What the Hell?!_

I was too shocked, surprised, and confused to even begin to register a question for him...but it didn't matter anyway because he let go of me and walked off into the kitchen without giving me a second look, or a word...

I stood there completely frozen and confused.

Sakura: "uh..."

_...What the Hell just happened?_

I quickly turned towards Itachi's direction to see he was gone.

_Eh?! where'd he go?!_

I ran to the kitchen to see he wasn't there and noticed the back door open.

_hmm..._

I walked closer to the door and peeked out to see a figure standing alone out in the middle of the yard.

_Itachi-kun?!_

I slowly stepped out and took in a few deep breaths as I got closer to the figure I couldn't see much since it was pretty dark outside..

as I got closer I looked to see it wasn't Itachi but someone else... he was standing there frozen still..spiky hair barely moving from the cool, pre-winter breeze..

that's when I realized...

_spiky hair?! ahh! must be Naruto!...what's he doing out here in the cold...?..._

I tiptoed closer to the figure as it stood there in place not moving one bit..

_call out to him Sakura.._

Sakura: "ahh...Naruto?.."

Just before I took another step closer, the figure turned around halfway revealing not a warm, smiling Naruto, but a pissed off Sasuke..

_..Crap..._

.

.

.

Her eyes shot open as she stood there frozen in place...

looks like you disappointed her once again Sasuke...

Sakura: "ahh sorry I'll go-"

I grabbed her hand and yanked her towards me causing her to slightly yelp at my sudden rough gesture.

Sakura: "Hey let go, you're hurting me!"

I kept my tight grip around her wrist as she twisted it around trying to loosen my hand from hers...I stared at her, her whole entire mood changed, from happy to someone who was clearly scared and angry..

I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't know what I should say, what I shouldn't...I wanted to apologize but at the same time I felt like telling her off again.

Sakura: "stop staring at me like that and let go Sasuke! I'm not speaking to you anymore!"

Sasuke: "you..." I growled out..

I pulled her even closer to me and pressed her body against mine..I saw her cheeks flush red as she kept her head down, I let go of her wrist and held her tightly next to me...

**_Ba-thump...Ba-thump..._**

_She's freezing cold..._

**_Ba-thump..Ba-thump.._**

_..the tone in her voice was so anxious...it's amazing at how fast it changed just by realizing it wasn't Naruto but...me.._

**_Throb_**

_.she'd probably die before ever feeling that excited to see me.._

**_Pang._**

Sakura: "let...go! Sasuke!"

She was trying to push herself off of me but I just kept her firmly against me...

she kept her face away from mine but I slowly turned her face towards me and tilted her chin up..

she gasped as I held her chin in place..

I don't know why but something inside of me just felt keeping her close to me...

Sakura: "Sasuke wha-what are you...?"

_I don't know myself Sakura...I honestly don't know myself.._

I moved my thumb over her bottom lip...it was soft..and plump..

I felt myself smirk as she continued to try and push me away as I moved my face closer to her.

I felt her hold in her breath as I tilted my head getting ready to...

Karin: "Sasukeeeee?!"

I looked at her and looked over to see Karin running towards me and quickly let go of her.

I covered my face as she took in a deep breath and stood there panting for a bit...

Karin walked over and looked right over at Karin making her smile slowly fade away..

Karin: "Sakura...what are you doing here?.."

Sakura: "no-nothing.."

Karin looked at me with a confused look as I just looked away from her and stood there not knowing what else to do...

I watched Sakura stand there shivering from the corner of my eye as Karin stepped closer to me.

Karin: "Sasuke the guys came, come on let's go"

She took my hand and began to walk me towards the door as she looked back at a frozen Sakura.

Karin: "hmph...ugh" I felt her hand grip tighter against mine as she walked closer towards the door.

She turned around as swe got inside and crossed her arms.

Karin: "what were you guys doing Sasuke?"

I glared at her for a while, completely hating her guts right now for interrupting me..

Sasuke: "don't worry about it friend I was just talking to her"

Karin: -gasp- "Sasuke..."

I looked away from her and walked towards the living room to see Naruto and the gang standing there eating

I felt Naruto's eyes on me when I looked up to see him nervously smile at me.

_This guy..._

Sasuke: "dobe"

Naruto: "teme"

Sasuke: "let's talk"

I yanked him by his collar and walked towards an isolated area in the house.

Naruto: "ahh Teme stop! let go of me!"

I turned him around and let go of him causing him to stop and take a few deep breaths.

He loosened his tie and cleared his throat before nervously laughing at me again.

Naruto: "hey buddy hehehehe"

Sasuke: "..."

Naruto: "you're still mad at me Teme? hehehehe"

I sighed as I put my hands in my pocket and looked away...I didn't know what to say to him, or how to say it...but I know what I wanted to find out

Naruto: "Teme?.."

Sasuke: "..how was she?"

Naruto: "eh?"

I felt my face start to get warmer as the words inside me began to boil..

I moved my hand over my mouth as I tried to control the weird feelings that were building up inside of me

Sasuke: "Sakura...how was she?..when you went to go see her?"

Naruto's smile faded away and suddenly he looked at me with a very serious look on his face...

Naruto: "...she looked horrible..she was pale as a ghost and sweating "

**_pang._**

Naruto: "I walked in to see her actually cleaning the house"

**_pang._**

_That stupid STUPID girl, who told her to clean?!_

Naruto: "I'm pretty sure she would've passed out if I didn't-"

Sasuke: "stop! just stop, I don't wanna hear anymore"

I growled out as I clenched my shirt tightly.. the annoying throbbing feeling wouldn't stop as I thought about how I suddenly left her that night.

I sat down on the staircase as Naruto sat next to me.

Naruto: "..why didn't you check on her?...I get the fact that Karin was in the hospital but-"

Sauske: "I don't know!...I wanted to but..every time I did Karin kept crying for me.."

_It's not like I wasn't thinking of Sakura..it's just I couldn't,..I didn't know whether I should stay with Karin or go to her..._

I felt so stupid now...I even screamed at her and blamed her for something she had no control over...

Naruto patted my back and hunched over.

Naruto: "Sakura...where is she now?"

I glanced at him...my best friend, the guy I'd take any brutal hit for...no matter how many stupid things he does in his life time I never hated him for it...but lately for some reason I...I just got angry when I saw the look he'd get whenever Sakura's name was mentioned

Sasuke: "I don't know.." I mumbled.

I saw a slight hint of worry come across his face as he looked away from me..and it got me to wonder...

Sasuke: "hey dobe can I ask you something?"

I asked him before but it never did convince me...

Naruto: "sure"

Sasuke: " do you li-"

Karin: "Sasuke...Sasuke!?"

We both looked over to see Karin running towards me again

Karin: "Sasuke!"

Sakura: "Naruto..."

we looked over to see Sakura walked towards us as well..

_Sakura..__**Ba-thump...**_

Naruto: "Sakura..."

We looked at each other slowly as I heard more footsteps come our way

I looked over to see Hinata walking over with Kiba right behind her

Hinata: "ahh Naruto"

Kiba: "Wait Hinata"

...Everyone stood frozen in place as we all looked at each other..

Naruto looked from Sakura to Hinata...I felt Karin's eyes right on me as I looked right back at her...I found myself glancing at Sakura who's head was towards Naruto the entire time..I watched Kiba stare at Hinata while she kept her eyes glued to Naruto.

No one spoke a word..not a sound not a peep...it was completely silent..it's as if everyone knew just how awkward this situation was...

* * *

**HappyCrayon: O-O Itachi's so weird hahaha XD! :3 I love Naru/Saku Fluffiness x3 if only Sasuke wasn't so stubborn and scary -_-"...well anyway x)) thank you for the taking the time to read my little story c': thanks sooooo much for the support it honestly keeps me motivated to keep writing! I hope to upload chapter 8 soon! see you in my next chapter lovelies! ^^ -HClessthanthree xx c;**


	8. Chapter 8-The One Who Led Me To Wonder

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-Hc**

**Chapter 8: The One Who Led Me to Wonder...**

* * *

_Awkward..._

_.this is really awkward...this whole collision is just one fucked up mess...come on Sasuke do something say something..or at least hope one of these idiots save us._

Everyone stood there silently looking at each other, it's as if they _knew _just how bad their position was right now. I looked over at Naruto who glanced over at me, we looked like we were thinking of the same thing: a way to break this ice. I looked at him and he knowingly nodded at me as he nervously laughed and pushed Hinata towards Sakura.

Naruto: "Heh...hehehehehehe... ehhh uhhh Sakura-chan!"

Sakura: "yes Naruto?"

Naruto: "You haven't met Hinata since you got back right?" I looked over to see Sakura shake her head and smile at Hinata while she took her hand out for Hinata.

Sakura: "It's nice to see you again Hinata, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

HInata: "ahh yes Sakura-san it has, welcome back"

Sakura: "mm thank you..." The girls started to have a small conversation asking about the usual making this scene a little less horrid. I got up and walked next to Naruto and elbowed him real quick to remind him we'll pick our conversation up later.

Suddenly Shikamaru and the rest of the guys walk over.

Shikamaru: "you guys comin or what?"

Choji: "yeah Sasuke's mom has the whole table set up!"

Naruto: "ahahaha yeah let's go!"

Shikamaru: "man I hope Itachi doesn't sit near us.." Everyone was starting to talk and ramble on together and I stood there listening to them when I looked over to see Sakura step out of their group and stand there looking at them...

_**pang**_

_She probably feels really out of place..._

I watched them walk off into the dining hall and saw her follow after them, making sure to keep distance..she really sticks out...and not in the good way either

_Sigh..so frustrating..._

. I glanced over at her to see Sakura stand there in place as we all took our seats to sit. She looked over at me but quickly looked away. I didn't want her to sit next to me as much as she didn't want me to sit next to her..

I sat down and looked away as she looked around the table thinking of where to sit.

I watched Karin snicker over at me as she pointed at Sakura and walked over to me and pulled Sakura by her hand

Karin: "heyyyyy I have an idea, why don't the two of you sit together huh? so everyone can see just how _good _you looked"

I turned my head towards Karin and glared at her

_She's...she's really enjoying this isn't she?_

Karin winked at me as she kept her smile and forced Sakura to sit down, but Sakura refused and got back up.

Sakura: "Karin let go...I don't want to sit next to him.."

Karin: "what's wrong Sakura, too shy to sit next to your lovely husband hm?"

Sasuke: "Karin..."

I glared at Karin but she rolled her eyes and smiled at me..

I looked over at the table to see some of the guys smirk at me too, well everyone except for Naruto..I watched his eyes glance over at the flustered Sakura who was trying to her best to get away from me.

_hn...he probably wants her to sit next to him.._

I kept my eyes on Naruto as he glanced over at Sakura, I noticed Sakura get back up and I found myself grabbing her hand.

Sasuke: "hey sit!"

Sakura: "huh?"

Sasuke: "didn't you hear me? I said to sit, and stay there"

Karin: "huh?!" I looked over to see Karin's face completely switch out from happy to completely confused.

Sasuke: "what? isn't this what you wanted?"

Karin: "ahh but-"

Sasuke: "hn"

_not so fun now, is it Karin?_

Karin: "ughhh, whatever!"

She flipped her hair and stomped to the other side of the table and sat directly opposite from me.

We were starting to eat in silence when all of a sudden my mother decided to come into the dining room and check up on us to see if we needed anything else.

One look at her face you could see the happiness practically _glowing _off of her when she saw Sakura sitting next to me.

Mikoto: "omo! Sa..ah and Saku-... wahhh!"

She ran over and put her hands on either side of our shoulder

Mikoto: "you two are sitting next to each other how lovelyyyyy!"

Sasuke: "...go away mother, we're eating" I growled out..

I looked up to see everyone snickering while glancing up at us...God I felt like banging my head against the table and passing out

Mikoto: "what's there to be embarrassed about Sasuke?! Sakura's beautiful and amazing!"

Just as my mother finished her sentence we all heard Karin choke on her drink, everyone looked at her to see she was red as a cherry

Karin: "ahh sorry that statement surprised me just a bit"

I smirked as I watched Ino, and Temari bang the table as everyone just bursted out laughing.

I glanced over to see Sakura sink further into her seat

My poor naive mother wasn't getting the sense of it all and tilted her head thoughtfully.

Mikoto: "ahh why? I don't see how me stating the truth is funny Karin-san"

Karin: "ahh well because"

Kiba: -cough- "it's not the truth" -cough-

Everyone started to laugh as Sakura sunk further into her seat

Mikoto: "well, I hope you are all sweet to Sasuke's wife, she's a jewel you know, Sasuke and Sakura are a well match together"

Karin: "yes, yes Kaa-sama they look very _happy _together"

Mikoto: "of course! that's why Sasuke rushed to leave the house so soon, so the can be together without us disturbing them"

Karin: "really now, hmm makes you wonder why huh Ino"

Ino: "sounds like the Uchihas are going to see a cute baby soon hahahahahahahahahaha"

Mikoto: "Wahh you think so?! Sasuke is that true?! hehe Sasuke why didn't you tell us? hmm...well I'll leave you kids to eat alone now, please make a toast for them okay?"

They all covered their mouths and waited for my mother to leave the room before they exploded.

Everyone's laughter was getting louder and louder

I felt all the veins in my head start to pound against my head as everyone laughed louder.

_They're really pissing me off._

I slammed my hands onto the table and got up

Sasuke: "enough!"

Karin: "aww sorry Sasuke, we didn't mean to embarrass you? haha aww look guys Sasuke's blushing"

Kiba: "guess you hit the dot on that one hahahaha"

I glared at all of them as I told them to shut up when suddenly Sakura got up and quietly walked out the dining room and into the kitchen...

_Shit...if my mother finds out she left because of these guy's I'm never going to hear the end of it..._

Karin: "hahaha wow she really can't take a joke"

I sat there and poked at my food as I watched them all laugh still.

TenTen: "wow, are you sure you and her are twins Karin?"

Karin: "_fraternal_..twins got it? don't think even for once she looks _half _as good as me"

I watched Karin get up and walk over to the seat next to mine and sit down

Karin: "sorry Sasuke haha I was just joking with you okay?"

Sasuke: "whatever"

Shikamaru: "seriously, she didn't do anything, just leave her alone, it's so lame"

Kiba: "wayta kill the fun Shika"

Shikamaru: "well it's true, if ya can't accept then that's your problem"

They began to mumble in disagreement with Shikamaru as I continued to glance over towards the kitchen...

I suddenly felt Karin's hand move over mine..

I moved my hand away but I felt her grab it and lace our fingers together.

She moved closer to me and whispered into my ear..

Karin: "don't be mad okay?..I was just trying to get Sakura out of my seat"

she quickly pecked my cheek as she smiled and continued to eat.

Ino: "Hey where did she go anyway?"

Karin: "no clue, but God did you see what she was wearing?"

Ino: "haha don't even get me started on that alright? it gives me the chills"

Karin: "oh but she was trying to look pretty today, she finally parted her hair"

Ino: "hahahaha yeah I seen"

They sighed and started to chat away with the rest of the table when suddenly Naruto got up and stood there.

Everyone looked at him to see a pissed off look on his face

Hinata: "hey you okay Naruto?"

Naruto: "ahh yeah...I want more food I'll be right back"

Hinata smiled at him as I looked up to see Naruto walked into the kitchen with his plate

._he's probably going to go check up on her..._

Sasuke: "hn, let me go get something else to eat as well"

Karin: "okay, mm Sasuke, can you get me an extra napkin please?"

Sasuke: "ahh yeah.."

I walked over to the kitchen and looked over to see Naruto looking towards the door..

I could hear her muffled cries from here..I walked over to the pots to see my mother cooked some extra chicken curry for us so I grabbed some for me and grabbed some napkins and looked back real quick to see Naruto gone...

_He probably followed her...just ignore them and walk into the dining room Sasuke, you're not who she wants comfort from anyway.._

Is what I told myself as I found myself setting down my plate and slowly walked over to the door..

She was sitting on one of the benches outside with Naruto next to her.

I slowly walked over and stood a few feet away from them and hid behind one of the leafless trees as they began to talk.

Naruto: "Sakura-chan.."

Sakura: "Naruto go eat..."

Naruto: " aren't you hungry?"

Sakura: "nah..."

Naruto: "well if you don't eat then I won't eat either"

it was quiet when all of a sudden his stomach growled and he nervously laughed as he rubbed his head

Naruto: "heh..."

_pbbbt, idiot.._

Sakura: " please go eat Naruto...I'll eat later."

Naruto: "I'm sorry Sakura"

Sakura: "for what? you didn't do anything.."

Naruto: "my friends are douchebags.."

Sakura: "..it's okay...I wasn't expecting them to be any nice to me either"

I saw her move her head down to her knees and she was crying again

Naruto: "...I can go punch Kiba in the face if you want"

Sakura shook her head as she kept her head down and sniffed.

Naruto: "don't cry please Sakura..."

She was crying a bit louder as Naruto handed her a tissue

Sakura: -sniffs- "I didn't do anything to them, but they always have something to say..I never do anything wrong but they still end up harassing me..what did I do to deserve this?"

_**Pang**_

Sakura: "I didn't want to be with Sasuke..."

_**Pang..**_

Sakura: -hic- " I just underestimated the thought of leaving my house and living with him...I should've given it more thought..."

Naruto: "I don't know what to say..."

Sakura: "just go in and eat..I'll eat later"

Naruto: -sigh- "you promise?"

Sakura: "yeah..."

Naruto: "please don't cry anymore Sakura..."

Sakura: "I won't.." -sniff- "thank you Naruto.."

Naruto: "anytime Sakura...honestly...anything you need I'll be here for you got it?"

Sakura: "yeah..thank you.."

She turned to him and slowly gave him a hug and he smiled as he rubbed her back..

I found myself glaring at the two of them as I clenched my fists and just walked back into the kitchen

_She doesn't need me when she has him, so why do I follow the two of them like that? I know she'll just watch Naruto yet I go anyway? Just how stupid can I actually get?  
_

Every time they're together some type of pain always erupts inside of me and I hate it.

_My chest hurts.._

I clenched my shirt real quick before shaking my head and grabbing my plate and napkins..

A little while after Naruto walked in with his hand in his pocket.

I looked at him real quick and saw he didn't even notice me inside the kitchen he just slowly walked back into the dining room.

_...Bastard._

I huffed and walked back into the dining room and sat there barely eating as I glanced over out into the yard to see she wasn't going to come in anytime soon.

It was dessert time now and my mother laid out a big table full of cakes for us to eat. Everyone grabbed what they liked and had small talk while they ate. I sat there with my guys when I looked to the side to see Sakura smiling to herself as she took a bunch of sweet treats onto her plate and walked out the back door. I got up decided on whether I should follow her or not..

_well Naruto's here..so it wouldn't be so bad..right?._

I took in a deep breath and followed her out into the yard to see her sitting inside the black and white gazebo my parents had out near the left side of the yard.

Sakura: "here kitty...haha good boy.."

_What is she doing?.._

I got closer to see a small white kitten licking her finger as she fed it a piece of cake.

Sakura: "wah you're so cute!" She began to pet the kitten and feed it some more. I looked around to see there wasn't another soul in sight...it was completely dark outside and here she was sitting alone only to have a kitten keep her company.. ..she's always alone, at school, at home, now here. It got me to wonder..

_just how long did it take her to get used to being okay with all of it...how did she tolerate not having a single friend to talk to all day..._

Besides Naruto, I highly doubt this girl has any other friend...she was in boarding school for 6 years...yet for some reason I feel like she had no one there either..

_Doesn't she question herself, or even think about trying to make friends? she looks miserable...it's so annoying to just see her so quiet and alone all the time it drove me crazy! just watching her now makes me want to go punch something to smithereens. _

I was so deep in my thought that I didn't even realize Sakura staring at me.

Sakura: "Sasuke what are you doing here?"

Sasuke: "it got too crowded in there"

Sakura: "Oh..."

Sasuke: "hn...I thought you weren't speaking to me anymore"

Sakura: "I'm not!"

Sasuke: "then why did you reply back"

Sakura: "I don't know!-ahh!" She smacked her hand over her mouth and growled and I chuckled as I watched her cheeks flame up from both embarrassment and anger.

Sakura: "grrrr go away, you're going to scare the cat away!"

Sasuke: "so? wouldn't that be a good thing?" I walked over and glared at the kitten as it stared back at me with it's big golden eyes.

Sasuke: "what are you looking at?" It suddenly hissed at me and started to nibble on my shoes. I grabbed it by the excess skin and kept it leveled with my eyes.

Sasuke: "Not so tough are you now?" all of a sudden it opened it's mouth and puked all over my shoes causing Sakura to burst out laughing. I growled and pinched the cat's ears but Sakura came over and slapped my hand making me let go.

Sakura: "Stop! He's just a baby! he doesn't know any better Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "hmph it's smart enough to pull a move like that should be smart enough to know who's boss right?" she laughed again when suddenly the cat started to meow nonstop, almost as if it was crying..I held up my index finger and commanded it to shut up.

Sasuke: "Hey stop crying! men don't cry!" the cat stopped for a minute, and stared at me.

Sasuke: "hn, it actually listened" the cat licked it's paw but then looked at Sakura and started to cry again.

Sakura: "hahaha awwwww you wanna come to mommy hm? come on, come here... Sasuke gimmie him" I held it in front of her as it continued to cry and I yelled at it again

Sasuke: "shut up you stupid cat don't act like a wuss just because it's Sakura trying to baby you" I looked at it and it hissed before looking back at Sakura and opened it's mouth as if it was trying to talk to her.

Sakura: "aww it's okay baby come here" She look him from my hand and cradled the kitten like a baby and shushed it as she rocked from side to side.

Sakura: "don't cry okay? I know he's a mean and ugly thing isn't he?...he has no sense of humanity, he doesn't understand anything...or anyone he's just a spoiled brat right?" the white little furball meowed and Sakura smiled down at it

Sakura: "hahahaha look he agreed!" I glared at it and flicked it in the face only to have Sakura slap my arm again

Sakura: "stop he's trying to fall asleep Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "hmph stupid cat" I growled as I crossed my arms and glanced over to see the kitten yawn as Sakura started to hum. I looked over to see it snuggle against her as she sat down. Sakura: -giggles- "it's so cute..."

Sasuke: "hn it's not that cute" I watched the cats little paw fiddle around and I gave it my index finger . It hugged my finger for a bit and I felt myself smile as it hugged my finger tight when all of sudden it opened it's mouth and bit down on my finger completely taking me by surprise.

Sasuke: "What the fuck?!" I tried to pull my finger back but it just bit down harder

Sakura: "haha awww sasuke he likes you"

Sasuke: "yeah right" I pulled my finger back out and the kitten kept his eyes closed but started to cry until I put my finger back in his mouth I growled at it until I heard Sakura start to laugh

Sakura: "how cute" I felt my cheeks heat up and move my other hand over my face as she blushed and looked away.

We sat there in silence for a while as she continued to rock the kitten in her arms. I moved my hand away when I felt the kitten let go of my finger and snuggle against Sakura... We both sat back and I moved my arm over her shoulder but she scooted away..

I sighed and hunched over when I looked over to see her expression changed again..

Sakura: "ahh...so what are you _really _ here for?"

Sasuke: "...you wouldn't believe me if I told you I was curious as to where you were going.."

Sakura: "...why?"

Sasuke: "you were smiling...that's not something normal coming from you"

Sakura: "and you actually sound like you care,...that's not something normal coming from you either..."

...I didn't know what to say to her at this point...I keep messing up

Everytime I think we're good, something goes wrong...

Sasuke: -sigh- "..yeah you're right..."

She was quiet as she continued to rock the kitten to sleep

Sakura: "...glad we can agree on something.."

_**Pang**_

_come on Sasuke, redeem yourself, say something to her._

Sasuke: "..I'm not the only one to blame."

Sakura: "ha! are you serious?...wow..okay, why don't you leave already? or are you here to harass me even more..hm? is that it Sasuke?"

I turned towards her and glared at her as she pointedly turned away I bit down on my lip and grabbed her cheek

Sasuke: " stupid girl"

Sakura: "ahh let go!"

Sasuke: "no"

Sakura: "Sasuke let go!"

Sasuke: "grr...why do you always do this huh?"

Sakura: "I didn't do anything this is your fault now let go my cheek hurts!"

I let go of her cheek and gently touched it...

_her cheek is always so soft.._

Sakura: "Sasuke?..."

Sasuke: "huh? what?"

I shook my head and looked to see her face was a deep shade of red, I was taken aback by her blushing face that I didn't even realize how close I was to her.

Sakura: "..um."

Sasuke: "s-sorry"

I moved away and quickly got to my feet, I put my hands into my pockets and turned away from her

Sasuke: "c..come on, we should head home"

Sakura: "ah but the baby kitten"

Sasuke: "leave it here, it's mom will come get it"

Sakura: "but it's cold Sasuke..."

I sighed and turned back to see she was still rocking it to sleep

Sakura: "can we take it home?"

Sasuke: "no way"

Sakura: "please?"

Sasuke: "no freakin way Sakura"

Sakura: "grr...fine!..well can we at least give it a blanket?..he'll get cold out here..."

Sasuke: -sigh- "give me a minute"

I walked into the house, and snuck inside of the guests rooms to look for an old blanket I can give...

Mikoto: "Sasuke do you need help?"

I turned around to see my mother walk over with a dish rag in her hand. She wiped her hands and sat over on the bed.

Sasuke: "no thanks Kaa-san I got it..."

Mikoto: "oh alright...neh Sasuke"

I opened the closet and looked through the boxes over on the far left as I answered my mother.

Sasuke: "hn?'

Mikoto: "..What did Sakura say when you gave her my dress?"

_**Ba-thump...**_

_Sakura's...dress?.._

Sasuke: "...uh..huh?"

Mikoto: "Sasuke, Karin's wearing a dress I specifically made for Sakura not her."

_...Why doesn't that surprise me?_

I turned around and looked at my mother

_What do I tell her? I foolishly just handed it to Karin, half heartedly knowing that it was really meant for Sakura?_

Sasuke: "..sorry Kaa-san..she came over and described the dress to me...and I gave it to her anyway...even though I still thought about how you wouldn't be so careless about something like that"

My mother's expression saddened as she looked around the room and looked over at me..She was disappointed in me and I knew that..

_**Throb..**_

_I hate it when she gives me a look like that.._

Mikoto: "...I don't blame you for not thinking things over, but I'll have you know I make choices for a reason Sasuke"

Sasuke: "I know..forgive me Kaa-san.."

Mikoto: "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.."

My mother got up and walked over to the door and turned around half way to look at me

Mikoto: " Sasuke...there's a reason why Sakura's your wife, and not Karin, I may not understand your preference in a woman, but I'll have you know...my daughter-in-law is the type of girl any other man would be lucky to have in their hands..."

Sasuke: "hn, you honestly believe that...?.."

Mikoto: "yes...and I'm sure _Naruto-kun _would agree with me as well...don't you think?..."

_**Ba-Thump..**_

_She...she noticed...?_

I stare wide eyed at my mother as she smiled at me, gave me a look that pretty much said, "I'my your mother, I know _everything_

Mikoto: -sigh- "there are old blankets in a box way in the back, tell Sakura to come inside after you're done with your baby-"

_our WHAT?!_

Sasuke: "mother..." I growled.

Mikoto: "I-I mean Kitten" -giggles- "your _kitten_"

Sasuke: "it's not mine! she was just feeding it!"

Mikoto: "fufufufufu red cheeks suit you Sasuke-kun"

my mother winked at me as I slapped my hand over my face and looked away

I heard her laugh as she closed the door behind me

_**Ba-thump...Ba-thump...Ba-thump...**_

Sasuke: "...our baby..pfft! like that'll ever happen."

*_flash*_

_Sakura: "come to mommy, hehe come here"_

_*flash* _

_Sasuke: "Sasuke stop! he's just a baby he doesn't know any better!"_

_*flash*_

Sasuke: "tehh..."

I clenched my shirt when I felt that awful pain inside of me again and took in a deep breath before walking back into the closet to look for a blanket..

I found the washed out blue one and put it over my shoulder when I noticed the box was pretty big too...

_hmm.._

I grabbed it and put the blanket inside before walking back over into the yard to see her sitting there with the kitten still in her arms...her body was limped over as her head was dangling downwards..

_Is she asleep or what?_

Sasuke: "hey, mouse"

Sakura: "huh?"

She moved her head upwards as it slowly moved back down

_yeah she's asleep_

I dropped the box and kicked it towards her

Sasuke: "here, put the furball in here and get inside, it's freezing out here"

Sakura: "mm...okay.."

She knelt down and wrapped the kitten in the blanket before setting it inside the box.

I watched her smile and kiss the kitten's nose before sitting back up

Sakura: "night kitty"

Sasuke: "here"

I took off my coat and threw it at her, only to have her hand it back to me

Sakura: "sorry but I'm afraid it might have Karin germs on it, so no thanks"

Sasuke: "you..."

I glared at her as I snatched the jacket back from her hands and grabbed her wrist

Sasuke: "come on it's cold"

Sakura: "ah hey!"

I glanced over at her to see she was staring back at the white kitten until we reached the kitchen

Sasuke: "I gotta go greet some guests, don't go back outside"

Sakura: "fine...just leave me here all alone then...I'll just stand here till you're done"

Sasuke: "why don't you eat?"

Sakura: "hm?"

Sasuke: "you didn't eat anything during dinner"

Sakura: "I'm not hungry"

I walked over and flicked her nose

Sasuke: "idiot, grab a plate and eat"

Sakura: "you can't make me and that hurt Sasuke!"

She stood on her tippy toes and tried to flick my nose back but I moved away from her tiny little hand.

Sasuke: " hn, you missed"

Sakura: "jerk!"

She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at me before looking away

Sakura: " don't worry Sasuke I'll get you one way or the other".

I bit down on my lip as I tried my best not to smile as I grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her closer to me.

Sasuke: "try something"

Sakura: "I'll crush you..."

Sasuke: "I dare you..."

I moved my other hand around her waist and pulled her in against me...her body was so tiny compared to mine...

I felt myself hunch over closer to her and it actually got me to notice just how short she was...

She only reached my chest..

_how...cute..._

**_Ba-thump.._**

I looked closer to see her glasses weren't as thick as they seemed from far..

Sakura: "wha...what are you doing?!"

Sasuke: "hm?"

I leaned in closer..and closer...

I tilted my head just slightly to have the light from the kitchen glare away..

_Hah...If I get close enough I can see her eyes.._

Sakura: "Sasuke...move back, you're too close."

Sasuke: "..."

Sakura: "Sasuke...why are you staring at me like that?"

I was now 3 inches away...

_come on Sasuke.. just hunch down a little more.._

just as I bent my legs a little more to get the perfect position to look at her eyes... I grabbed her cheek and held her face firmly in place...when...

Mikoto: " WAHHHHHHHHHH! SUMIMASEN! I had no idea you two- oh Gosh!"

Sasuke/Sakura: "huh?"

We turned over to see my mother standing there with a plate just halfway over her face

Mikoto: " ohhhhhhohohohohohhoho!" -clears throat- "I mean...gomen!" She slightly bowed at us as Sakura and I just blankly stared at my mother.

_My mother has completely lost it..._

Mikoto: "I'll just uh...leave you two alone.." -whispers- "ganbatte Sasuke-kun!"

_What is she?..._

I slowly looked over and took a good look at my position to see Sakura literally inches from me...My hand was against the small of her back as her leg was slightly wrapped around me..it looked as if we were about to..

Sasuke: "uh.."

Sakura: "ehhh?!"

We pushed each other out of each others embrace and I saw her stumble back nearly falling onto the pile of dishes my mother had on the table.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward causing me to lose my balance...I held onto her tightly as we both fell to the ground with a loud thud...soon after

_Crash!_

I pulled her against me and covered her as we heard the stacks come crashing down.

I opened one eye to see some of the dishes fall over and break one by one onto the floor

Sakura: "oh no!"

She managed to grab a couple as I quickly grabbed two into my hand

Sakura: "ahh did you catch any-Sas...uk...ehh?!"

She turned around halfway to see I was literally nose to nose with her she gasped from sudden shock making the dishes fall from her hand as she completely spazzed out and crawled away from me

_close...**Ba-thump**...so very close...**Ba-thump**...fuck!_

_If she didn't move so quickly I could've just seen it...damn it!_

Without even realizing it I punched the floor having some of the broken pieces of plate gauge into my hand

Sasuke: "ahh fuck, my hand"

Sakura: "huh?"

Her head quickly turned over to me as she got up, ran over to me, and knelt down

Sakura: "what happened?"

Within that second my mother, along with other guests ran into see what the whole commotion was about

Mikoto: "Sakura, Sasuke are you alright?"

I shook my hand and quickly got up when I saw her nearly place her hand on the floor to pick herself up.

I quickly grabbed it and pulled her to her feet

Sasuke: "..the dishes"

Mikoto: "oh no...I knew I shouldn't have put all those plates on the table.."

Sakura: "I'm sorry Kaa-san it was my fault"

she bowed towards my mother as my mother walked over to her and tilted her chin up

Mikoto: "it's fine..are you two okay?'

Sakura: "mm"

Sakura looked over at me as I looked around the floor

Sasuke: "yeah we're not hurt...but ...uh"

I looked down to all the plates shattered to pieces.

Mikoto: "oh don't worry about it I'll just clean it up"

My mother looked around as well when suddenly Mebuki came into the picture.

Mebuki: "hmph! Sakura should clean it, how dare you be so careless huh?! you insolent girl!'

She walked over and raised her hand to nearly slap Sakura when I grabbed it and looked right at the stingy woman as Sakura ran right behind me and clenched onto my shirt, hiding from her mother..

Sasuke: "..it wasn't Sakura's fault it was mine"

Mebuki: "oh Sasuke, it's really sweet of you to take the blame but honestly that girl is so-"

Sasuke: "it really was my fault, so please drop the blame game"

I saw her eyes slightly widened at my reply as she glared at Sakura..

I glanced over to see Sakura shivering from fear..

I let go of Mebuki's hand as she continued to glare at Sakura who was currently pressing her head against my back, she pointedly looked away and walked off along with the rest of the guests

Sakura: "Kaa-san..I'm so sorry.."

Mikoto: "Sakura-chan, sweetie don't worry, we can always buy more plates, I'm just glad you're not hurt"

Sakura: "ah but Sasuke-"

Sasuke: "come on Sakura, we gotta head home"

I bowed to my mother as I grabbed Sakura's hand her hand was nervously shaking in mine..

_She's still scared.._

Mikoto: "you're leaving already?"

Sasuke: "yeah, it's getting pretty late"

I watched Sakura stare at my hand as I looked over to see some of the guests whisper to Mebuki while staring at Sakura I glared at them as I pulled Sakura close to me

_...idiots_

Mikoto: "ahh well come again, thank you so much for visiting"

My mother hugged Sakura as Sakura kissed her on the cheek and told her to take care

Mikoto: "come soon, okay? oh and greet your father goodbye before you leave Sasuke"

Sasuke: "hn, goodnight Kaa-san"

I watched my mother smile at us as I walked us out the kitchen to see the guys give me a confused look

I glanced over at Naruto to see him stare right at Sakura

Naruto: "Sakura are you okay?"

She looked up at Naruto and nodded her head

Sakura: "I'm fine"

Naruto: "are you sure, did you check for any cuts?"

_this guy.._

Sasuke: "I checked already, and she's fine..._Naruto_...so we're leaving, come on mouse, I'm tired"

I yanked her against me and held her tightly in my arm as I watched them all stare at me, including a very angry Karin.

I smirked over at her and pressed Sakura tighter against me to see Karin huff and puff before stomping away

_hn jealousy at it's best_

I felt Sakura fiddle against me, I quickly glanced down to see her ears were at least 100 times darker than her hair..

_damn.._

I felt my cheeks warm up as we walked over to my dad who was talking with a couple of his friends over a hot cup of tea

Sasuke: "Tou-san we're leaving now"

Fugaku: "is that so?"

Sasuke: "yeah"

Sakura: "have a goodnight Tou-sama"

she bowed slightly and I watched my dad actually smile at her..

_...he actually smiles? wow...who would've thought..._

He beckoned his hand at Sakura as she nodded her hand and walked over to my dad

Fugaku: "gentlemen I'd like you to meet my daughter, Sakura"

Sakura: "ahh..nice to meet you"

She bowed to them as they all smiled at her and slightly bowed back

I watched them all look at her with warm eyes

Fugaku: "she's the sweetest little thing"

Tiema: "is she now? haha, she's a shy one isn't she?"

Fugaku: "oh yes, but she's cute"

I watched Sakura's face shade an even darker red as they all agreed and chuckled at her reaction..

I felt myself smiling as I crossed my arms and leaned against the door.

Chiso: " What a cute, and quiet girl, I heard she was pretty smart too, Sakura-san is it? what field do you plan on studying?"

Sakura: "ah...medical...I'd like to work in the hospital some day..sir.."

they all oohed at her reply and wished her good luck as she stood there nodding at them

_She wants to be a doctor?...I never knew that_

Fugaku: "ahh...she's a very sweet girl...Mikoto loves her, I'm very thankful to have her part of my family now...I know Sakura will bring me nothing but joy, isn't that right Sakura?"

Sakura: "m-mhm I hope to make you proud Tou-san"

They smiled as my father gently hugged her

Minato: " hey Kizashi, how come you didn't tell us Sakura grew up to be such a treasure huh? I would've taken her in for my own son, if Fugaku didn't see her first"

I watched Sakura's father's eyes slightly widen as he sadly smiled at all of them

Kizashi: "Sakura was in boarding school for a while so..we didn't see her much..."

Minato: "ahh...you're lucky Fugaku, if I seen her before you, she would've been Naruto's for sure"

_**Ba-thump**...Naruto's?.._

I felt that sudden itch come back when I heard them all talk about how Minato's been wanting one of his son's to settle down.

Minato: "do you know my son at all Sakura?"

Sakura: "mhm...Naruto's a very good friend of mine"

Minato smiled warmly at her as he beckoned his hand making her sit between him and Shikamaru's dad. He touched her head and smiled at her as she kept her head down towards the floor

Minato: -chuckles- "then I leave my son in your hands..I'm glad he's friends with you, but if he ever hurts you, let me know, I'll pound him!"

Sakura laughed as all the other men agreed to beat the rest of the guys to a pulp if they ever hurt her

Shikaku: "what about my son? has he caused you trouble?"

Sakura: "Shikamaru?...ah no, he's not mean to me at all.."

Shikaku: "good! I'm glad"

Tiema: "so what about Sasuke huh? is he treating you well?"

_**Ba-thump**.. shit...she's going to spill the beans..._

Sakura: "Sasuke?.."

They all turned their heads to me and I slightly bowed as my father beckoned his hand for me to come closer

Fugaku: "Sasuke knows he should be doing a good job right Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "ah well.."

Chiro: "let Sakura answer that"

They laughed as they turned to her and she smiled at them

Sakura: "Sasuke...he..ahh.."

I saw her look up at me and turn to my dad.

My whole body and mind was at edge as he smiled back at her and cracked his knuckles

I felt like throwing up when I heard him crack his neck along with giving me that "I'm ready to beat you" look

Sakura: "Sasuke's not giving me any trouble at all"

_...what?_

I quickly looked at her and saw her smile at my father who also looked surprise by her reply

Sakura: "He took care of me while I was sick, and I was very thankful for that, we even eat together, it's nice.."

Fukgaku: "really?"

Sakura: "mhm"

I stared at her in awe as I watched all the men turn to me and give me a thumbs up.

I held in my breath as I smiled and nodded my head when my mother quickly ran into the room

Mikoto: "Sakuraaaaaa! can you come here for a second dear?"

Sakura: "coming Kaa-sama!"

She got up and bowed once more

Sakura: "excuse me"

they nodded and smiled as she smiled back and hurried out the room I greeted them goodbye and just as I walked out the room I heard Naruto's dad ask a question that actually never came across my mind

Minato: "Fukgaku, why didn't you get Sakura married to Itachi?"

I stood there frozen in place as I leaned back to hear what my dad had to say

Fugaku: "it's funny" he said as I heard him place his cup of tea back onto the table "Itachi was the one that actually brought up Sakura"

What?...Itachi?.**.Ba-thump**...

Fugaku: "He was willing to be with her, but Mikoto insisted that Sakura gets married to Sasuke instead"

...

_Itachi...?...does that mean Itachi likes... her?..._

I walked out towards the front door and saw her stand there waiting for me.

I opened the door and walked out with her, as we walked across the lawn to see my older brother walking to us

Itachi: " Sasuke"

Sasuke: "hn"

He poked my forehead and slowly turned over to the little mouse who smiled up at him

Sakura: "Hello again Itachi-kun"

Itachi: "Sakura..."

He put both his hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly in place as he stared at her.

Sakura: "uh.."

...He continued to stare at her when he suddenly pulled her into his arms for the tightest hug I have ever seen him give anyone

I shot him an eyebrow as I stared at him..completely astonished.

Sakura: "ehh!? Itachi-kun?"

He let go of her and leaned closer to her

Itachi: "Oniisan"

Sakura: "huh?"

Itachi: "Oniiiisan.."

Sakura: "Itachi-"

He shook his head and stared right at her..moving closer to her

Itachi: "O-nii-san"

Sakura: "O-O-Onii...san" -blush-

It was quiet again as he stared at her for another 30 seconds before pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tightly

_Itachi's mind: cute, she's too cute Itachi, you have no willpower_

Sakura: "uhh Ita-O-Oniisan?"

I heard him gasp slightly as he hugged her tighter..

I felt my eyebrow twitch as he just held her in his arms...

Sasuke: "grr...get off her, you creep" I pushed his forehead back as he kept his arms locked around Sakura firmly.

Itachi: "hn..Ahem"

He put his hands back in his pockets and looked over at me

Itachi: "so...are you guys leaving so soon?"

Sasuke: "yeah it's late, I'm tired"

Sakura: " thank you for your hospitality Ita- I mean Oniisan...haha sorry I can't get used to that"

she flushed a deeper shade of red and I saw Itachi's face stare at her completely blank but at the same time his arms were slowly rising again

I pushed his forehead back as his arms were out in the open waiting to wrap around her

Sasuke: "back off jack!"

I pulled Sakura next to me as Itachi stared at me with death written in his eyes

Itachi: "hn..I see, Sasuke Sakura's not yours, she belongs to the Uchiha family"

Sasuke: "yeah? well guess who she stays with at the end of the day smart ass"

Itachi: "hn"

Sakura: "ahh sorry Oniisan, would you like another hug?...I don't mind giving you another one.."

Itachi: "really?" his voice remained monotonous as he turned his head to her, there was sparkle in his eyes as he walked over and hugged her again

she laughed as she slowly hugged him back..I know I started to question whether or not this guy likes her..but it honestly just looks like...he adores her..

I saw him stare blankly at her as he rubbed her head over and over ...when suddenly ..

_grrrrrowl_

Sakura: "excuse me!...I guess I'm a bit hungry"

She laughed nervously as they let go and she gently touched her stomach

Itachi: "did you not eat Sakura?.."

Sakura: "well.." she looked at me real quick before looking away..

_..she didn't eat because of me..way to go Sasuke.._

I saw Itachi's deadly daggers stare into my soul with killer intent as he gently rubbed her head

Itachi: "did Sasuke not give you food to eat Sakura?"

**_...Ba-thump.._**

_This guy's ready to kill me...gulp_

Sakura: "no no no, I didn't have an appetite then but feeling a bit famished now"

Itachi: " is that so?"

He cupped her face in his hand gently as his head turned to me, he walked over and took out his wallet

Itachi: "Sasuke"

Sasuke: "wha-mmmmm!"

Itachi stuffed a bunch of bills into my mouth shutting me up as he stared at me again

Itachi: "feed her"

I spit the bills out into my hand and growled at him as he faintly smiled at a giggling Sakura

Itachi: "was that funny Sakura?"

Sakura: "uh-huh, hahaha it's funny"

Itachi: "would you like me to abuse him some more?" he raised his fist and I quickly looked at her to see she gasped and quickly ran to my side.

Sakura: "don't hahahaha don't hurt him okay?"

Itachi: "but isn't it funny?"

Sakura: "yes but only when you want to hurt him Oniisan"

Itachi: "I see..I'll make myself want to hurt him a lot next time we meet"

_welp, I'm never coming here again_

Sakura: "that would be great!"

he chuckled as she looked at me and laughed

Sasuke: "you little..." I growled and pinched her nose only to have Itachi punch my head hard enough to give me an instant headache

Sasuke: "ah..." I felt my eyebrow twitch as I rubbed my head and listened to her giggle again

Itachi smiled at her as she held down her belly when suddenly we heard Naruto's voice shout out her name from across the lawn

Naruto: "Sakuraaaa!"

He waved at her with both his arms flying around and she waved back

Sakura: "Naruto!"

Naruto: "Sakura-chaaan!" he started running to her with open arms

**_Ba-thump.._**

_eh?...stop her Sasuke..._

My brother and I stood there as we looked at Naruto, then looked at eachother, then down at Sakura who suddenly opened her arms and tried to run to him.

I felt my hand go up, along with Itachi's hand as we held onto her shoulder and dragged her back to our side.

Sakura: "ehh?! hey..."

I squeezed her shoulder and glared at Naruto as he laughed and walked over to us

He was hunching over as he tried his best to catch his breath

Naruto: "hah...hah...Sakura-chan"

Sakura: "Naruto.."

Naruto: "hehe you didn't leave yet"

He smiled as he rubbed the back of his head as he stepped closer

Naruto: "I wanted to hug ya goodnight before you left...if that's okay with you hehe"

Sakura: "it's fine with me" she smiled as I looked back at my brother again

he gave me a knowing nod.. we looked back at Naruto who stepped closer with his arms out, and just as he got closer

I kicked him in the shin, and Naruto grabbed his leg and started hopping on one foot

Naruto: "heyy-AHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK TEME?!

Sakura: "Naruto! are you okay?!"

Itachi elbowed his head making him fall to the floor as he looked at us

Itachi: "get her to the car quick"

I smirked as I saw Itachi stand there and step on Naruto's head as Naruto cursed at him

Naruto: "get off me, what are you doing?!"

Itachi said nothing to him as he stood there with his foot firmly on Naruto's head.

I got in the car, turned on the ignition and backed up to see Pain suddenly run over to Itachi

Pain: "what the Hell are you doing to my idiot bro Itachi?"

Itachi: "punishment"

Pain: "for what?"

Itachi: "bunny...no one touches the bunny"

I grinned as I watched all of Aniki's friends just stare at him...completely lost and confused

We drove out and I brought my window down and saluted my brother goodbye

He showed his hand back at me as I smirked and drove off.

I made a turn and looked over to see Sakura giving me a weird look

Sasuke: "what?"

Sakura: "what just happened?"

Sasuke: "nothing" -smirks- "don't worry about it"

I quickly glanced to see her grinning at me, and I looked forward again

Sasuke: "why are you looking at me like that?"

Sakura: "dunno..you seem a bit different right now.."

Sasuke: "good or bad?"

She blushed a faint tint of pink, one that matched her baby pink hair and poked her cheek as she eventually started to smile

Sakura: "goes it matter?.."

Sasuke: "well.."

Sakura: "good.." growl.. "ah damn it"

Sasuke: "we're almost home"

Sakura: "Thank God..I need some raman right now"

I looked over to see her stare out the window as we reached a red light, I grabbed my jacket and threw it over her again

Sasuke: "Karin never touched that..so wear it..it's cold right now"

Sakura: "...thanks.."

Sasuke: "hn"

She pulled the jacket over her and snuggled against the seat as we quietly drove home.

A few minutes after we walked in, she made us both a bowl of raman and brought it over to the living room..

I sat there and began to slurp down my raman as I watched her down her whole bowl down

Sasuke: "were you really that hungry?"

Sakura: "I was starving Sasuke"

Sasuke: "hn..you should've ate when I told you to"

Sakura: " I was too angry at the time to eat anything anyway"

Sasuke: "...I see...hn pass me a glass"

she sipped her pink lemonade and slowly turned to me

Sakura: "get your own glass"

Sasuke: "come on"

Sakura: "but...I drank from this already;.."

I growled as I walked over to her and grabbed the glass out of her hand and pressed my lips to the glass immediately tasting the lip balm she was wearing..

_strawberry vanilla...is this what her lips taste like?.._

I gulped the drink down and glanced over to see her cheeks tint a faint shade just shy of her hair color as she sat there flustered...fiddling with her fingers again

Sasuke: "it's sweet"

Sakura: "what?"

Sasuke: "the lemonade...it's sweet"

I felt a smirk come on as I finished the glass and placed it on the table

Sasuke: "what's wrong Sakura, is someone getting worked up by an indirect kiss?"

Sakura: "huh?! what!? no!" she turned to me and quickly looked away as I wiped the edge of my mouth with my thumb feeling my smirk transition to a grin as I watched her expression switch to full on panic mode..

Sasuke: "hn..you're a horrible liar, did you know that?" I asked as I leaned towards her and turned her face towards mine

Sakura: "wha.."

I tilted her chin up and felt my head slightly tilt to the side as I felt her body lean back against the sofa making me move even closer to her

Sakura: "..Sasuke..?"

_Strawberry vanilla huh?..I wonder.._

Sasuke: "ss-.."

I closed my eyes as I held her chin firmly in place as I moved my hand to the other side of her

_come on Sasuke...stop hesitating..just do it.._

I felt her breathing softly as her hand trembled over my chest trying to push me back..

I moved even closer as I heard her gasp and hold in her breath...I licked my lips and brushed my lips just over hers

_this is it...**Ba-thump, Ba-thump Ba-thump**_

I gently poked her bottom lip with my tongue and...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

...I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my head completely black out...my ears were echoing the sound of my heart beat through my eardrums and I was completely freaking out inside when suddenly...the hotness from his breath, and the warmth of his body was gone as I felt something plop onto my lap...

Sasuke: "...soft"

_What...the...Hell?!_

I gasped as I felt my body flinch when I felt him shake his head onto my lap making the little strays of hair tickle me

Sakura: "hey...HEY!"

I pulled his head up but he quickly pushed it back down and kept his head right against my lap..

I kept fiddling around from left to right when I felt his faint breath against me...his face was extremely hot..it was hot enough to seep through my dress and actually burn my skin..

I clenched onto the sofa when I felt him sigh as he turned his head towards the t.v and mumble something to me

Sasuke: "hey mouse.."

Sakura: "what?"

_Bastard_

Sasuke: -chuckles- "I scared you there didn't I?..."

My eyes widened at his words and I bit down on my tongue to physically stop myself from verbally harassing this douche with my words

Sasuke: "it's okay...haha you can curse me out..won't bother me much honestly"

Sakura: "youuuuuuu...ughhhhh! you're so damn..you're a...ugh I hate you!"

I pushed his head off of me and looked away when I saw him sit up and laugh

Sasuke: "hahaha stupid mouse"

_heartless douchebag!_

I grabbed a throw pillow and started to beat him with it as I heard his laugh get louder and louder

Sasuke: "you should've seen your face!"

Sakura: "you completely led me on!"

Sasuke: "hn, sorry I was curious as to what kind of face you would make"

_...is he for real?..._

Sakura: "you're so mean Sasuke! sometimes I don't even know why I bother with trying to get along with you!"

I was furious with this guy...I can't believe..he actually...no I could believe what I can't believe is that I actually ...wanted him to...

**_BA-THUMP_**

I felt my eyes burn from the sudden tears that were welling up as I hit him once more across the head nearly knocking him off the sofa. I threw the pillow in his face and stormed off into my room, making sure to slam the door as hard as I could

Sakura: "that no good, misleading, heartless, cold, rude, JERK! UGH!"

I smashed my face into my pillow and started to bang my head against it before laying face front on my bed.

I sniffed as I quickly wiped a tear away from my eyes

_he was just messing with me...it was just a joke to him...I should've known! I should've known he'd just laugh in my face like that.._

I turned to my side and hugged my pillow tightly as I sighed slowly

Sakura: "but still..."

something told me that even for a split second Sasuke actually wanted to kiss me...

but then again.

_...I've been wrong before..I'm sure it was just me..._

_right...it was just in my head..._

_right?..._

* * *

**HappyCrayon: XD I LOVE ITACHI! haha he's so cuteeeeee x)! -_-" stupid Sasuke, with his stupid actions, and his stupid denial towards his stupid feelings X.X, anyway I'd like to take the time to thank you all for the support! XD wow so much feedback from this story it makes me really happy! I'm so glad you like it! c: can't wait to chat again in my next chapter stay beautiful. -HClessthanthree xx c:  
**


	9. Chapter 9- The One Who's Been Missed

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC **

**Chapter 9: The One Who's Been Missed  
**

* * *

"I. Can't. Sleep!"

Sakura laid on her bed, feeling frustrated as she tossed and turned throughout the night. "I can't sleep...ugh...I'm so frustrated.." she mumbled into her pillow as she laid there thinking of all sorts of things like Sasuke, Karin, her so called "marriage"...and a certain blonde boy who's making her regret saying yes to Sasuke even more..

"just endure it Sakura...endure as much as you can,..he's going to call the shots sometime soon, whenever he does, I'll be ready, it'll be the day I celebrate my life and renew it to make it something better than ever..." she began to toss and turn again as she pushed away all the bad mojo that was beginning to get to her head. _I won't break, not yet...not when I'm wanting someone for the first time in my life.._.she thought to herself, thinking of how good her life will be once this is over.

"Naruto...I want to live a better life with you...please wait for me Naruto...please wait...Naruto..." She murmured in her sleep, hugging her pillow tightly against her, without realizing the fact that Sasuke was flat against her door listening to her every word...

Sakura ended up sleeping around 8am the following morning. She woke up to see it's already half-past 2, but honestly she didn't care at this point. Sunday was just another day for Sakura to be left alone..she sat in her room the entire day..and as expected Sasuke didn't come in _once _to check on her...

_He doesn't give a crap about me...so why do I have such high hopes for him?_

* * *

**Monday Morning..**

Sakura woke up to see Sasuke downstairs looking for something. She narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha demon as he turned his head from left to right. Sakura promptly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She didn't bother saying good morning, or hello, or anything to him. In her mind, Sasuke wasn't there.

She assertively kept that in mind as she walked further into the kitchen when suddenly...

_Gah, that feeling..._ Sakura turned halfway to see the demon's eyes piercing her with every fiber of his being, she watched his head turn towards the fridge away from her direction as she took out her favorite morning cup, once again feeling his piercing daggers drawing right back to her. _he's staring at me again...,_she thought angrily to herself, as she poured herself some juice. His footsteps got closer to her as he yanked the gallon of Tropicana from her hand and swung the cabinet door open.

She felt the right side of her upper lip curl at him in disgust as she stood there, sipping her oj.

_Douche-bag.._ she hissed in her mind as she watched him slam the door shut and walk over to the table.

Sakura stood there for a minute wondering whether or not she should eat breakfast. She was hungry indeed, but not enough to actually make her stay in the same room as Sasuke.

She felt her stomach grumble lowly, and lost to her starvation, but before she even had the chance to walk over to the fridge for some food she heard the sound of his low, morning chuckle.

"Stupid mouse" he chuckled out as she looked over to see him holding down his temples...the grin on his face said something in the lines of "I'm looking down on you"

"what's so funny Sasuke?" His chuckle rose to something close to a laugh as he rested his head on his hand. " you're still mad about the other night aren't you?" Sakura's cheeks flushed rosy pink.

_This guy..._

"Hahahaha, I knew it" He sighed as he got up and walked over to the fridge for another glass of juice.. She heard him start to babble on about how she's such a drama queen for leaving the way she did the other night.

All the ranting was causing Sakura's eyebrow to start twitching from irritation..

_Just keep quiet Sakura ignore him, he's a married man who sleeps alone without a woman by his side. He's not attracted to you, nor is he attracted to any other girl besides Karin but hey, if you think about it, if it wasn't for the 700 pounds of makeup Karin slathers on her face everyday she would look like a dude! _ she felt her lips curl up as she downed her glass of refreshing juice

"..Hey, aren't you making breakfast?" Sakura stopped her tracks, walked in reverse and stopped right in front of the boy...

It was quiet in the kitchen, while Sasuke waited for her to say something...but surprisingly Sakura said nothing to him. Not a word, not sound, Hell, she barely made a movement..she just stood there in front of him. About a minute later, Sasuke rose an eyebrow towards her making Sakura smile just a little bit. She leaned over him, grabbed an apple and bit into it as she stood there in front of him chewing...slowly..._crunch,... crunch..gulp._

He growled at her as she took in another bite, her smile growing as she walked off

"What the fuck Sakura?! what am I suppose to eat?"

Sakura continued to bite down on her delicious fruit as she slammed the door behind her feeling completely empowered right now.

_I'm not expecting anything from you Sasuke Uchiha, nothing, so why should you expect something from me? Starting today...we fight a fair fight!_

She walked down the street only to see Sasuke driving up to her. She stopped and went down to tie her shoe as she ignored the growls, and threats Sasuke was throwing at her. She ignored his demands, and his commands, as she turned the corner and strolled down the street.

Sakura never felt so happy in one morning before when she heard the frustration in Sasuke's tone, nonetheless she ignored it, like how a bad mother ignores her crying, spoiled child.

Today, Sasuke was invisible.

* * *

**Konoha High: Kakashi's Class: 7:50 a.m**

Sakura walked into class to see Kakashi sensei sitting down with his book. Sakura smiled when Kakashi looked over at her, his one black eye smiled towards her direction. "Good morning Kakashi sensei" Sakura yelped in a happier tone than usual. Kakashi was surprised to notice the jump in her voice today. It made him smile big enough for someone to actually see through his mask. _She sounds like she's in a pretty good mood Kakashi, try to keep her like this throughout class today, _Kakashi thought to himself as flashbacks of his last class with her began to pop into his mind.

"Good morning Sakura, you're in a good mood today aren't you?" he asked as he watched his lovely emerald eyed student set her stuff down and walk over to him.

"Yes, I actually did something very significant this morning, and I must say I'm actually really proud" She sang as she placed her folder down in front of Kakashi "Oh do tell, Sakura" He replied back as he rested his chin on his hand, indicating to Sakura that he's all ears. Sakura laughed as Kakashi's eye once again smiled at her. Sakura loved Kakashi to bits, he was so sweet to her, it made her think that he might _actually _be treating her a lot better than his other students.

Little did Sakura know, Kakashi was indeed giving her the one on one attention he doesn't give any other students..for more reason than one. "Kakashi sensei, actually I was wondering if you can help me with the project...you see..I'm having minor setbacks on this project for one reason and one reason only." she mumbled as she traced over the linings on Kakashi's desk. "and what might that problem be?" "well..." Sakura sighed as her body suddenly limped forward as Kakashi slid one of the nearby chairs around for her to sit down on. Sakura sat down and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"I don't think I can go up there and present my powerpoint to the class..." her voice was low enough for Kakashi to barely hear. He stared at top of of her head as she kept her gaze towards the floor. "why's that Sakura?" Sakura looked up at him, and gave him a sad smile. _This guy...I feel so bad for always expecting him to give me special treatment but right now...I need it. _"I can't do it...these kids hate me Kakashi sensei, they'll just mock me as soon as I get up there...I rather not go through the humiliation" her tone was back to normal again, low and shaky. "can't you just exempt me from presenting..please? I mean I don't even have a partner, I don't think I can get up and do this myself...I- I'll probably break into a panic attack and faint" Kakashi stared at her, deep in thought about what Sakura just confessed to him.

He knew very well that his students were acting completely childish towards her. It frustrated him to see her like that, but before he could put any feelings towards her favour...at least, as much as he wanted to, him exempting her might tick off other students who actually don't want to do this project at all. _I have to try and convince her...even if I'd like to help her, I just can't take the risk of her getting more hate for me favoring her. _"Sakura..presenting is half your grade..you know that right?" Sakura looked up at him and sadly smiled. "yeah... I know.. but still" she said more to herself than to Kakashi "I really don't think I can get up there.."

_I'll be mocked at by them, I can see it now, they're all laughing at me and snickering, throwing stuff when Kakashi sensei's not looking...I can only take in so much. _"can't you do something please sensei? _please?_" She begged the silver haired teacher as he sat back and placed his book on his lap. Kakashi was at a lost for words right now, as he thought of a solution for his favorite student. "Sakura...let's make a deal okay?" he breathed out as he hunched over, resting his forearms on his lap. "if you could present to me, and present well, then you have to present to the class, _but_ if you don't, like honestly don't, I'll...I'll excuse you from it" Sakura's eyes widened at Kakashi's words

"..but I'm sure I can present in front of you fine..it's _them_ I can't do that in front of them.."

she lowered her gaze again, while Kakashi sighed and lifted her chin up, raising her head to meet her, glasses to eye. "if you can present to me well enough then don't worry about the other kids, they're not grading you, I am, I'll think about your deal if you're willing to give mine a try first"

_..It's really risky, ugh...what do I do? I can't just pretend like I suck at presenting in front of him, he'll know!_ "okay..." she breathed out, feeling defeated "I'll give it a try..._but,_ if I do fail you can't let me present got it?!" she took out her hand as Kakashi chuckled and slowly shook hers. "Alright Sakura, but remember I'm sharper than I look" Sakura smiled as she got up from the seat and sat over onto her desk and began to look over her notes. While Kakashi went back to reading his book...or least what seemed like reading.

_She's so cute, it's killing me. Stop! __**Stop looking at her that way you nutcase! **__Right, right...I know I have my boundaries...but I'd still like to show her my sincere feelings one way or another.. without seeming creepy...but how?!...come on Hatake...think, think..._

Suddenly it hit the masked sensei as he snapped his fingers. _Ah-ha!_ "CHRISTMAS!" Kakashi suddenly shouted as he jumped up from his seat and slammed his hands onto his desk, giving Sakura a near death attack. "Kakashi sensei?...what about Christmas?" she asked while trying to calm her rapidly beating heart down, he really scared her.

"uhhhhhhhh...huh?" Kakashi stared at her while she sat there wondering what the Hell he was talking about. "I asked what about Christmas?" _Save yourself Kakashi._ "It's almost Christmas time?..ah yes.._ahem_ It's almost Christmas time Sakura aren't you excited?" _Damn, nice save._ "oh yeah..." Kakashi gave himself a mental high five as the rest of the kids came pouring into the class just in time to save him from even more embarrassment.

"Good morning, good morning class" Kakashi happily greeted his tired, hormonally unstable students as they mumbled a greeting back. Sakura took out her planner and scanned down the month of December as Kakashi began with the usual morning routine.

_Christmas huh?...ahh...it's 2 and a half weeks away..._, she wondered to herself, tapping her pen on her pale pink lip as she flipped through the rest of her planner real quick before going back to the December page. _Christmas...when was the last time I actually celebrated a real Christmas?.._She felt her heart slowly drop to her core as she began to reminisce of all the lonely Christmas' she spent alone in her dorm room back in the boarding school, while the other girls either went home for the holidays, or stayed back and had presents sent to them.

_I..I never had anything like that..._

She rested her cheek on her knuckles as she began to draw a circle around all the holidays that were to be celebrated those two weeks. She glanced up to see Sasuke walk into class and take his seat. She sunk into her seat as she heard him lightly growl at her. _Guess he's still mad for not giving him breakfast..._she was suddenly feeling bad for the demon...wondering whether or not he had something to eat this morning. She rested her head onto her forearms and sighed silently to herself. She heard Kakashi sensei assigning people to their partners to work on their assignment.

"Sasuke! come on, I wanna finish this quick!" Karin happily took Sasuke's.._I guess this year will be just the same..._

Sakura spent the rest of the class period with her head down as the rest of the class worked with their partners on their projects.

_Sasuke will just leave me alone while he goes out with his friends, plus I don't even have money to buy presents...I barely have money for myself._ Sakura sat there lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize class has ended. The Bell rang and all the kids were running out as Sakura sighed and lifted her head to see Sasuke angrily glare at her before storming out of the class.

She was stopped midway while gathering her things by Kakashi who beckoned his hand over for her to come. "Sakura, let's talk once more" "ah?..mm!" she nodded her head and ran over to Kakashi. He patted her head as she smiled at him.

" How about I let you present to me during lunch today? That way we can make decisions quick enough for you to get things done" "Lunch? ahh-"...Sakura stopped midway as her big smile slowly faded the second someone's face appeared into her thoughts...

_Naruto..._

_...if I come here to present then we can't have lunch together..._ She bit down on her lip, as her cheeks tinted a pale pink complimenting her beautiful blush pink hair. _what do I do?.._She looked up at the tall man standing in front of her as he waited for her answer. "is lunch not a good time for you?" he asked abruptly "we can do it some other time...but it would be good to test things out I mean-" "no! it's fine..it's just I usually have lunch with Naruto...that's all" Sakura immediately covered her face after she mumbled out her words...It was so embarrassing that to Kakashi for some reason. Kakashi laughed as he scratched his silver locks and sighed. "well...we could just do this after school and-" "no!" she blurted out "it's fine, I'll just talk to Naruto, he'll understand..He's always understanding" She smiled her words were gentle as she squeezed her books against her tightly.

Naruto was indeed the key to Sakura's special smiles, blushes, and heartbeats..and Kakashi could see it ever well. He stared at her intently as she dozed off into her own world..

_She must have a lot of feelings for him..._Kakashi suddenly felt a tinge of ache in his chest at the thought and bit down on his tongue as she suddenly shook her head and looked up at him

"I'll see you at lunch time then sensei!" "huh?! ahh..yes, see you at lunch time Sakura" He smiled big enough that faintly showed through his mask, Sakura smiled bigger when she noticed the faint smile lines shown through his mask.

She waved at him before prancing out the classroom, ignoring the fact that Sasuke was glaring at her more than ever that very moment.

_Naruto...I can't wait to see you...even if it's for a minute, no a second...I honestly can't wait._

Sakura felt her chest tighten again causing her to be short of breath once more...Indeed this beauty in disguise was most definitely falling in love with Naruto. At this point, Sakura just looked at him for hope, he was her light...his blue eyes, blonde hair...tall figure..everything, and anything about him was light for her, to save her from the shadows that haunt her till this day.

* * *

**Lunch time: cafe**

_Pant...pant.._

_I gotta get to the cafe, he's probably waiting there now! _

She ran into the cafeteria, her lunchbox snuggled in between her arms as she made her way to Naruto's table. She looked around to see no blonde in sight.

_where is he?!_

She looked left, to right, only to see Sasuke sitting there with a carton of milk in his looked up at her and just blankly stared at her for a little bit before looking away...with no intention of telling her where Naruto might be. She stood there thinking for a minute before realizing the fact that Naruto just might be at their special tree.

_He has to be there!_

As cold as it was Sakura, honestly didn't care...she had no coat to keep her warm, but it didn't matter to her because that tree, was the only place in the world Sakura and Naruto share together. She smiled as she ran faster and faster to see the blonde hero standing there breathing on his hands for warmth.

She stopped and stood there for a moment to catch her breath.. "hah...hah...Naruto!" she screamed "Narutooooo!" She giggled as she watched him turn around and gently smile at her. His grin made her heart do back flips as he grinned bigger, spreading his arms far out for her to run in. "come here.." He mouthed as she smiled an even bigger smile, pearly teeth and all that as she ran into his arms. "Narutoooooo!" "Sakuraaaaaa hahahahahaha" She jumped onto him as he clenched her tightly and spun her around twice before setting her down.

She giggled as she snuggled into his arms, his hot body almost instantly warmed her up. She felt her heart stop each and every time her body vibrated from his low warm chuckle. "Sakura-chan" he chuckled "you're here" "mmmm! I was looking for you all this time in the cafe" "oh?..I was waiting for you here silly girl" "hehehe I know..." She melted into his arms as his arms snuggled around her curves.. "I missed you...Sakura..." he whispered into her ear..she felt the heat radiating from his face "...I really missed you.." Sakura gasped as she clenched onto him tighter and tighter. "really?.." She pressed her face against his coat as he laughed and placed his chin on top of her head. "yeah hahaha" "mm..I..I missed you too." Sakura felt her eyes start to get heavy from the warmth of Naruto's body when she forced her eyes open and gently pushed herself off of him.

"ahh Naruto.." She murmured, looking down at her feet. "I can't have lunch with you today"...she felt that disappointment kick in again as she looked up and sadly smiled at him. His eyebrows forward as he stepped closer to her asking her why. "Kakashi sensei is helping me with something so I can't" "grrrrrr..Kakashi...sen..sei.." Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he growled at the name of his former teacher. Sakura laughed and asked him if they can have lunch tomorrow and his anger transitioned into a very hurtful frown. "I can't...the guys asked if we could all meet during lunch to discuss things for winter break...and they won't let me sneak away.."

"oh...I see" Sakura felt a pang of hurt from his words..It reminded her that as much as she loves their time together...Naruto's still from a different world, a world Sakura will never see...a world that both Naruto and Sasuke share together without her.

"Sorry Sakura...I'll ah...I kind of promised them already-" "it's fine! hahaha, I need to work on his project anyway, so don't worry about it okay? I'll try to see you a bit before lunch then okay?"

She faked a smile as she slowly walked backwards away from Naruto. "well...I'll just get...going, Kakashi sensei's probably waiting...So I'll-eh?" Naruto pulled her in and held her tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry okay?..if anything I'll just sneak off for 5 minutes to come see you, so wait here for me tomorrow, even if it's for 5 minutes I'll come see you..I promise." Sakura's cheeks flushed red and clenched onto him tightly as he sighed deeply. It made her so happy to hear those words from him.."but if you can't then don't worry about it alright Naruto?"

She laughed a she gently played with his hair. _You just saying that to me was enough for me...thank you Naruto..._

She gave him one tight squeeze before bidding him goodbye. He smiled his heart-throbbing smile at her as they slowly let go of each other's hands.. She squeezed her hands tightly as she nodded and ran off into class, making sure to keep Naruto's warmth locked into her hand.

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi sensei I-!" She ran into the classroom to see it completely empty.

She stepped in and looked around... "Kaka..shi..Sen..sei?..." Once more she stood there feeling completely confused as she took a seat and opened her lunch. _Guess he's not here yet, mm I'll just wait. _Sakura sat there and took her time eating as she waited for him to come popping in when he didn't "...where is that guy?! ugh! It's almost time for class and I'm waiting!" she shouted angrily as she crossed her arms and tapped the floor repeatedly. "ahh so you _can _get angry Sakura-san" Sakura turned around to see Kakashi standing there with his orange book in his hand.

"there you are!" "mhm here I am" He simply said as he stepped into the classroom, his eyes glued to his book. "well...um I-" "one sec" he said cutting her off as she stood there awkwardly with the guy, silently in the classroom.. She stared at him as he looked at his book then looked down at his watch, then back to his book. "um-" "one minute" His eye smiled, letting the silence sink in once more when suddenly...

"KAKASHIIII SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" _I..Ino?_... Sakura watched the door slam open revealing a very angry Ino glaring at the poor teacher. "Hello Ino" "Don't HELLO me! WE needa talk, _now" _she demanded as she rolled up her sleeve and stomped closer to him. Kakashi laughed nervously as he shielded himself with his hands asking her if they can talk in a humane manner.. "go, talk!" Kakashi quickly scurried over to Sakura and gently pushed her forward to block Ino from him. "I'm willing to listen to you Ino" "Alright then listen up!"

Ino flipped her hair and glared at Kakashi, "I can't work with Choji, and Shikamaru! They're pissing me OFF! I can't deal with his lazy ass, and Choji just agreeing with him because they're best friends, I will _Kill_ them if I have to sit through that again!"

Sakura mentally applauded her former best friend mentally feeling impressed by how she said that all in one breath. She watched Kakashi try to reason with her as they fought back and forth when suddenly Kakashi's head turned to her quickly and then...slowly turn back to her.

"Sakura."

_**Ba-thump**_

"huh?"

"hehehe Sakura..._Sakura_..Sakura, Sakura, Sakura" Kakashi sang as he walked over to her and took her gentle hand, yanking her towards Ino. He made Sakura stand next to Ino and clapped his hands.

"perfect!, Ino you can work with Sakura!"

Both girls suddenly felt awkward as they looked at each other and looked away.

_I can't work with her..._They thought in unison as they awkwardly touched their hair. Kakashi smiled through his mask as he looked at them back and forth.

"Ino, if you work alone you only have 3 more days to finish this, and Sakura, if you don't want to talk, then you can't pass" he claimed as he pulled out his book and began to read again "I suggest you two work together or else you both fail, good luck" Kakashi mentally chuckled as he watched their eyebrows twitch at his words.

Both girls were at lost of words..they didn't know what to say, or how to say it. For them, it was just plain awkward...

"I'll let you decide for yourselves."

He walked passed them, leaving the two former duo alone in the classroom.

Sakura cleared her throat as she walked over to her desk to grab her books when Ino called out to her.

"Hey...um..." "hm?" she looked up to see Ino look away and begin to run her fingers through her golden locks again. Sakura knew she always does that when she's nervous, it always amused Sakura because, honestly Ino's almost _never _nervous.

"What?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her books and threw her backpack onto her shoulder. "...I don't know if you wanna work together or not, I honestly don't care, I just need the grade."

Sakura took into her words and translated it into: "let's work together, it doesn't matter"

"Alright..um..I don't mind either...so..." "so..."

It was quiet again..Sakura felt a knot in her throat as she felt the silence drown her again.. Looking at Ino right now really made Sakura think about how long it's been since Ino and her actually talked on mutual grounds. The last thing they ever agreed on was to never be friends anymore..

"hah! um I gotta go but, uh...do you wanna text me the details or ..er.." "I don't have a phone." "email?" "no computer.." "then.." "here" Sakura handed her the copies she made for Kakashi sensei to look over today. "I haven't made the powerpoint, if you have a laptop you can just put it together on the slides, and we'll meet next time to look over it"

Ino hesitated to take the papers as she grabbed it and looked down over at Sakura's writing. She looked up to see Sakura looking away from her, and she turned towards the door and stepped over to it, her hand tightly wrapped around the knob. "thanks...I'll meet up with you tomorrow, so...erm..see ya" " see ya.." Ino quickly opened the door and ran out, just within that second Sakura fell to the floor and started to shiver up.

She felt so much emotion and tension just from having Ino there with her. Sakura began to sob in broken tears as she curled up against her desk. _..Ino...how long has it been?..._Sakura thought to herself...thinking of all those times Ino saved her from total loneliness.. She sat there and cried out all her frustrations from her trip down memory lane before heading to her next class, with no intention of even paying attention.

* * *

**Afterschool: Home**

Sakura walked into the house shiver from the cold, she rubbed her arms up and down trying to calm her trembling body as she walked further into the living room. She ran up into her room and ran into her blankets trying to calm her body down.

_Screw this! I need a freakin coat... _Sakura angrily thought to herself as she hopped off her bed and looked into the mirror. Her bangs were getting too long, and she was sure she needed to trim that moptop of hers some time soon. She changed out of her uniform and into an old t-shirt and sweats she had left to wear before walking out her room. Sasuke was home, and she knew he was probably still pissed at her for this morning. She creeped down the stairs to see Sasuke grabbing his coat when he looked over at the poor girl whose clinging to the railing for a good minute or so.

"going out?.." she asked thoughtfully, hoping to see if Sasuke would reply. He slightly nodded at her as he checked his phone and walked over to the coffee table real quick to grab other things off of it. "will you be home for dinner?.." her tone was quiet, almost a whisper to Sasuke as he stood there suddenly frozen and he scoffed at her words. She felt the knot in her throat grow as he turned around and walked towards her. She trembled behind the stairs and struggled to make any movements as Sasuke stepped closer to her. "..home...for dinner?" he asked tilting his head.

"m-mhm.." she was getting dizzy from the alluring scent of Sasuke's cologne as he stepped even closer. "you're going to make me dinner Sakura?." his voice was sarcastic as usual. "or are you going to just eat in front of me again?" Sakura looked away from him, suddenly feeling guilty for doing that.

_maybe I overreacted..._ She rubbed her neck and kept her head towards the floor as he sighed. "dunno, so don't worry about it too much.." Sakura had no other words for him as he checked his phone once more before looking back at her. He glanced, then glanced once more but this time his eyes squinted at her as he stepped closer.

"what the hell are you wearing?.." "huh?" Sakura looked up to see him staring down at her clothes. She suddenly felt embarrassed as she hugged herself tightly and turned away from him. "I-..I had nothing else to wear, plus it's not like I'm going anywhere..." "but that shirt-" "don't you have somewhere to go?" she asked hurriedly. Sasuke growled but before he had the chance to say anything else his phone rang, leaving him to do nothing more than to go to his car.

_I know it looks bad, but what else am I suppose to wear? I don't even have a lot of stuff..._

Sakura walked over to the sofa to sit down and watch t.v when suddenly she heard the doorbell ring.

"ugh...go awayyyyyyy!" She growled out. She can't even rest for a minute without someone bugging her. The doorbell rang once more, making her run towards the door even faster. "I'm cominggggg!"

-_click- _The sound of the door unlocked as she opened the door to see none other than..

"O-Oniisan..." Sakura looked up to see the tall Uchiha man staring down at her. She smiled lightly as he blankly stared at her. "He-hello Oniisan."

"..." Itachi put his hands on her shoulder and continued to stare blankly at her.

"How are yo-ehh?!" She was pulled in by his strong arms into his embrace as he suddenly hugged her tighter than ever before. "Oniisan?"

"Sakura." he mumbled, squeezing her into his arms. Sakura smiled as she hugged him back. His broad back was so warm against her little cold fingers. "ahh it;s cold! please come in"

Sakura tried to peel off of him but his grip was tight around her as he stepped inside, Sakura still in his arms. She heard him close the door, she assumed with his feet before he finally let go of her.

She stepped back and pushed her bangs behind her ear to look up at him. He stood there and smiled a little smile at her as she nervously laughed. They walked into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa. "so...what brings you here Oniisan?" Itachi turned to her to see she was looking up at him. He felt his eye wanting to twitch when her cheeks flushed a pale pink.

_Must. Hug. I must hug her... _Itachi slowly moved closer to her, little by little until she was at arms reach. His arms went up as Sakura nervously moved back.

His fingers began to wiggle as he leaned closer to her.

_Huuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggggggg _"um Oniisan-ahhh!" His arms quickly went around her and he hugged her tightly in his arms. Sakura laughed when she felt his cheek rub against her head. "please tell me why you're here hahahaha" Itachi sighed as he sat back a little and took her hand.. "Sakura." he said, with the sweetest voice possible. "I just wanted to see you.." Sakura felt her cheeks flush a deeper red as she slightly gasped at his response. She felt herself smiling even bigger as Itachi squeezed her tightly. "I honestly just wanted to see you..."

"Oniisan..you-" Before Sakura had the chance to finish talking, both Itachi and Sakura's head turned towards the door that swung open causing the near winter air rush into the house.

"I forgot my .wal...let...Aniki" Sasuke said as he stepped in to see Sakura squeezed tightly in his brother's embrace. "..what are you doing here?" "Ahh Sasuke you're mmmm-!" Sakura was cut off by Itachi's hand flying onto her mouth as Itachi chuckled at his younger brother who actually didn't look at all that happy to see him.

"little brother...why are you here?" He questioned as he started to pet Sakura's head. "I thought you left with your friends already." Sasuke stared at his brother then back at a red Sakura before turning back to his brother. "..I forgot my wallet..." he replied as he slowly walked to the table and grabbed it.

"I see...is that all Sasuke?" Itachi's eyes were glued to Sasuke's angry ones as Sasuke's narrowed a bit..

"Yeah that's it..." "hn, I see so where are you going?"

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up towards his brother. _Why is he acting so weird?..._

_hn, whatever. _Sasuke checked the time on his phone and turned towards the door to leave.

"going to the mall, see ya." he mumbled as he looked back at his brother once more before heading out.

Itachi laughed as he moved his hand from Sakura's mouth.

"sorry about that Sakura are you okay?" He looked down at the flushed girl who just nodded and kept her head down.

" so he's going to the mall..." she mumbled as she fiddled with her fingers.

_I wonder what it looks like now..._ Sakura thought to herself, remembering the last time she went to the mall...which was about 6 years ago.

Itachi looked down at her and tilted her chin up.

"would you like to go Sakura?" "huh?" "The mall...would you like to go?"

Sakura looked right at the sweet, but intimidating man that stood so near her.

_Does it mean it...will he really take me?_

"can we?..."

Itachi laughed while petting her head once more. His chuckle echoed in the quiet house as he stood up and took her hand. "as long as you promise to be my date I'd love to take you."

_d..date?_ Sakura smiled as she looked down at his big pale hand.

" I'd love to be your d-date Oniisan."

Itachi did nothing more then clench her hand tightly in his, and chuckled.

"then it's a date! shall we?"

Sakura laughed as she stood up and nodded her head, she tried to ignore the fact that she looked a mess right now.

_I don't have anything else to wear so what can I do?...I'm sure it won't matter anyway._

Sakura grabbed her hoodie, slipped it on, and waited for Itachi by the door.

She skipped towards the car as Itachi opened the door for her and they drove off to the mall, a mall which Sakura has only been to about 4 times her entire life.

* * *

**Konoha City Mall**

Sasuke was walking along with the rest of his gang as they stumbled upon a couple of the stores the girls wanted to go into. "Oh my God!" was all Sasuke heard before the loud shrieks of his girl friends rang into his ears.

_So...annoying.. so FUCKING annoying_ was all that Sasuke thought about as he felt his lovely ex girlfriend grab his hand and drag him into the shop. "Come on Sasuke! hehe" Karin giggled along with her good friends as they began to hunt for clothes.

"hn...why do we keep stopping at every other store?" he mumbled more to himself than to anyone else. Sasuke hated coming into the girly stores with Karin, because one thing or another happens, and somehow he always end up with no cash, and his credit card well put to use.

"Awwww can't we do something other than this?! you guys ALWAYS come shopping!" Naruto whined. He, Sasuke and the rest of the guys stood there while the girls ran from left to right grabbing stuff from left to right.

"Quit whining Naruto!" Ino growled, Karin following after her. "It's all on sale okay?! It's a good Christmas sale, so quit trying to ruin it!" Naruto stuck his tongue at them before sadly looking at Sasuke. "Teme..." he sniffed, "tell them we wanna go someplace else..". Sasuke grinned at Naruto as Naruto broke his sad face and laughed.

They both knew there was no way these girls were going to let them have it easy.

"Stupid girls, I see no use in buying these clothes, they're still going to look ugly." Sai said in the most innocent voice one can possibly talk in.

"What did you say?..." Ino demanded as she clenched her fists and slowly turned around to the confused boy. Sai looked up and smiled at her, " Are you deaf? I called you ugly." he smiled a small innocent smile as Ino stomped over and poked his chest.

"And just who do you think you are calling me ugly huh?! if you don't like it then you can leave! No one's going to miss you anyway, you freak!" She shouted as Sai peeled her finger off him.

"you don't have to pretend to hate me Ino, when we already know the truth" He said as she turned to walk away from him. "Ha!" she began, "pretend?! who said I was pretending?"

"oh please Ino, everyone here already knows you want my dic-mmmmm"

Everyone suddenly gasped and turned their heads to a suddenly frozen Ino.

..._silence..._

"HAHAHAHA STUPID SAI!" Naruto shouted as he slapped a hand over Sai's mouth cutting him off from saying anything further.

"what...did...you...just...say...?"...Ino's eyes were on fire, as well as her cheeks.

"Penis" was all he said as he moved Naruto's hand away from his mouth, causing Ino to scream and run over towards him "I'LL KILL YOU!" She growled out as the guys tried not to laugh holding Sai back, Karin grabbed Ino and dragged her away as she waved her fist at Sai swearing all kinds of threats to him.

Just as they were out of range the guys snickered a couple times before bursting out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA SAI!" Naruto laughed as he slapped his back.

"what Naruto?" Sai asked tilting his head thoughtfully, "why was she so angry? didn't I tell her the truth?" The guys looked at each other then looked at the boy again before laughing once more.

Naruto, and Kiba were completely hysterical as Sasuke shook his head and walked off.

_I can't deal with this insanity, these idiots are all the same..._

He shoved his hands into his pockets before walking off to a different part of the store when suddenly he heard Shikamaru call him out.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't that your brother?"

_Aniki...?_ Sasuke looked towards the door to look out and see it was indeed his brother, but it seems as though Itachi wasn't alone.

"Yeah and isn't that Sakura?" Choji questioned as Sasuke stared back at his brother, and Sakura walking hand in hand towards a couple of other stores.

_What's Aniki doing here?...and why is Sakura with him?..._

Sasuke shook his head as he swiftly walked further into the store hoping not to be seen by either of them and just when Sasuke thought things couldn't get any worse for him...he stopped his tracks when he heard another voice ring into his ear..

"Sakura-chaaaaan, Itachi-kuuuuun hehe look I'm at the mall too!" Mikoto shouted as she ran towards them.

Sasuke gasped as he stood there frozen still, his eyes grew wide open as he turned his head slowly to see his mother standing there..

_Mom?...why is she here too?!...why are they all here near THIS store of all places?...what the Hell is going on?...Fuck, I need to get out of here, quick, but how?...  
_He wondered as he watched his mother stop to talk to Itachi and Sakura.. He glanced at them but then stopped and looked over at them slowly once more to see Sakura smiling, as well as Itachi...

_She never smiles like that when she's with me...and yet.._ Sasuke looked at Itachi then looked to the side to see Naruto talking to Hinata.. _she smiles at them with ease...all I ever seen from her was tears...hn..whatever..._

Sasuke walked further in, and took in everything he just saw.. his mother chatting away with his "wife" and older brother who looked just about perfect together..

_Who cares Sasuke, she's nothing to you...if Itachi likes her so much why didn't he demand for her hand instead of dumping her on me?...It's not like she's all that anyway, I mean for fuck sakes, she wore RAGS to the mall...she doesn't even have the decency to change into anything good, she's so embarrassing to even be seen with...I'm glad she never smiles at me, or ever thanks me for anything, Hell I'm glad I barely know her, I don't WANT to know her.._his thought process was getting worse and worse as he tried his best to convince himself that Sakura was nothing special to him...but was she?...

..._never...she will NEVER be... _is what he told himself as tried his best not to stare back at the happy couple that should've been...as he reminisced about his father's in Minato's conversation..

_If my mother didn't butt in...Sakura would've been with Itachi..and if...They never seen her first...she would've been Naruto's..._His fists were clenched tightly at the thought of Sakura being with either one of them..

_You keep saying it doesn't bother you and yet..._He looked back to see them laughing and he felt his anger rise again... He took in a deep breath and covered his face with his hands...

_..Sasuke Uchiha..what's going on with you?_

* * *

**HappyCrayon: :O hi all! TT^TT im so sorry for the SUPER late update, I've been insanely busy these last couple of days, hopefully I can start updating regularly again by tomorrow, anyway I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful support! and oh Let me know if you like the story written this way, or the other way, :D this was recommended by a few of you guys so I wanted to take in your suggestions and give it a try ^_^ I won't write the next chapter until I'm sure how you guys would like the set up to be I'll decide by tomorrow, so please let me know! :D oh and for those who are curious about what Sakura looks like with her glasses please look at the image cover I drew real quick for you guys c: it's pretty much what Sakura looks like in my story ^_^- let me know if you want to see anyone else, and I'll change it upon your request! in the mean time thank you again!-until next chapter-HClessthanthreee! c: **


	10. Chapter 10- The One Who's Trying

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-Hc**

**Chapter 10: The One Who's Trying**

* * *

**Konoha City Mall: Forever 21**

_Sigh...just ignore it Sasuke, ignore her and she'll go away..._

Sasuke stood there trying his best not to step over to see her. He had no intention of spending any time here with Sakura and he was sure as hell going to keep it that way. He stood near one of the racks far from the front entrance and withheld just about as much as willpower any guy can. He found his eyes glancing back but remained at his post where he tried his best not to pay attention.

When all of a sudden he felt eyes dart towards him..

_...someone's watching me..._He thought to himself, as he let his Uchiha senses kick in. Sasuke slightly turned his head towards them again to see, he was indeed right..someone was watching him, and that someone was none other than..

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun is that youuuuuuuuu?!" Mikoto's voice was cheerful and excited as she shouted at her beloved younger son.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch from her abrupt call as he turned around all the way and started to walk towards his mother knowing he couldn't ignore her.

_She'd chop me to pieces if I even tried to ignore her.._

Sasuke walked out as his mother ran over and hugged him tightly.

"ohhh look the whole family is here! isn't this great!?"

"hn" was all the boys could come up with as Sakura just stood there, quiet.

Sasuke set his hands in his pockets as he lightly glanced at her from time to time.

_hn,...as expected...her whole, mood, expression, and aura changed because of me..._He felt slightly disheartened when he saw how sad she suddenly got. It made his chest ache just a bit, but it wasn't enough to push Itachi away and ask her why she's like that.

"So Aniki...what are you doing here?" He questioned his brother, as he once again glanced at his wife who, hasn't peeped a word to him yet.

_what? is she going to ignore me now?...hn...damn mouse._

"just strolling around this place with Sakura little brother" Itachi replied innocently as Sasuke glared at him.

_Having fun dragging that mouse around you creepy lolicon?..._Sasuke slightly grinned as he watched his brother's eyes intense assuming he caught Sasuke's drift.

_Enough fun to make you walk out here, and play 20 questions with me little brother._ Itachi's eyes glinted with a slight tinge of humor as Sasuke watched his arm wrap around Sakura's shoulder and hold her tightly against him. Sasuke glared at Itachi but before he had the chance to think of anything further their mother cut them off with a farewell, and take care.

"I should head home and make some dinner, you boys have fun now!" she giggled "please enjoy your look around the mall Sakura-chan!" Sasuke watched his mother walk over and hug Sakura tightly.

"I will" Sakura's voice was barely a whisper as she happily hugged her back.

"Take care of her Itachi" "hn, I will" he chuckled "Sakura's actually very excited, I'll be sure to make her visit a nice one"

They laughed all except for Sasuke who felt the sudden urge to punch his brother in the face.

" I'm glad we got to see each other Kaa-san" Sakura replied to her mother-in-law as Itachi took her hand again.

"hn, I'm going back to the guys.." he muttered as he waved goodbye to his mother, and ignored his brother and Sakura.

He stepped back in and pretended to check his phone as he watched his mother walk off. He saw Itachi give out his arm to her.

"hold on tightly alright? I don't want you getting lost Sakura." Itachi was very gentle with his words...he never spoke to anyone like that before not even to his own parents.

"okay" Sakura's cheeks flushed red as Sasuke watched her hesitate to hold onto his arm. "a-am I hurting you O-Oniisan?" Sasuke's eyes were no longer on his phone, but instead they were glued the image he was seeing now.

Itachi tilted her chin up and smiled at her as she flushed an even darker shade, she smiled back at him as he replied no, and told her to hold on tighter..

Without even realizing it, Sasuke was close to crushing his phone in his hand as he watched her lay her head on his arm as they walked off to another part of the mall.

..._**Ba-thump Ba-thump...Ba-thump...**__they look...__**Ba-thump...**__perfe-..._

Sasuke immediately slapped himself across the face and shook his head as he tried his best to shake that thought off.

_who cares, who cares, who cares, who cares. _Is what he told himself as he turned around to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar.

"Come on Dobe, let's get out of here." he growled out as Naruto surprisingly cheered for his best friend.

"Teme" Naruto sniffed "I love you man" "hn, idiot" Sasuke ended up following behind Itachi, a couple feet away as the rest of the guys managed to run out the store and follow after the duo.

"Sasuke! what's with you? I wasn't done yet!" Karin whined as she ran by his side and took his hand. Naturally, Sasuke held hers back, seeing it as though it was a habit of his to hold her hand.

"So where are we heading to next?" Temari asked as they started walking in a group.

_None of them realized that Itachi and Sakura are in front of us yet...good, this'll be easy._

Sasuke watched Itachi all of a sudden stop, look back real quick, making Sasuke suddenly stop his tracks in surprise, causing everyone else bump into each other.

_Shit, he caught on.._

Itachi grinned at Sasuke and whispered something into Sakura's ear that made Sakura look back at Sasuke.

_hah...she's looking back at me..._Sasuke's eyes went right down to his hand that was holding Karin's and he quickly let go as Sakura looked away just as fast.

"ah! hey Sasuke?! what's your deal?!" Karin grabbed his hand again and yanked him next to her.

"come on! let's go see TenTen!" Ino suggested as she stepped in front, leading the group having Hinata run right next to her.

"TenTen should be on b-break soon, I'm sure of it"

" Did ya hear that Neji? TenTen will be on br-" Neji immediately jabbed Kiba in the ribs before he had the chance to talk further, and suddenly Hinata's cousin was walking faster than all of them.

It wasn't until they were a bit closer that Sasuke realized that Sakura and Itachi had stopped in front of the store where TenTen works at as well.

Suddenly, he felt like visiting her just as much as the other guys.

"hn, let's go before it gets too crowded" Sasuke demanded as Karin smiled at him and they began to stroll down faster.

"Ah...Sakura..." Naruto's voice was a faint whisper..

_huh?_

Sasuke looked to his left to see Naruto's cheeks flush a pale pink as he stared dead ahead of him..

_shit, he spotted her._

"hey look Sasuke your brother and Sakura are still here" Choji pointed out as they walked closer.

"hn...so it seems"

Sasuke kept his head straight forward but his eyes wandered from Itachi to Sakura to Naruto..

..._What is this?...what do they see in her?..._

"Oh look Sakura, Sasuke came to visit us once again, and he brought friends." Sasuke looked right at Sakura to see her quickly hide behind Itachi.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily runs over and greets her, and she smiles at him.

"he-hello Naruto" She smiled even bigger as he nervously scratched behind his head and laughed.

_tch...annoying._

Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pockets as he watched Itachi push Naruto away from Sakura, over and over. "Sasuke we're going inside okay?" Karin whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek as he nodded at her.

"Dobe, come on." he muttered to Naruto as he grabbed his collar when the boys suddenly stopped their tracks to looked straight ahead to see Naruto's older brother Pain walk closer to them.

"Itachi"

"Pain" was all they exchanged to each other as the older Uzumaki stopped to give his best friend a knuckle touch. "What's up?" Pain asked as he eyed the younger duo before tilting his head down to look at the pink haired female that was laced around Itachi.

Sasuke glared at Pain who's eyes suddenly seemed amused by Sakura as Naruto lightly jabbed his stomach and whispered "let's get Sakura out of here Teme, they're gonna eat her."

"I know.." Sasuke said before he walked over but once again they both stopped their tracks when Pain began to talk. "who's this pinky hm?" he asked as he leaned over and grabbed a strand of Sakura's pink lock. Sasuke watched Itachi's hand go up and backhand Pain as he walked backwards keeping a steady grip on Sakura.

" She's my bunny." Itachi happily replied as he looked down at Sakura then up at Pain "so don't touch her" he growled out.

"so this was the bunny huh?" he asked stepping closer.. Sakura was trembling a bit before she took a step forward facing Pain.

"ah..hello...nice to meet you Pain-kun..I-I'm Sakura.." her voice was barely audible. Pain's smirk was suddenly wiped off as his eyes just bugged out. His expression changed into something that was completely out of character for him. "Sakura..." he whispered loudly when suddenly his eyes were mellowed out as his hands went up and onto her shoulder.

"Sakura...?" he repeated and she nodded her head "you can call me Oniisan alright?"

"really?" she asked, she didn't seem so afraid of him anymore.

"yeah... can you say Pain-Oniichan.? His voice was a rare gentle tone...something neither Naruto nor Sasuke had ever heard.

"Pain-Oniichan..." she smiled at him and giggled "sounds nice." within that very second, Pain stared at her for a good minute and just pulled her into his arms, and hugged her tightly.

"Cute." his voice was monotone, but Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi could see the sparkles glinting in Pain's eyes.

Sasuke face palmed himself in disappointment..

_no...not another one...ugh._

"ehh..ehhh?!" was all Sakura managed to peep out before Itachi started to growl as he pushed Pain away and yanked Sakura back to his side.

"_Minneeeeeeee._" He growled out. People that were passing by could feel Itachi's black aura merging out from him. "don't. touch. the. bunny. you bastard"

Pain ignored his every word as his hands went up and snatched Sakura back and hugged her again..

"Cute." he started to pet her over and over "very cute..must...pet..this..-"

"_mine_" Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand but Pain managed to grab the other hand as they glared at each other.

"Get off Itachi, you had your time already, give her to me"

"Fuck off, Uzumaki, she's my bunny not yours"

"uhhhhhhhhhhh Teme?"

"...I know...Dobe...I know."

Sasuke and Naruto stood there in total disbelief and confusion as they watched their older _scary _brothers glare, and pout while fighting over Sakura who looked much too overwhelmed by it all.

"These guys are suppose to be the scariest guys in Konoha..?" Naruto asked still staring at his older brother who was sending Itachi death threats at the moment.

"Apparently...look at them...pathetic." Sasuke growled out and then he looked down at Sakura who didn't know what else to do. He felt a smirk grow on his face when he saw her look back and forth to either of them, looking completely flustered.

_tch...stupid mouse._

"Let's go, let them fight-" "No Teme, let's just take her with us and-" Naruto was cut off by Deidara who was running towards their older brothers.

"PAIN, ITACHI! PAAAAIIIIIIN!"

_shit..._Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then nodded, understanding their silent made plan as they waited for the right time to grab Sakura away from these psychos.

"What are ya doin yeah?" Deidara asked when he suddenly stopped smiling and took a good look at the situation.

Pain and Itachi were glaring at each other with scary eyes while they both kept a good grip on Sakura's hands.

"um..." Sakura was at a lost for words.

_how do I get her away from them?..come on Sasuke think.._

"Why are you guys holding her like that yeah?.." He bent down a bit and leaned over to Sakura who suddenly sunk lower moving closer to Itachi and Pain. Sasuke assumed she was still angry at him from the time before.

"Oniisan..?..I I don't like him..." Sakura moved closer between them and suddenly Pain and Itachi's head turned right to Deidara who suddenly looked afraid.

"eh..? huh..?" he gulped.

"oh that's right...you made her cry.." Itachi said as he slowly let go of Sakura's hand and stepped forward, just as Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan ran over asking what's up when they looked over to see a very angry, and scary Pain, and Itachi.

"Did they now?...hn, to think I never knew about this..." Pain's voice was normal again, low, and intimidating.

"Yeah..they made her cry in the diner before..." Itachi was growling as his eyes glinted danger, and his knuckles cracked at the sound of death.

"hn...why didn't you tell me Uchiha?" "Well, I was waiting for the right time Uzumaki"

"so I see.."

"uh...heh...what are-" Kisame asked as the boys cracked their necks walking closer to their "friends"...

"You made Sakura cry?"

The guys began to laugh nervously as they stepped forward closer, and closer.  
"we were just trying to be friends yeah." "yeah..we didn't mean to make the little ugly cry" Hidan baffled out.

"_ugly?" _Itachi, and Pain replied in unison as they stepped closer...the aura they were radiating was scaring some of the passerbyers to death.

"Wanna repeat that Hidan?" Hidan gulped down as Itachi walked over and grabbed him by the shirt.

"say it...one more time...I dare you."

"I..I...I'm.-."

"I'M SORRY!" The boys cried out in unison suddenly falling to the floor with their heads bowed down.

They whimpered as they crawled over to Sakura and looked up at her and sniffed... "we're sorry! please forgive us!"

"huh...?" Sakura looked both afraid and confused as she stepped back away from them.

Suddenly Pain and Itachi turned around as Itachi kicked Kisame's ass making him fall closer to Sakura.

"Tell her why you're sorry!"

"We're sorry for making you cry!"

Sakura looked up at all the people that were passing by her and she felt her cheeks burst into flame.

"we didn't mean to make you cryyyyyyyyyyyyy-aahhhhhh waaaaaaaaah!" Deidara was blabbling now as Pain stepped on his head.

"make her cry one more time and we'll slice you to bits got it?" his voice was a deep growl.

"now, ask her for forgiveness"

Naruto and Sasuke bit down on their tongues as they watched Sakura fluster.

_She's completely confused._

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who looked ready to burst.

_let me just.._

"it's okay..you- you can get u-up now...I forgive you.."

"Really!?" The boys asked suddenly sounding hopeful as they got up and Deidara grabbed her hand.

"you do?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly as Deidara took her other hand.

"oh thank you, THANK YOU, I'm so happy yeah! you're so sweet damn! I can just kiss you yeah-!"

_KISS!?_ All the boys thought in unison as Sasuke's head darted right over to Deidara who had his arms wrapped around her when suddenly.

_Whack!_

"let...go...of...her.." Sasuke managed to growl out as Deidara bent down twitching from pain.

Without even realizing Sasuke found himself grabbing Sakura and holding her against him as tight as possible.

"Sasuke...?"

Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching and he growled out as he managed to punch Deidara's head again.

"Hey what the hell Sasuke!?"

"don't touch her" His voice was a low, deadly growl.

Deidara looked up at Sasuke who's eyes were full of rage, before anyone else had the chance to come closer to her Sasuke took her hand and dragged her into the store.

"Hey Sasuke that wasn't very nice he could be really hur-" "Stay here" He managed to hiss out as he turned around and slowly let go of her cold pale kept her head down and nodded but she looked out to see Naruto, Itachi, and Pain kicking Deidara some more.

Sasuke stepped out and walked over to Naruto who stuck his tongue out at Deidara once before walking back to his side. When Itachi announced that he was going to take a quick walk with these guys but he'll be coming back to Sakura.

"You don't have to, I'll just keep her with me"

Itachi walked over to his brother and looked straight at him.

" what makes you think she'll be safe with you little brother?" Itachi's eyes had that hint of anger in again.

Sasuke knew Itachi thinks Sasuke's not responsible enough for her safety.

" hn, I'm not that careless Aniki, just go." "I wanna see her first."

"go." Sasuke demanded but Itachi ignored him and walked over to Sakura and gently took her hand.

"Sakura, Oniisan's going with his friends now, so just stay with Sasuke for a while okay?"

"Sasuke..?..um" Sasuke stood there awkwardly as he saw Sakura look over at him.

"I don't think Sasuke will like me following him aro-" "It's fine" Sasuke replied cutting her off.

"Really?"

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm up as he nodded his head slightly and look away, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"So have fun okay? I'm sure Sasuke will take good care of you.." Itachi's gentle voice made Sakura smile as she jumped in his arms.

_tch..._Sasuke felt a pang of pain in his chest as he quickly turned away from them completely to stop himself from witnessing her hug his brother like that. He heard Itachi chuckle as he placed her back on the floor and greeted her goodbye, when suddenly Pain walked in and put his arms out. "hug." he demanded and Sakura looked over, Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who growled at his brother, he watched his best friend roll up his sleeve to punch Pain but it was too late as Pain already pushed Naruto away quickly as Sakura stepped closer.

"um...see you later Pain-Oniichan eep!" She peeped out as her hand slapped over her mouth and her entire face flushed red.

"cute" Pain muttered as he just walked over and hugged her super tight.

She mumbled some words no one could understand when suddenly Itachi pushed Pain away by the forehead and hugged Sakura again. "mine"

"share, Uchiha, _shareeee_" Pain pulled her in for another hug and Itachi pushed him again, once again starting another fight.

"psst..Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered as he took her hand and slowly walked her over to Sasuke.

"come here." Sasuke gently walked her over and held her closely as they watched one of the store managers walk by and kick the older guys out of the store.

"Sakura- I'll come and see you, wait for Oniisan okay?!" Itachi managed to say before he walked out as Pain walked back in.

"Pain-Oniichan will come by to check on you." "don't go near her anymore you pedophile." "you're one to talk, calling her your bunny and shit"

"She's MINE Uzumaki, I'll cut you, if you touch her"

"Yeah? We'll see about that"

"hn, I'm telling Konan"

"tell her, I can care less, I'll show Sakura to her and she'll help me steal her away"

"Sakura's my bunny I saw her first, so watch your back Uzumaki...it wouldn't be smart to touch what's mine.."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto laughed as they heard the best friends fight back and forth till they were out of range.

"Hehe, I'm so glad you're here Sakura" Naruto laughed as he gently touched her cheek and ran off further into the store.

It wasn't until they were alone that Sasuke realised Sakura was pressed against him.

"um..Sasuke...?" Sakura questioned as she looked up at him and quickly looked down.

"...hn?" he looked down to see his hand was linked around her waist as she started to fidget from side to side.. Sasuke felt his cheeks flare up as he quickly let go of her.

They turned opposite ways, having their backs face each other. Sasuke covered his face as he felt his heart race just a little bit before he managed to shake it off.

"ahh.. the other guys should be done, so we'll go to another store soon."

"..mm okay.." she answered.. "Sasuke..sorry if I give you any trouble."

"hn" Sasuke smirked as he quickly moved in front of her, he paused and touched the top of her head. " stupid mouse" he chuckled when he heard her gasp as he slid his hands into his pockets and walked off, feeling the sudden urge to smile like an idiot.

He covered his face once more and took in a deep breath as he walked towards the register to see Karin, and Ino talking to TenTen.

"Hey Sasuke" TenTen greeted Sasuke as he walked closer to them. "Sasuke!" Karin shrieked as she ran into his arms. "where did you go?" "uh..I saw my brother." Sasuke replied as he looked back at Sakura who was still standing at the spot he left her. She was just standing there looking around like a lost puppy.

"what are you looking at?" the girls asked when he looked back at them and sighed.

"are you done?" he asked as they nodded grabbing their bags. "we're just waiting for Hinata"

Hinata and Temari ran over with some stuff and TenTen scanned their stuff before taking her apron off.

"Yes, I'm done, let's go!" The guys walked over as TenTen ran into Neji's arms and kissed his cheek as they all started to talk all together. Karin laughed as she handed Sasuke some bags when all of a sudden everyone stopped at the entrance in surprise when they saw Sakura stand there awkwardly.

Sasuke glanced over at Karin to see her, Ino, and a couple of other guys just stare at her in surprise, sharing their look of slight disgust.

"What is _she _doing here?" Karin suddenly asked crossing her arms.

"uhm..." Sakura looked at Sasuke but he looked away from her...all of a sudden having her follow them around didn't seem like that good of a idea anymore.

"I..." "-I asked if she could join us." Naruto announced as he walked over and smiled at Sakura.

"she was with my brother and Itachi, and I invited her to hang with us"

"...oh" was all they said as some of the girls huffed in disgust

Sasuke glanced over at Kiba as he snickered to himself.. probably over at what she was wearing.

Sasuke bit down on his tongue as they just started walking when Karin asked if he was going to make her leave.

_..Sakura..._

Sasuke looked back to see her a couple feet away from us, with Naruto next to her..

"Naruto's got her, so she won't be in your way." "ugh! Just having her follow us pisses me off! you should've stopped Naruto when he was asking for her!"

Sasuke stopped his tracks and gave Karin her bags.

"Didn't I tell you to ignore her?" "okay, sorry, sorry okay?" Karin walked to his side and locked her arm to his and snuggled against him. "don't get mad at me Sasuke..please?"

Sasuke said nothing more as they continued to walk down the mall and ran into another store.

* * *

**Hollister: 6pm**

The gang walked into the store as everyone was grabbing things from left to right.

Sasuke stood there with no interest in buying anything when he looked to his right to see Sakura just wandering around, looking at the price tags of everything.

_I wonder if Aniki even gave her money to buy anything..._

Sasuke took out his wallet and looked inside to see he has cash, credit cards, and debit card in hand.

_...I uh...I'm sure if she wants something she'll ask..._He thought to himself as he looked up to see her just walk around without picking anything up. _...right?..._

Sasuke was about to step closer to Sakura when Karin suddenly ran up and pulled him away.

"Sasukeeeee there's something I can't reach, can you help?" "ah, sure." Sasuke looked back at Sakura as Karin led him the opposite way, leaving her alone again.

Store after store, he just watched her just look and walk by, they stopped again at an all girls store when he noticed Naruto step closer to her.

Sasuke quickly turned around but kept his ears towards their direction.

"Can I get you something Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glanced over to see Naruto grab a shirt off the rack. "how about this hm?".

Sakura laughed as she took it from his hand and placed it back.

"no thanks Naruto, this stuff is a bit pricey for me...I can't have you spending so much on me."

_**Pang..**_..._she.._

Sasuke watched her just look around.

"I didn't come to buy anything, I just wanted to see how this mall changed.." Sakura replied back to him as Naruto sadly smiled at her.

"come on..let me buy you something, anything, it doesn't cost much I promise, I bought a lot with me, and I can always use my credit-" "no thanks...please Naruto, I really don't want anything.."

_Don't want anything?! Did you look at yourself before stepping out the house?! You're a mess you stupid mouse! BUY SOMETHING_ Sasuke felt enraged by her words as he started to take slow deep breaths to calm himself down.

"okay...but if there's anything you want just tell me okay?" he assured her and she slowly nodded..

_there's no way she's going to tell him..._ Sasuke thought as he walked out of the store and waited for the others to catch up.

They headed downstairs, leaving Sasuke a bit time to think to himself.

He looked at Karin, who was busy laughing, and talking away with the girls, with a million different bags in her hands...she had a phone, beautiful clothes, one look at her and you could tell she was fortunate.

Sasuke looked back to see Sakura just taking a step on the escalator. She looked as if she's never been to the mall before, her head turned in all directions as if she was taking every bit of it.

Sasuke felt a knot grow in his throat when he realized just how different they were..

_how are they sisters?..._

He questioned himself as he took a good look at the pink haired female who just looked happy being here, empty handed.

The girls ran down the next row of stores until they stopped at a jewelry shop.

Sasuke pushed his hands into his pockets and looked around to see Sakura strolling down the near the head busts. She stopped and stared at the emerald green necklace that was displayed on one of the heads.

"wow...it's..it's so beautiful..."

_gasp..__**Ba-Thump.. **__she...she wants the necklace...__**Ba-thump, Ba-thump **__I can just..._

Sasuke stepped closer as he took out his wallet when suddenly Naruto walked over to her side.

"Do you like that necklace Sakura?"

"mm..it's so beautiful..."

Sasuke walked even closer, but froze in place when Naruto started to talk.

"let me buy it for you..please?"

_..._

"Naruto it's so expensive, it's fine" "stop using that as an excuse here let me just" she grabbed Naruto's hand stopping him from grabbing the necklace. "please don't..I'll feel so bad I-"

"Sakura please!"

Sasuke stood there watching them suddenly feeling disheartened when all of a sudden.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto."

_huh?..Kakashi..?_

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked up to see their teacher walk over to them and just casually grab the necklace.

"eh?! HEY give that back Kakashi sensei! That's Sakura's!"

"I know it's Sakura's Naruto" the teacher happily replied back as he slid the necklace off of the head. "So give it to me I'm going to buy it for her!" Naruto demanded as Kakashi just ignored him and continued to walk down to the cash register.

Sakura and Sasuke just watched the guy grab the little bag and walk out the store without looking back at Sakura to apologize.

Sakura suddenly looked over at a very angry Naruto and started to laugh.

"hahahahahahaha Naruto..." "Stupid old man!" he growled out then he looked over at her as she started to hold down her stomach. "hahahahaha Narutooooo" "eh what?" "hahahaha" She continued to laugh and suddenly she hugged him as he nervously laughed back, placing a hand on the small of her back, neither one of them noticing Sasuke standing right there to witness them both.

_teh...whatever.._Sasuke angrily turned around and walked off.

_she doesn't need anyone but him...__**pang**__...she never needed me.._

"Why do I care anyway?" he muttered to himself, stepping back outside. Everyone grabbed more bags as the girls decided it would be their last stop.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Sasuke walked around, when suddenly something finally caught his eye. He quickly walked over and grabbed the pale pink, and black dress that was hanging on the rack, as he immediately thought of Sakura. He glanced over to the side to see Sakura looking at him with the dress in his hand, and just as he was about to hand it to her, Karin ran over and happily shrieked. "awwww Sasuke did you pick that for meeee?" she gasped as she yanked the dress from his hand and draped it over her. "ahh...wow Sasuke it's beautifuuuuuul! thank you!"

_huh?.._

Karin jumped in his arms and kissed him gently as he glanced over at Sakura who sadly smiled at them before walking away.

Sasuke shook Karin off, and looked around again.

Sasuke looked around and saw something that would be perfect for winter when Karin giggled and locked her arm with him. " wow look at you, shopping for me hehe, you're so sweet."

"Karin that's not-" Karin cut him off with a kiss and hugged him tightly.

"thanks..it's so sweet of you to pick clothes out for me..hm, makes me feel happy, let's go over there and pick some out together okay?"

Sasuke couldn't say anything after looking at Karin's happy face as he looked back to see Sakura just stand around, assuming she gave up on looking..

..He didn't know what else to do.

A couple minutes later Sasuke and Karin headed to the cash register and Karin smiled at Sasuke. He grinned at her as he took out his wallet, she started to giggle as he handed over a couple bills to the cashier..he knew that look well. It was a 'Sasuke can you pay please' look she gives him whenever she runs out of cash. Just as the cashier handed Sasuke the receipt he heard Naruto growl.

Sasuke, Karin and everyone suddenly turned to Naruto who looked really pissed off.

"Teme what the Hell are you doing?" Sasuke blinked at him as everyone just shot him an eyebrow.

"what?"

"What do you mean 'what'?! how could you pay for her stuff when Sakura's standing right there empty handed!"

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened when he saw Sakura look away from everyone as she stood there awkwardly rubbing her elbow.

"she didn't pick anything up Dobe, isn't not my fault she doesn't ask"

"Yeah Naruto" Kiba added "she's just following around, relax bro" "shut up Kiba, no one's talking to you!" Naruto turned back to Sasuke and then glared at Karin.

"you actually have the nerve to pay for another girl's stuff when your wife is standing _right there!" _Karin gasped then cursed under her breath at Naruto "Sasuke picked these out for me as a gift! what's the big deal!?" "big deal!? I'll tell you what the big deal is, the big deal is that Sasuke doesn't even give a crap about her!"

"Dobe stop people are staring-" "good! They should everyone should stare and know that you didn't even stop to look and ask her!"

_This idiot..._Sasuke felt anger boil inside of him as he clenched his fists tightly.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Dobe."

"Fine then I'll keep talking, I never thought you'd be the type of person to do something like that to her... " "He doesn't even like her-" "I know that! I know he doesn't! but whether he likes her or not it shouldn't matter, she's your wife, she should come first before anyone! before me, before Karin, before us, before your brother, before your own parents! Sakura should come first-"

"Naruto, please stop...I don't want anything" Sakura suddenly said cutting Naruto off.

"you see Naruto she doesn't want anything!" Sasuke shouted at his best friend when suddenly Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and dragged him off to the other side of the store.

"What the fuck Naruto?" "Listen to me!" Naruto was just as mad as Sasuke as Sasuke was with him.

"I watched that girl pick things up and put them down all day! I wanted to buy it all for her but she would get angry at me but you...you Sasuke you can do that whether she gets mad or not because you have that right!"

"You don't think I know that?! Look Naruto I've been trying all day too-"

Sasuke was cut off by a loud shriek and suddenly they were frozen still. Sasuke's heart started to beat faster and faster as they ran off to see what happened

_Sakura._

Sasuke looked from left to right to see Sakura nowhere in sight.

"What was that?!" Sasuke asked as he went up to Karin "what happened?" Karin looked at him and smirked.

"I pushed her out of the store, since she was annoying you so much Sasuke, aren't you glad?" she asked as she wrapped her little finger around him, but he quickly pushed her out of the way.

"What the fuck Karin?!" Sasuke said no more than that as he ran out the store and started to look for Sakura..

_where did she go? what if she's lost?...she doesn't know this place...I should've just left her with my brother.._

He felt his chest start to ache as he ran down from store to store, looking for her. Sasuke's phone started ringing as he ignored the calls he was getting for Naruto and the guys.

_Fuck them...damn it you fucking mouse where are you?! _Sasuke looked back when someone called his name to see the guys coming after him. He honestly didn't feel like talking to either of them as he continued to just rush from store to store.

_I don't need them following me right now._

He managed to get himself lost in the bundle of people and confuse them all as he made his way to one more store to see Karin's friend.

"Chiriko" The blonde happily turned around and smiled at her friend's boyfriend.

"oh hey Sasuke."

"Hey, um..." he sighed, "have you seen a girl..with uh pink hair, thick glasses,.with a black tshirt come in here?"

"um...you mean Karin's sister?..." "yeah, have you seen her?" Chiriko looked up at Sasuke and smiled "nope, haven't seen her" Sasuke looked down at the blonde who had a smile smiliar to Karin's painted on her face.

_She's lying..._

"seriously?"

"yep, she didn't come in here"

"...did you see if she went into stores nearby?"

"nope"

"..."

Sasuke gave her an even harder glare but the girl only smiled bigger and walked off. "you can check around...but as you can see people like _her _don't step into stores like this.."

_FUCK_

"alright..thanks" "mmmmmmmhm" The girl took out her phone and started to click away as Sasuke looked around real quick for her...but there was no sign of her.

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

Sasuke sat down at one of the benches to take a couple breaths..He didn't know where else to look in the giant mall. He lowered his head and covered his face...trying to calm his nerves down

_She's lost...and I can't find her, I can't call her, or ask around because no one would notice someone like her...if Itachi finds out...fuck who cares about Itachi, I'm dying over here..what if she' left and she's trying to get home right now? It's getting late...what if she's hurt?..__**Pang...**_

"Damn it Sakura...where are you..?" Sasuke looked to his right when suddenly he noticed Naruto running towards him.

"Teme!" Sasuke got up as Naruto ran closer, pushing people out of the way "Teme!"

"what?" Sasuke looked down at his best friend who was sweating, and out of breath... he was clutching his stomach, trying to catch his breath before he looked up at Sasuke with worried eyes.

"It's Sakura.."

_**BA-THUMP **_

"Sakura? where..?"

"She's in one of the stores..and she's..." Naruto looked sad as he away from Sasuke

"She's what?!"

"just come Teme, I can't explain, come on!"

_Kami-sama why can't you just kill me now?._

Sasuke and Naruto started running down the mall, jumping over things, and people to get to their destination...the closer Sasuke got the angrier he felt.

_...Fuck she better not be in there.._Sasuke thought angrily to himself as he made his way back into Chiriko's store.

_I'm going to massacre this bitch for lying to me._

Sasuke's veins were popping out again as he walked into the store, his fists clenched tightly.

He looked to see everyone gathered near the dressing rooms.

_What the fuck is going on?..._Sasuke looked at Naruto

"Where is she?"

"I think she's in the dressing room Sasuke...she's not coming out..I'd go in but..."

"but what?"

"go...go get her"

Naruto looked away as Sasuke walked closer and started pushing people, mostly guys away.

He looked over to see most guys near the guy's side with their phones out.

"dude" one guy blurted out "there's a chick in there, completely shirtless hahaha"

Sasuke's eyes widened as his heart completely dropped.

"I know, I'm trying to get her to come out hahahaha" another guy said to the other as they kept their phones out to record.

_..Sakura...? ...no fucking way.._

Sasuke ran in and pushed through all the guys leading him to one of the stalls.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura where are you!?" Sasuke looked down to see for any sign of her feet but nothing..

"Sakura! SAKURA!" he shouted but nothing, he could barely hear himself think with the sound of guys whistling and asking the girl to come out

"SAKURA!" Sasuke's heart was going crazy as he went near the last stall. He put his ear next to the stall and covered his other ear to try and listen.

"Sakura is that you in there?" Sasuke tried his best to focus on the faint sounds...someone's in there..and he knew it.

_She's crying...__**Pang **__Sakura...come on..talk to me._

"Sakura it's me Sasuke open."

"Sas...u..ke?" she choked out and suddenly her voice was loud as she started to cry louder "GO AWAY SASUKE I HATE YOU!"

_**Ba-thump **_

"come on Sakura it's me, open up"

"NO! GET AWAY YOU'LL HURT ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sakura! I won't hurt you! let me in!" He started banging on the door as the other guys kept their phones out trying to record.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" He started kicking the door when he looked to the side to see a couple of guys try to get close to one of the nearby stalls.

Sasuke's eyes were wide open and at the blink of an eye he grabbed them one by one, and literally threw them across the room.

"get the fuck away from her..._now_" his eyes were piercing at each and every one of them but nothing was coming to mind.

He was angrier than he's ever been his entire life.

"Hey dude rela-khhhhh-" Sasuke grabbed the guy by the neck and started to choke him

"I'll kill you...I'll kill all of you if you don't get out of my fucking sight in the next 5 seconds"

"Hey let him go!"

"5..."

" this guy's for real.." "4..." Shit that's Sasuke Uchiha I'm not- "3.." "Sasuke...?" a couple of them mumbled as Sasuke kept his grip on the guy's neck who was turning purple now

"2..." "yo let's get out of here!" "He's fucking crazy!"

"1..." Sasuke picked the guy up and threw him across the floor leaving the defenseless guy to choke, and pass out on the floor as the others trampled over him and ran away in fear.

Sasuke turned around and took in a deep breath, listening to the muffled cries of his little mouse...

"Sakura...I'm coming in okay?."

"no!"

"Sakura...I can care less how much you say no, I'm coming!"

"You can't!"

"watch me" he said more to himself than he did to her as he ran back a little and ran up the door and landed right on the floor.

He looked up to see Sakura in the corner with tears glistening on her skin...shirtless. She continued to cry as she covered her chest and stayed in the corner.

"Sakura..." He felt his body give out as he tried his best to calm his beat heart.. she hunched over and started to cry harder as he hesitated to walk over.

"wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried louder as he ran over and pulled her into his arms, where she immediately locked her arms around him and cried harder.

"Sas-" -hic- "Sasuke" -hic- "I was s..so...s-scareddddaaaahhhhhh waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to shush her.

"shhhhhh it's okay..." he whispered into her ear.. "you're okay now..." He felt his knees give out completely when he noticed how cold her body was.

_how long was she sitting here for?..._

"here..wait.."

He sat back against the wall, took off his hoodie and pulled off his shirt and handed it to her.

"wear it.." She sniffed and wiped her cheek as she slowly slipped the shirt on. He looked at her to see she was still shivering so he draped his hoodie over her as she slipped her arms inside.

she continued to cry as he pulled her back in his arms and hugged her tightly. She cradled onto his lap with her arms glued around him and her face against his bare chest.

"What happened?..." he asked as he slowly touched her now messy hair.

_It's so soft...and silky...__**ba-thump **_he pulled a strand to his nose and smelled it to realize it was her hair that gave her that delicious vanilla smell he loved.

"Sakura..?" "hm?.." -hic- "I...I don't wanna talk about it." "who did this to you Sakura? where is your shirt?.."

it was quiet in their stall, hearing only the sound of Sakura's hics, and sniffles echoing the small room.

"tell me..." he growled out feeling angry again.

"Tell me who did this to you.."

...

"Sakura." he was getting angrier when suddenly he felt her grip tighten "it- it was that blonde g-girl s-she" -hic- "I-I asked her where the dressing r-room was and she showed m-me this side..." -hic" "I saw the s-sign to make sure and i-it did say Girl's s-section, even t-the rack of girl clothes was here" -sniff- "and...when I went to change the lights went out and when they turned back on both my shirt, and the shirt I wanted to try on were gone...wahhhhhhhhhh and all of a sudden" her voice was louder as she started choking on her words in between her cry "aaall those boyss weree suddenly calling me to come outtttt Sasuke I was so scareddd wahhhhhhh"

Sasuke felt a knot grow in his throat as he held her tightly letting her cry in his arms

..._Chiriko...I'm going to strangle that bitch..._

Sasuke sighed as he pushed her hair back and shushed her again

"shh it's fine now alright?..come on, let's get out of here."

-sniff- "Sasuke aren't you cold?..." "I'm fine.." She looked up at him real quick before looking down again.

"r-really?"... He gently smiled at her and cupped her face. "yeah..." he said rubbing her cheek "so stop crying you big baby" He pinched her cheek and saw her pale pink lip pout and quiver as he chuckled and moved her head down to his chest again

"stupid mouse..." "wahhhhhhhhh asuke's so ean I hate ou wahhhhh" she choked out as continued to cry.

She got off him and as he got up and pulled her back against him.

_I'm going to murder this bitch..._Sasuke walked out to see everyone, his friends, the employees, and some of the people watching them.

He kept her close as he searched through the crowd when his eyes landed on...

"Chiriko..." He hissed through his teeth as he walked over and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"you thought this was funny?!" "SASUKE LET GO OF HER!" Karin cried out but Sasuke didn't listen as Chiriko shrieked from pure pain "LET GO OF ME SASUKE!"

"I dare your ass to do something like that again." "Hey let go of my girl you faggot" Suddenly Sasuke was yanked away by her boyfriend, but Sasuke just turned around and punched him dead in the face knocking him into one of the stands.

"fuck off, I'm going to kill this bitch"

"SASUKE!" Karin cried as she tried to hold him back but he ignored her and looked back at Chiriko who was shivering from fear.

"g-get away from me Sasuke...I'm going t-to call my manager o-on you."

"hn, yeah? good you can tell him your cute story about how you made his boss Fugaku Uchiha's daughter-in-law cry you fucking slut"

"Sasuke! stop that it was just a joke!"

Sasuke looked right at Karin and sent her the deadliest glare he's ever sent anyone his entire life.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke's head turned right to Sakura who was standing there with Naruto next to her..

She slowly walked over with the hood over her head and stepped in front of him.

"I wanna go home.." she mumbled. Sasuke looked at her as she opened her arms.

He picked her up as she set her head underneath his chin and started to cry again.

"just take me home...I don't want to come here again.." "you sure?"..his voice was gentle..and he couldn't control it at all.. "do you want anything to eat?" she shook her head and told him she was tired, and he decided he'd take them home. Just as he was walking out Naruto stepped in

"Sakura...Sakura are you okay?" she nodded her head as Naruto sadly smiled at Sasuke.

_He didn't go in because she wasn't wearing anything.._

"thanks Dobe.. oh and Dobe, your dad knows the owner of the mall right?" Sasuke asked as he looked right at Chiriko.

"yeah" "hn, you think you could..." "I'll get her fired by tomorrow morning" "thanks bro."

"anytime" Naruto replied as they gave each other a knuckle touch as Sasuke stepped out the store with Sakura's legs tied around his waist.

"Sakura-san...are you okay?" Hinata asked as Sasuke made a turn but Sakura didn't answer

"ahh sorry Hinata...Sakura's not feeling well right now." he said as he gently rubbed her back

"mm I understand...feel better Sakura-san"

Sasuke sighed as they greeted each other goodbye and stepped in front of the mall's exit.

_It's freezing outside..._

"Sasuke..." she sniffed "It's cold outside.."

"hn..."

"you don't have a shirt on..."

"I know.."

"do you want your-" "no...keep it on., you mind if we just stop by the store real quick?"

She shook her head as he walked over one of the stores with her.

He grabbed a shirt, hoodie, and scarf real quick, he paid for it and walked back to the exit.

"get down real quick.."

"mmkay.." She sniffed as she wiped her cheeks again. She kept her head down as Sasuke threw on his shirt, and hoodie before wrapping the scarf around her neck.

"keep it on, it's cold"

He smiled a small smile when he saw her cheeks flare pink and nod.

"you want me to still carry you?..." she looked up at him and sniffed "my legs are still weak..I..." "it's fine come here" he picked her back up and carried her bridal style as he stepped out of the mall and into the almost winter night.

"It's cold..." she mumbled as she started to shiver making Sasuke hold her tighter.

"It's fine we'll get out of here quick"

Sasuke walked over to his car and placed her inside before driving home. He glanced at her to see she was still shaking, but it wasn't from the cold..it was from fear.

_Crap..._He sighed as he turned a corner, made a right and headed home. They walked to the front of the house, and Sakura immediately ran upstairs to her room leaving a dripping trail of tears behind her.

_She's not going to stop crying anytime soon is she...?..._

Sasuke got to the floor and banged his head against the front door hating this day even more..

* * *

**Sakura's room: 9pm**

It was getting pretty late now, as Sakura got out of her long bubble bath she took upon arriving home. She walked to her room and quickly put on a tanktop and shorts before sitting down in front of the mirror. She put her glasses on and looked down to see her hand was still shaking from fear.

_Breathe Sakura...breathe..._Sakura sat there taking in deep slow breaths.

_That..that scared the living daylights out of me..._she hugged herself as she tried to calm herself down as she looked around her room to see Sasuke's shirt and hoodie placed on her bed.

"I should give those back..."

_Sasuke...he seemed so afraid...I wonder why.._

She opened the door to see it was completely pitch black in the hall.

"Oh God, the lights are off.." she whispered to herself.

_I can't see squat!.. where's the switch?.._

Sakura squinted her eyes as opened her door just a bit to help her out with the lighting, assuming it would be enough, Sakura tiptoed over to Sasuke's room and knocked on his door.

"um Sasuke..?"

...

_knock knock _

"Sasuke..? are you asleep?.."

_Wow, did he fall asleep that fast?..._

"Sasukee..?" Sakura stood there for a bit longer until she felt a very faint breeze tickle her neck causing her to completely spazz out. "WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she slapped her neck and quickly turned around to see a tall figure creeping over her giving her a heart attack.

"scaredy cat.." Sasuke chuckled as he moved closer to her. Sakura glared at him as she put her hand over her heart and started to breath heavily.

"That's not funny!" she exclaimed as she threw his hoodie and shirt at him. "you could've given me a heart atta-" Sakura stopped midway when she suddenly felt Sasuke's forehead plop onto her shoulder.

"you...you're okay right?..." he whispered as she noticed his arms move closer..locking her right between him.

"..yea-yeah...I'm fine.." she replied back, suddenly feeling the urge to cry again.

"you're breathing unevenly again...don't cry okay..?"

"mm...mhm." was all she peeped out as the tears started streaming.

"tch, didn't I just tell you-" "Sasuke..." She wrapped her arms around him and started crying once more as he sighed and rubbed her head.

" I'm still shaken up Sasuke, why did she do that to me?"

"I..." he sighed "I don't know...just get some sleep okay? it's late.."

Sakura sniffed as Sasuke touched her head slowly..pushing his fingers through her strands of hair.

She nodded her head as they slowly parted.

"night Sasuke...and thank you" she breathed out as she started to walk pass him when she felt his hand grip around the ends of her fingers.

"night Sakura.."

"mm.." Sasuke and Sakura just stood there with the ends of their hands still gripped tightly.

She looked down at their hands, and felt her cheeks blush.

His fingers were rubbing against hers slowly as they stood there two arms apart from each other.

"your fingers.." he chuckled "they're always cold."

"I-I know...haha..um" her cheeks were warming up "you- your hands are really warm.."

"does it feel good?" he asked as he stepped closer to her, gripping her hand a bit tighter with his.

"m-mhm.." she nodded feeling her face, and neck steaming hot.

_Thank God, the lights are off,...my face probably looks like a tomato right now..._she thought to herself as she watched Sasuke step closer.

She stepped a bit back as he stepped forward when his hand went up and touched her cheek and he chuckled once more..a warm melting chuckle.

**BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP**

_Kami-sama...what are you doing to me?!...Sasuke's acting so different..._

"your face is always warm though..hmm."

"eh?" she felt Sasuke grab both her hands as he pulled her in keeping her a couple inches away from him and slowly brought her hands up...

...and placed them right on her cheeks.

"there." he declared as he smirked and moved his hands onto hers making her squish her cheeks together.

"if you sleep like that tonight your hands won't be cold throughout the night"

Sakura smiled a bit as she felt the heat from both her cheeks and his hands warm up her own as she started to laugh.

"hahahahaha wow it's working!"

"pbbbbbt, you look like a bloated fish" he laughed out as he squeezed her cheeks closer together making Sakura make a cute little fishy face.

"hey shashke shtawp"

Sasuke laughed as he bit down on his lower lip and squished her cheeks even harder making her scream louder.

"ahhhhhh!" she screamed louder and started to whimper as he gently let go.

"...you're always so mean to me! and I don't look like a bloated fish!"

Sasuke laughed as he crossed his arms and made a fishy face towards her.

"bloop, bloop, bloop"

Sakura tried her best not to laugh as he started to chuckle.

_I'm so happy I could barely see him right now...he can't see the stupid smile on my face and I can't see him... shirtless..._**BA-THUMP...**_wet hair..._**BA-THUMP **_..drips of water lining his pecs and abs.._**BA-THUMP**..._smiling...OH MY GOD what am I doing?!...Gah it's not my fault he's acting so ..c-cute...and..sweet..GAHH! Get yourself together!_

Sakura suddenly slapped herself across the face before she turned around and head towards her room

"hmph! I'm going to bed!"

He chuckled a bit more before he took her hand and made her walk backwards closer to him and suddenly she felt the tip of his nose brush against her neck..

"mmm...strawberry vanilla.." he whispered into her ear before taking in another whiff of her hair.

**BA-THUMP ...BA-THUMP... **_What's...he..._

Sakura's thoughts were cut off by a warm, soft, moist kiss her to neck...

"my favorite..."

Sakura's eyes grew wide open as she stood there frozen in place..

_ehh?...EH!? Did he just..._

"delicious..." he chuckled into her ear making her whole entire body limp to the floor as she sat there touching the familiar moisture she felt on her neck...

_**.**__my...my neck..__**ba-thump...**__...my...he kissed my..virgin neck...__**ba-thump...**_

She turned around to see he was standing in front of his door with his back faced towards her.

"Sasu...ke?..."

He turned back and stuck his tongue at her.

"go to bed" he blankly said as he stepped inside his room and faced her..

"stuuuuuuuupid"

"what?"

**_SLAM!_**

...

..._...eh?...EHHHHHH?!..._

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Hello all, before I say anything I'd like to THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! 100+ reviews and followers Oh Gosh! I'm so happy! Thank you soooooooo much! :'D I'm so so so so so Happy! :'3 I'm really glad you all love this story as much as I do ^_^ haha I love Itachi he's so cute! c: poor Sakura -.-...damn Sasuke..he's cracking though XD even if it's just a little c: anyway thank you again ! until next chapter-Hclessthanthree! c:  
**


	11. Chapter 11-The One Who Made Me Smile

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 11: The One Who Makes Me Smile**

* * *

**Konoha High: 10 minutes before lunch**

Sakura grabbed her bento and started walking outside towards her tree. Her anger simmered down after realizing that Sasuke really did make things a joke. To Sakura, last night didn't happen.. and to Sasuke it was a game..

_He left early so he didn't eat breakfast and it looks like he's been skipping all his classes too...I haven't seen him all day._

Although it would seem weird to others, not seeing Sasuke was good for Sakura. She needed time to cool away from others for a while. Yesterday's event made her realize that it would be best to try to keep away from Sasuke for a bit... As lonely as she was..Sakura knew it was _safer _to just keep away..

"Who needs him anyway, to Sasuke I'm just a stupid mouse.." she muttered to herself...suddenly feeling that weird moist feeling come back to her neck again..

_Gah my NECK! IT'S BEEN INVADED WAHHHHHH! _

"Screw you Sasuke.." she sniffed as she started to rub that spot on her neck again as the cool winter air blew strands of hair into her face. "ugh my hair's getting too long" she complained as she took out another pin and poked it into her hair to keep it from flying off again.

Winter break was getting closer and closer for Sakura but she still had no plans, keeping in mind not to expect anything from Sasuke as well.

She walked to her tree and stood there before setting her lunch down on the floor and stretched out.

She sighed and breathed out deeply as she moved her arms out and about when suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her slowly.

_**Ba-Thump**_

_Who the..._

"Sakura..." Naruto's voice was a warm,melting whisper to her ears as she held in her breath, hoping to Kami her heartbeats weren't as loud as her mind made it seem.

_**Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump **_

_God I wonder if he can hear that..._

"Na-Naruto.." Sakura squeaked out as she tried to relax, but the more she thought of relaxing the harder it got to loosen up.

"Sakura" he chuckled "turn around" "mm...o-okay"

Sakura turned around and looked up to see the blue-eyed, blonde haired hero look down at her.

"There ya go! hahaha did I scare you Sakura?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"nu-uh, haha I did have a little heart attack though" She giggled as she watched his hands move back to her sides.

He pulled her in and hugged her again...

_**Ba-Thump...Ba-Thump...Ba-Thump...**_

_Naruto's heart...its beating just as fast as mine._.she thought to herself as she hugged him tighter.

"come sit." he let go of her as he gently took her hand, bit down on his lip as she watched him try not to smile like a total goof ball as he walked backwards over to their favorite Sakura tree.

Sakura waited till Naruto sat down comfortably before she sat down in front of him.

"I gotta make this quick" he sighed "I told the guys I had to use the bathroom so I won't be here for long and-" Sakura got up and jumped into his arms as she laced her arms around his neck.

_I missed you Naruto...I missed you sooooo much!_

"S-Sakura...?" Sakura laughed as she felt Naruto's ears heat up against her forearm.

"ah...Sakura...hn..about yesterday..are you-" "I'm fine..." "are you sure..?"

_Just go with it Sakura...if you tell him you're scarred from last night he'll just worry..._

"mhm.." she replied as she nodded her head, suddenly she felt the need to cry again as images of yesterday were flashing back again.

"Good..I'm glad...Thank God you're okay..because if you weren't.." Suddenly Naruto's voice got all shaky and Sakura looked right at him to see a small crystal teardrop drip halfway down his cheek.

Sakura's eyes widened as she gasped and sat back on the floor to look at Naruto correctly

"Naruto...why are you.." He pulled her back in and held her even tighter "I was so scared for you Sakura..I felt like going crazy when I heard you cry..I'm so sorry I couldn't save you..."

" Naruto stop..please.." She couldn't control her tears any longer as they started dripping down her cheek. She took his hand and placed it on her cheek and sniffled.

"don't worry okay..I heard you trying to come and help..t-thank you.." she sniffed "t-thank you so-muchhhh-ahhhh waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Narutooooooooooooo!" Suddenly Sakura was babbling like a baby once more as she started to rub her eyes.

She felt Naruto take off her glasses and she flinched for a second out of habit but continued to cry as he took her back in his arms..

"shhhh it's okay now...next time, don't go to the mall alone...and I took care of that girl, I made sure she wasn't going to get a job around this town for a looongggg time so don't cry okay.?"

Sakura couldn't stop crying as Naruto just rubbed the small of her back.

"re-really? you did something so big just like that..?"

He looked down and smiled as he snapped his finger "just like that..haha does that make you happy.?" he asked as he pressed his forehead against hers and wiped away her tears.

"mhm..thank you Naruto..it does" "hehe I'm glad.." Naruto replied as he chuckled and cupped her face in his hands. " I get so happy when I see you smile like that.." his voice was back to the heart throbbing warm whisper again as Sakura felt her cheeks slowly warm up from the gentleness in his voice.

Naruto acts so different when they're alone.

" St-stop...you're going to make me smile like a goof ball hahahahaha"

"Hahaha, I can't help it, it's so cute...did you know your eyes squint when you smile Sakura?"

"yessssssssss!" she whined as she covered her face making Naruto laugh even harder..

She kept her hands over her face as she looked from a space between her fingers to see him staring right at her, mellow eyes, red bitten lip, and pale pink cheeks.

He moved her hands away and took them into his and sighed

"I better go...I wanna stay with you longer but they're probably going to start calling me soon"

Within that second Naruto's phone went off making them both laugh and sigh in slight disappointment.

"it's okay Naruto I'm fine here." she lied..truth was..Sakura didn't want Naruto to leave her at all.

"really?..honestly I don't wanna go."

_**Ba-Thump**_

"really..?"

"mhm..but I have to...I don't want them looking for me, because if they find me then our secret spot won't be a secret anymore"

"yeah..."

"I'll see if we can meet again alright?"

"neh..."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him as he gently pinched her nose.

He took out his phone once more when he heard it go off when Sakura looked down at it to see it had a chibi pikachu hanging from it.

"Pikachuuu! d'awwwww it's so cuteeeee!"

"oh this? hahaha, I got it from one of those coin slot things" he said as he brought it up to her eye level.

"It's so cuteeeee hehehe aww look at ittttt!" she poked it and giggled as she watched the tiny pikachu sway back and forth and she grabbed it and held it between her fingers.

"I wuv you pikachuuuu!" she smiled as she brought to her lips and kissed it.

Naruto chuckled as he moved the pikachu from her hand and brought it to his lips placing them right where she kissed the little keychain.

"He says he loves you too...don't you Pikachu..?"

Sakura felt her cheeks explode when she watched Naruto eye her with warm eyes again as he kissed the Pikachu once more.

"well..tell Pikachu I said that I'm pretty sure I love him more.." she replied back biting down on her lip as she tried her best not to smile like an idiot.

"oh?...well Pikachu said he'd prove you wrong if he had the chance."

"hn, oh really? then you can tell him that...I'm waiting for him...to do that.." Sakura looked up and blushed when she saw Naruto's eyes widen just a bit as his face flushed a shade just a tinge lighter than hers.

"hn, we're not talking about Pikachu anymore...are we Sakura?" he questioned as he tilted his head thoughtfully, smirking at her.

"mm, I dunno...are we?.." Sakura smiled as she looked down to see Naruto rubbing her fingers gently between his..

_**Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump **_

_eeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

She pressed her face against her knees to keep him from seeing her smile again when she heard Naruto laugh.

She looked up to see him covering his face and laughing

"what's so funny?"

"nothin...I was just thinking about how bad my luck is"

" pfft, you think you have bad luck?" she asked sarcastically

"of course"

"why's that...?"

Naruto looked at her for a good minute before he quickly leaned forward, pressing his nose against her own as he stared right into her eyes.

Green to Blue.

"guess.."

"uh..."

_**Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump **_

_Guess..GUESS?! I can't even think STRAIGHT now! Oh God he's close.._She was panicking mentally as Naruto climbed over her even more

_Holy Kami in the Skies he's getting closer!_

Sakura started trembling backwards as Naruto got closer..

"take your time...and think about it for a sec Sakura.." his voice had a low husky tone to it as she watched him tilt his head just a bit when suddenly..

_Ring Ring!_

his phone went off again causing them both to startle.

"Shit, I better go..." he looked down at her to see her completely shaken up

"ahh..sorry Sakura ...did I scare you.?" his voice had worry in it but Sakura was far from scared, it was more of a state of confusion and shock for her.

"sorry.." "no don't be, I wasn't scared..I was..just s-surprised."

_HEART ATTACKKKKKK!_

"ah..haha sorry I got carried away...hm" he cleared his throat and got up "well I should go, they need me now so.."

"hmm..sorry for taking up your time"

He pulled her up and smiled at her warmly.

" I'll always have time for you...so don't ever think you're giving me trouble,...got it?"

"mhm!"

"bye Sakura"

"bye-bye Naruto." She waved at him as he walked backwards slowly off into the building as he looked back and waved at her.

"byeeeeee!" she shouted before she waved back and plopped down to the floor and stared right at her lunch.

"I'm full..." she happily whispered to herself as she poked her lips.. " that was enough to last me a lifetime" she sighed as she laid back and rolled in the grass fangirling over the special side of Naruto only she gets to see.

_He's really going to kill me one day..oh Gosh.._

She fanned her flaming face as she slipped her glasses back and grabbed her bento,wondering what she should do with it, since she's just too happy to eat it herself.

_It'll be a waste of food...mmmm I'll eat it later._

* * *

**Afterschool: Kakashi's Class**

Sakura was getting ready to pack up, seeing it as though she was the last one in the classroom when she heard a familiar, but not so familiar voice call out to her.

"Sakura"

Sakura turned around to see Ino looking at her with her hair tangled around her finger

"I-Ino...hi" Sakura felt nervous again as she watched her once best friend walk closer to her.

"uh the project..I put it together and stuff..if you wanna look.."

_Awkward..._

"mm sure!" Sakura happily replied as Ino faintly smiled at her and walked over to Kakashi's computer and put in the usb to show the wonderful slide show Ino put together.

"Wow you did this all in one day?!" Sakura asked, clearly amazed.

"It's really nice, oh it's perfect!"

"mm, all we gotta do is just present our lines, which by the way I covered up already"

"really?"

"yep! at first I didn't get your theory of Macbeth killing himself, but when I read through the content it made sense..you're really smart"

" ahh..thanks" Sakura responded feeling a bit weird..knowing Ino she never praises ANYONE.

She watched the blonde flip her hair as she looked away "well you are smart at _some_ stuff."

"yeah haha..well I had nothing else to do but read the play but...I was glad, I'm happy we agree on this"

"yeah..so..."

"um.."

it was awkward again for the girls as Sakura ejected the usb and handed it back to her former bestie.

"...I guess we'll present tomorrow with no problem.."

_I still have to present..._

"yeah, you just say what you have to and I'll do my job and we'll be done" Ino quickly stated as she walked over to grab her bag.

"yeah..."

"so uh...see-" "see you tomorrow".

"ah.." the girl's whispered in unison...it's really hard for both to even talk to each other.

Sakura walked back to her desk and grabbed her stuff as she heard Ino greet her a faint goodbye before walking out the room to leave the poor pinkette alone.

Sakura walked towards the front of the school with her head gazed downwards as usual. She hated walking in the cold, she'd come home freezing.

_I need a coat..._She thought to herself as she started to shiver.

_no..what I need is a freakin job...!_

Sakura began to hug herself when suddenly she heard a bunch of school girls shriek.

"ITACHIIIIIIII! KYAAAAA IT'S ITACHI UCHIHAAAAAA!"

_**Ba-thump**_

_Oniisan..?_

Sakura looked up to see a bunch of girls gathered by the school's front gate.

"Oniisan..?" Sakura squeezed through the girls as she looked ahead to see Itachi leaning against his car, arms crossed eyes, closed.

"Oniisan!" she happily greeted her sweet brother-in-law as he looked up at her and smiled.

"Sakura." his voice was monotone, but his eyes had that usual happy glint she loves.

"what are you doing here..?" she asked when suddenly all the girls screaming died out as they started to whisper about Sakura.

"um..."

"Sakura let's get out of here first."

"tch, what a bitch, stealing Itachi-kun away from us like this" "fucking hoe" "isn't that Sasuke's ugly wife? ugh, she's after the older one too..?"

_huh?.._

Sakura turned around to see all the girls glaring at her calling her ugly, some of the girls snickered, as others showed her the finger.

She started to feel shaky from the sudden pressure she was feeling when Itachi grabbed her and pulled her into his arms like he usually does.

"ignore them" he whispered as he gently rubbed Sakura's little head as he looked up at the girls who gasped in surprise.

The happy glint from Itachi's eyes died out as his eyes went back to their usual, unemotional, cold, fearful selves.

"Leave.."

"eh..?" the girls were suddenly shaking in fear as they took a step back, trying to peer away from the man's deadly glare.

" Scram...all of you" he hissed at them, his voice filled with pure poison, there was a dead hollow tone of anger echoing behind his words.

Within that second the girls started to scatter, screaming in fear as Itachi gently let go of Sakura.

She looked at him in complete surprise.

_...His voice...it..it was so different from what I usually hear..it was...scary..._

Sakura was shaking a bit as Itachi looked down at her and smiled.

" Is everything alright Sakura?" he smiled as he gently cupped her cheek in his hand.

"eh..EH?! what?! just- just a second a-ago you were all like- grrrrrrrrrrr" she started making weird faces as she backed away and started flailing her arms "and those girls just stood there quiet because you were all like 'leave'.." she shouted out as she tried her best to impersonate him. "and now you're all like 'are you alright sakura'.? wahhhhhhh! so confusing!" she breathed out as she put her arms down and huffed.

Itachi stood there for a second and stared at her and blinked and blinked again..as Sakura stared right at him and stared back in confusion when she started to notice his body shivering

"eh?.. ...are you...?"

Itachi's lips were curling as tears were forming his eyes, Sakura continued to stare as his cheeks puffed up .

_Is he okay? is he mad at me for..._

She stepped closer ..."Onii-...sann-"

"pbt..pbbbbbt...pbbbbtttt hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!"

Sakura gasped as she was taken aback by Itachi suddenly bursting like that

"Hahahahahahaha so cute, SO DAMN CUTE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" He turned around and started banging on his car hood as he held down his stomach

" Her ears were flopping hahahahahahahaha such a cute little bunny"

"..ears..._bunny?..huh? _Oniisan are you okay?"

"hahahahahahahaha I'm dying! KAMI!- Ahem! hmm.." Itachi suddenly stopped and cleared his throat as he turned around and looked at her..the girl who was uber confused.

"are you alright?"

"Sakura...pbbt.. ..yes I'm fine" he fixed his tie and put his arms onto her shoulder.

"now then.."

He pulled her in and squeezed her tight

"how about we go for a little treat hm?"

"ahh...haha okay!"

_neh, he's really acting weird today..haha it's cute! _

Itachi opened the door to his car, as she stepped in and buckled in.

She watched him walk over and sit inside.

"It's cold, so wear this okay?" He handed her his coat as she slowly put it on.

"mmm warmmmmmm, thank you Oniisan"

"heh, you're welcome Sakura"

" Oniisan, where are we going?"

"mmm, let's see... how about we go get some sweets"

"wahh! cake?"

"as you wish"

"yay!" Sakura clapped her hands as Itachi chuckled and started the car and drove off to a cake shop nearby.

* * *

**Kawaii Kakes: 4:30pm**

Sakura was amazed by how cute the cake shop looked from the inside.

"wahh..it's adorable." she squealed as Itachi took her hand and walked her in.

"hn, you know Pain? his girlfriend owns this shop"

"ahh really?!"

He chuckled as he squeezed her hand tightly and walked her further in "hn, let me introduce you to her okay?"

"mm- o-okay." Sakura felt shy again when thinking about meeting another person..

She never barely had friends throughout her life, so meeting someone new was really odd for her, since most girls just hate her for no clear reason.

"Konan, you there?" Itachi called out "just a seconddd!" a voice sang, Sakura gasped as she clenched onto Itachi. She watched the shadow that was near the door come closer as she found herself starting to hide behind Itachi.

The closer it got, the more she hid, causing Itachi to chuckle again

"don't be scared, Konan's nice, she'll love you"

"mm.." was all Sakura managed to say as she watched the girl walk out.

_Wow...she's beautiful.._ Sakura stared at the purple haired, pale beauty as she smiled at Itachi and greeted him with a hug.

"Itachi"

"Konan"

"what brings you here?"

"well..." Itachi responded stepping to the side to show Sakura "I brought a special person with me today"

"oh? really now? special, huh..well, well, well, who's this?"

"um..." "this is my bunny Sakura" Itachi laughed out as he gently pushed her towards Konan.

"Sakura, meet Konan, Pain's girlfriend"

"H-Hi.. ni-nice to meet you..." Sakura's voice was barely audible as she looked down at the floor. She heard the pretty older girl giggle as she tilted Sakura's head up and leaned closer to her.

"Hello there beautiful eyes"

_**Ba-thump**_

Sakura gasped as she stepped back a bit from Konan's words..

_eyes...how ..._

Konan laughed as she moved closer to Sakura and hugged her

"you're soooooo cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she suddenly squeaked out as she hugged Sakura tightly. "your big brother here always mentions you when he stops by"

"re-really...? um.." Sakura looked back at Itachi as he smiled at her as his arms went up and his fingers started to wiggle "come to Oniisan Sakura" he pulled her back to his arms and hugged her tightly as he glared back at Konan

"I told you to meet her, not touch her you wench" he growled out

_Eh?! _

"haw-haw-haw" Konan laughed out as she looked away covering her mouth halfway " I can hug and touch who I want pretty boy" she hissed back at him as she dragged Sakura back to her side and hugged her.

"So what can I get Sakura-chan? Ignore that emo child over there, he's just being a lolicon" She sweetly asked Sakura as Sakura looked over at a very angry Itachi who stood there with his eyebrow twitching as a vein popped out from his forehead.

"um...well.. what kind of cake do you have?" Sakura asked looking up at Konan whose big smile faded. Sakura watched her beautiful black-lined eyes widen as her lip started to pout.

"wah...WAH! I Have any kind of cake you want you just tell Onee-chan and she'll make it right away for you!" She suddenly squealed out as she grabbed Sakura again

_Haha she's a bit...weird...but cute! I like her_

"hey don't hug her so much, Sakura step away from the She-devil she might bite your head off" Itachi's voice had poison slurring from it as he grabbed Sakura again and gently stepped her aside as Konan leaned closer to him, her fist clenched tightly.

"Who you calling a she-devil, emo boy!"

"Ha! that's the best you got you man-eater!"

"_Man-eater_?! you're the one to talk you women seducing Pedobear!"

"Pedobear?! I have no idea what you're talking about, hmph!" Itachi looked away from her and stepped back to Sakura and hugged her tightly " there is nothing wrong with a big brother looking after his cute little sister"

Sakura watched Konan's eyebrow arch up as she crossed her arms and gawked at the older brother. "nothing wrong!? you're _petting _her!"

"She's my bunny and I can do what I want with her!"

"Oh Kami! I'm _so _glad I don't have customers listening to you right now!"

"shut up wench!"

"call me wench one more time, ONE MORE TIME!"

"weeeeeeeennnnchhhhhhh"

"That's it! AHHHHHHHH-!" Konan was about to pounce at Itachi when Pain suddenly came out and grabbed his girlfriend back.

"Why are you two fighting again?"

"she/he started it!" they screamed out as they turned away from each other and crossed their arms. "I don't care who started it, you two always fight"

" hn, I'm not apologizing to her" "and I'm not to him" "Pain, I'm telling you there are plenty of girls out there just waiting for you"

Konan gasped as she looked over at Itachi who grinned at Konan in a sinister way.

"yeah Pain, and you can always get new friends"

"he doesn't need friends, what he really needs is a new girlfriend"

"oh really now?"

"yes"

Sakura suddenly felt a little worried as she watched them fight back and forth.

"ah Umm..Oniisan, Oneechan...are you guys really fighting...?" she looked at them sadly as they suddenly frozen and turned their heads to her.

"what?"

"I'm sorry if I caused you guys to fight or something..."

"Sakura.."

"aww Sakura-chan.." Konan and Itachi looked at each other than looked at her and forced a smile on their face

"we're not fighting we're... just disagreeing on certain _things_"

"yeah just a little dispute between friends"

"really?" "mhm" they replied in unison as they walked over and group hugged her tightly. "I only said what I said to Itachi because it's true hehehehe"

"Oh Konan" Itachi laughed out "you and your petty little, _annoying _lies"

"haw-haw-haw Itachi don't get angry in front of the girl you'll worry her again"

"me worry her? I would never hurt Sakura or let her feel any type of negative feeling, it's YOUR fault she's scared"

"my fault?! what did I do?!" "stupid wench" "oh God, are you calling me that again?! Listen here Uchiha"

Sakura watched Pain sigh as he shook his head and walked away from his best friend and girlfriend as he took Sakura's hand and led her to a table.

"they're idiots, this is normal for them so don't worry about it"

"really?" she looked up at Naruto's older brother who nodded and gently smiled at her.

He moved a seat out and sat her down as he crouched down next to her

"so what can Pain-oniichan get you?"

"mm anything really." he chuckled as he ruffled her hair and quickly walked behind the counter

"let me get you something yummy to eat, so sit tight"

Sakura sat there as she looked around the cute decorated shop.

_It's like a cross between gothic-lolita and a fairytale in here, it's so pretty! _

She smiled as she looked down to see a plate placed in front of her.

"It's tiramisu, try it" Pain smiled a small smile as he turned a seat full around and sat down, his chin against the top ledge of the seat.

"try it, it's delicious" he smiled at her as Sakura lightly blushed and nodded at him " thank you..ah Itadakimasu!" Sakura took her spoon full of sweetness and put it in her mouth

_**Ba-thump**_

"wahh..." her voice was a faint whisper "it's..so...good." Sakura smiled even bigger as she took another bite and looked up at Pain

"you like it?" he asked as he tilted his head and she smiled at him "I love it!" she giggled as she took another bite and he ruffled her hair again

"haha then enjoy, there's plenty more where that came from"

"oh wow, thank you! thank you so much" Sakura never tasted so deliciously amazing before. She ate her dessert so fast she didn't even realize she was already done.

She looked up at Pain as he laughed and handed her another plate, he set it down and looked at her.

"so um..." "hm?" Sakura looked up at the Uzumaki boy as he sadly smiled at her.

"my brother...is he nice to you?"

"mm Naruto?"

"ah..hn."

Sakura smiled at him as she set her spoon down.. and blushed.

_Naruto.._

"Naruto's my best friend." she replied, as she slowly hugged herself "he's so nice to me ..it's sweet..sometimes I wonder why I'm so lucky to have someone like him..."

_**Ba-thump...Ba-thump...Ba-thump**_

Pain's eyes slightly widened as he felt a smile come onto his face.

_...does she..? hm...haha ... Naruto you sly dog. _Pain thought proudly of his little brother as he watched the tiny girl daze off into her own little world.

"I'm glad" he suddenly said as she shook her head and looked back at him

"hm?" "I said I'm glad...Naruto's there for you.. haha because if he wasn't I'd pound him!" Pain punched his palm as Konan and Itachi came by and sat next to her..

"So what about Sasuke?" Sakura turned to her older brother as he sadly smiled at her.

"Sasuke...?"

"Yeah...Sasuke treating you well.?" Itachi asked as Konan placed a plate in front of him, herself and Pain.

"Sasuke's..uh..." _**Ba-thump...**__..how do I say this nicely..? __**Ba-thump..**_"he's uh..."

"a Bastard isn't he?" Itachi suddenly asked as he looked down at her.

"well..." "say no more Sakura, I know how he's acting..." he suddenly sighed as he poked his cake "...I'm sorry."

_**Pang**_

"d-don't be Oniisan...he's just...not into me...so I don't expect him to be nice or anything" she laughed out as she scratched behind her head

"hn..."

_He's sulking because of Sasuke and me..._

Sakura felt so bad looking at Itachi sadly take a bite at his cake.. She didn't like knowing he was upset because of her.

"ahh-So! hows the dessert Sakura-chan?" Konan suddenly asked as she tried to break the tension.

"hm? oh it's good" she happily replied as she took another bite and looked at Itachi

"would you like to try some Oniisan?" "hn?" Itachi suddenly looked to his side to see Sakura smiling as she offered him a piece of her sweet.

Itachi's eyes widened as he looked down at her in disbelief. "you're going to feed me Sakura?"

Sakura smiled even bigger as she nodded and blushed a very pretty shade of pink.

_**Ba-thump.. **__She's going to feed, me Kami-sama I'm being fed by a bunny right now..._Itachi felt teary as he let Sakura feed him a spoonful of chocolate tiramisu.

"h-how is it?"

_**Ba-thump.. **_ _**Ba-thump.. **_ _**Ba-thump.. **_

She watched Itachi lick the spoon and smile as licked off some of the excess whipcream he had on the side of his lip

"mmmmmm best thing I've ever eaten" Sakura giggled as Itachi put his arm around her and snuggle her against him "thank you for sharing that with me Sakura"

"aww you're welcome Oniisan!" They hugged when they saw Konan and Pain laugh too.

"She's a cutie isn't she?" Konan asked as Pain agreed.

Sakura felt her cheeks warm up as she continued to eat her dessert as they began to ask her all kinds of questions. Little by little as they continued to talk, Sakura noticed all of Itachi's and Pains friends were coming inside the shop and greeting them.

_This getting a bit overwhelming for me..._Sakura looked over at Itachi who looked like he was having a good time when he suddenly took her hand and got up.

"hn, well I'll see you guys later Sakura's probably tired since I picked her up from school."

"ah.." She looked up at Itachi who smirked at her.

_He ...he knew..._

"aww..Sakura come visit Onee-chan soon alright?"

Sakura bowed and looked up at the beautiful, sweet girl and her nice boyfriend

"thank you for having me, and being so nice to me" she said again as she bowed once more "I'm truly grateful"

She heard them chuckle as she looked up and blushed as Konan got up and handed her a box.

" haha come back here anytime, alright? enjoy these at home when you have the chance"

"thank you!" she smiled as she hugged the box of sweets against her.

"bye bye Sakura" they all greeted in unison as Sakura blushed and waved back.

She felt Itachi's hand grip around hers tightly as they walked back to his car and drove off.

He walked her to the front door and held her hand gently.

"Oniisan would you like to come in for some tea?"

"hmm... you go in, I'll be in there in a second, I have something to do real quick."

"ah...alright"

Sakura stepped in and for some reason she expected Sasuke to burst in and yell at her for not being home, but...nothing like that happened. Sakura flinched a couple of times as she looked around but he wasn't home.

_Sigh...why was I expecting something like that?...heh.._ Sakura's eyes widened when she felt a tickle come to her neck and she noticed it was that spot he kissed.

Her hand went up and she found herself rubbing that spot again as she squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to forget.

_It never happened, it never happened, it never happened!_

A few minutes later the tea finished boiling as she took out two cups and ready some tea. Sakura walked into the livingroom to see Itachi sitting there hunched over.

"Oniisan" she smiled as she placed the tray down and handed him his cup of honey tea.

Sakura smiled as he took a sip and sighed. "wow..it's delicious" he smiled at her as he set his cup down and looked over at her "hn, Sakura a coworker's going to come by to pick up a file real quick, is that alright?"

"hm, it's fine with me" just as she took a sip of her tea the doorbell rang as Itachi got up to answer it.

"that's probably him." Sakura looked down to see Itachi forgot his file and followed behind him. "Oniisan the file"

Itachi opened the door and shook the guy's hand as Sakura walked over to his side.

"Shino-san"

"ahh Uchiha-sama, good to see you"

"hn, feeling's mutual, ah won't you come in" Itachi offered as he stepped aside. "oh no no, I have to get back to Suna." The older man said as he looked to the side to see Sakura standing a little behind Itachi.

_What a beautiful girl._ The man thought as he bowed his head lightly at Sakura who smiled at him.

"Is that your wife Uchiha-sama?"

_**Ba-thump **__...w-wife.?_

Itachi chuckled as he gently pushed Sakura forward. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red when she watched Itachi's cheeks tint a pale color matching her hair.

"no, this is my bun- I mean my sister-in-law, Sakura"

"ohhhh, I'm so sorry" the man bowed as Sakura bowed back "no it's fine, nice to meet you"

"you as well Sakura-san" Itachi laughed as he placed his hand on Sakura's head "give him the file Sakura"

Sakura looked up at Itachi who was looking away from their direction as she handed the guy his file. " here you go.."

The man laughed as he took the file from her hand "I'm so sorry for mistaking you for his wife, I didn't realize you married the younger Uchiha"

"ahh-yes.." Sakura blushed even more when he complimented her and bowed once more

"I should get going, nice meeting you both, we'll talk soon Uchiha-sama"

"yes, we will" They greeted the man goodbye and closed off the door.

_**Ba-thump..Ba-thump..Ba-thump.. **__...gah! that was weird._

"Sorry about that Sakura-san.."

"Oh it's fine! Oniisan, haha I don't mind since he misunderstood."

Itachi sighed as he walked over and grabbed his coat.

"well I should get going, I have stuff to do"

"so soon?" Sakura felt sadden by him leaving so soon, she was having a really nice time with him..

Sakura's never spent so much time with a person before, it felt amazing not spending her afternoon alone for once.

He laughed as he pulled her in for a hug and petted her once more.

"thank you for your time, Oniisan had a blast with you"

"no, please, I should thank you, you were so nice, thank you so much for taking me out for cake, and letting me meet your friends, and treating me so kindly..." her voice was getting shaky as she felt her eyes start to burn "t-thank you so much Oniisan...this" she started to sniffle as her breathing was slightly unsteady "this was the first time anyone's ever spent their afternoon with me...so-th-thank you.."

_**Ba-thump...**_

Itachi stared at her, feeling his heart drop down to his core.

_...first time?..._

Itachi hugged her again and sighed. "I'm here for you anytime, just call me and Oniisan will rush to your side" he cupped her face in his hand. "you're the cutest little sister anyone could've asked for, thank you for being so sweet Sakura...and remember...when you're upset, just look up and think of me in hopes that I'll make you feel better..."

Sakura cried as she snuggled against a laughing Itachi when she looked at him and sniffled. They greeted each other goodbye as she smiled turning around towards the staircase.

Sakura hopped over to the kitchen to make some food for two when she looked back at the door.

_He's not coming home for dinner either I guess..._

Sakura sighed as she made herself a cup of raman and sat down with the television on and ate her cup of raman alone.

_He's probably avoiding me because he thinks I might react weird to his actions from last night.._

"Sasuke...you idiot..." she yawned as she plopped onto the sofa, and fell into a deep slumber.

Sakura was in a deep sleep when all of a sudden faint voices were echoing in her ear.

"Karin go home."

"Sasuke...come on for a little please..."

"hn..seriously?"... _Sasuke?...is he home?.._

Sakura squeezed her eyes but froze in place when she heard another voice.

"you want me to beg?"...

_**Ba-thump..**_

_..Ka-...Karin..what's she doing here.._ Sakura tried not to breathe too heavily..

" let's go to your place then.." Sasuke whispered as Karin whined. "noooo, ugh _fineeee!"_

.._What are they talking about? _

"hehe Sasuke you want it don't you?" She giggled

_**Ba-thump...Ba-thump.. Ba-thump.. **__are...are they talking about...__**that?**__..ugh I feel sick..._

" let's go" Sasuke mumbled, a little after Sakura heard Karin and Sasuke mumble other things before the door clicked again.

"Oh My God.." Sakura was breathing heavily as she felt her heart still racing...

_**Ba-thump...**_

"I feel so..sick..." Sakura felt her whole insides churn and flip around inside her as she clutched onto her stomach.

She slowly slipped back onto the sofa and squeezed her eyes shut

"who cares, who cares, who cares, who cares, who cares, who cares" She repeated over and over until she slowly fell asleep..trying her best to forget about what she just heard.

_Out of all the times to wake up...ugh...just my luck._

She moved her hand onto her neck and started to rub her neck again until she couldn't move another muscle..

* * *

**Next Morning: Kakashi's class.**

The morning bell rang as the class ran inside and sat down on their assigned seats.

Sakura yawned as she pressed her head down on her bag.

_I ended up sleeping terribly last night...ugh I should've just went to bed.._

She yawned again as she stretched out, squeezing her eyes shut when she accidentally hit something.

"Hey watch it..." Sasuke growled.

_**Ba-thump..**_ _Sasuke._

Sakura's eyes shot open when she looked to see her knuckles touching Sasuke's lower stomach.

"oh...um sorry." she muttered as she sunk into her seat, her cheeks flaring.

_He wasn't home all day, and he didn't even come to sleep last night..._

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke to see he looked perfectly normal.

He was looking down at his notebook, without any worry, as if _nothing _was wrong with his life.

_Jerk, you two timing, disgusting, hoe fucking, selfish JERK!_

Sakura angrily thought as she bit down on the strap to her bag. she watched Sasuke's eyes glance over at her as she quickly looked away.

_Gah,...he looked at me with those two timing eyes.._

"hn..." Sasuke sighed as he placed his head on his desk away from Sakura as she did the same

_I don't want to face you EITHER!_

Kakashi looked over at them both and shook his head in disappointment.

_...Teenagers...they'll never learn_ he sadly thought to himself as he clapped his hands loud enough for the whole class to wake up to

"alrighty then! hehe today's presentation dayyyy!"

The class groaned as Sakura smacked her head against her desk again

_I'm not physically or mentally ready for this.._

"alright, chart!...first ones to go are..."

_not us, not us, not us not us.._ Sakura clenched onto her chair as she waited to Kakashi to call out...

"Ino! Sakura! you're up!"

_**Ba-thump**_

_sniff...curse you Kakashi sensei.._

Sakura suddenly found herself trembling as she slowly got up and gulped down.

_okay Sakura you can do this..._

she heard people snicker and laugh as Ino got up and waited for her.

"you're free to use whatever you have in hand girls" Kakashi nodded his head at them then looked at Sakura "oh Sakura here, you might need this" he whispered as he handed her a piece of paper.

_eh?..what's this..?_ Sakura looked down and read it to herself silently.

_..If you go first, you'll get it over with, so try to talk less as possible..I'm wishing you luck- Kakashi ^_^ p.s don't hate me, I'll get sad._

Sakura looked up at Kakashi who pointedly looked away as he ruffled his fingers through his hair

Sakura covered her face and smiled as she clenched the paper tightly.

_Thank you Kakashi sensei._

Ino walked by and handed her the usb.

"okay" she sighed as she looked up at Sakura who was still shaking in fear. "um..you're shaking like a mad woman..you know that right?"

"I-I-I- I Knnn-now ..I'm a l-little s-scared right now."

Ino looked back to see people whispering, and snickering as they laughed at Sakura, even Karin was laughing. Ino looked over at Sasuke who wasn't even paying attention to all this.

_Shit..._Ino looked at Sakura and sighed as she flipped her hair. "then just start the damn presentation, I'll do the talking" she sighed

_**Ba-thump...**__..Ino.._

"really?"

"yeah...now hurry up! geeze"

Sakura clicked on the usb and started her presentations as the lights went off and Ino began to talk.

_Thank you..Ino_.

Sakura and Ino ended up giving the best presentation throughout the whole class. They sat down, having other people go up, but most of them realized their theory was all wrong with all the good facts Ino pointed out

_She's great at public speaking...but then again she was always so confident.._

Sakura looked over at Ino who was chatting away with Karin.

_I...I guess that was the only time we were ever going to talk again.._

The bell rang, as Kakashi congratulated everyone on their fine work. Sakura watched Ino glance at her and quickly look away.

_eh?..hmm whatever._

The rest of the day went by in a breeze and before she knew it, it was already lunch time.

Sakura sat alone in the tree, secretly waiting for Naruto show up, but he didn't...

Sakura slowly finished her lunch and sighed as she got up and started walking away in disappointment..

_Naruto..guess you were too busy today...huh, mm hope to see you soon..._

* * *

**Mid Afternoon: After school: Home**

Sakura just finished eating when she realized Sasuke's not home again.

_He's probably with Karin again...__**Ba-thump..**_

Sakura slammed her head against the table as she thought back to Sasuke's and Karin's words..How did one man just simply have an affair with another girl while being married seized to amaze her.

"even if he doesn't like me...to do something as...intimate as that...with absolutely no thought in mind...God, I'd never." She moved her face to her forearm and sighed.

"no matter how much I like Naruto, I still keep in mind that I'm another man's wife...I'd never get that close to Naruto and have..._that _with him...it's wrong." she mumbled to herself as she sighed and dropped her dishes into the sink.

She ran to her room and looked around once more.

"well since he's not here..." she declared as she let her hair go "I guess I can chop this mop top of mine, after so many months." she was happily washing her hair as she grabbed her pair of scissors, sat in front of her vanity and began to snip away the dead ends.

Sakura managed to cut the top layers short, as she kept the length of her bottom layers.. She trimmed her bangs and messed with her hair a few times when she heard the phone go off.

"ah cominggggg!" she sang "but you can't hear meeeee !" She giggled as she quickly ran downstairs, yanked the phone and zoomed upstairs.

_click_

"Hello?"

"Sakura..."

_**Ba-thump**_..

"Na-Naruto..hi.."

"hey...uh..you home?" He asked her in the saddest tone Sakura's ever heard Naruto speak in.

_I wonder what's wrong.._

"mhm..I'm home, Naruto...what's wrong?"

"ah." he chuckled into the phone and sighed "I'm heading out right now, you mind if I stop by?..."

_**Ba-thump**_.._**Ba-thump**_.._**Ba-thump**_.._**Ba-thump**_.._something's bothering him a lot.._

"mhm, come right over.."

"hn, thanks, be right there"

"okay.."

Sakura hung up the phone and the second she placed the phone down her legs gave out as her heart started pounding against her chest.

"Holy smokes, I'm going to be home alone...with..Naruto.." Sakura looked down to see she was in a nasty old shirt and a really bad pair of sweats she dragged out of her hamper..

"ah crap..I have nothing to wear." She started to panic... "what do I do...ah..the closet! maybe I have something!" she ran over and closed her eyes

" come on closet...make a miracle happen" she took in a deep breath and opened the door and peeped her eyes open for a second but then.. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger as her mouth flung open and she gawked at her closet.

"...Oh...My...God."

Sakura was breathless as she stared at her closet, that was filled with beautiful, new clothes..

"oh My god..OH MY GOD, OH MYYYY GOOOOOOOOODDDD!" she was jumping up and down over and over as she started to take out a couple of pieces of clothes

"Oh my God, Oh My God, OH MY GOD!" was all she managed to repeat as she started jumping on her bed, hugging a bunch of clothes in her arms. She jumped down and ran over to take another look. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"oh God, this is real..." she stared in awe at the closet filled with shirts, t-shirts, sweaters, a new coat, cardigans, dresses, skirts, leggings, jeans, stockings,shoes, flats, wedges, sneakers, heels, boots of every kind.

_Who in the world..._Sakura looked in the closet but there was no tag..nothing. She ran into her drawer to see it packed with pajamas, and socks. Other than undergarments she took a look to see all her empty spots were filled with things for her to wear...

"Oh My God...who could..." She gasped when suddenly someone very specific came to mind.

"where..would it be..." she wondered to herself..

" _when you're upset, just look up and think of me in hopes that I'll make you feel better.." _..._look up huh..._ she thought to herself..."look up." she mumbled.

She laid on the floor and closed her eyes and took a deep breath "look...up" she reminded herself. She opened her eyes and within that very second a pink and black envelope caught her eye "there!" She looked up to see it taped just above her door.

"how do I get it down...?" She looked around and found an umbrella deep inside her closet, and jumped as she scraped the envelope off and caught it. She dropped the umbrella and opened the envelope...

_**Ba-thump..Ba-thump...Ba-thump...Ba-thump..**__this guy..._

Just as she took out the letter she found another tissue inside. She laughed as the waterfall of tears started coming down...

She opened the letter and began to cry even more when she read the first words to herself.

_Dear lovely bunny of mine, _

_please don't cry..._

"I'm...sorry I'm crying..." she sniffed as she quickly wiped her eyes and looked down at the letter again

_By the sound of your voice, and the thousands of tears that are streaming down that little face of yours I assume you found my little surprise for you..._

"I did...I did Oniisan...thank you..." she choked out...her heart was twisting and turning as she looked over at her closet...

_Hahaha don't cry like that it makes my black heart cringe.._

"You don't have a black heart..."

_Oh but I do, haha you see...I've never been nice to anyone in my life, not my mother, my father or brother..I respected them and loved them...but no one has ever sparked my need to comfort someone the way you did.._

"why ar- are yo-you so nice to me..." she let her tears drop onto the paper causing the tears to make a light pitter-patter sound..something similar to the beginning of a beautiful thunderstorm.

_It's because you ask questions like that, sigh..I can't explain it through this letter but I can in person...well when I'm ready to tell you, just know, I love you Sakura, you're a beautiful girl, inside and out...don't let anyone tell you you're not..._

"...I love you too Oniisan..."

_hn, I'm so glad you said it back... I'm sorry for leaving you yesterday, I just couldn't do all this with you there, knowing you you'd probably refuse it all...so I had to sneak away...but then something happened the other night and things turned for the worst...and I can only blame myself..I'm sorry_

Sakura was crying even more as she kissed and hugged her letter

"it wasn't your fault Oniisan...please don't blame yourself."

_but it is... I'm terribly sorry for what she did to you...but seeing you today, eating happily, enjoying other's company, THAT made me feel better...I'm glad you're crying out of happiness..I'll leave you to enjoy yourself now, a beautiful girl, deserves beautiful clothes, Hope to see you soon- your Oniisan ^/_\^ -p.s don't ask how I picked the clothes...let's just say...I had a really hard time choosing..-_-"...^/_\^ you're worth every minute my sweet bunny ..enjoy._

Sakura covered her mouth and started crying even more...

_This man...he's gone through so much trouble for me..._She walked over to her closet and looked.

"I've never even owned this many pieces of clothes all at once my whole life..." she sniffed as she tried to calm herself down.. "thank you Oniisan...thank you so much!" she randomly took out a hoodie and looked right at it and immediately started to laugh when she read it.

"I love Oniisan-Pyon!" Hahaha how cute. She looked at the back to see a bunny hugging a raven and started to laugh harder "ohh gosh it has earsssss!" she looked at the hoodie and smiled

_this is my favorite one! _

She heard the phone go off again and suddenly snapped out of her daze when she remembered Naruto coming over.

"ahh! I should put something on real quick..." she turned around quickly and stared blankly at her stuff.. "but...what should I wear?,..."

The phone rang again and she ran over to pick it up..

"Ahh Hello?..."

"Sakura?"

"Naruto! are you here?" she asked as she grabbed a pair of new sweats she found and slipped it on

_Holy Crap it's so comfy! _

"Yeah..I'm waiting at the front door"

"mmkay! I'll be down in a second!"

He chuckled again into the phone before they hung up and she threw off her shirt and slipped on a new one and hugged herself.

She sighed deeply from the amazing comfort the new clothes had. Sakura's never had anything new..her parents either gave Karin's old stuff or she'd just buy things from the thrift store, but to be able to own so much..

She heard knocking from downstairs and gasped.

"Naruto!"

She quickly ran down the stairs and suddenly stopped nearly falling over when she realized she forgot her glasses and all.

"Ahh! I can't uh.."

_knock knock_

"I can't keep him waiting" she mumbled but then she touched her face and turned towards the staircase "ahh but I need it-them ahhh" she turned back towards the door and marched right to it.

She took in a deep breath and out and opened the door a little to peep out and see Naruto standing there with a couple of bags in his hand he was looking around.

_Gosh, he looks so cute today _Sakura happily thought at she looked up and down at him.

A nice fitted dark blue dress shirt, with his tie loosely hanging off his neck, a nice pair of black jeans and a simple watch around his wrist.

_Kyaaaaa, so cute!_

" ..." she croaked as she cleared her throat and nervously laughed as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Sa-Sakura.."

She opened the door all the way and stepped aside.

"c-come in.."

Naruto stepped in as Sakura closed the door and stood by it, trying not to seem to freaked out. She felt her cheeks burst into flames the second Naruto's cheeks started changing shade

She watched his eyes trace up and down at her as she suddenly covered her face

"ahh um,..."

"heh..." was all he managed to say as he looked away and scratched his head.

"y-you cut your hair.."

"m-mhm."

"it's...beautiful, you look ...stunning..." he whispered more to himself than he did to her.

Sakura bit down on her lip as she tried not to smile too big...

"ah..thank y-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto suddenly pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you Sakura.." he whispered into her ear. "I..I've been having issues with someone lately and it got a little out of hand during lunch."

"it's...it's okay Naruto...I understand.." she managed to squeak out as she gently touched the back of his hand when suddenly she heard Naruto breathe in... she heard him sniff and felt a warm tear drop fall onto her shoulder.

"Naruto...? are-"

"just wait..let me just stay like this for a little longer..."

"mm..."

_**Pang **__..Naruto's crying...but why?.._

Sakura felt her legs give out as she ended up plopping onto the floor, Naruto following just after her as he kept his head right on his shoulder and continued to cry

"She's...she's toying with me..." he choked out... " yet she still plays innocent..and I can't help but follow after her..."

Sakura gasped as she let Naruto's words sink into her..

"who...?"

"Hinata..."

_**PANG**__..Hi-Hinata..?_

It was that moment that Sakura realized that she may not be the only one after Naruto's heart.

..._Naruto..._

* * *

**Shikamaru's House: 8pm**

Sasuke sat there with a glass of Cola in his hand as Karin walked by and slid right into the his arms along with the rest of the guys sitting near him in Shika's room. He hasn't been home since yesterday, and _God _ did it feel good.

_I didn't hear those annoying sounds in the morning during breakfast, no stupid pink hair, no type of stuttering or whispers, I felt no type of anger all day._

Sasuke managed to stay at Kiba's last night with a couple of other friends, to him, it was heaven in a day. After what happened the other night with Sakura he couldn't even face her.

_What kind of explanation would I have to give her?...that it was out of random? I was trying to comfort her?...I probably seem like a total asshole to her already..the last thing I need to seem like an even bigger dick to her...how can I explain something to someone when I don't know the answer myself..._

Sasuke felt his heart throb from the thought of Sakura once again and he took down a big gulp of his drink.

"That's your fourth glass, are you sure you don't want some sake mixed with the next one?" Karin asked as she took a sip from his glass.

"Yeah, I need to drive later"

"ugh..I'm so tired." She whined as she stretched out onto him.

"pizza's here" Shikamaru announced as he and Sai walked in with a couple of boxes of Domino's.

"yay, I'm starving!" Temari cheered as they placed the boxes down and started to dig in.

Sasuke took a slice and looked around to notice something VERY weird about this whole scene.

_Dobe..._

"Hey where's Dobe at?" he asked everyone's smiles suddenly dropped as they all looked at him.

Emotions completely flipped over.

...Everyone was told not to tell Sasuke because Naruto didn't want to give trouble for Sasuke, even if they're best friends Naruto didn't feel the need to dump his problems on Sasuke who was already having a hard time trying to manage a life he was just pushed into.

"dunno" they all mumbled. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at them and took out his phone.

_Assholes, won't tell me..what the fuck? why is he missing out on this? he loves Pizza._

Sasuke clicked on Naruto's name and sent him the usual text: _Dude where are you? -_- you're missing free pizza dumbass. _

Sasuke stared at his phone and looked to see he's gotten a reply back.

_Naruto: I'm visiting someone- don't bug me._

_Sasuke: who?_

_Naruto: Sakura._

_**Ba-Thump...**_

_Sakura?...Naruto's at my place,..__**Ba-thump...**__with Sakura...__**Ba-thump**_

Sasuke shut his phone and put down his pizza as he suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore..

"so where is he?" Karin asked as she took another sip from his drink

"ahh he won't say..." Sasuke mumbled as he stared down at his phone..

He unlocked his phone and replied back to him

_Sasuke: Have fun dealing with her, she's annoying most of the time.._

_Naruto: I will, as along as YOU have fun dealing with Karin because she's annoying ALL the time-Peace.  
_

Sasuke smirked as he shut his phone and laid his head back..."well said Dobe..well said.."_  
_

He moved his forearm over his face and sighed..

_Who cares, who cares, who cares, who cares _Sasuke thought to himself over and over as he looked back down on his phone and read over Naruto's text over and over trying to calm down that infamous annoying ITCH that came back to haunt him.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Hey guys! ^-^ hope you enjoyed this chapter TT^TT I love Itachi so much it's crazy! :'x thank you again for the wonderful support!-HcLessthanthree! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12-The One Who's At Lost

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-Hc**

**Chapter 12: The One Who's At Lost**

* * *

**Shikamaru's: 9:30pm**

Sasuke sat on floor feeling incredibly uneasy. _What could they be doing alone at home?...__**Ba-thump...Ba-thump...**__._

Suddenly images of Sakura and Naruto getting closer started to invade his mind..._What if they kiss?..what if she ends up wanting something more...__**Ba-Thump...**__like...__**Ba-thump**_

"Kami.." Sasuke sighed as he suddenly plopped his head against his hands.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He heard Karin's voice whisper into his ear. Sasuke looked to his right to see Karin smiling at him. "ahh nothing..." he mumbled. Karin laced her fingers around his neck and pulled him in. "wanna leave...?" she purred into his ear and just before she kissed him Sasuke immediately turned away and got up causing Karin to fall over.

"Yeah I gotta go, I have...stuff to do" he felt his anger boiling worse than before. Within that second Karin shot up and followed after him.

"Sasuke! wait! where are you going?!"

"Don't worry about it, I have someone to see"

"Wait!"

Sasuke wasted no time as he stepped into his car and started the ignition and drove home.

_Sakura...you idiot!_ he angrily thought to himself as he walked to the front door, swung it open and looked down to see Naruto's shoes were still there. He walked straight to her room and got ready to kick her door open when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Thanks Sakura, I'm glad I got to tell you how I felt, it was killing me for past couple of weeks"

_How he felt?...about what? about...__**Ba-thump **__about her?._ Sasuke began to wonder what exactly happened while he wasn't home. He wanted to break the door open, punch Naruto in the face, and super glue Sakura to his side just so she wouldn't be alone in the room with him again. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't going to do any of that, the sound of their laughter, made Sasuke cringe. He simply turned towards his door and walked into his room, deciding not to care what they do. After spending two nights away from home, Sasuke decided to go to bed with no intention of sleeping, considering that he kept finding himself to wonder what those two could be doing in her room for so long...leaving Sasuke to the only conclusion he can come up with.

"Teh...disgusting" he growled while he punched his head a couple of times to block out the disturbing images of Naruto and Sakura together.

* * *

**Next Afternoon: 7 pm**

Sasuke ended up sleeping in after a long night of tossing and turning, he didn't even bother to get up and go to school, instead he spent the entire time in his room, on his bed, hating Sakura more than ever.

_That was the worst night of sleep I have ever had.._ He walked out the bathroom after a long shower hoping it'll calm his nerves.

_I need something to eat_, Sasuke walked down downstairs with his phone in his pocket, it's been off since last night, since he didn't want to be bothered by anyone, specifically Naruto.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen to pour himself some water when he spotted her pouring herself a glass of juice. She turned to him and choked on her drink the second he looked at her, unable to control the glare he was giving her.

"Sasuke" she managed to croak in between her coughs, "um..g-good afternoon Sasuke, when did you get home?.."

Sasuke smirked, a very unamused smirk at her as he walked over to the cabinets and took out a bowl and set it down as she walked over to the fridge.

"I got home last night" he replied back to her, his back towards her. "oh, really?...sorry I didn't hear you walk in-" "of course you didn't hear me Sakura" he blurted out, trying to control his anger which seemed be going up the charts right now "you were obviously too busy _fucking _my best friend last night to even focus on anything else _right?"_ he sarcastically asked her. He heard no type of movements from her, when he looked over to see her frozen still with a carton of milk in her hand. "e-excuse me...what did yo-" "cut the _crap _Sakura, I know what you two were doing last night stop trying to act all innocent with me-"

" You think Naruto and I did WHAT?" her voice was surprisingly louder than what Sasuke predicted it would be.

"you heard me.." he started as he slammed the cabinet shut and turned over to her, "I said you _FUCKED _my so-called _best friend _last night!" He grinned as he watched her squeeze the milk carton in her hand, her face bursting a blood-red as she stood there shaking from anger.

"Say it..one more time..I dare you" she repeated gritting between her teeth trying to control her anger.

"pfft, what are you going to do to me Sakura? drown me with your tears? huh? cry to Naruto again? or cry to my brother? scream about how you wish we were never married?! huh?!" his voice was getting louder as he walked closer to her " Go ahead Sakura cry like the little whiny annoying baby you are, hn, you think you're so cute right? weeping like a fucking little baby every single time I say something to you, you know what? how about I give you a very special early Christmas present alright? I can stay here, and you can go to Naruto's house that way you can FUCK HIM AS MANY TIME AS YOU-" Sakura managed to cut Sasuke off by punching him across the face, having the impact of her fist bruise his jaw line, "how dare you..." her voice was shaky, but strong, "how dare you accuse me of something so vulgar...you Sasuke Uchiha...are the nastiest, cold-hearted, putrid, good for nothing, egotistic, most _disgusting _excuse of a human being I have ever met, I don't know what you take me for...but I'm not a WHORE like my sister...and for you to ACCUSE me of something like that, YOU of all people, a person who leaves home for two days straight, and fucks girls in the middle of the night actually think you have the right to think of me that way? Ha! you know what Sasuke?! I was pissed the FUCK OFF when I heard Karin's voice the other night!" Sasuke's eyes widened when he watched Sakura's lips curl into a smile

_She..she heard Karin...__**Ba-thump..**__..wh-when?..._Sasuke couldn't even think straight because the impact of her fist really made him slightly dizzy from both pain and shock. He stood there in his own dazed world as he felt Sakura's aura completely change..

"but now, I can care less, because I have no right to care, right? after all, you _looooveeee _ Karin right?" She asked sarcastically as she stepped closer to Sasuke " I mean she's _soooo _beautiful right?! am I RIGHT!? beautiful face, amazing body, _greeeat_ personality, ohohohoho and that mouth of hers, I'm sure those dirty words comes from all those times she spends bobbing for dicks at night, ahh but that doesn't matter right?! because she's perfect, and you _LOVE_ perfect girls right?! The great Sasuke Uchiha doesn't need a good girl to cook, clean, and care for him _noooo _ the GREAT Sasuke Uchiha just wants a hot and _sexy _girl that'll tend to his horny 16-year-old needs, and Karin's just the _sexy _girl to do it" she grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and pushed him back against the counter before grabbing the milk carton in her hand again. " hahaha...mmm because nothing says sexy like, used, dirty, _spoiled ROTTEN _milk." She poured the whole carton of milk over Sasuke and smashed the carton against his head, before walking out the kitchen leaving Sasuke feeling completely dumbfounded...

_She..._Sasuke looked down at himself to see literally chunks of _milk _soaking onto his clothes.."what...the..fuck..." was all he managed to say as he took a step away from the counter and shook off some of the bad milk from his body. _What the fuck.?._._she thinks she can get away with this?...That fucking little..._Sasuke followed after her.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he screamed at her as he grabbed her wrist and turned her around, but she snatched her hand away and continued to walk towards the staircase.

"I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!"

"oh no you're not, go clean the fucking mess you made!"

"Kiss my ass Sasuke!"

"GO TO HELL SAKURA!"

"I HATE YOU!" They screamed at the top of their lungs before slamming their doors shut, causing the house to slightly shake from the impact of their vibrations. Sasuke angrily walked into the bathroom, pulled off his clothes, and stepped into shower...again

* * *

**1 Week Later...**

Sasuke walked downstairs to see Sakura eating breakfast on her own. It's been days since Sasuke talked to Sakura, and from the looks of it Naruto and Sakura haven't spoken to each other either. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and looked to see he ran out of the cereal he's been eating for breakfast, lunch and dinner the past week. Sakura hasn't been making food for him or even asking him if he's hungry.

He looked around to see there was nothing there to eat. He glanced over at her plate to see she was enjoying a delicious looking omelette, toast, and vegetables on her plate. She had a fresh bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice next to her. He toasted the bread, slathered butter on it, before stepping over to the table. He sat down and bit down on his poorly toasted bread as he looked down on his phone.

Within two bites his finished eating his toast, but it wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger.

_Maybe I'll grab something from the convenience store.._he thought to himself as he pushed back on his chair. Just as he got up Sakura placed her plate in front of him, she moved her juice, and fruits as well. Sasuke stared down at the untouched plate as Sakura got up and just walked out the kitchen and out the door before he even began to fully register his thoughts.

_teh...hn, does she actually think I'm going to eat that?.._

Sasuke pushed the plate away and looked away from it. He sighed as he got up from his seat and grabbed his bag. He took a step forward and paused as he looked back at his food.

"no way.." He gritted his teeth until he felt his stomach clench again "fuck it, she left."

He swung his seat out and started to scarf down at the food like a hungry dog. It's been a week since he's had a warm home cooked meal. He made sure he enjoyed every bit of his breakfast before he set the dishes in the sink and walked to his car.

* * *

**Kakashi's Class: 8:00 a.m**

Sasuke walked into class and looked to see Kakashi sitting in front of Sakura. He saw her sadly smile at Kakashi as Kakashi patted her head and got up to look back at him.

"Sasuke" Kakashi called out as he walked over and held out a brown paper bag in front of him

"please write your name on a piece of paper and slip it into the bag." he shook the bag in front of Sasuke's face, as he arched an eyebrow at his teacher, nonetheless he did as he was told and walked over to his awkwardly sat down and looked to see Sakura immediately turn away from him with a book glued to her face.

He felt a bit queasy when he heard her stomach grumble a bit as she held down her stomach for a while before she turned the page to her book.

_hn, whatever, it's her fault for giving me her breakfast, I didn't even ask her to._

Sasuke put his head down on his desk as he listened to Kakashi greet the class. "Good morning everyone." Kakashi happily exclaimed, having everyone write their name on a slip of paper before they walked over to their seats. Kakashi waited till everyone settled down.

"Before we begin class, I'd like to actually take the time to pass out something we will need for our Christmas party that's coming up soon."

"and that would be...?" a student asked from across the room.

Kakashi shook the bag, as his single eyes smiled towards the class "names for Secret Santa"

He began to walk around the class as he opened and shook the bag for everyone to take a name out. "if you get your own name, please put it back and grab another slip, and remember the person you get should remain a _secret_" he reminded his students as people took out a slip and smiled while looking down at the name.

Just as Kakashi got to the 3rd and 4th row someone screamed "What the Hell I got Sakura, Fuck!" really loud causing the entire class to start laughing as Sasuke's head shot up and looked over at Sakura who suddenly sunk into the seat.

Sasuke looked over to see Kishi trying to trade with people but the initially refused claiming they didn't want Sakura.

Kakashi ignored the conversation that began behind him as he stood next to Sasuke and shook the bag.

"come on Sasuke, it's your turn."

Sasuke looked up at his teacher and arched a brow.

".hn...do I have to?" he asked, as Kakashi shook the bag even more answering his question with just that motion.

Sasuke groaned as he shoved his hand inside the bag and grabbed a slip out, and shoved it in his pockets, caring less about who he got.

"Okay, Sakura, it's your turn." Kakashi happily turned to the girl as she looked up at him...just as Sasuke did.

Sakura sighed as Kakashi smiled at her and shook the bag, she put her hand in and immediately people started screaming "eww! she better not get me!" and "if she gets me I'm going to burn her shit to bits in front of her"

Sasuke glanced at her to see her quickly slip her hand out and just tuck the piece of paper inside her book. Kakashi finished his last row before he started the lesson for the day. Sasuke sat there the rest of the period, watching Sakura look down at her slip of paper she tucked away earlier. Sasuke kept his hand against his face as he grabbed his slip out and looked to see he got one of Karin's friends, Shinai.

_hn, no Karin for me _he thought happily as he shoved the slip back in his pocket, with no possible worries for him during Christmas.

* * *

**After School: Fugaku's Office: Uchiha Compound: 6 p.m**

It's been an hour since Sasuke walked into his father's office, waiting for him to come in so they can discuss Sasuke's contract with his parents. He sat there poking at his father's chess pieces when he heard the door creak open. Sasuke looked back to see his mother and father walking over to him. "Sasuke," his father called out as his parents walked over and sat down two seats across from him. "Kaa-san, Tou-san," Sasuke replied to his parents as they looked at him, probably already know why he's here.

" How are you Sasuke? how's Saku-" "I want a divorce" Sasuke blurted out cutting his father off.

Sasuke watched his parent's look slightly surprised by his words.

"Sasuke-kun we-" "I _want _a divorce, _Kaa-san _ I can't deal with this anymore!" Sasuke hunched over and looked at his parents dead in the eyes "I don't know what you're trying to teach me by sticking her with me but-" "You're not getting a divorce Sasuke, we had a deal." his father exclaimed folding his hands as he stared down at his misguided younger son.

" Can I know exactly _when_ I can have a divorce with her..?" he questioned his parents, his father sighed as his mother sadly smiled at him, "...you can have a divorce after her 18th birthday..Sasuke-kun." "but WHY?! why can't it be after _my _18th birthday? She's-" "She's being taken care of by us Sasuke, under _my_ name not yours, she's still a child and she needs to be taken care of properly, you're free to go as soon as she's ready to take care of herself" "But that's not fair-" "This concerns you no further, just leave Sasuke, we're not talking about this anymore!"

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own _son! _You're picking a random _girl_ over your own son and it's-" "that _random girl_ is my daughter, you will treat her with the respect we taught you, and if not then..."

"..Then?"

"Then you're not worthy of being called my son because Uchiha men don't treat women with disrespect, case closed, and I'm done talking" Fugaku got up and walked out the door closing the door behind him leaving a speechless Sasuke, and his worried mother in the room alone.

"Sasuke-kun... I" "don't,...start." he warned his mother "you...this is your fault too.."

"Sasuke please listen dear, we only-"

"you don't! you don't want what's best for me, because if you did then you would've known that I lov-" _**Ba-thump...**_ "I...had something with Karin, Kaa-san...you knew that and you still did this to me" Sasuke couldn't look at his mother's face, he was so angry at his parents it was hard not to control all the rage inside of him.

He got up and walked towards the door when he heard his mother start to sob.

"you don't care about me...you both just used me to get your _precious _daughter in your hands...hn, I guess there's a reason why you two enjoy chess so much, the King and Queen will use every tactic they can to get what they want right? I mean afterall...a pawn's a pawn-"

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" she screamed at him in a voice he never heard her use " Stop talking as if we never gave you anything in this world! You wanted to leave this house, this home, this family to live on your own, you got it, we gave it to you with open hands, but sweetie let me tell you something" she stepped closer and grabbed the doorknob swinging the door open as she turned back and looked at her son " You may _think _life is bad now because you have someone who isn't appealing to your eyes, BUT let me remind you that, _pretty, petty _girls can't cook you home cooked meals!-GOODBYE!" she shut the door in Sasuke's face letting him stand there frozen still in the office alone.

"Fuck!" He punched the wall leaving yet again, another dent before he walked out the house not bothering to talk to his parents, or greet them goodbye.

Sasuke stepped inside his car and pressed his head against his steering wheel.

_I gotta do something to get out of this mess, I need to do something..ANYTHING to get me away from her._

Sasuke drove home after calming himself down, he walked into the house to see her sitting there with a bowl of ramen in her hands.

He loosened his tie and walked into the kitchen, when something caught his attention. He glanced over at the table to see a freshly, warm cooked meal waiting for him. He looked over at her as she slurped down her noodles, enjoying her show, acting as if Sasuke didn't exist.

_hn, if she thinks I'm going to fall for her stupid trap and eat her food then she's just that crazy, _Sasuke angrily thought to himself as his mother's words echoed in his ear...

Sasuke grabbed a can of soda and walked straight to his bedroom, sitting there as he sipped through his can, ignoring the growls of his stomach echoing through his eardrums, as the smell of Sakura's delicious beef stew, and vegetable rice tingled his taste buds causing mouth to water.

"no way! who cares Sasuke!" He reminded himself that he's always had perfect self-control, and this should be a piece of cake for him. Hours went by, as Sasuke kept himself distracted through various things, unfortunately it wasn't enough to keep him from getting any hungrier. Sasuke decided he'd wait till he heard her walk upstairs till he goes downstairs to eat, and just like that the door to Sakura's room clicked shut and Sasuke ran over to his door. He slowly creeped it open but before he moved any further he looked down to see a tray of food right at his doorstep.

He looked over at her door to see no light was peeking through the bottom crack as he picked up the tray and closed the door behind him.

He took a whiff of the food to see it smelled mouth-watering as ever, the steam from the rice hugging his nose, as he bit down on his tongue.

"dare I..."..He stared down at the food, and brought it to his lips, taking a sip of the beef stew.

His eyes dazed out as he took another sip, and a bite of rice, the warmth melting inside of him, as always Sakura's food was like heaven in his mouth. A heaven that was doing justice to his hunger...

A while after, he took a shower and went to bed, sadly he wasn't as sleepy tonight, since he was too damn busy thinking about his parents back-stabbing words.

_What has my life turned to?..Why couldn't they give her up to Itachi from the start? He's crazy about her as it is..._He slipped off his shirt and threw it to the side as he laid over on the right side of his body, the space next to him catching his attention.

He stared hard at the other side of his bed, a spot that was never touched, nor was it ever messed around with, a spot that actually never crossed his mind before. Fearing for what it actually might mean, Sasuke shook his head and turned the other way, forcing himself to think of everything and anything other than the cold pillow that laid perfectly next to him as if it was waiting for someone to invade it.

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon: Konoha Mall: 6 p.m**

Sasuke was browsing through the shops with Naruto. It was Christmas again and the boys were obligated to get presents for their annual game of Secret Santa with the gang. Just when Sasuke thought he was free from getting Karin this year, his negative thoughts just smacked him in the face during lunch when they decided to draw out the names for everyone. Oddly enough, Sasuke didn't mind getting her after all, since he knew her well enough, he knew exactly what to get her: something expensive.

"Gah, I can't believe I got Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he looked over at his partner in crime. It seems like Naruto's still keeping his distance from Sakura, least, from Sasuke's point of view.

"Hn, isn't that a good thing? it's a good excuse to talk to her" Sasuke replied back, as he turned his head towards the jewelry shop, he beckoned his two fingers signaling Naruto to follow after him as they stepped inside to see if anything would match Karin's taste.

"Yeah I know but still, it makes me more nervous, I don't wanna screw this up!" Naruto seemed both nervous and excited as the days drew closer towards Christmas. "Teme look!" Naruto pointed at the section where girls were actually crowded around. Sasuke looked over their hunched over bodies to see a bunch of girls ogling over the jewelry set that was on display. A necklace, earrings, bracelet and a ring all matching together.

Without a doubt, Sasuke knew he'd end up buying something like this, as he walked over, picked it up and took it over to the cashier having the horde of girls follow after him, completely amazed at Sasuke buying the entire set. "Can you gift wrap this please?" he asked the cashier as he whipped out his wallet and slid his credit card. The girl wrapped it up and handed it over, along with his receipt, as the horde of girls whispered how lucky the girl who was getting that present was.

Sasuke went about it like he normally would, him and Naruto have never fought before, so for him to bring what happened a week ago was really hard for him.

The boys sat down near a bench to chill for a bit when Naruto hunched over and sighed.

"Dobe we needa talk," Sasuke said, keeping his tone as calm as possible, "sure thing, Teme" Naruto looked at his brother from another mother and patted his back, "oh before you say anything I just wanted to say thanks Teme.." Naruto began, "For not you know, overreacting about me and Sakura talking that night"

_huh?...__**Ba-thump..**_.Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto smile even bigger, "I heard the door click from downstairs, and I heard you walk in, but you didn't burst at us like how I predicted you would, hahahaha, you know I was so fucking happy knowing you trusted us that much, Sakura.." Naruto sighed, "She really helped me out that night, she gave me great advice about Hinata and Kiba...it's actually encouraging me to keep Hinata in mind, man you're so lucky to have her around, HAHAHA what am I babbling about?" Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke neck and pulled him in, ruffling his jet black hair out, and about making Sasuke feel sick to his stomach "I guess I'm just trying to say, thanks for letting Sakura and I talk, and for not going all crazy on us by thinking weird things..thanks for trusting me..more importantly thanks for trusting her...she's really someone you need to keep around"

_SHIT..._

"So you guys didn't..." Sasuke turned to his best friend and looked him right in the eye, "Sakura didn't...you and her were just..." "Talking" Naruto said finishing his sentence, "Yeah, we talked about a lot of things, I was actually testing to see if she would tell me how you spent the night with Karin, but she didn't." _**Ba-thump..**_ "hahahaha guess she was afraid of me fighting with you so she held down her tongue, ahh man you're lucky she's the way she is, if it was any other girl she would've told your parents _long _ago" Naruto got up and stretched his arms yawning. "so what did you wanna say Teme?"

"Huh?...hn, nothing, just asking if you're ready to go" Sasuke felt a knot grow at his core as it slowly rose to his throat leaving him feeling worse than ever..

_**Ba-thump..Ba-thump...Ba-thump..**__Damn I... FUCK! _

Sasuke sighed as he roughly swished his fingers through his hair before starting his car, trying to swallow that everlasting guilt locked in his throat.

_Way to go Sasuke..._he never felt so stupid ever in his life before...but something still bothered him. Sasuke quickly glanced over at Naruto who was browsing through his phone

_Why hasn't he mentioned Sakura's mood lately..._?, as angry as sasuke can get, he was more shocked to see Sakura rebel the way she did, surprisingly making Sasuke wonder what Sakura's _real_ personality is like...

_hn, she's probably a nutcase in reality...all the more to keep her the way she is now, a quiet, little, shy mouse... _

"_Kiss my ass Sasuke!" FUCK YOU SAKURA! _He felt a headache coming on the second Sakura's words began to echo inside his head.

_I'll get her back for that stunt she pulled one way or another.._

Sasuke sped up a bit faster than usual after he dropped Naruto off and headed home. He walked in to see the living room unoccupied, but noises were coming from the kitchen. Sasuke took a quick peek to see Sakura sleeping on the table with her apron dangling off the of her neck.

"hn, idiot" he mumbled as he walked upstairs, turned on the light, while he dropped his bags to the side of the floor, just as he looked up he noticed the red tray sitting at his bedside table again.

_**Ba-thump...**_ _she left food again._

Sasuke walked over and looked inside to see what she cooked this time. He looked back at his door, walked over, and closed it, making sure to double-check that he locked it.

He tried his best to swallow that knot in his throat again before he slowly took a bite of what seemed to be the best bowl of soup he's ever had.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

He walked downstairs after a nice hot shower, to see she was still sleeping on the table, her mouth slightly open, leaving a tiny pool of drool on their breakfast table.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her when he watched her flair her arms around like a madwoman, before he knew it, a tiny smirk appeared on his lips.

He crossed his arms, shaking his head as he watched her punch the air, mumbling words he wish he understood.

_She's probably dreaming about beating me up. _Sasuke couldn't hold back the chuckle he felt rumbling inside of him when he saw her arms plop onto the table and her lips curl into a smile. He laughed louder when he saw her pout but smile again...

_**Ba-thump! **__...Cu...Cute..._Sasuke's eye twitched again as he bit down on his lip trying to control his smile.

"hahaha, who sleeps like tha-ah..." He covered his face and looked away when he realized what was happening..

_just throw her onto the couch and walk away Sasuke...just walk. away._

Sasuke walked over and pulled her chair out making her nearly fall onto the floor, but luckily he caught her just in time. Pushing her back on his arm as he laced his arm underneath and slightly threw her up, positioning her better in his arms, her pale skin was freezing cold against his own surprisingly hot body. He felt his cheeks slightly warm up when she cuddled against him, gently pressing her hand against his chest, as he walked over to the sofa.

"I should just throw her on here" he growled feeling a vein on his neck throb, remembering the milk incident again, just as Sasuke decided to do so, he felt her hand lightly grip his shirt, making herself hold onto Sasuke a bit more. "mm... warm hehe.." she mumbled as she cuddled against him even more making Sasuke's heart come to a complete stop.

_Crap, why's she acting so weird?.. _Sasuke gently put her down onto the sofa but realized her arms were now placed around his neck, keeping herself securely locked to Sasuke.

_**Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump **__..wha...__**Ba-thump..**__what the Hell?!_

Just as Sasuke tried to pull her off of him she held on tighter

**BA-THUMP **

"Stupid girl" Sasuke gritted between his clenched jaw. "Gah let go of me stupid" he whispered to himself as he tried to peel her off him. "stu...pid...Sas...ke..." she mumbled as she clenched onto his shirt "I..." she breathed out before relaxing onto the sofa "hate you-mm...I hate..." she fell quiet, her arms finally off of him leaving him to feel slightly disheartened by her release.

"I hate you too, you psychopath" Sasuke glared at her as she turned herself to her left using her clasped hands as a pillow. Sasuke sighed as he got up but looked down to see her glasses coming off. His eyes widened and stared at her glasses to see them hanging off her face. He walked back to her and crouched down again.

Slowly, he took her glasses off revealing her beautiful long lashes.. Sasuke felt his heart start racing again when he moved closer to her analyzing every centimeter of her face... Her pale skin, slightly tinted cheeks, beautiful long lashes that were perfectly curled up. He bit down on his lip as he moved closer, his hand began to move on its own as he reached over and brush against the side of her cheek.

_..s..soft.__**ba-thump...**__so soft.._ her skin was like silky milk...soothing, and delicate.

His heart beats began to echo inside of him as he moved closer, his nose brushing against hers.. he tilted her chin up, and pressed his thumb over her pale pink, pouty lip.

He closed his eyes and moved even closer, inching closer to her lips...his heart pounding against his chest.

It was getting louder, and louder until Sasuke felt completely taken over by it, his eyes shot open the second he felt her flinch and slightly move, causing him to jump back and gasp.

_Holy Crap...__**BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP **__...what was I about to..._ his cheeks flushed a rare shade of red as he covered his face with both his hands keeping his back towards her. He heard her mumble again as she turned the other way, hugging herself for warmth.

_I need to leave before I try something stupid like that again..._

He got up and grabbed the comforter from the chair sitting on the other side of the living room and placed it over her before he ran upstairs and into his room, trying his best not to turn back around to the only girl in the world that truly hates him.

_Who am I kidding?.._

"Kissing Sakura would be the same as chopping my right arm off, it'll mean I lose to her, which means that _she's_ right and I'm wrong, hn, I'd rather get hit by a truck than to ever lose to her" Sasuke mumbled as he got to bed, moving his arms behind his head as he stared up at his pitchy black ceiling.

_Whether or not her and Naruto actually did anything doesn't change that she was alone with him for hours...__**pang **__... it won't change the fact that I want her out of my life..._

_...Kissing her would be like,..._

"admitting defeat..." he sighed and covered his face, realizing tonight will be the second night straight Sasuke went without sleep.

* * *

**Sunday Morning: Living room: 11 a.m**

Sakura was beginning to wake up when she felt a tint of light against her skin. Her eyes twitched as she struggled to slowly open them.

_mmm..so tired..._ she opened her eyes, but they mellowed down as she yawned and lifted herself up and stretched out her arms as she yawned again. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she looked around stretching her arms wide out when she realized the setting she was looking at "eh?!" her eyes shot open as she looked to see she was in the livingroom.

"huh...what am .." she looked down at her attire to see it was the clothes from yesterday...

"how did..." _...Sasuke? did he ..._her eyes narrowed as her lip pouted outwards

"no way..Sasuke would never .." she looked down to see the comforter just over her legs and she looked to the side to see her glasses placed on the coffee table.

"ehhh!?" she grabbed them and moved her finger over the edge.

"how did my glasses.." did he... she frozen still when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and immediately dropped her glasses and laid right back on the sofa moving the comforter over her head. She felt her heart race when she felt his presence near her.

"she's still asleep? God what is she? a bear?" Sasuke asked making Sakura gawk at his words.

_Wha...did he just call me a bear?!...screw you Sasuke! _ She turned the other way hoping he would leave, which is exactly what he did. she remained in place when she heard the doorbell ring

"Come in!" Sasuke shouted and Sakura heard the door fly open as her ears rung to the sound of a voice she hasn't for a while.

"Temeeeee!"

_Naruto..._

"Hey Teme you-uh..what's that?" Sakura heard Naruto ask Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke said as she felt his foot land on her hip "that's a bear hibernating" Sasuke replied back to Naruto who laughed and asked what he was hiding underneath the blanket.

Sakura didn't dare to move from the awkwardness she was feeling by having two guys stand near here while she just laid there on the sofa.

She looked down to see her shirt halfway up, she pinched the edge of her shirt and slowly moved it down when suddenly the comforter start to drift away from her head by one of the boys.

"seriously Teme what's-" Sakura heard a very harsh slap along with a yelp from Naruto following after the echoing sound.

"What the Hell Teme?!" "let's go, we're late" she heard Sasuke's voice monotone once more before the sounds of their footsteps faded towards the door and the click of the lock made it to her ears making her sit up and breathe heavily again.

"Gosh...ah my glasses.." she bent down to pick them up when she heard the door swing open causing Sakura to spaz out and fall to the floor face first!

"ah...ouchhhh"

"Wait Dobe, I forgot some...thing...What...the...fuck..." Sasuke walked into see Sakura's legs halfway on the sofa with her shirt coming off.

_pretend you're asleep, pretend you're asleep, pretend you're asleep _she repeated over and over closing her eyes shut trying not to seem too obvious when she heard Sasuke's footsteps move closer to her.

"What the fuck is she doing?" she heard him whisper to himself

_trying not to get caught by you, you asshole! _

Sakura remained halfway on the floor with her face still pressed against the wooden floorboard when suddenly she felt her shirt start to slip down.

_shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shiiiiiiiiiiiiit! _she was panicking on the inside when Sasuke came over and grabbed her arm.

"she's asleep?!" Sasuke asked as he shook her a couple times "who the fuck sleeps like that?!"

_pbbbt.._ Sakura felt the rumble of her laughter kicking inside of her as he dropped her back on to the sofa. "God I swear this girl..." he sighed as Sakura mentally calmed her laughter down but that was soon changed when she felt Sasuke's warm hand brush against her skin as he slowly moved her shirt down

"God... she's... stupid little mouse...you're so lucky it was me that walked in and not Naruto!" he shouted at her before he threw the blanket back on top of her and stomped out the house leaving her on the sofa for a few more minutes..

_He...__**ba-thump**__...why's he being so nice?! _

"Gaahhhh! so confusing!" Sakura sat up and grabbed her glasses as she jumped off the sofa and ran to her room.

_He always does this! Everytime something bad happens between us he gets all nice and caring it's driving me nuts! I'm not falling for Sasuke! I won't be tricked again with your flip-flopping games!_

Sakura stomped over into the shower ready to head off for some time alone, for the very first time in her life.

She dressed up in comfy clothes, and walked over to her bed, crouching down she pulled out the pouch of money her father gave her for emergencies, and strolled outside towards the town alone.

"I have to buy presents.." she mumbled to herself looking through all the windows. She's planning on buying something for everyone even if it means the present won't be that expensive.

Sakura was also required to get something for the name she picked out for her sensei's secret Santa game. With all the luck in the world Sakura ended up getting one of the three names she hoped she wouldn't get..but still...buying a present for your ex-best friend is a lot better than buying a present for a husband who hates you to bits a sister that almost killed you right?

She looked around the shops through the windows to see it was either too expensive or not enough for what she was looking for...whatever it _is _she's looking for...

_Getting a present for a person for the first time really is hard...and knowing that's it's actually for INO makes it even harder for me..._

"well..whatever I get for her she'll probably end up throwing it away anyway..but still" Sakura looked towards some of the shops... " it won't hurt to buy something nice right?...Alright Sakura let's look for something nice now okay?...even if it won't mean anything to her..." Sakura stepped into a shop to kick off her search for the perfect Christmas present.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: Sorry for the delay! I've been busy again, my friend's sis got married, and I had to get stuff ready for college blah blah blah .! thank you for the support, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hc-lessthanthree  
**


	13. Chapter 13-The One Who Kept Me Company

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-Hc**

**Chapter 13: The One Who Kept Me Company**

* * *

_Earrings..beautiful, light blue earrings...they'll go beautifully with her eyes!_

Sakura looked into her pouch and took out just enough to buy the pair of earrings. She handed the cashier the money, giving a little extra to have it perfectly gift wrapped. Sakura was so happy with her first shot at buying a Christmas present she was sure buying one for the others won't be a problem!

"I think I even have enough to buy myself a little something as well!" Sakura cheered out loud as she walked down the corner, smiling as she cuddled her money pouch against her cheek. The pinkette suddenly frozen at the sound of a man's voice. " Next time I see you, I better see the money you owe me you little brat, and stay the fuck away from my sister, you faggot!" Sakura gasped as she hid behind the corner of the raman shop building and peered over to see a guy on the floor coughing out a little blood as he plopped back on the floor.

_Oh my God!..Is he okay?..._she was terrified at the thought of the guy actually dying right in front of her face so she ran over to him. "e-excuse me? a-are y-y-you okay?" Sakura was hesitant to touch the guy's hoodie when suddenly his hand flew up smacking her hand away. "don't touch me," he growled out. "huh...?" Sakura held her hand when he looked to see it was a guy just nearly her age. "are you deaf or stupid? I said don't touch me," his purple eyes full of hate as he got up and dusted himself off. She quickly scanned him...he had beat up shoes, a dirty ripped up hoodie, and billion different holes in his pants...poor guy looked like he really needed some help right now.

"sorry" she managed to croak, " um I saw blood and.." "it's fine, whatever.." the guy mumbled as he looked around from left to right...then he looked back down at the little girl and glared at her. "Well are you going to stand there or what?! what do you want?" He questioned her as she backed off a little. "um..nothing sorry you seem like you're in pain and.." "and what!? huh?" he asked cutting her off, his hair falling back over his eyes but he pushed his hair back and glared at her again, "you wanna help me is that it?! wha-what are you some kind of fucking saint?!"

"no!" Sakura shouted in protest, "you just seem frustrated, I was just wondering if I can do something to help! I'm sorry" she walked away from when she heard him growl loudly screaming for her to come back. "get back here you cream puff"

_Cream puff!? _Sakura walked back over to see the guy cross his arms and look away from her.. "you could...uh..buy me some food" he mumbled and Sakura just did that as they walked into the Ichiraku's and grabbed a table for two. They sat down and waited for the waitress to come over.

"sooooo uh, what can I order huh? just like what, a snack or something?" he asked eying the menu, feeling his mouth water up from the smell of warm food. Sakura watched his eyes widen as a waitress passed by with a giant bowl of ramen.

_Poor guy..he's probably really hungry...and I do have the money for it._

"You can order whatever you want." Sakura happily replied to him. She watched him put the menu down and give her a sly smile, "anything I want? _anythinggg?_"

Sakura nodded her head quickly replying, "anything"

"Even if I order one of everything on this menu?" He asked as he slid the menu across the table and over to her.

"yep" was all she said before she gave him a really big smile, making the white-haired boy suddenly look bashful, his sly smirk fading away.

He gulped and looked at her, waiting for her to say something in the lines of 'just kidding!' or 'sike' or even 'yeah right get lost', but that wasn't the case, the girl did nothing more than look down at the menu to see what she wanted to order for herself.

"seriously?" he asked and she looked up at him and laughed, "yes you can order everything you want, it's on me so no worries okay?"

_**ba-thump...**__...wow...she's not kidding?...no way, Suigetsu, don't fall for it, she'll probably dump the receipt on me in the end, either way, I'll go with the flow for now._

"well then, please take care of me" he said back, before the waitress came by to take their order. Sakura laughed on the inside when she watched him start to gobble down the food almost all at once the second it arrived onto the table. "Oh wow! this is great!" he said in between his bites, as Sakura sipped her hot chocolate, watching the guy eat in delight. His eyes were warming up as his cheeks grew bigger from the amount of food he was shoving inside his mouth.

She giggled as he suddenly stopped and gulped down his glass of soda.

"hahahahaha, calm down okay? your stomach will hurt if you eat all at once" she claimed, in hope he doesn't end up throwing up.

"no way, you're being too nice of a person I'm gonna eat fast so you don't walk out leaving me with the receipt!" he admitted as he slurped down the bowl of ramen in one take.

_**Pang..**__wah...he thinks.._

"you don't believe me do you, hm...well then..be right back" Sakura got up and walked over, to pay for the food ahead of time, just to make sure he doesn't eat too fast, knowing it's bad to eat the way he is.

"there" she said as she sat down, "it's been paid for, so please eat slowly"

"mmmmmmmm meat! real meat!" the boy cried as he nibbled on the steak, when he looked up at her realizing what she just told him.

"huh?...you..you what?" Sakura slid the paper over to him and he looked down to see everything was really paid for, he gulped and looked over at her, as she laughed some more.

"wow, that look" she said in between her giggle, he quickly shook his head and smirked as he took in another drink from his glass.

_This cream puff, just might not seem so bad.._he happily thought as he continued to enjoy his free food.

* * *

**A hour later..**

Sakura managed to buy him a shirt, hoodie, socks, and a new pair of shoes, she even offered to pay for his haircut but he refused, saying he likes his hair covering his eyes. It was getting pretty late and Sakura didn't want to go home near dark so she decided to bid him goodbye.

"It's getting a little late I should head home..." she looked over to see his purple eyes daze for a second before, opening again, "um is there anything else I could do for you please let me know!" She felt so good knowing he was full, had some left over food for later, and now had a new attire...even though he was a bit hostile at first, she managed to see him smile here or there while picking out clothes. "hmm...well.." he began, "you could...give me some extra cash" he happily claimed as he stared down at her pouch. Sakura took out a few bucks and handed it over to him and he quickly snatched it from her hand.

"hmm..."he looked at his hand then back at her. He eyed her again and then snatched the pouch of money from her hand, "I'll be taking this too haha!" he opened the pouch to see a well amount of money inside. The purple eyed stranger smiled an evil smile towards her, but it faded the second he watched her look down at the floor.

"you can have it..if you really need it." she muttered then looked up at him to see him staring at her, wide-eyed and amazed.

"You're not going to call the cops?...I made you pay for a near 100 dollar dinner, made you buy me the most expensive things I seen inside the store, and now stole the rest of your money, and you're just going to smile at me like an idiot?!"

Sakura did nothing more than laugh making the frustrated guy scream at her once more

"That shouldn't be your reaction stupid!" he screamed at her, bobbing her head with his fist.

"haha ow!" she rubbed the top of her head but continued to laugh, "sorry, you're like a little kid, that's all, I don't mind hahaha, please if it'll help you out, even for a couple of days don't hesitate to keep it, you'd probably put the money to a better use than I would anyway"

_I may not be able to buy anyone else presents but watching this guy eat, and shop, and really enjoy himself today..mm it's not so bad, plus I feel kind of good right now..._

"...really?" he looked inside the pouch again, it was indeed enough to help him.

"thanks..." he mumbled before he sighed and patted her head, "you may be ugly, but you're really nice" he happily said, causing her to laugh even harder, "heyyyyy! that's not very nice to say! and trust me that long hair's not helping you out either, hot-shot" she giggled as he smiled at her, a warm smile that made Sakura feel even better inside.

"mm well I should get going! bye-bye ah-...um" Sakura suddenly realized she spent her whole afternoon with this guy, and didn't even bother to ask him for his name, "oh God! I'm sorry, I didn't even ask you for your name, um -" "don't bother" he said cutting her off, as he sighed, placing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, "I uh...I'm really kind of...well..ashamed to mention my name right now..." he muttered to himself, suddenly causing an awkward tension to rise between the two, "oh hahahaha no worries, no worries, it's fine" she replied immediately after his words, fanning away the troubles. "well bye-bye now!" Sakura started walking down the street and just before she crossed she heard him call her out again, "hey cream puff!" he ran over and hunched over to catch his breath.

"um.." he took in a deep breath and looked right at her, his purple eyes now have a bit of warmth to them, along with something Sakura couldn't quite catch. "what's your name?..." he asked.

Sakura looked at him, to see him slowly smile, "Sakura...Uch...um..Haru...uhhhhh hehehe...heh..." _**Ba-thump, Ba-thump Ba-thump **__...what surname do I use?! I mean I'm ugh..mar-..blehhhhh! I'm suppose to use Uchiha but it doesn't come out! and I can't use Haruno anymore! grrrrr!_

"you can call me Sakura!" she flared out her hand and watched his hand slowly meet hers, "Sakura.." he repeated, "thank you..uhm" She shook his hand and let go, to turn around when he stopped her again, "the money" he began...he closed his eyes and looked at her, " I'll owe you back.."

"no need to" was all she said but he shook his head and insisted, "honest! I'm sorry for using you, but you...haha you're really something.. ..." he sighed and looked at her again, " if only my mother took care of me the way you just did today...I'd probably be a better man today...thank you..I'll definitely repay you back next time we meet, I promise"

Sakura suddenly jumped in his arm and hugged him, ignoring the fact that she was now embracing a complete stranger.

"you don't have to repay me with anything, next time we meet..." she let go of him and smiled a really big smile, "...come back as a man whose proud enough to share his name with me, okay?..haha bye now." she waved goodbye to the stranger as he waved back at her.

_Sakura the cream puff huh?...hmm yes...we'll meet one day, I'm sure of it._

He turned around and walked towards the corner, when he suddenly felt a vibration come from the inside of his hoodie.

_buzzzz ...buzzzzzzzzzzz.._

_Ah, shit.._

"tsk, troublesome..." he muttered as he took out his phone and answered it, "ah hello?.."

" sorry to bother you, Hozuki-sama but the limo is waiting out near the parking lot for you, would you like us to come get you now?"

"haha no need, I'll be there soon...oh and Jon, can you look up a girl named Saku...ra... for me?...she most likely lives around this area, light pink hair...um thick glasses, kind of short."

"ahh sure thing" Jon replied back, "anything else?"

"yeah...tell my dad I said, the hotels he built around here, sucks dick" he chuckled into his phone as he walked across the street, "but the people aren't that bad..alright I'm coming the car now."

The purple eyed rebel walked into the limo and sat inside quietly, reminiscing his day he spent with a very weird pink haired girl.

"Sakura..huh?" he mumbled to himself smiling again.

"excuse me Hozuki-sama did you say anything?"

"ah no, just take me back to Suna, this town his boring..oh and tell them that I want the V.I.P suit for tonight." he yawned as he laid back against the seat and fell asleep, dreaming about all the kinds of food he enjoyed today, along with a cream puff, that honestly made his visit to Konoha worthwhile.

* * *

**Next Day: Kakashi's Class**

Sakura was still tired from yesterday's trip she barely got up to get ready for school this morning, nonetheless, she was still determined to come to give Ino her special present.

Sakura ran over and placed it onto Ino's desk before anyone else arrived, she didn't put her name on it, or give any signs it was her who gave the earrings...

_If Ino found out I gave her the earrings she probably won't wear them..it's best to truly keep it a secret._

Sakura sat down and took out her favorite medical book to read, when the class began to buzz inside screaming "Merry Christmas" to each other. Sakura was oblivious to her surroundings once more until she heard Karin scream to the top of her lungs, "Merry Christmas everyone!". Sakura peeked over her book to see Sasuke standing behind Karin with his arms crossed as always. "Sasuke-kun wear this!" she demanded, offering him a hat, but he easily refused. Unfortunately it didn't stop Karin from shoving the hat onto Sasuke causing everyone to laugh as Sasuke growled and just walked out the door, "fuck this," he growled having everyone laugh even louder until he was no longer inside the room. Sakura was called out by Shizune to come to the hallway real quick.

"Sakura-san!" Shizune hugged the girl squeezing her tightly, "ohhhh Tsunade-sama and I missed you so much!" "I missed you both too! I'm so sorry I haven't seen you both in so long," Sakura most definitely loves her favorite doctor and nurse since childhood. Shizune mentioned Tsunade wanting to meet with her sometime after New Year's handing her two nicely wrapped boxes. "Have a good holiday Sakura-san" she hugged her again and Sakura told her she'll stop by sometime soon. Sakura shook the box trying to guess what it was as she walked towards the door only to find herself stuck between the side beam of the door, and ..Sasuke. Sakura didn't even have time to think about how to make this situation less awkward when suddenly everyone began to laugh. Sakura looked around to see people snickering, while trying their best not to but ended up failing, and just before Sakura had the chance to wonder why people were whistling while pointing upwards leading Sasuke and Sakura to look up to notice the mistletoe taped just below the beam of the door.

.._**Ba-thump**__...awwwkwarddd..._ Sakura felt her cheeks slightly flushed as she squeezed through only to be stopped midway on her next step by one of the guy's comments, "haha what's wrong Sasuke don't you wanna kiss your precious wife?" he questioned. Sakura ignored his comments and walked back to her seat and took out her book once more, when someone else asked Sasuke if Sakura was a good kisser, the class began to laugh at Sasuke, who just told them to shut the Hell up, but that didn't stop the class from asking him why he wouldn't kiss Sakura. All the talk of Sakura and Sasuke was obviously making Karin fume as she suddenly bursted out demanding everyone to shut up. "Sasuke wouldn't kiss Sakura so shut up! Sasuke doesn't even _like _her, okay?! Sasuke's disgusted by her, so stop trying to make him do something so nasty!" She walked over and took Sasuke's hand when suddenly one of her friends asked her how she knew, Karin turned around, and looked right at Sakura, "because Sasuke told me himself, that he doesn't like her, _and _the fact that they haven't even touched each other once since they got married.."

Sakura stared blankly at her book, failing to ease Karin's voice out of her mind...her sister's voice was always too loud even for her, someone who's constantly being yelled at by everyone for no reason. "They don't even sleep in the same bed together!"

_**Ba-thump**__...he even ...told her.._ Sakura's hand gripped tightly onto her book when the class gasped, and looked over at her, she felt their stares when one of the guy's suddenly commented, " Maybe Sasuke found out that she's actually a guy hahahahahaa" the class started to laugh when Karin added, "Guy or girl she's still ugly." she giggled as everyone laughed while staring at Sakura who was indeed thankful for her glasses to hide the fact that little teardroplets were falling down her eyes

_Don't cry Sakura, who cares, you swore to yourself remember?...stop crying! _Sakura held in her breath and moved the book in front of her face to dab away the teardrops quickly. She peeked over to see Sasuke standing there while people started to ask if it really was true that they don't sleep in the same room. Sasuke glanced at her and her head went right back to her book, suddenly the class began to whistle again, echoing a loud roar, of "ooooooohhhhhhooooo" Sakura peeked above her book to see someone holding the mistletoe above Sasuke and Karin, and slowly by slowly they began to chant, "kiss, kiss, kiss" Sakura couldn't peer her eyes away when she saw her sister pull in her so called _husband _ and plant a big one right on his lips...

She felt like puking the second she saw Sasuke's black orbs shoot right towards her.

_..Ugh...I feel sick..._ she plopped her head down on the book as people were cheering and clapping for the couple, making Sakura cover her ears to block out the sounds of their happiness.

_Sasuke Uchiha...you're the worst. _Sakura got up and walked out the door feeling a bit humiliated by everyone's mockery of her, she sat in the bathroom for just a bit before returning back to the room and to her seat, noticing this tiny green box sitting on her desk. She sat down and looked around to see people start to exchange gifts, while Kakashi sensei, who was surprsingly quiet all this time, reading his usual book.

_..Did something leave their present..?_ Sakura didn't want to be rude and open to see if there was a tag so she set it down and slid the box to the edge of her desk, thinking someone who misplaced it might come back for it. She grabbed her medic book once more when she couldn't help but overhear Ino's voice. "Okay, my turn!" the blonde squealed, while holding the sparkling box in her hand. "aww it's so pretty I don't even want to ruin it!" "Quickly open the box!" Karin demanded while the other girls squealed in excitement. Ino slowly unwrapped the box as Sakura looked from the corner of her eyes to see Ino's reaction. She saw her former bestie's eyes stare at the pair of earrings while everyone gasped in amazement. "oh...wow...this is beautifuuuuuuuul! These are the prettiest pair of earrings I ever seen..."

Sakura felt her heart both squeeze and shake at Ino's reaction...she was both surprised and happy to see that Ino liked them.

"put them on, put them on!" Ino took her old earrings off and inserted her new pair as people started taking pictures complimenting how it makes her eyes really stand out. "Who gave it?" one of the girls asked and Ino smiled as she grabbed the box and looked for the tag. "...there's no one's name on this."

_**Ba-thump**__...shit...if I put my name on that box you would've seen them out the window by now._

Sakura turned the page as the girls began to ask around who Ino's secret Santa was. When everyone shook their head no and shrugged their shoulders Shikamaru walked over and laughed, "maybe it was Sakura." he smirked as he looked back at Sakura who sunk her head further against her book

_This smart ass..._ she gritted her teeth and tried not to seem to obvious as the girls started to laugh, "Pbbbt puh-lease Shika" one of their classmates exclaimed, "Sakura doesn't have the money or taste to get something pretty as these earrings". The girls giggled as Shikamaru's smirk faded as he shook his head and walked away, "whatever, tsk..girls..." was all he said before heading back to his seat, followed by Karin suddenly shouting, "surprise Ino! haha I got you!"

..._**Ba-thump**__..huh?.._Sakura's head turned towards the duo to see Ino staring wide eyed at Karin who hunched over and hugged her, "haha I just wanted to see that confused look on your face girly, Merry Christmas!"

"thanks Karin!" Ino hugged her best back tightly to thank her for the nice gift but she couldn't help but glance over at Sakura who immediately turned away from them both. Ino's smile faded for just a second before she forced it back on her face and asked everyone to take a picture of them both. "thanks so much for these earrings..I love them" she squealed taking one more picture.

"of course! nothin but the best for my bestie!" Karin kissed her cheek taking one more picture, while Sakura turned the page and sighed, _hmm..nothing but the best for you..._ She smile just a bit realizing even if Ino doesn't know, the fact that she loves them is good enough for her.

* * *

**1 hour later...**

Class was now over and everyone was still wishing each other happy holidays. Sakura was getting ready to stretch when she felt something pat onto her head. She looks up to see Shikamaru smirking at her with a bag on top of her head. Sakura slightly flinches back when Shikamaru starts to talk, "you can have these if you want, they're uh...not my forte if ya know what I mean." Sakura sat there frozen still as Shikamaru plopped the bag on her desk, Sakura picked it up with two fingers to see it was a bag full of chocolates. She looked over at Shikamaru who actually smiled at her for the first time. "I- I can have these?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he sighed and replied back with a simple, "if you want" Sakura nodded her head and slightly bowed thanking him when Choji offered her a bag similar to his. "You can have these too Sakura, I don't really like these" Sakura was a bit hesitant at first but still took the bag from his hand and happily thanked them both as they walked off wishing her a Merry Christmas.

"mmm, hehe chocolates..." she popped one into her mouth and looked up to see Kakashi sensei quiet as ever..

_I wonder what's wrong with him today..._Sakura got up to see the box was still on her desk. _mm maybe they forgot it.._ She took it in her hand and walked over to her sensei's desk placing it right in front of him. "umm Kakashi sensei" she said swallowing the remains of the melted chocolate she had in her mouth as she waited for him to look up at her.

"ahh yes Sakura, oh...class is over?" he looked around as she laughed and nodded her head asking him if he was alright. "oh I'm fine Sakura, thank you for asking I'm just feeling a bit.." he sighed and put his book down to lay back on his seat, his eye still locked to her, "I uh..I talked to an acquaintance of mine, and he uh...mentioned something that kind of well killed my mood.."

Sakura's smile faded away when she looked to see Kakashi's eye slightly red, "oh...I'm sorry to hear that sensei" "no no it's fine" he replied cutting her off trying to sound as upbeat as possible, "it's not his fault, it's not mine either well. he says it isn't but I feel like it is.., actually.. if I knew half the things I know now back then when he came to visit me I wouldn't be feeling this way and-" Kakashi watched his student's face sour up and he bit down on his tongue, "it's nothing Sakura, haha I'm fine"

"are you sure?" she asked, clearly feeling bad for her wonderful teacher..he was always nice to him, she really wished she could do something to make him feel better..."um...anyway...sensei someone left this box on my desk..." she pushed the box next to him as he looked down at it and chuckled, "well maybe it was on your desk for a reason.."

Sakura gasped a bit as she grabbed the box again...she tapped the top of the box, as she looked underneath the box to see if it was written for her, but there was nothing written on it.

"um...are you sure becau-" "open it..." he said with a gentle yet firm voice, "I'm positive it's meant for you."

Sakura nodded her head and bit down on her lip as she pulled on the end of the string to untie the bow, she lifted the top cover and gasped the second she realized what it was..

"this is..." "Merry Christmas Sakura.." Kakashi's voice was gentle and warm as he watched her mouth gawked open while she rapidly pointed inside the box over and over repeating, "this is...Oh my God, this is-kyaaaaaa!" she ran over and wrapped her arms around Kakashi giving him the biggest hug she can possibly manage to give. Sakura felt the rumble of his chest as he chuckled and gently touched her bag as she squealed happily staring down at the emerald necklace she saw at the mall.

"You didn't have to get me anything Kakashi sensei!" Kakashi laughed as he touched her head the second they let go of each other's embrace, " Well I _am _your secret Santa..Sakura" Sakura gasped when she saw him pull out the slip of paper that had her name written on it, "I asked if he wanted to switch and he did...haha so hm that's that." Sakura smiled as she caressed the necklace in her hand.."it's beautiful..." she whispered to herself as she bit down on her lip trying her best not to smile too big in front of her teacher considering the fact that she already did something completely embarrassing a minute ago.

"can you put it on for me Kaka-sensei?" she lifted the necklace out of the box letting the sunlight hit it just slightly as it twirled in a circular motion. " well you did ask so sure... come here" Sakura walked over and turned around as Kakashi held the delicate ends of the necklace as he joined the end clasps together. " it's a beautiful necklace Sakura...I'm thankful you like it.."

_Thank God she's too happy to realize I bought this way before the secret Santa gig._

Sakura turned around and thanked him again, "yeah it's so beautiful! I really love it! especially the color!"

"Oh? well I would assume that would be the reason...after all it's a very _eye _catching color" Kakashi added as he watched her cheeks flush, "hm, what'd you..." "n-nothing Sakura" he chuckled and sat back down on his seat, you should head out you're late for your next class" Sakura yelped in surprise forgetting about her next period as she ran over to her desk to grab her things but came back over to him and hugged him again, as she set down a bag of chocolates next to his book, "please enjoy them, and Merry Christmas sensei!" Kakashi sat there with his hand over his masked face pressing down against the smile lines that was growing bigger and bigger by the second as he raised a greeting hand at her wishing her a happy holiday as well..

_Crazy girl...you did good Hatake...you did good._ Kakashi tapped a pencil against the desk when he heard a familiar chuckle ring in his ear, " Kakashi you tiger" Gai replied as he walked in and greeted his rival/ best friend. "what are you talking about?" Kakashi lifted his book again as he opened the bag of chocolates when Gai's hand went flying over his book covering the words for him to read, "trying to act innocent are we, come on Hatake I saw the whole thing," "what are you implying she's a student, and as her teacher I kindly ask you to drop this nonsense you're thinking of" Kakashi turned his seat around as he heard Gai laugh it off again.

"She may be your student Kakashi.." Gai walked over towards the door and turned halfway to look at Kakashi who's back was facing him, "but she's also Haruno's daughter, remember that" he clicked his tongue twice before laughing again, "don't forget the party at Iruka's tonight buddy" he reminded his pal before walking out the class to leave Kakashi alone in the room with his book, which he wasn't actually reading, Kakashi sighed as he placed his book over his masked face and leaned back against this chair.

_I know she's Haruno's daughter...but that still won't change the fact that not only is she my student but she's married... being her teacher is the only boundary I have to her now...nothing else matters anymore._

Kakashi groaned as he got up, grabbed his belongings and headed towards an empty room to read his novel in peace.

* * *

**Next Morning: Christmas Eve**

Sakura has never been excited for Christmas before, to her it was just another day, but today was completely different. Today, Sakura was going to enjoy a Christmas in a real home, with a warm meal, and actual presents! Something in which Sakura never gotten before, being that it's only two packages, not including the one she was currently wearing, Sakura was still happy, to her spending Christmas alone in a home with two presents and warm food was like Heaven compared to sitting in her old dorm room crying in the corner knowing there was nothing to look forward to.

She quickly took a shower and headed downstairs to see Sasuke just heading out the door.

_Ah wow...he left pretty fast._.. She stood at the top of the staircase and stared at the door only to see it fly open again by Sasuke who ran into the kitchen, and walked back out with different sized bags in his hand.

_wow...he's probably having soooome party with Naruto to be taking so much with him..._Sakura made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen to see two boxes sitting on the countertop.

_oh he forgot something! _she ran over and took a quick peek, only to find out it wasn't for him it was for ...her.

Sakura grabbed the boxes and looked around for the tag, finding it taped underneath, she flipped it over and read out loud, "Dear Sakura, Merry Christmas to you my darling! Sorry I couldn't give this in person...we're heading out for a three day trip... so I had to make the stop real quick..please enjoy our gifts..love Kaa-chan, p.s.. Tell Sasuke to stay home. love you" Sakura smiled as she looked to see it was from Sasuke's parents... she hugged the boxes tightly and quickly ran over to the living room to place them down on the sofa when the bell rang.

"cominggggggggggg!" she sang as she ran over opening the door to reveal a GIANT, _fluffy _bunny staring right into her face, being taken aback by surprise Sakura jumped back and screamed. Itachi peeked from the side and looked at her, his face blank as ever as he offered her the bunny. "Oniisan..Merry Christmas!" She greeted him and he replied back with shoving the bunny onto her hands. She laughed as she set it down to look at him, "it's heavy but sooo cuteeeee" she ruffled the ears and looked up at him, "it's for me and not Sasuke I hope.." she giggled as he opened his arms and she jumped in and hugged him tightly, "thank youuuuuu!" his only word was a simple, "hn" before he squeezed her really hard just once before taking off. Sakura stood there laughing in confusion as she waved goodbye to him wondering if he was in a rush.

_Gah, I should bake some goodies, so I have something to offer anyone who visits! _She grabbed the fluffy bunny and placed it onto the sofa sighing as she moved her hands to her hips.."you're a big guy aren't youuuuuuu...umm" she looked around to see a tag and pulled it off reading his name, " Frosty..wow...Oniisan you're so creative" she laughed as she hugged the bunny again, kissing it's head as she thought of her sweet, sweet brother-in-law who was kind enough to give her something even after all the other things he's already given her. "mmm warmmmmm, ahh! cookies!" She ran into the kitchen and took out her ingredients, while she quickly ate her breakfast as she began to bake, and cook just about everything she possibly can.

* * *

**2 hours later..**.

Sakura just finished her last batch of treats when someone rang the doorbell again. She quickly ran over and answered it to see it was..

"Dad..." Sakura breathed out staring up at her father who sadly smiled down at her. Sakura felt herself suddenly feel queasy at the unexpected sight of her father. "Sakura.." he kissed her cheek and smiled as he wished her a Merry Christmas, "ahh um Merry Christmas to you..too dad" She answered back between her hesitant laugh.

_Wow that felt weird to say..._It truly has been much too long for Sakura... "um..yo-you uh...wanna come in?" she felt panicky inside as she watched her dad just stand there looking at her with warmth in his eyes. "No thanks angel, I gotta uh.." "HURRY UP KIZASHI, WE'RE LATE!" Sakura peered to the side to see her "mother" inside the car, obviously angry with her father for coming here... "ahh..I see.. so why are you here dad?.." she questioned her father who in response handed her a bag, "here..Merry Christmas, it's uh...it's not much but it's something..I uh...I really" he chuckled, "I'll be honest it was a bit hard buying something for you since...you know...been a while and all...ahem" his voice was really quiet by the time he finished his sentence, Sakura looked inside the bag to see two boxes, "one's for you the other's for Sasuke"

"Oh, thank you" She hugged him and gripped the bag tightly, when her father suddenly asked her a question, catching her by surprise, "so uh..where's Sasuke, by the way.?" he peeked into the house but Sakura closed the door a bit more, as she felt her heart skip for a minute.

_What do I say?! ..._ "He's uh.." "I'm sure he wouldn't leave you alone on your first Christmas right? hahaha..." Her father's eyes saddened a bit as Sakura smiled bigger, "no of course not!" _**Ba-thump..**_"Sasuke's in the bathroom dad, he just went upstairs to use it and freshen up, we're about to have dinner so..." "that's good!" her father cut her off, his worry face vanishing into thin air, "that's great, I'm glad you two are getting along...really...tell him I stopped by and I'll uh...I'll see you soon." "r-right...se-see you soon dad, Merry Christmas.."

"HURRY UP KIZASHI!" She screamed to the top of her lungs honking the horn to his car.

" We're in a bit of a hurry, Fugaku invited us to an inn for three days so I'll be leaving Merry Christmas to you too Sakura...tell Sasuke I said Merry Christmas." He hugged her once more and waved goodbye as Sakura closed the door and walked into the living room.

Sakura sat back down on the sofa and looked around the empty house... _It's not so bad right?...I don't need Sasuke to be here...it's better off he's with his friends enjoying himself anyway_ Sakura sighed as she bit down on a cookie, moving her legs against her chest before she leaned to the right plopping onto the sofa. Suddenly thinking of another person she hasn't spoken to for a while.

"Naruto..." she mumbled, "I wonder how your Christmas is going..." She groaned as she buried her face against her giant fluffy bunny trying to forget the fact that she hasn't heard Naruto's voice in nearly two weeks.. "and it's all Sasuke's fault...ughhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**Karaoke Hot Spot:7p.m**

Sasuke, and the gang were finally settled down into a room to kick off their well thought-out Christmas party. Sasuke sat on the sofa with ease while the rest of the gang gathered food and extra things they might need. He opened his can of soda and took a sip as the music began to play. Sasuke watched the girls arrange the presents in a corner, as the boys ordered some food. Sasuke scanned the place, everyone looked excited and happy all except for...Naruto.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he lightly kicked Naruto's back, "wha!? huh?" Naruto shook his head and looked back at his best friend, "why are you dozing off like an idiot for?"

"huh? I was dozing off?...hahahahahaha I didn't even notice, haha sorry Teme you need anything?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he got up and sighed, "mm! I gotta make a call real quick" Naruto stepped outside and took out his phone.

_Sakura...I'm not sure why you're avoiding me but...I'm dying to talk to you right now.._ Naruto felt his heart squeeze for a second as he took out his phone and dialed the house number to Sasuke's house. "come on...answer...answer..."

_click, _"Hello?".._**ba-thump**__...Sakura.._

"ahh Sakura?"

"Na..Naruto..." her voice was barely audible through the phone.. Naruto felt a smile creep onto his face as he sighed in relief...something about her voice just _soothed _him inside. "Naruto? are you okay?" she asked into the phone, Naruto dropped to the floor against the wall as he sat there taking in deep breaths. "yeah, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas..." "Merry Christmas to you too Naruto!" she laughed into the phone, as Naruto covered his face, feeling the blood slowly rush to his cheeks... " It's been a while since we talked, hasn't it?"

"mmm! sorry, I've been busy with stuff for school and-" "it's fine" he mentioned cutting her off, "it's completely fine, haha I'm just glad we're talking now"

"yeah! how's- how's your Christmas going so far?"

Naruto glanced over at the door replying back with, "It's alright, we're at this karaoke place right now, I uh...I'm Hinata's secret Santa...I'm going to test my waters with her today"

"ohh wow! good luck Naruto! Hinata's...she's really sweet, I hope things work out for you two...you deserve nothing but the best" Naruto felt himself smile at her words, "so do you... Sakura... you deserve nothing _but _the best"

"haha you think so?"

"mhm" Naruto and Sakura continued to talk about plans for break when Hinata suddenly walked out calling for him, "Naruto-kun come on! we're opening presents!" she squealed as she walked over and took his hand to pull him up. "alright, mm yeah it's Hinata, wanna talk to her?" Naruto handed Hinata the phone and walked inside leaving Hinata to talk alone to Sakura. "He-hello? Sakura-chan?" Hinata talked into the phone and heard a faint gasp, before Sakura answered back with a 'hello' and 'Merry Christmas'. Hinata smiled as she greeted Sakura back, "how are you Sakura-chan?"

"I'm alright, how about you Hinata-chan? Having fun?"

"mhm! we're about to open presents" Hinata giggled as she turned towards the door, "are you having fun too Sakura?"

"yeah, sitting here eating some treats.." "oh and what's Sasu-" Hinata suddenly bit her tongue and glanced over at Sasuke who was sitting next to Karin at the moment. _**Ba-thump**__...I shouldn't have.._

She heard Sakura laugh in the phone telling her it was fine, "I'm enjoying some alone time, it's okay Hinata" "o-okay...well uhhm" Hinata suddenly felt a very queasy pain in her chest when she heard Sakura explain how Sasuke's better off with them anyway. _She's...she's all alone..._ Hinata suddenly turned around when Ino walked out the door asking her why she's taking so long. "Who are you on the phone with?" Ino asked when she noticed Hinata's eyes watery as she smiled at Ino before greeting the person on the phone goodbye. "Hinata...why..why are you crying?"

Hinata covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face, "Sa-Sakura-chan...she's all alone...it-it must be lonely spending Christmas with no one around celebrating with you..."

Ino gasped as she felt a pang inside her chest. "Haha...Hi-Hinata I'm sure someone will go over, there's no such thing as a person being completely lonely you know...she probably has someone there..."

"who...?" was all Hinata asked before she stepped towards the door.. Ino stood there speechless as she felt her eyes burn suddenly...tears welling up.. Ino quickly looked away as Hinata turned the doorknob, "are you coming in Ino?"

"huh? uh...yeah, I just um...I gotta use the rest room.." she managed to blurt out before stepping away from the room, "I'll be back" Ino quickly walked towards the bathroom making sure no one spots her..

_**Ba-thump..Ba-thump...Ba-thump**__...Sakura..._

Ino walked in and stood in front of the sink, letting the water run as she took in deep heavy breaths...

" _.it-it must be lonely spending Christmas with no one around celebrating with you.."_ Ino covered her face, unable to control the trembling feeling...she gave into her legs and dropped to the floor, feeling much to overwhelmed... Ino began to cry louder and louder as the memories of her and Sakura from years ago began to flash in her mind... she hugged herself tightly thinking of how Sakura's feeling right now..a waterfall of tears just streaming down her face...Ino's breathing was getting uneasy as flashbacks of that day kept coming back over and over...the look on Sakura's face, how Karin nearly stabbed her...how Ino sat there just watching...unable to move..

The more Ino thought of all those times they were together, the worse Ino felt as she tried her best to control her tears..._I'm so sorry...as hard as it is for you to be alone...I can't bring myself to even say a word to you...because I don't deserve to be friends with you...I'm sorry Sakura...I'm so sorry..._

* * *

**HappyCrayon: There another chapter for you in apology for not uploading for a while, thank you so much for your support, I'm happy to see so many people enjoying this story! thanks again, I hope I can upload ch 14 soon c: I'll try my best to upload as much as I can before school! p.s when do you all start school? I start the 4th! let me know!-Hclessthanthree**

***Rant* -read at your own risk-**

**Okay! sooooooooooo e-e! Let me say a little something to clarify things that I keep seeing, okay? 1: this is a SASUSAKU fanfic, so YES Sasuke and Sakura WILL be together, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! it's only TWO months into their relationship, like HELLO!? how do you expect much fluffiness from two people who obviously don't like each other, there can't be much going on when they obviously HATE each other, gosh I know it was 11 chapters into the story but seriously, it's just the beginning, THE BEGINNING, so PLEASE bare with me! I'm trying to answer as much as questions as possible, but I'm not rushing I'm going to write this fanfic the way I plan to, and that means taking steps towards their relationship, I'm an avid reader and I really hate stories/mangas that have the girl just "fall" for the guy so quickly, it's so stupid to me, I like long stories that ease into the relationship, in the future I will be doing some time skipping to move the story forward BUT I'll make sure to add the main ideas I want before they have a divorce, **

**2. Sakura's glasses, Saku/Naru Saku/Itachi Saku/Kakashi: Her glasses, yes, they're protection for her, something she feels safe with because she's traumatized by her sister, so taking off her glasses will take some time, as for Sasuke poking her about it, yes that will come up, but not now, it'll be too random, little things have to happen in order to ease into that topic, as for the other "pairings" um yes, I like all these pairings, and I do like how they're sweet to her, but these 3 guys are important to the story, because they're all connected to Sakura one way or another, I won't tell you how or why, but they are. **

**3. Sakura's crying: I made it seem like she cries like a baby for a REASON, in my mind I think of it as Sakura comforting herself to Naruto and Itachi, she's never had the chance to cry, so when she does it's loud much like a baby because it's different for her, she has a lot built up, and as you just read she made herself swear she wouldn't cry anymore, which has another purpose for the story BE PATIENT! **

**4. my "grammar" and "spelling" errors: people, I do this for fun, I try my best to reread it, go over it, fix what I can, I don't type during the day, I write these at night, from 11pm-3am so when I'm typing on google docs, it's not auto correcting my grammar mistakes at all, it doesn't let me know what I'm typing wrong, and since it's at night, and I'm sort of rushing to finish because I like uploading faster, I don't reread it again and again to make sure my writing is perfect, if I can understand it, it's good for me, please understand I usually never type during the day I'm busy with work to be super alert on my writing skills, and like I said this is for FUN, it's also a way for me to keep my ideas flowing for stuff I work on for school an such, and so if my "second grade" grammar annoys you then don't read! . because I'll only fix things my eye catches quickly, meaning: I skim through my work to fix things I see at first sight, no more :\ **

**5. My story is going to be pretty long, so how their relationship builds up, and what happens to it, is all planned out, I hope to answer everyone's questions but you have to remember it takes time, I can only type so fast -.- **

**THANK YOU! *END OF RANT***


	14. Chapter 14-The One Who's Shaken Up

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 14: The One Who's Shaken Up**

* * *

**Karaoke Hot Spot: 8 p.m**

Sasuke Uchiha was a man with no worries tonight...at least that's what it seemed like to everyone else. He sat on the sofa with his _special_ friend cuddled against him, he had his best friends around him, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They were handing out presents to one another in a circle, it was great, he felt pretty good, life was perfect.

"Okay, okay my turn, my turn!" Karin jumped from her seat and walked over to grab a couple bags and began to hand them out to everyone. "One for Kiba...Shika...Shino..Choji...Neji..." she went down her list, excluding Sasuke. She looked at him and smiled, before grabbing the other bags to hand over the girls.. "Hinata...and Ino...hey, where's Ino?"

The gang looked around, when Hinata mentioned Ino was currently in the bathroom. Just then, the door opened and Ino walked in her eyes watery and slightly red. Right away, Sasuke knew she wasn't looking too well. "Sorry, I had to call my parents, they wanted to see if I was alright" Ino walked over and sat down joining the circle and everyone looked at her, feeling a bit skeptical.

"What's with the stare, God I know I'm beautiful but..." she giggled a bit before flipping her hair causing everyone to smile. Sasuke glanced over at her, as she glanced at him. She smiled at him for a bit, but for some reason he felt she was _slightly _angry with him.

_Hn, what's her problem?.._ Sasuke looked away as Naruto laughed out loud, letting everyone know he was going to be next. Sasuke looked towards his best friend who blushed just a bit as he handed a present to Hinata. "H-here you go Hi-Hinata.." he was clearly nervous as he watched her slowly open her present.

Hinata gasped, her pale face heating up, as she held out the necklace to show everyone, "wow it-it's beautiful Naruto-kun t-thank you.." Naruto's eyes widened a bit, but then he smiled his usual big smile, "hehehe you're welcome Hinata glad ya like it!" he rubbed the back of his head as he watched her unclasp the necklace, "w-would you like to put it on f-for me Naruto-kun?"

"huh?" Naruto was sitting on the floor frozen still as she moved closer to him.

_Hn, now's your chance idiot! _Sasuke angrily thought as he kicked Naruto's back pushing him closer to Hinata. "ehh! Hey Teme what's your problem!?"

"Hn, idiot" Sasuke smirked the second Naruto looked back to realize how close Hinata was to him.

"oohhhh hehe, Teme" Naruto looked back at his best friend, "I love you"

"shut up" was all Sasuke said before smacking him with a pillow, Naruto screamed at him once more, as Hinata turned around waiting for Naruto to put the necklace on her. He gave out everyone's present leaving one more box inside his sack.

"Hey Naruto" Kiba asked, "there's one more gift in here" Kiba reached out for it, but Naruto jumped over and grabbed the box away from him, "it's for someone else!" he claimed as he crawled away and put the box back in his sack.

"who?" they all asked in unison.. Sasuke shot an eyebrow at Naruto who looked everyone and smiled, "it's for my brother hehe, sorry guys. so uhhhh how about some pizza?! I'm starving!"

Everyone cheered, and called for room service, a while after boxes of pizza arrived to their room. "Sasuke! before we eat...um you think we could talk alone for a bit?.." He nodded as she took his hand and led him towards the door, "we're going for a walk! be back soon everyone!"

Sasuke grabbed his gift for her as she grabbed a bag herself. Karin led Sasuke out of the building and into the winter night, "mm it's cold, but can we still get ice cream?" She smiled at him, leading him down the street on this cold Christmas night. "What did want to talk about?" he asked her, Karin giggled as her arm wrapped around his and she cuddled against him, " just life.." she sighed, " this is nice isn't it? just walking alone?"

"hn.." was all he managed to say as he glanced over at her, she seemed happy, relaxed, contempt.. " it's kind of cold, should I just go get my car-" "no! Gosh Sasuke you're so boring! let's walk!" she pulled him towards the end of the corner as they crossed the street together, "you know Sasuke-kun...I um..here" she pressed the bag against Sasuke's chest as he smirked and handed his gift to her. He opened hers to see it was a metallic, black watch, it matched Sasuke's attire along with the rest of his wardrobe. He actually felt a bit impressed with her gift, he smiled as he clicked it on.

"Do you like it?" she asked as he looked down at her and kissed her gently for the first time in a while. He smirked as he watched her smile even bigger. "thanks."

"Oh Sasuke!" she hugged him tightly before moving back to open hers, "hmm I wonder what you got me hehehehe!" She ripped open the box and gasped.

"Oh my...Oh my God! I've been _dying _for this! thank you! THANK YOU!" She started to cry happy tears as she rushed to put the earrings, and bracelet on herself, "Can you put the necklace on for me?"

"turn around" Sasuke listened to her giggle as she moved her hair to the side as he clasped the necklace together, she turned around and kissed him, "oh wait...the ring."

_**Ba-thump**__.._Sasuke felt his chest slightly clench as she slipped the ring out and handed it over to him "do you mind? hm?" she giggled as he took her right hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "hmm.. if only." she sighed. He arched his eyebrow at her, as she looked up at him and laughed, "oh nothing! come on, let's get some ice cream!" They continued to walk down the streets chatting away, when the wind was slowly picking up, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her holding her tightly against him as the wind passed by. The light snowfall slightly picking up as the flakes whirled with the wind sending shivers down their spines.

* * *

The two quickly ran into the convenience store where the warmth almost instantly wrapped around them. "Okay let me go see what they have near the freezer section wait here!" She quickly ran down the aisle as Sasuke stood near the cash register rubbing his hands together when he heard a voice call him out, "Sasuke," Kiko, the owner of the store kindly greeted him, Sasuke looked up and slightly bowed at her. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke." she replied back with a bow as he walked a bit closer to her. "to you as well," Sasuke lightly smiled at her as he watched the elderly woman clap her hands, "oh congratulations Sasuke."

"hn?" Sasuke looked at her slightly confused when she began to laugh, "This is your first Christmas with Sakura isn't it?"

_**BA-THUMP**__...Sa...Saku..ra?..._

Sasuke's eyes widened as his mouth dried out...it was then that Sasuke realized he'd forgotten all about her..

" You're so cute together dear, she's wonderful! please make her first Christmas special!"

"I-..." before Sasuke had the chance to even register his words Karin ran in screaming, "oh look Sasuke I found it!" Sasuke's eyes jolted right to Kiko who's smile suddenly saddened. Her smiling face transitioned into a more...disappointed look.

Sasuke felt the air from his lungs completely give out, as Karin smiled at him and ran back down the aisle telling him she wants to pick something else up.

Sasuke nodded his head and looked right back at Kiko who closed her eyes and continued to smile at him.

"I um... I.." he was lost at words, Kiko only responded with a nod, "I understand Sasuke-kun..it's alright, you don't have to explain yourself to me." she sighed as she wiped the top of the counter and laughed, "just let me know if you need anything alright?"

Sasuke was speechless, he replied to her with a nod, and a slight bow as he felt his stomach start to churn...it was the same feeling he had back in the karaoke room, queasy and unsettling inside of him, nonetheless Sasuke shook it off by taking a few deep breaths, in result he was normal again.

_It's fine, she's probably having the time of her life without me home, it's not like we'd spend any time together anyway.._ Sasuke quickly remembered how it's been 2 weeks since he's even heard a peep out of her, he was sure this was the beginning of a very long silence between the two of them.

Karin walked over to the cash register as Sasuke waited for her to take the rest of the stuff out of her basket when Sasuke heard the door open, as the wind from outside blew into the store. "Wind's picking up out there." Sasuke's eyes widened at the sound of that voice, he immediately looked to his right to see none other than...

"Oh Karin, Sasuke-kun!"

"mom, daddy..what are you doing here?" Karin looked at her parents who walked closer to them.

_**Ba-thump**__...Wha..What the Hell.._

Sasuke gulped as they both turned towards her parents and slightly bowed, "Merry Christmas Tou-sama." Sasuke shook Kizashi's hand as he smiled and wished him a Merry Christmas back.

"oh my, Merry Christmas to you Sasuke-kun!"

Mebuki walked over and hugged Sasuke tightly as Karin smiled and hugged his arm. Just then the door opened once more, Sasuke looked up to see two more people walk in...making his night even more awkward.

"Kaa-san...Tou-san." He mumbled as his parents looked at him a bit surprised, "neh Sasuke-kuuun! Merry Christmas!" Mikoto ran over and hugged her son tightly, but she slightly gasped when she looked to see Karin standing there besides him.

"Oh Merry Christmas to you too Karin-chan" Mikoto hugged her as Karin greeted her in reply.

_...This is bad._ Sasuke stood there facing his parents as they smiled back at the two.

" Mom, Daddy I uh..I thought you guys were going to an inn for three days.." Karin asked her parents, "we were but the traffic was just too rough, we came back home when we got a call from the Uzumaki's to letting us know about the dinner party they're having! We're here to just pick up a few essentials before we're off." Mebuki laughed as she looked over at everyone.

"Sasuke-kun how's your Christmas going?" Mikoto smiled at her son as Sasuke sighed and looked down at the floor feeling a bit sick again.

"It's uh.." "It's great!" Karin happily replied cutting him off, as she squeezed his arm tightly, "Sasuke was so sweet to rent out a whole room for us at the Karaoke Hot Spot! We're having such a nice time, right Sasuke?"

"hn.." Sasuke lightly smiled as he looked up to see Mebuki giggle and clap her hands telling Sasuke how sweet he is. Sasuke watched Karin's father's smile sadden, "Karaoke huh? sounds good Sasuke-san" Kizashi laughed a bit as Fugaku and Mikoto shared a look and turned back to their son, "hmm...indeed it's a nice way to spend time with your _friends_ Sasuke.." Mikoto grew quiet as did everyone else.

Sasuke was left speechless once more knowing why his parents, and Karin's father's expressions softened..

"Anyway! Mom look! Isn't it beautiful?!" Karin was suddenly showing off her new jewelry set to the grown ups as they gasped and complimented how nice it looked on her.

"Wah, it's beautiful Karin-chan!" Mikoto gently touched the earrings as Karin giggled, "isn't it? Who knew Sasuke had such nice taste!"

"Sasuke gave it?" Kizashi looked at Karin who smiled and nodded her head, "yeah for Christmas, I love it!"

"Oh wowwww how sweet of you Sasuke-kun! You're a true gentlemen Sasuke-kun!" Mebuki was clearly happy to see the two exchanging such sweet gifts, she couldn't help but take her camera out to capture the magical moment, "how about we get a picture of you two hm?" Mebuki turned on her camera as Karin pulled Sasuke to her side, "Say cheeseeee!"

"Cheese!" Karin was smiling, showing off her pearly whites as Mebuki clicked away, one photo after another. "It'll be a nice picture for the photo album I suppose" Mikoto took out her camera to take a picture of the two as she asked Sasuke to smile more. Everyone laughed when Sasuke struggled to even smile halfway.

"Alright, how about we get one with the moms and kids hm?" Kizashi took the Camera asking everyone to scoot in "Fugaku, get in the shot" Sasuke eyed his father who quietly stepped in for the photo as he snapped a couple for their collection.

"How about I get one with the whole family?" Kiko asked and everyone responded with a 'please' as the old woman took the cameras and started to click away. Sasuke felt Karin snuggle against him as his arm locked around her side. He managed to smirk just a bit at some of the pictures when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He quickly glanced to the right outside to see a certain someone standing there watching this perfect family moment unwind..

_**Ba-thump..**__Sak..__**Ba-thump**__...Sakura...__**Ba-thump**__...she..._

"Sasuke-san please look this way.." Sasuke's eyes bulged out, as his mouth went dry again when he saw Sakura's lips curl to a sad smile as she slightly bowed, and moved her hoodie over her head before stepping inside the store..

"There you go!"Everyone cheered and clapped as they took the camera back to look back at the photos as Sasuke stood near them, feeling completely shaken up.

His heart was clenching, and squeezing inside, and out as he glanced over to see Sakura's head lowered down with a basket in her hand

_What is she...doing...here.._ His mind dazed out as he felt breathless from the guilt that was eating him up on the inside.

"Sasuke they want one more picture of us come-" "one sec, I think I should get something for Dobe." he mumbled as he slowly looked over to see Sakura strolling down the aisle the basket swaying from her hand. Sasuke tucked his hands in his pocket as he cleared his throat and _casually _walked down the same aisle as her. His head turned to her as she grabbed a box off the shelf and place it inside her basket. He moved a bit closer pretending to look at the shelf when he saw her turn the other way.. Sasuke waited a few seconds before he followed her again..stepping closer to her..

_.Sakura..._ the knot in his throat grew bigger as he moved a few steps closer to her when she placed something else in the basket and looked up at the top self. He watched her stand on her tiptoes and reach as she struggled to grab the box. He walked up and reached for the box to hand to her, when Kiko's husband walked over and grabbed another box for her and handed it over to her, "Sakura-san, Merry Christmas, pudding."

"Oh..Shin-sama." she bowed "Merry Christmas.." He smiled at the girl when he glanced up to see Sasuke standing a few feet away from them..

"how are you Shin-sama?" she asked as the man kept his eyes on Sasuke as he nodded his head letting her know he was fine, "oh these are for you." Sasuke watched her hand the older man a basket and heard Shin thank her before she walked off into the next aisle.

Sasuke continued to follow her, when he heard Karin call out to him, "Sasukeeeee where are youuuu?" Sasuke turned around to the sound of her voice when he felt someone bump into him, he turned back around to see Sakura fall back having everything in her basket fly onto the floor.

"s-sorry.." she mumbled as she started to pick up her things, Sasuke sighed as he hunched down and picked up a box of cookies and slowly handed it to her.

_**Ba-thump**__..._

"thanks.." she muttered before she started walking, when Sasuke stepped in front of her. He looked down at her, stared at her but her head was bowed down, glued to the floor.

"um..."

_Say something to her idiot...anything._ "uh..." Sasuke was lost at words..

"Merry Christmas Sasuke.." her voice was barely audible he felt her shoulder brush against him as she walked off towards the cash register. It was shaky and low..but enough to let Sasuke know she was on the verge of tears. He did nothing, nor did he say anything as he simply walked towards the cash register himself, grabbing a random bag of chips from the aisle.

Sasuke distinctively watched Sakura's head remain low having the hoodie completely cover her face. He walked over to Karin and his parents who looked like they were ready to leave, he quickly glanced over to see Sakura walk out the shop.

"We're going" Sasuke grabbed Karin's hand and rushed her out as she greeted the parents goodbye. His eyes were locked to her back as he watched her arms wrap around her own body to protect herself from the wind. Karin yelped as she pressed herself against Sasuke when the wind started to blow harder. Sasuke's eyes remained on Sakura, she knelt onto the floor hugging herself tightly as the wind began to blow harder. He wanted to look away but.. he just couldn't, it was frustrating him to the point where he grasped Karin's hands and placed them over his eyes.

Karin questioned Sasuke, but he said nothing more to her, he simply turned around and began to walk the other direction, placing Karin's hand back in place, in hopes to not glance back at the only person in the world who makes him feel like total scum.

Karin and Sasuke arrived to the Karaoke room, where the girls were currently singing. Sasuke was already in a bad mood, but something about the atmosphere of the room was making things worse for him. He sat there tapping his foot, his eyes still narrowed, a slight pout still painted on his face, he was angry at the fact that he feels so frustrated right now.

Feeling uneasy, he quickly got up and jolted out the room, "be right back" was all he blurted out while whipping out his phone, scrolling down for the number to his house.

_Dare I..._ he stared down at the phone and took in a deep breath, as he clicked and put the phone to his ear.

_ring...ring.._

_pick up Sakura...come on...pick u-_ "Hello?" Sakura's voice echoed inside Sasuke's head, when he suddenly realized he had nothing to say to her..

"Hello?..."

Sasuke wanted to say something to her, anything at all, he even thought of a few things to actually say, but nothing was coming out of his mouth, he stood there, in the hallway with the phone against his ear...completely speechless

"is anyone there?...heelloooooo?!" She seemed like she was getting a bit frustrated, " ugh, if you're not going to talk then please don't bother calling, happy holidays!" she hung up the phone and Sasuke slammed his head against the wall, feeling really stupid.

_tsk... annoying.._

He walked back into the room, and sat on the sofa for a few more hours, until he felt like it was time to head home.

* * *

**Sasuke's House: 12 a.m**

Sasuke walked inside and took off his shoes, the lights were off so Sasuke assumed she was already asleep. He slowly walked upstairs and stood in front of her door.

_Dare I..._ he took a silent, deep breath and pressed his ear against the door...not a sound or a peep from her room..

Sasuke looked down to notice there wasn't any light emitting from her room either.

_She's probably asleep._

He roughly moved his fingers through his jet black hair, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He made his way into his room and turn on the lights, his eyes falling right to the gifts on his bed. Sasuke locked his door before walking over to his bed. He eyed the presents, assuming which one is from who...

_hmm, the black one is probably from Kaa-san, and Tou-san...but the red box..?_

Sasuke plopped onto his bed, laid back ,and search for a tag..

_...hmm...it's probably inside.._ Sasuke unwrapped the box, and a letter fluttered out and landed right on his chest.

He arched an eyebrow when he eyed the box again to see it was from Sakura's father. He opened it up, and looked inside. He pulled out his gift to realize it's actually a black leather, wallet, and a very expensive looking wallet at that. Sasuke smirked as he flipped it open, it looked amazing on the inside and out.

_Hn, not bad..I'll probably use it._ Sasuke placed the wallet on his nightstand and looked back at the letter...Feeling a bit skeptical, he wondered whether or not he should read it... he opened the letter and began to read the first few words out loud, " Hey Sasuke...how are you?..."

_If you're reading this letter then that means you've probably opened my gift to you by now. Hope it's something useful to you, I've never bought a gift for a young man before, seeing it as though I'm used to buying gifts for women. (My wife and Karin). The wallet is actually custom made by a friend of mine, I've asked him to make one specifically for my first son (son-in-law). _

_**Pang**__..._Sasuke gulped at the word "son"... Sasuke wasn't used to Kizashi calling him that at all...the very concept of it all made Sasuke queasy.

_I wanted to make sure it was a good present in honor of your first Christmas with Sakura... She's...my daughter as well... and it's been awhile since she's had Christmas with anyone._

Sasuke gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth, the very second he felt the pizza from earlier start to climb up his throat.

_You see, Sakura's been in boarding school all this time, she never came home for Christmas and...well let's just say I never got around to send her a present._

Sasuke's heart was beginning to clench again.. as he continued to read the letter that was just minutes away from making him lose his dinner.

_Even before that Sakura wouldn't ask for much, she was never happy during Christmas...but this year will be different, I'm sure of it. I'm so thankful to you Sasuke, my daughter means a lot to me, knowing she's going to experience a good Christmas with someone who's taking good care of her really does put me at ease, I never got to give her a good life, but YOU can, even if you fail it's good to know you're trying. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if you were going to be okay with Sakura, but when I heard how you took care of her when she was ill it really made me feel good inside, like I made the right choice by putting Sakura in your hands. So thank you, again, if you need anything please don't hesitate to contact me son, take care, and thank you once more for making my little girl's first real Christmas something special. I apologize in advance if she gives you any trouble, but I'm confident she won't...she's a good kid. Enjoy yourselves today. Merry Christmas..- Kizashi..._

_...__**Ba-thump...Ba-thump**__... I feel... _"mmm!" Sasuke slapped his hand over his mouth and quickly ran into the bathroom.

_pant..pant..._Sasuke was breathing heavily as he hunched over his toilet ready to puke his guts out. Tiny beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as he started taking, deep, heavy, _slow _breaths...calming his nerves down.

His heart racing, as his breathing wasn't helping much. He splashed his face with cold water a few times until he finally felt at ease.

He continued to take slow breaths, letting the drips of water run down his neck and chest. Sasuke was hunched over the sink as images of Sakura's father, and Sakura began to flash in his mind..

"_Merry Christmas Sasuke.." _Her voice...it was so quiet, he could barely call it a whisper... The look Kizashi was giving him earlier made even more sense to him. Sasuke went back to his room and pushed the rest of the gifts off his bed. Placing his forearm over his eyes Sasuke did his best to not think about it, but the more he thought of it, the worse it got for him. He sat up feeling frustrated and hunched over again.

_If Kizashi dropped his gift off at our place before we met at Kiko's then...then that means he thought I was home all this time...but I wasn't..__**Pang**__...and if I wasn't home then...what excuse did Sakura give him to cover up for me..._

He sighed and fell back on his bed his forearm over his eyes again. He felt a headache coming on the second he thought it was possible Sakura might've just told the truth by telling her dad he left her home all alone that whole time..

"no way..the look he gave me was a complete look of surprise..." Sasuke knew Kizashi wouldn't have looked at Sasuke the way he did if Sakura did tell the truth...He sighed once more and grabbed his phone knowing he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

scrolling down his contact list he was now regretting reading the stupid letter in the first place.

"I should've just left it alone..." ..Sasuke spent the rest of his night staring blankly at his phone in hopes of falling asleep..

* * *

**Few Days Later...**

It was the night before New Year's and Sasuke was ready for yet another party with the gang. Yes, he was aware that this was going to be his first New Year's with Sakura, but honestly, Sasuke wasn't looking forward to spending _any _time with her. He wasn't prepared to spend his New Year's sitting at home, with a girl who clearly hates his guts. Plus the silence would eventually eat him alive considering the fact that Sakura was still mute.

_She didn't say anything to me the day after Christmas, she hasn't said a word these past what? 10 days?! If she wants to hold a grudge for that long, so be it!_ Sasuke was on his way home after a drive from the grocery store.

"I'm better off with her being shut anyway," Sasuke kept reminding himself that Sakura's silence wasn't effecting him much. Other than the fact that, having her sit there quietly as he ate his food was far too awkward for him.

* * *

**Sasuke's House: 9 p.m**

Sasuke quickly shut the door as the wind whistled through the frosty air. It was snowing outside, but it didn't seem like Sasuke would have to put much effort into cleaning the driveway tomorrow morning. He shook his head having bits of snow fly off his jet black hair, and pulled off his coat. Walking into the kitchen, Sasuke quickly glanced over at her to see her sipping another cup of raman while her head faced the t.v.

It's been day 10 since Sasuke's been eating ramen at home. She's been cooking for him since break but none of it seemed as tasty as her cup of ramen. Something about the way she prepares her noodles, by adding the right amount of garnishes makes each bite taste like heaven. Sasuke quickly took a shower and made his way downstairs to see she's prepared a nice bowl of hot ramen for him. Sasuke sat at the opposite end of the sofa from Sakura and watched the news with her. Sasuke groaned mentally when he heard there was suppose to be a blizzard coming in tomorrow.

_No worries Sasuke, just get to Naruto's ahead of time that way, if you're stuck you can simply stay over._

Sasuke laid back and crossed his arms feeling completely confident in his plan for the next morning.

* * *

**Next Morning: New Year's Eve**

Sakura woke up and felt the shock of cold immediately slap her in the face.

"Holy crap it's freezing!" She wrapped her arms around herself as she ran towards the window.

_wooooh...wooooooh..._ The sound of the air whistled against her clear glass window.

"Holy..." Sakura's eyes were wide open as she witnessed the heavy snow come crashing down from the cloudy skies above. She could barely make out what the sky even looks like at this point. Snow was falling and from what it seemed like...things were going to get worse.

_Gosh... they weren't kidding when they mentioned that blizzard from last night, ha! sucks for all those who had plans tonight,_ Sakura laughed to herself as she made her way towards the shower.

_Hehe, no party for Karin, or all of those other bitches either! Take that hoe!_ Indeed, Sakura was happy about this blizzard, knowing her sister was going to suffer from loneliness due to the weather condition just made things better for Sakura.

She stepped out of the shower and walked towards her vanity when she suddenly stop midway.

_Wait...if...if it's snowing this much, and all plans will be canceled then that means...__**Ba-thump**__...no..no no no no, noooooo waaay!_

Sakura quickly tied her hair, and threw on her glasses, as she ran outside and looked down to see Sasuke sitting on the sofa staring blankly at the screen.

_FUCK!_.. She bit down on her tongue... _does that mean I'm.._

She slowly walked into the kitchen and dragged her feet towards the kitchen. Her feelings sinking lower and lower as her mood began to change.

Without even realizing it she turned around and bumped right into the devil himself.

"Ahh sorr-mmm" she slapped a hand over her mouth and kept her head glued towards the floor as she ran out of the kitchen towards the living.

_He'll leave right? there's no way he's going to stay here all day.._

She walked towards the window and stared at the snow start to pile up

_Yeah...I'm sure he'll leave.._

* * *

**Few hours later...**

"Dobe, yeah, hn...I won't be able to get my car out...hn, alright, peace." _click _"crap," Sakura heard Sasuke whisper under his breath...

_He's not leaving..is he...?_

she watched him sit back on the sofa and grab the remote control..

_nope he's not leaving...Shit._

* * *

**HappyCrayon: TT^TT! I'm so sorry! It's been too long since I haven't been updating but if you read my author's notes then you know by now that my classes are about to start, and being an art major means I'll be busy with art projects, work, homework ect, ect, which results in me having no life whatsoever! =-=" ugh, anyway with that being said I'd like to also mention that due to school, and work, and all that jazz I'll only be updating weekly (hopefully by Saturday night) of every week, TT^TT! I hate it and i know but if I CAN UPLOAD FASTER I WILL! it all depends on how much work I have loaded on me -.-" fml honestly, anyway I hope you all lovelies enjoyed your summer, and if you already started school then :D congratz! ^_^ good to know I'm not suffering alone lol :p I hope I can upload ch 15 soon *o* which should be a pretty fluffy chapter might I add ;D! :)) I just hope I have the time to type it! sorry in advance if there are any mistakes I made ^^ I fix those after I upload and properly read it . (sorry!) anyway until next chapter! stay awesome- Hclessthanthree! xx c:**


	15. Chapter 15-The One That Put Me on Edge

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 15: The One That Put Me on Edge**

* * *

**Home: Living room: 5 p.m**

Sakura has been sitting on the same spot on the sofa since she found out Sasuke wasn't going anywhere tonight. She eyed the black haired demon from time to time and noticed how he looks somewhat different today. He looks a bit frustrated, not to mention tired and irritated.

_Hmph! Good, I hope whatever's keeping him on edge continues to keep him that way, this jerk deserves all the bad luck he can get it! _ Sakura curled up into a ball, locking her legs against her chest as Sasuke flipped through the channels on the television, looking completely unamused.

_ugh, if he's not interested in anything then why is he sitting here flipping through the fucking channels?! _ Her eyebrow began to twitch from irritation, she was both angry and annoyed at the fact that Sasuke was still sitting here, when he clearly knows she watches her shows during this time. She wanted to tell him to go away, but Sakura was stronger than that, there was no way in Hell that she was going to talk to Sasuke first.

_Over my dead body! _ She was sure of it, it's going to take a lot more than this to get her to talk.

"ughhhhh..." she groaned as she pressed her forehead against her knees when she felt a pair of eyes land on her. She peeked up to see him raise an eyebrow at her.

"_Tuxedo Mask!" _ _gasp! Sailor Moon! _Sakura looked up to see an episode of _Sailor Moon _was on air. Unintentionally she squealed and clapped her hands as she watched Serena run towards Tuxedo Mask. Her eyes grew bigger as did her smile..._hehe yay! they're going to kiss! _

Sakura watched out of pure joy as the two got closer, getting ready to kiss when suddenly

_click_

"Lame..." Sasuke mumbled as he flipped through the channels.

_huh?..._ Sakura's smile faded and her head turned right towards Sasuke who looked completely bored out of his mind. He leaned on his left arm as he sighed and changed the channel once more.

Sakura stared back at the t.v and she realized it was showing a lot of other animes that she was dying to watch today. Each and every channel Sasuke changed made Sakura cringe with anger. She bit down on the comforter trying to control her growl as Sasuke kept the channel on the history news network. She saw him fold his arms and smirk as he sighed and leaned back on the sofa.

"Good channel isn't it Sakura..?" he chuckled as he looked at her and she moved the comforter over her head and started to breathe deeply calming her anger down.

_He's doing this on purpose that douche-bag! Well I'm not falling for it! _ Sakura moved the comforter away from her head and looked right at Sasuke who's hand was placed over his mouth, but Sakura stared between the spaces of his fingers to see a very faint grin painted on his face.

_Grr..he's enjoying this..._ Sakura looked at him and then down at the control.

_oooooh, hehehehehe...I can just..._ She reached for the control but Sasuke quickly grabbed it and held it in his hands. Sakura had a low growl but looked away from him.

"If you want the remote you have to ask for it." Sasuke was clearly amused, knowing Sakura wasn't going to talk to him at all. "The second you ask, I'll hand it over."

She bit down on her tongue, feeling irritated.

_He's playing this kind of game with me huh? Well fine, I can play this just as much as you can asshole. _Sakura smiled a little smile, and she suddenly looked calm and composed as she sat back and looked right at the screen. She heard Sasuke growl lowly then he changed the channel once more.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit when she realized he changed it to a scary movie.

_gulp_... _I hate these kinds of movies..._ Sakura clenched onto the comforter and looked at Sasuke. He looked a bit entertained now, as he set the remote control down on the other side and crossed his arms. "Hn, interesting..." Sasuke was clearly amused by this whole situation.

Sakura covered her eyes and sighed, _I can't watch this..._ Sakura quickly got up and walked towards the staircase.

_step, step, step..._

"hn, good idea Sakura..." Sasuke laughed.

_step, step, step_

"go sit all alone..."

_step...step.._

."by yourself ..."

_...step..._

"..upstairs...with no one around...in the dark..." He laughed softly as Sakura paused midway towards another step, clutching the railing, suddenly feeling shaken up by Sasuke's words.

_mmmm! this guy..._ She pointedly turned around and practically ran downstairs and leaped back to the sofa and kept her head down against her forearm. Sasuke chuckled making Sakura cringe from anger. "hn, scaredy-cat.." Sasuke scoffed at her, but she ignored his comments. She peered at the screen, the suspenseful silence, the dark aura, the shrills, screams, blood, angst, all of it was making Sakura quiver from fear. _Oh I can't watch this! _ she covered her face and Sasuke laughed louder as he turned up the volume. Sakura couldn't take the sound of shrieking, and screaming, so she got up and walked over to the kitchen.

* * *

"fucking bastard"she hissed under her breath, as she took out some of the ingredients to cook some roast chicken and soup. She heard the sound of the t.v change, but when she looked over to see what he changed the channel to, Sasuke changed it back to the scary movie.

_Grrrrrrrr...!_ Sakura growled and huffed. She stood near her uncooked food and looked down at all her ingredients and smiled. _hmmm...ohhhh ho ho ho! _ She smiled a sinister smile, and took out a packet of habanero peppers. "hehehehehehe." Sakura silently laughed to herself as she chopped up the peppers and added it straight to marinate and poured it over her chicken. A little while after Sakura felt it wasn't enough, so she whipped out a bit of cayenne pepper and poured two spoons full of it onto the chicken she put aside just for Sasuke. Sakura was enjoying herself so much, she decided to add in some jalapeño sauce along with it. The smell was making Sakura choke but it wasn't enough to make her stop.

_Let's see how you enjoy my cooking now Sasuke hehehehe!_

Sakura finished cooking and prepared the dinner table as usual. The delicious aroma of chicken curry and carrot and pea rice filled the house making Sasuke's stomach growl. He deliberately walked over to the kitchen and sat down as Sakura readied his dishes for him. She mentally snickered as she sat down and prepared a bowl for herself. _fufufu enjoy your food Sa-su-ke._ She remembered the pieces of chicken on the left are the spicy ones so she tentatively placed a piece of chicken onto her plate when she felt a something tickle her ankle.

_ehh! _She looked down at the table to see there was nothing there but Sasuke's foot. She sat back up and looked over at him. Sasuke seemed calm, cool, and content. She slowly cut her chicken and moved her food around as she watched Sasuke. His eyes were closed as he picked up his chicken and slowly moved it towards his mouth to take a bite. Sakura watched him, waiting for him faint from the spice. Sasuke paused and sighed and put the chicken down. He looked at Sakura who quickly turned her head away. She poked at her food, and eyed him from time to time. Sasuke took out his phone and tapped through things.

_Come on...eat...EAAAAATTTT! _Sakura picked at her chicken, as Sasuke picked up his chopsticks again. _oh! he's going again hehehe _ Sakura was in awe, sitting at edge waiting for Sasuke to take a bit when Sasuke suddenly paused again, and looked over at her. His eyebrow arched as he eyed her suspiciously. Sakura kept her poker face well in play as she took tiny bites of her rice and the other side dishes she made.

Sasuke suddenly smirked and bit down on his lip as he softly laughed to himself.

_**ba-thump**__...wah...what's with that look.?..gulp_ Sakura felt her cheeks flush a bit making Sasuke's smirk gradually transition into a grin clearly letting her know that her poker face is breaking down bit by bit, and he's fully aware of it.

Sakura cleared her throat and took a sip of water as Sasuke blew on his chicken and Sakura stared back at him as she slowly placed down her cup.

_yes...that's right..take a bite...hehehe..._She was slowly mixing her chicken keeping her eyes directly on Sasuke's movements. Sasuke was about to take a bite when suddenly the phone went off.

_ring-ring, ring-ring!_

_shit! stupid phone! _ Sakura cursed the phone mentally as Sasuke placed down his chopsticks and ran over to pick it up. Sakura growled as she heard Sasuke talk into the phone. Leaning on her left arm Sakura stabbed her food as she nibbled on the salad she prepared to go along with the rest of her food.

Itching to see Sasuke's horrid reaction to the spice, Sakura remained angst, and on the edge. _I'm not eating until I see him cry from insanity, and that's that!_ Sakura sat up as Sasuke walked back and sat right down again.

He sighed as he took a sip of water and picked up his chopsticks once more. Sakura nibbled on a piece of iceberg lettuce as she watched him grab the chicken again. Sakura took another sip from her glass and poked at her chicken getting ready to take a bite as well. Sasuke paused and sprinkled a little salt on his food and glanced over at her. Sakura picked up bits of rice and took a bite. Sasuke was smirking again and finally raised his chicken to meet his lips.

_Yes...yes..._Sakura watched him slowly take a bite from the chicken..._yes...yes!_ She picked up the chicken herself as Sasuke chomped down and...

"Holy SHIT!"

_YES!_

Sakura watched Sasuke move back and drop his chopsticks as he began to fan his mouth, "Shit.." He was taking in slight short breaths to cool his tongue and Sakura tried her best not to break out laughing. " it's spicy...What the fuck..." Sasuke was clearly pissed off as he slid back and grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down. Sakura was on the edge of laughing when she watched Sasuke's whole face brighten up, he was still fanning his mouth as he took another gulp of water.

_pbbt...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! What a whimppppppp heh, take that LOSER! hehehe _she thought praising herself, as she picked up a piece of chicken herself and bit into it _finally, FINALLY! I WI- eh?...__**BA-THUMP**__...huh?..._Sakura's tongue immediately felt like it was on fire. "Oh myy-oh God!" she spat out the chicken and started to cry, fanning her tongue. It felt like the seeds from the peppers were literally her taste-buds to oblivion. "Oh my God!" She gulped down her water as tears started streaming down her face as she panicked out of pure confusion when Sasuke suddenly stopped drinking water and looked back at her. A sexy, sinister smirk painted across his face...

_**BA-THUMP.**__...why isn't he...what..?_ Sakura was in more tears as the feeling was getting worse from water. Sasuke's face was back to its normal shade, "mmmm, thought you got me didn't you Sa-ku-ra?"

_oh...SCREW YOU!_ She ran over to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton and started to chug it down as Sasuke's low chuckle transitioned into a roaring laugh as he watched Sakura cry, and whimper from the pain.

She was sweating now as the milk wasn't helping either, in a massive panic Sakura ran over to the sink and turned the sink on quickly as she tilted her head sideways letting the cool water land into her mouth.

_How did...he was just faking it... but...I don't...ughhhhhh!_ Sakura heard Sasuke's roaring laughter move closer as he walked over to her and crossed his arms. "next time you try to poison me with spicy food try not to make it seem so obvious.." Sakura was breathing heavily, the spiciness from the chicken burning her throat as she choked on the water she was trying to swallow. Sasuke wiped the side of her lip with his thumb and slowly licked it. "hn, stupid.." he mumbled off as he kept that sly, sexy grin plastered on his face. Sakura was still frantic from the hype she didn't even care that Sasuke was still laughing at her. She chugged down some milk as she hovered over the sink, her heartbeat was going back to normal now. _He...that devil changed it when I looked down to see what tickled my foot! Oh my God, he's EVIL!_ Knowing how easily Sasuke realized her little plan pissed her off even more.

_I'm not losing this time! I just have to be more careful next time...  
_

* * *

**Half hour later...**

Sakura just got done preparing the cake she baked for the two of them. Despite not talking, Sakura was still aware of the fact that tonight was her first New Year's Eve she would be spending with someone else. Sakura finished decorating the sweet treat and began to prepare the tea. Sasuke walked back in, his smirk still on his face. He walked by and dipped his finger scraping off a little frosting as he eyed Sakura. He licked his finger and chuckled, "Come on Sakura, chop my finger off, I know you want to."

Sakura pointedly turned away from him and bit down on her lip. Sasuke's smile was indeed, contagious, and it was true, she does want to chop his finger off for doing that. Nonetheless, she remained silent, keeping away from him. _Sasuke was definitely acting weird tonight, and I'm sure he knows he's showing it proudly_. Even if he was somewhat nice to her, that doesn't change the fact that Sakura still hates him.

_Once a devil, always the devil..._ Sakura turned around to see Sasuke walk back to the living room. Assuming he came in to see if she's done something to the cake this time, Sakura smiled to herself. _I'm not that stupid Sasuke Uchiha! _ Sakura left the cayenne pepper next to the cake on purpose to throw Sasuke off. _Fufufufu, this time I got you!_

She poured in the tea to both cups remembering the blue one was Sasuke's and pink one was hers. Sakura mixed in some honey with her tea and put it aside onto the tray. Slowly, she slid Sasuke's cup over and stared down at it. _hmm...what to do...what to do..._

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be enjoying the movie right now, which gave her enough time to whip up something quick. She looked around and thought about making his tea spicy, but it wouldn't work. Eying just about everything she can in the kitchen Sakura's eyes kept going back to the salt shaker that sat on the breakfast table next to the black pepper.

_Well...he does love his salt, hehehe._ Sakura walked over and quickly grabbed the salt shaker, slowly opening the cap, Sakura sprinkled some salt in, and stared at it..

"eh..whatever" Sakura dumped the salt shaker over the tea twice and quickly stirred it. She heard Sasuke get up and quickly pushed the salt aside and took a bit of sugar and smeared it over the edge of the cup, that way the salt would be a real surprise. Before stepping away, Sakura took a sip of her tea to make sure she got it right this time. _mm, delicious! now for his..._ Feeling a bit hesitant Sakura takes a spoon and dips the tip of the spoon into the teacup and pokes it out to take a taste. Sakura licks the tip and her face immediately scrunched up from the bitter taste of Sasuke's tea. _Oh God, that's disgusting, hehe it's perfect! _

Sakura giggled a little to herself, as silently as possible, before walking into the living room with a tray. She sat down placing the tray onto the coffee table as Sasuke sat up, his eyes glued to the t.v. Sasuke quickly glanced at Sakura and Sakura watched him from the corner of her eye to see the look in Sasuke's eyes was really different today, it was a mix of emotions, angry, sad, and a bit amused, completely different from the usual, cold, lifeless look he usually has around her. Sasuke moved a bit closer and pulled the tray a little towards himself.

He cut the tiny cake and grabbed a slice for himself and then cut a piece for Sakura. Just as he sat back Sasuke grabbed his tea and placed it on the side table next to him. Sakura moved to the other end of the sofa and took her tea and cake. Sakura pulled up her feet and took a bite of cake, and slowly sipped her tea as she glanced over at Sasuke. Sasuke took a bite of his cake and nodded his head in approval, clearly the chocolate cake was perfect to taste for him. Sakura took her time slowly sipping her tea waiting for Sasuke to pick up his cup, which he did in the next few seconds. Sasuke brought it up to his lips and Sakura's heart began to race.

Pausing midway from taking another sip, Sakura stared at Sasuke.._**ba-thump**__...__**ba-thump**__...come on sip...siiiiiiipppppppp! _

She narrowed her eyes thinking that she'd make him drink by force if she thought about it hard enough. Sasuke swallowed his cake and just like that, he took a sip from his tea cup.

_GASP!_ Sakura waited...staring at him, unable to breathe. Sasuke's face was the same, as he took another sip from the cup.

..._what?...WHAT?! he was suppose to spit it out God damnit! _She gripped onto her teacup tightly as Sasuke took another sip from his cup, making no reaction whatsoever to the massive amount of salt Sakura poured into his tea.

Sitting there completely confused, Sakura growled mentally as she watched him, she knew he knows about the salt, but why isn't he reacting?! She bit down on her lip, feeling irritated by this. Sasuke quickly glanced over at Sakura and smirked as Sakura quickly looked away and shoved a big piece of cake into her mouth. Sasuke's chuckle was smooth and soft as he exaggerated his sips making Sakura glance again. Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was grinning even bigger now, as he began to gulp down the rest. Her eyes bulged out as Sasuke smiled and shook the cup over and over letting little droplets of tea fall onto his tongue.

_He's doing this on PURPOSE UGH! _ She was flaming with anger on the inside as Sasuke wiped his mouth and placed the cup down. "ahh..." he breathed out, "delicious.."

He wiped the edge of his mouth and picked up his cake again, "hey Sakura, you think I can get some more tea.?"

Sakura choked from his sudden question, as she looked over at him. Sasuke smirked as he offered her his cup. Sakura took in a sharp breath and nodded her head. She grabbed the cup and walked normally to the kitchen, but as she got into the kitchen Sakura's skin began to boil with rage.

* * *

_He didn't flinch, he didn't twitch, nothing! he ENJOYED it! He knows I was waiting for a reaction so he didn't react! _ Sakura was so disappointed, she didn't even bother to pour in salt again. Evidently giving up, Sakura prepared a quick cup of tea for Sasuke, she poured in the mixture added honey, some sugar, and a little cream. She angrily stirred his cup and walked over to Sasuke and pointed his cup at him. Sasuke took the cup of tea as Sakura sat back down. Sasuke took a sip of the tea and looked at her.

Sakura looked back at him...and they stared at each other in silence.

Sasuke offered his cup to her and she arched an eyebrow at him, "you forgot the 5 spoons of salt this time." he chuckled making Sakura slightly smile. "pbbtt...mm!" she quickly covered her mouth as Sasuke started to laugh. She looked away as Sasuke covered his mouth and looked the opposite way. She moved a pillow in front of her face and tried her best not to laugh. She looked over at Sasuke whose face was now covered by his hand.

The sound of Sasuke's soft chuckle tickled Sakura's insides. She's never heard Sasuke laugh like that before..it was warm to her ears. _Gah, what am I thinking?! _She took in a deep breath and within minutes she was calm and composed again. Once again, Sasuke and Sakura were back to normal. She cuddled underneath the comforter as she ignored the movie and looked out the window. The snow was blowing harder against their frosted windows. Sakura gasped as the two of them looked up at the lights when it began to flicker for a bit.

The weather outside was making things even worse for Sakura because she was still being forced to watch the scary movie Sasuke was still watching.

"_James?...James where are you...JAMES!..." _ the girl in the movie began to scream when the melody for _Ring Around the Rosie_ began to play.. "_Ring around the rosies..pocket full of posies..." _The soft song was ringing in Sakura's ear causing goosebumps to form all over her body. "_What...who's singing...Emily?...sweetie...I thought you were still in school.." _ Sakura felt the little hairs on her arm rise..the chill in the air wasn't making things better for her. "_Ashes...ashes..we all fall down...ring around the rosies..pocket full of posies..." _ The song continued to play over and over as the woman in the movie walked towards her daughters room. Sakura watched slowly as she stood by the door and peeked into it.

At first Sakura closed her eyes expecting something to pop out but nothing did... Sakura opened her left eye, then her right and looked to see the woman standing there watching her daughter draw pictures of a circle and two stick figures inside the circle over and over with red paint. It was a disturbing scene... Sakura held in her breath and glanced over at Sasuke who didn't look a bit shaken up. Gulping down her fear, Sakura sat up and reminded herself it was just a movie.

_Relax Sakura...this is nothing...it's all fake, and they're just acting..._ Sakura clenched onto the comforter as she watched the woman run to her daughter who looked as if she was in a daze..

The little girl "Emily" kept drawing the circle over and over until she looked over at her mom...and stared at her with a hazy look in her eyes. "_Mommy..." "Emily sweetie how did you get home, did daddy drop you off...?" _ The girl shook her head, "_My friends dropped me off mommy, they both showed me the way.." _ "_which friends sweetie? who are your friends.." "you wouldn't know them mommy because they always hide from you...they keep telling me I'm one of them but I don't believe em.." "what do you mean..and tell mommy right now, where are your friends...?" _

Sakura watched the little girl turn towards her mom and smother her mother's cheeks with red finger paint...

Sakura was on edge as she watched the little girl's sweetie smile gradually turn into a scary sinister one...

* * *

Sakura couldn't breathe, she wanted to look away but she couldn't...she didn't even want to move or look around because right now she felt like someone was staring right at her this very second. "_hehe...mommy my friends... they're in here with me..." "Where Emily show me...show mommy where are your friends please!" "Promise not to hurt them?" _Sakura nodded along with the women as the little girl took her hand and Sakura watched the little girl's expression change.. Sakura sunk lower and lower into the sofa, as the lights began to flicker, but her eyes glued to the t.v. She heard the little girl began to giggle as the window was shaking from the impact of the wind. "_See my friends are-" _ Suddenly the screen froze in place.. _eh?...what happened?..._ Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was staring at the television just as confused.

"Tsk...annoying.." Sasuke complained as he sighed and got up to restart the DVR hoping it'll fix the frozen screen.

Sakura looked to her right and stared at the empty kitchen and gulped. Sakura jumped right to her feet and slowly walked near Sasuke. Sasuke crouched down and pressed down on the start/reset button as Sakura sat right next to him in front of the t.v. Sasuke looked back at the screen but it wasn't working. He sighed again and sat down next to Sakura and pressed down on the button again. "Hey check to see if it starts up again..." he quickly glanced at Sakura and she slowly, and hesitantly nodded.

Sakura looked at Sasuke take off a couple of the plugs and put them back in as Sakura looked back at the screen and stared at the black premises of it. It wasn't working, so Sasuke pressed down on the button once more and Sakura just stared at the quiet, black screen when suddenly it flashed on, "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", _the girl in the movie's dead, pale face was blown up onto the screen making Sakura scream to the top of her lungs in fear, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura scurried against Sasuke and clutched onto him making Sasuke's body suddenly freeze, "wha...what the Hell Sakura?!" "_AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _ The little girl's mind-tingling, shriek wasn't stopping anytime soon and Sasuke couldn't get the DVR to shut off. "Shut it off, shut it _off!" _ Sakura covered her ears as Sasuke yelled back at her letting her know he was trying to when all of a sudden the t.v, central heating, lights, all the power in the house shut off..

"What..the..Hell...?" Sasuke and Sakura were both sitting in the dark when Sasuke turned on the flashlight app he had installed in his phone. He flashed it towards Sakura who was shivering from fear. "Hey mouse, you-" Sasuke stop midway when he realized Sakura was currently glued to him. _Da...Dark...it-it's d-d-dark.._Sakura was frozen still as the warmth from her body withered away. She was shivering from the cold when she felt a warm hand press against her the small of her back...

Sasuke chuckled into her ear and very briefly rubbed her back letting the warmth of his hand melt into her cold skin, " scaredy-cat.." he managed to mumble in between his chuckle. "grrr.." Sakura growled lowly but didn't dare to move because she was well, too damn scared right now, and no matter how much she _hated _ to admit, but right now gluing herself to Sasuke was the best thing she could do.

They sat there in silence when the lights were flickering back on. Sakura closed her eyes as she clawed onto Sasuke's shirt, hoping she wouldn't see that pale dead face again, and that blood-shrilling scream. Sakura peeked her eyes open to see the television was working again, but it was showing commercials at the moment. Feeling relieved Sakura sighed, when she heard Sasuke's throat clear. "huh?" Sakura looked up to see how she was sitting halfway on Sasuke's lap as his arm rested on her back. "uh..." her head shot down towards the floor as she fumbled and stumbled off of him. Her cheeks flared a deep shade of red as she moved the comforter over her face feeling completely embarrassed. _Ugh...I feel like an idiot.._ She clasped her hands against both her cheeks a couple times before moving the comforter away from her face to see Sasuke's head suddenly turn away from her...

_eh..? _ She pouted her lips as Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat, "well time for bed."

* * *

_**Ba-thump**__...be...bed? _ Sakura felt all that fear come back inside of her as she watched Sasuke get up and yawn. He stretched his arms and yawned leaving Sakura on the floor. Sakura watched Sasuke walk towards the staircase and Sakura fumbled to her feet. Sasuke looked back at her as he climbed up the stairs as Sakura stood at the bottom of the stairs and slowly followed behind him. Sakura ran to her door passing Sasuke and Sasuke strolled towards his. "Don't little Emily catch you Sakura..." Sakura whimpered as she felt the goosebumps from all over her body rise again. Sasuke chuckled as he walked towards his door humming '_ring around the rosies_' slowly. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and quickly opened the door, letting Sasuke laugh all by himself in the hallway.

"Asshole! ugh!" she crossed her arms and stood in her room by herself. Sakura looked around the room by doing a full 360 turn and ran over to her bed where she climbed into the covers and stared right at her surroundings. _**Ba-thump**__...Kami...I feel uneasy right now..._ Sakura laid on her bed for a long time just staring at her room too scared to move.

_Shit...I have to pee...ugh.._ Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sitting up she took in a deep breath and ran into the bathroom used it as quickly as possible and ran back to her bed and practically leaped onto it. _I need to calm down, that was just a stupid movie.._

Sakura suddenly giggled at the thought of how silly she felt right now, "there's nothing to be scared of stupid, it was just a _movie _ those were _actors_, there's no such thing as ghosts" Sakura fanned her hand over her face and laughed. Feeling a bit better Sakura looked at the clock to see there was still an hour till midnight so she might as well stay up to enjoy New Year's Eve tonight. Feeling somewhat brave now Sakura decided she would grab another piece of cake and some milk to snack on as she waited for the clock to strike midnight. Sakura jumped up and changed into her pjs, a pair of shorts, and a big t-shirt, kept her hair tied up, and her glasses on just incase Sasuke decided to peep downstairs.

* * *

Sakura opened her door and looked both ways, left to right, and then left again. She stepped out and closed the door as she walked down the stairs and skipped towards the kitchen. "Cake timeeeee yaaaaay!" She cheered as she walked further into the kitchen when suddenly Sakura heard a faint echo sound coming from somewhere in the house.

_thump...thump...thump...khaaaaa...khaaaaaaa..._

Sakura gasped and looked up from the fridge, she looked around and gulped. "Ugh, now I'm hearing things all because Sasuke made me watch that stupid movie with him!"

_...khaaaaaaa...khaaaaaaaa...thump thump...thump...thump...khaaaaaa_

_gulp, relax Sakura...breathe..._ Sakura took in a deep breath and took out the carton of milk from the fridge. Sakura looked around the kitchen, and peeked over at the living room real quick to make sure nothing was there as she poured herself a glass of milk when that sound was coming again... "ugh...get yourself together Sakura it's nothing! I'm not scared!" She slapped the side of her head a few times before walking towards the living room Sakura set down her glass of milk and knelt down to the cake... _thump...thump..._ "I'm not scared...I'm not scared..." she repeated.

_Khaaaaaaaaaaaa! khaaaaaaaaaaaa! _ the sound was getting louder, and Sakura's mouth was completely dry, "I'm not scared..." _gulp _"I'm...not...scared..." her lip was quivering but she remained strong for the time being when all of a sudden she heard a very loud _BANG! _causing her to stop what she's doing and just run up the stairs.. "I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared" she quickly repeated herself. She whimpered as she ran towards her door when she heard the echo of the bang reach her ears making her scream loud, but she quickly covered her mouth and before she knew it Sakura was in front of Sasuke's door banging on his door begging him to open it.

* * *

**Sasuke's Room: 11pm**

Sasuke finally managed to get comfortable in his big warm bed when the sound of very loud banging echoed into his eardrums making him groan into his pillow, "grrrrrrrrrrrr" he growled. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he patted around his bed looking for his tanktop. Sasuke grabbed it and pulled it over his head as he yawned and walked over to his door. "ugh...what the hell.."

_bang bang bang!_

"Alright I'm coming, stop knocking like that Sakura" Sasuke opened the door and his eyes immediately shot open when he saw a shivering, pale Sakura standing before his door.

"huh?.." Sasuke stood confused as he arched an eyebrow towards her..

"Sa-Sa-Sasssssuk-ke...the-there's...s-something in th-the house.." her voice was barely audible. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her lip quiver from fear. "what, what are you-"

"There's something in the house Sasuke, and it's making noiseeee"

Sasuke stared at her and held back a smirk as he stared at her, she was clearly scared at whatever it was, _if _there was anything actually there. There was a long silence between them as Sasuke stood there his hand gripped on his doorknob as he stared down at the short pink-headed mouse.

"..baaaaaaa-ka." Sasuke mumbled as he shut the door in her face but it flung open as Sakura ran back in and growled at him, "hey, go to bed idiot, it's just in your head."

" no it's not Sasuke!" Sasuke watched her shake in both anger and fear as Sasuke laid down on his bed, "I'm going to sleep." he pulled the covers over him but they flew right back off him, "no you're not, you're going to go and check what's downstairs right now!"

"Why?!"

"because I'm scared out of my mind right now, that's why!"

Sasuke sighed, and yanked her by the hand making her land right on his bed, Sasuke swiftly climbed over her, making sure to keep both his arms linked to either side of her. "Yeah? and what makes you so sure I want to _help _you right now hm?"

Sasuke's room was slightly dimmed from the lights in the hallway but it was enough to see Sakura's bright blushing cheeks. "be-because...you said this is your house and.."

"oh ho ho, so now it's _my_ house, well you're right, it is _my _house, and last I checked, a certain little someone wasn't talking to me all this time while she's living in _my _house.."

Sasuke's finger traced Sakura's jawline and he watched her body slightly jolt at his touch making him smirk at her.

_hn, how cute.  
_

Sakura looked away and crossed her arms, "whatever...fine, I'll just look myself.."

Sakura pushed him off making Sasuke chuckle at her sudden realization. Sasuke watched her stomp out of his room slamming the door behind her, leaving Sasuke to stand near the door waiting for her to come back in... "3...2...1..."

"Sasuke _pleaseeeeee!" _She swung the door open and squeezed her arms around him, "it's scaring the hell out of me" she whimpered.

_**Ba-thump..**__..crap..I didn't expect her to..._ Sasuke felt his heart clench and squeeze tightly as Sakura held onto him as tight as possible. Her small frame cold against his hot skin, he bit down on his lip as he held back a smile as he sighed and finally gave in to her, remembering to bring this up later tonight. "alright, alright, come on stupid.." he complained as she looked up at him and gave him a quick, small smile.

"it's coming from downstairs.."

"show me."

Sakura suddenly let go of him making Sasuke immediately regret his words. He followed her downstairs towards the kitchen as they stood there silently. He arched an eyebrow at her when they stood there quietly waiting for the "noise" to come back.

"ugh..come on I heard it...I know I'm not making things up.." she started to look around and Sasuke just growled at her, " woke me up for no reason..." Sasuke mumbled as he turned towards the living room again when suddenly a faint thumping sound reached his ear.

_What the.._

"did you hear it?!" she grabbed his tanktop and clutched onto him as tight as possible. "_seeeeeeee!_" Sasuke looked around when the thumping sound came back, but sadly he couldn't make out of where it was coming from, or what it was.

"what the fuck..."

_BANG BANG BANG - click, ting, crash -pop! _"Kyaaaaa!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura and held her against his body as lights suddenly went off, along with the power again leaving them both in the darkness wondering where and what the sound might be...

_What the Hell is going_ on?...

* * *

**HappyCrayon: ! I'm SOOOOOOOO late -.-" Ugh I apologize to you guys! I promised Saturday but my assignments are coming in one after another, damn I miss summer :'c anyway here's another chappy for you ^^! ahaha aww Scared Sakura is so cuteeeee :3! XD and f.y.i the "salt" scene was based off a real life event :p so yeah XD! anyway I'd like to take time to thank you guys for your wonderful review! ^^ and support thank you for liking my story c: glad there are people out there that like it! arigatogozaimasu! ^w^ nya! :3 *hint hint* new year = new beginnings ;D for the next chapters to come eeeep! I can't wait till you read the upcoming future chapters for this story c: I promise you, you won't regret it, anyway! c; Question time!: How's school for you guys so far? like your classes? does anyone watch Pretty little liars, if so, did you catch the season 4A finale? let me know what you think! :D thanks again for supporting me love you guys! till next chapter- HClessthanthree xx :)**


	16. Chapter 16-The One That Surprised Me

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v-enjoy! **

**Chapter 16: The One That Surprised Me**

* * *

_I'm not beat for this.._ Sasuke thought to himself as he looked around to witness nothing but darkness. Sakura was now glued to his figure, pressing herself tightly against him. Sasuke sighed and thought for a minute about what to do first.

"Tch, annoying..." he bit on his lip and figured they needed a lighting first. The emergency generator was still in the basement but it wasn't set up to use yet. Just then the lights flickered back on and both Sakura and Sasuke sighed in relief, but they immediately tensed up when they realized just how close they really were.

_**Ba-thump...**__..too close, too close.._ Sasuke quickly pushed her by her forehead and snarled at her, "stop clinging to me you idiot"

"ahh! hey that hurt!" ignoring her stupid comment, he huffed as he pointedly turned around and walked near the cabinets in the kitchen.

He glanced back to see Sakura rubbing her forehead as she stood there waiting for Sasuke to make further moves. Her legs were still shaking so he knew she was still afraid.

_This is stupid. _He crouched down and pulled out an emergency tool box, he placed it onto the countertop and hunched over the sink. He sighed, "Alright, there are some stuff in here if the lights go out again, it's probably the blizzard causing the po-" _thump thump thump_

There it was again, that gnawing, annoying sound that drove both him and Sakura crazy.

"Sas-"  
"I know! I know...I heard it." He let out a frustrated sigh and moved his fingers through his jet black locks. "where is it coming fr-"

_khaaaaaaa _

"Sasukeee..." she whimpered as she stepped closer to him. Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip and tried not to laugh. _She hasn't spoken to me in two weeks, didn't say a peep all day, to her I was invisible, and now what? now she's saying nothing BUT my name, oh the irony of it all. _ He chuckled to himself as he walked over to the little corridor in the kitchen when suddenly the lights went off again causing Sakura to whimper once more. "Sasuke where are you!?"

"Relax I'm here"

"Where?!"

Sasuke heard her walking around to looking for him when he felt her two little hands land on his back sending cold shivers to run down his spine. "Holy crap Sakura!"

"What?! what! what is it!?"

"Why the hell are your hands so cold!?"

"I don't know they're always like that, Sasuke it's getting cold in the house."

"I know, I need to get to the basement, wait here." Sasuke tapped around the counter until he touched the top lid of the tool box, he whipped out the flashlight and turned it on to see Sakura pouting. He shook his head and walked towards the door, "hey! where are you going?"

"I told you, to the basement, now come on."

"huh?! WHAT?! _no way! _I'm not going to your creepy basement with you!"

"fine...then stay here.." he cooed, "with Emily, her dead mother, father, and her little...cute...frien-"

"STOP! I'm coming I'm coming!" She shrieked as she ran over to Sasuke, making him laugh even more. "hurry up stupid."

"Ah...I don't know where I'm goi-"

Sasuke felt her little cold nose press against his back causing him to once again, stiffen up.

_Teh...she's doing this on purpose..._

He moved the flashlights towards the stairs and started walking down when he realized he wasn't hearing any footsteps behind him.

He was now at the bottom of the staircase, when he flashed the light over at Sakura who was still standing at the top of the staircase. "you comin or what?"

"I-..."

"..."

"um.."

"you what?"

"my legs...I can't.."

"ugh...seriously?" Sasuke dragged his hand over his face and walked back up the stairs..

"you're too scared to walk?"

She bowed her head in disappointment letting him know he hit the dot.

"alright.. come here" he muttered. He then took her hand and yanked her over his shoulder.

"Wha-what the hell?! Sasuke put me down!"

She was kicking her legs and punching his back as Sasuke walked back down the stairs, "just shut up."

"no! what am I, a sack of potatoes?! put me down!"

Sasuke laughed and repeated her words as he set her down onto the cold basement floor when the door to the staircase slowly closed shutting them inside the damp underground room.

* * *

"Oh God ! the door!, Sasuke the do-"

"shut up! it's an old heavy door it does that."

"oh.." was all she managed to peep out before grabbing onto Sasuke's wife beater again.

Sasuke flashed the light to the different parts of the dusty old room as he stepped closer and closer to the unfamiliar parts of the area. "uh Sasuke.."

"what?"

"the floor's cold."

"so?"

"So...I don't have slippers on...it's hard to keep my feet on the ground.."

Sasuke turned around and flashed the lights toward her, "what do you want me to do, carry you?"

"wah? no! uh...um" she lowered her head, and Sasuke sighed again.

"alright..jump on my back"

"really?" her head shot up and she suddenly looked so bright as she smiled a rare smile at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his heart clench for just a mere second as he nodded his head and turned around.

"but I'm heavy..."

"I know"

"hey!" She slapped his shoulder making him chuckle once more as he pulled her onto his back.

"hold on to me"

He felt her hands barely wrap around his neck making him growl. "is that what you call holding on?!"

"well!..I don't want to hurt you.."

"you won't, now grab on, _tightly_"

"..oh..okay.." her voice was barely audible but the faint whisper still echoed in the damp, cold room. Sasuke felt her chest pressed against his back, as she leaned forward, placing her arms around his neck and gripping to him tightly.

"li-like this..?" she stuttered, her warm soft breath sent tingles down his neck, Sasuke's mouth went dry, and he forgot how to speak for a good minute, so he did nothing but nod to her.

"uh...yeah."

"..you're not hurt?"

"just don't choke me"

"'kay.."

It was awkward.

They both knew just how awkward it was..but they acted as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"here, take this, flash it towards the wall in front of us while I look for something." he handed her the flashlight as she flashed it in front of the wall revealing some dusty knick-knacks that were on the 3 ledges. "what is this stuff...?" she asked curiously...Sakura's never been to the basement before.

"My grandpa's crap, Kami-sama knows just what he threw down here..."

Sakura giggled as she began to take notice of the different shaped boxes. It was ancient japanese calligraphy kits. Sakura smiled to herself, thinking that she might come down here once more to grab these boxes and take them to her room, to have a better look.

After a mere minute, or two, Sakura began to shiver from the cold, as did Sasuke. Her teeth began to chatter, as the goosebumps started to form all throughout her body. "S-Sasuke- it's re-really co-cold in h-here.."

"I know it's freezing, I think there's an open window around here in the other room.."

"Other room?"

"Yeah, there's another room down here, we'll check after this, flash the light towards the right side now, let me see if I can find anything to keep us warm upstairs, it seems like the power's jammed throughout the whole neighborhood."

Sakura flashed the light towards the floor and Sasuke made her climb off him so he could grab the, dusty, old heater. Sasuke blew on it a little bit to remove some of the dust when they started coughing from the residue that started to swirl around their breathing space.

"alright, we can just pour water into this old thing and it'll work just right, let's-"

_**KHAAAAAAAAA...hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**_ "Kya!" the loud sound surprised both Sakura and Sasuke making her drop the flashlight and practically pounce onto Sasuke. "Wahhhhh! what is that?!"

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP **_

_What ..the.._

"Shit this is getting annoying now, whatever the hell that sound was, it's definetly coming from inside here."

Sasuke figured it was coming from the other room.

"Come on, let's go see"

"No. way."

Sakura moved away from Sasuke and crossed her arms as Sasuke grabbed the flashlight and flashed it towards her.

"why should I go?! so I can have some ghostly monster rip my heart out and eat my face, and then dance in a circle with my blood, cold, dead body in his hands? no way Sasuke!"

"...rip your what out? eat who and wha...what the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke shot her an eyebrow but it only caused Sakura to growl.

"I'm not going to the other room it's haunted! it's probably Emily.."

Sasuke laughed and shook his head, this time he wasn't going to even bother taking her with him.

"Chet, dance in a circle her with dead body...what the fuck does she watch when I'm not home?" Sasuke chuckled as he asked the question more to himself than to her. He turned around and walked a little away and looked back at her.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

"yes..I'm sure."

"fine, stay here and carry that heater for me, I'll be back"

"..."

"okay?"

"...okay."

"don't be scared alright?"

"...okay."

_hn, she'll come running in..3.._

Step..

_2._

_step, step_

_1.._

"Sasuke wait!"

_I knew it._

"Chicken"

She shuffled herself up to him as he walked near the other room.

"grab on"

"hm?"

"my tank-top, just grab on, if you get stuck down here, I'm not going to come down and look for you, you know"

Sakura gasped in fear and clenched onto the edge of his top as they made their way into the room.

Sasuke slowly pushed the heavy door open and within a second, almost instantly, they were both slapped in the face by a very chilly, very _cold _breeze.

"Fuck! what the.."

"the snow.." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke flashed his flashlight towards the lower window to see it halfway open.

"shit...this room." Sasuke flashed the light towards the floor to see it was covered in snow.

He had no idea the window was open, he knew no one hasn't come down here since the summer, so his parents clearly would've closed the windows.

"Wah it's really co-"

_**KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ Sasuke and Sakura jumped back and quickly flashed the light towards the other side of the room. The sound was definitely coming from the room. Sasuke panicked and quickly moved the flashlight towards the side of the room where the sound came from to see something was fumbling underneath a pile a boxes and other random things.

Sakura gasped for air, as Sasuke pressed her behind him.

"What...what is that Sasuke?"

"I don't know.."

_**Kaaaaaaa! thump thump thump **_

"it's probably some kind of animal.." Sasuke muttered to Sakura as they stepped a little closer.

Sasuke was very cautious while he stepped closer when Sakura stepped aside and walked a little closer to the moving boxes.

"what kind of animal do you think it is?.."

"how should I know?...a cat? maybe.."

Sakura gasped. "A kitty?! reaaaaally?! omo! what if it's that kitten from Kaa-sama's house?! kya!" Sakura quickly ran over to the boxes. "It's a kitty, it's a kitty!"

She moved the boxes over revealing a very, deadly looking possum gnawing at one of the boxes.

"_**KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" its sharp teeth and deadly cold eyes stared right at Sakura causing Sakura and Sasuke to scream to the top of their lungs and run out the room like maniacs.

"IT'S NOT A KITTY, IT'S NOT A KITTY!" They heard the possum struggling to move passed the boxes and run towards them. Sakura panicked so much she unknowingly tripped over an old lamp and quickly she stepped onto the glass piercing the bottom of her feet with the broken pieces.. "ahh! ouch!" She started hopping on one foot as the possum began to frantically move the boxes away. _That idiot! _Sasuke angrily thought as he yanked her out of the room and closed the door behind them. They both began to breathe deeply, their hearts racing in unison.

* * *

"ahh my foot.."

"ugh you _**IDIOT!**_" Sasuke grabbed her cheek and began to pinch it as hard as he possible could.

"ahh! Shashke that huwts! shtapppppp!"

"you stupid, _stupid, __**STUPID **_girl! who told you to run towards the fucking boxes so quickly huh!?" His heart was still beating fast, if he hadn't yanked her out the way he did she would've been possum food right now.

"ahhhh! awm sowwie! wet gow!"

"now look you're bleeding!"

"I can't feew my cheek!"

"_**GOOD! **_now come _here!" _ He pulled her against him as they leaned against the door when suddenly harsh sounds of door being scratched got louder and louder.

"ahhh it hurts Sasuke!" she hissed, the cold floor was making the cut about a million times worse.

"shit...we gotta get you upstairs."

"how? the second we move that possum's going to go crazy on us.."

"let me think"

"what do we do Sasuke?"

"I said let. me. think."

"okay okay! sorry! I'm scared right now!" she sniffed started to sob silently.

"I'm cold, scared, and in pain...I wanna go upstairs."

He sighed, there was nothing more he could do other than do the only possible thing he can do.

"alright...listen 'cause I'm going to explain this once."

"mm..what?"

"first, stop crying, second, when I say go start running towards the stairs as fast as you possibly can, as if your life depends on it, no, your life _does _ depend on it, Kami knows what kind of disease that possum might be carrying right now"

Sakura gagged at the thought of being even touched by it.

"okay?"

"okay.." she took in a deep breath... "let's do this..."

"ready..."

they started to count together, "one...two.."

"wait" Sasuke paused and sighed, "hand"

"hm?"

"um...give..." he felt the words caught in his throat..but he managed to spit them out anyway, "your hand...give me your hand...stupid"

Sasuke's face warmed up and turned away from her even if he knew she couldn't see his reddened face right now.

"ah...um.."

"-so we can get out of here faster, since I know which way the stairs are even in the dark."

"oh! right..um."

Sasuke's body went stiff, and frozen when he felt her delicate, soft fingers run down his arm to meet his hot, slightly rough hands.

"cold.." was all he managed to mutter as he held onto her hand.

"so-sorry...it's really cold down here"

"I know.."

..._awkward...this was really awkward.._ was all that ran through both of their heads.

_Her hand is so tiny compared to mine.._Sasuke smirked as he felt Sakura's hands get slightly clammy after a few measly seconds.

"uh Sasuke?"

"huh?" He was out of his own world now, and remembered what his current situation was right now. "alright..fuck this is annoying"

"one..." they started coutning, Sasuke felt the ddoor vibrate from scratches the possum was creating on the other side.

"two.."

"THREE!" Within that very second Sasuke darted towards the staircase with Sakura practically flying behind him as the door slowly crept open and a disgusting, psycho possum started to run just behind him

"AHHHH! IT'S BEHIND US SASUKE! OH MY GOD!" Sakura felt the presense of the possum draw closer scaring her half to death. Her feet were killing her but at this point she didn't give a crap.

"open the door OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR SASUKE!"

"IT'S NOT OPENING!"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke was struggling with the old, heavy door, that wasn't budging

"come on you fucking door open, _**open!**_"

Sakura tried her best to squint to see it was coming up the steps now, both of their hearts were racing she felt the bottom of her feet completely ripped open it was killing her.

"SHIT! screw this!" Sasuke kicked the door as hard as he could, and down came the door causing a very loud thud to echo throughout the entire house. They fumbled, and stumbled over the door as Sasuke and Sakura panicked to put the door back up.

"wait, I can't let that little shit stay in the basement" Sasuke angrily said to himself as he thought about how to get the possum completely out of their hair.

"what do we do?"

The possum was reaching the top now, and they were both at a panic.

"tool box"

"what?"

"get me the tool box"

"I can't see!"

"just try!" without a word Sakura ran over to the kitchen, she felt the blood stain the floor tiles but managed to grab the heavy tool box over to him.

Sasuke threw a flashlight over to Sakura, "turn it on" he commanded. She did just as he said and she watched him run over to their trash can and throw the sealed trash bag aside

"alright, flash it towards the staircase"

Sakura flashed it toward the staircase her heartbeat increasing every second the possum got closer, it was moving at a faster pace. The second it reached the top Sakura started to tremble in fear, the flashlight was shaking drastically with her movement.

The possum turned towards Sakura and hissed at her making her sob out loud, she was scared out of her mind right now, but just as it ran towards her Sasuke mashed the trashcan over it, and placed the toolbox on top. "shit! it's not enough" Sakura watched Sasuke struggle to keep the trashcan from moving

"Sakura, grab my phone call 911 right now"

Sakura kept quiet and did as she was told as Sasuke pressed down on the tool box as hard as he could. Sakura's mouth went dry as she tried not to imagine Sasuke being bitten from the possum and die from rabies in front of her.

"They said their coming Sasuke"

"alright, in the mean time...uh shit" he looked around there was nothing else he could do, he didn't know how long he could wait, he was freezing cold now, as temperature in the house began to drop.

"Sakura, go upstairs and see if you can get the heaviest thing you can find and bring it here"

"ahh oka-hssss!" she sucked in her teeth, her feet was killing her now.

"ahh shit, I forgot, okay, come here and hold down on the tool box, I'll-"

"no way! Sasuke I'm too scared"

"fuck Sakura just hold down, sit on it if you have to!"

"no! what if it moves?!"

"it won't! if I ever thought it would then I wouldn't have made it a suggestion now get your ass here right now!"

"but-"

"COME HERE!" Sasuke was scary when he was angry...a lot scarier than when he's normal...and normal him scared Sakura to bits as it was.

She obeyed him, and walked over, her legs shaking like mad.

"sit on top of the tool box"

Sakura felt like throwing up, but Sasuke knew it was fine.

_I have weights in my room, I just need to get them...she'll die from bleeding if she comes down with those, and I doubt she could lift any of them anyway..._

Sakura hesitantly sat on top of the toolbox and she felt her heart jump up to her throat when the trashcan slightly moved.

"30 seconds, just give me 30 seconds, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head and handed him the flashlight.

* * *

Sasuke ran with the speed of light and zoomed into his room, grabbed a couple 20s and ran back downstairs.

"alright...we gotta do this quick." it was enough for Sakura to understand what he meant.

Jump onto me the second I drop the weight.

"one..two...three"

_thrash! __**khaaaaaaaaaaaa thump thump khaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **_

Sakura leaped onto Sasuke and clung onto him as he placed the other weight on top of the tool box, thus making the trashcan finally sit still in one spot.

Sakura was still shaking and Sasuke was well aware of how fast her heart was racing. He felt her heartbeats against his chest, and noticed his heart was beating in sync with her, thus increasing the feeling of echo. She softly sobbed into his neck as he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist.

_She's freaked out..._ She heard her sniffle as he let her warm tears drip onto his skin.

"stop crying stupid, it's done now" he chuckled as he let her stay clinged to him. He was sweating, and honestly he didn't feel so good himself. Seeing as though his words weren't enough Sasuke sighed and grabbed the heater and dragged it over to the living room.

"alright, sit down, the cops are about to come, I need to close the window downstairs, sit here, and relax for a bit"

Sasuke walked towards the door with the flashlight and quickly flashed it towards her. She was still crying, but it seems like she's a bit too worn out to cry any louder than she was right now.

A few minutes later, the cops drove on by and walked in with two helpers from animal patrol.

"sorry to call you guys out like this."

"no prob Sasuke, family's family right?" the cops were actually on good terms with Sasuke's family so he was lucky enough to have them come on such a night. The cops stepped in and glanced over at a teary, tired Sakura and looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke let out a low, nervous laugh and shrugged. They knowingly nodded their heads and took care of business. Sakura turned around and watched them carefully, and skillfully put the possum inside the cage with no problem.

"wah.." she was amazed at how crafty they were at this. "there, done"

"great, thanks, can I punch it now?" Sasuke growled out and Sakura yelped just behind him, "no! don't hurt it!"

The policemen chuckled as they ruffled Sasuke's hair telling Sakura not to worry. "sorry you two, enjoy your night now, Happy New Years"

"thank you, sorry I couldn't offer anything to you guys"

"it's fine Uchiha-san." Sakura gasped slightly at the policeman's reply and nodded her head. It was the first time anyone has ever called her... _Uchiha..._

Sasuke walked the guys out and looked outside to see the snow was piling up now, he wished them a safe drive home as they took the deadly possum away. He closed the door and dusted his hands.

_Just gotta shut that door downstairs now.._ He glanced over at Sakura who was still sitting on the sofa and made his way downstairs to the basement making sure to take the flashlight with him. He looked around and walked over to the second room where the possum was hiding out to see how the snow has piled up near the window.

"shit...it's freezing in here" He walked over and shut the window tight. Not knowing what to do with the little pile of snow that was on the floor, he decided it'll melt on it's own. He walked back upstairs to see Sakura laying on the sofa. He flashed the light over to her foot to see the open cut was still stained with blood. He grimaced at her.

_idiot._

* * *

He walked over to the toolbox and took out a first aid kit.

"hey"

"hm?" Sakura looked at Sasuke to see a little box in his hand.

"move your legs" Sakura lifted herself up and sat up on the sofa when Sasuke sat down at the end and sighed.

It was freezing cold right now, he knew she couldn't walk so he would have to set the heater up.

He groaned as he got up again, and walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a gallon of water and walked over to the living room again.

Sasuke handed Sakura the light, and she pointed it towards the heater as Sasuke poured in the water and soon, steam started to rise from the heater.

"wah...warmth.." Sakura felt her whole body practically suck in the warmth that was radiating from the ancient looking heater.

"mm yeah, and look.." Sasuke clicked on a switch and suddenly a shining, bright light was coming out from the heater, lighting up most of the dark living room.

"yay!" Sakura clapped her hands making Sasuke grin just a bit, clearly amused at her reaction.

Sasuke left her to enjoy the warmth as he walked upstairs to grab a couple of blankets.

He grabbed his blanket, and closed the door when he took a second to think again and realized he wasn't going to _share _his blanket with her, so he walked back in and grabbed a second one, a couple of pillows, and effortlessly walked downstairs. He placed everything on the floor and looked over at Sakura. She was smiling still, as she stared at the light to even notice he left the room for a bit.

"here" he mumbled as he handed her a pillow. Sakura watched him set a blanket on the floor and he sat down with the pillows on the floor in front of the heater.

Sasuke looked back at her and shot her an eyebrow as if he was expecting her to come sit with him.

"well?"

"well what?"

"come sit"

"oh...I- I can?...sit..next to you?"

"..." Sasuke nodded his head and looked away as Sakura crawled to the floor and moved her hands out towards the heater.

It was quiet for a bit, the sound of the steam was the only sound that echoed in the empty house. Sakura and Sasuke were both, exhausted both mentally and physically to make any movements or sounds.

Sasuke glanced at her and looked away, and she glanced at him and looked away.

They did that for a bit until they finally met face to face and pointedly looked away trying their best not to smile.

Sakura tried to change positions when suddenly a pain was arousing from her foot.

She hissed and sucked in her teeth when Sasuke grabbed the little box and grabbed her ankle.

"ahh hey! what are you-"

"shut up, I'm only doing this once"

"huh?" confused Sakura watched Sasuke open the box and take out rubbing alcohol, bandages, and gauze from the box. Feeling embarrassed she looked away from him as he started to clean the blood from the bottom of her foot. Sakura blushed when she realized he was surprisingly gentle. She watched him wrap the bandages around her foot and close the wrap off with medical tape. She suddenly laughed making Sasuke look up and shoot her an eyebrow.

"nothing"

"what?"

"hahaha it's just...I don't know..." she sighed and moved her foot away.

"thanks.."

"hn, so..what's so funny?"

"we're spending new year's eve in the dark, with a steam heater, on the floor...it's just funny"

"hn, talk about memories huh"

Sakura giggled as Sasuke smirked and they both fell quiet again.

"ahh!" she yelped as she suddenly got up while grabbing the flashlight

"what are you doing?"

"wait"

* * *

Sakura walked over to the kitchen and placed the light facing upwards making the light radiat the room. Sakura was thankful the stove was still running as she poured some milk into tiny pot and started to warm it up.

"what are you doing you idiot? if you put pressure on your foot it'll swell up"

"I know but-"

"but nothing, come here" within that second Sasuke walked over and grabbed Sakura by the hips and placed her on top of the counter.

"hey!"

"there, now tell me what to do and I'll do it"

Sakura blushed when she felt the warmth of Sasuke's body radiate off his skin and onto hers.

Sasuke knew just how close he was, but honestly...he kind of...liked it.

Feeling his cheeks start to warm up he moved away and waited for her to give him orders.

"um..I wanted to make hot chocolate.."

"okay...the milk's warm now what?"

"there's heavy cream in the fridge."

Sasuke took out the heavy cream and poured it into the pot as Sakura suggested, then added in the chocolate bars, and a little vanilla. He managed to finish making the batch and took out to mugs.

"there's cake in the fridge can you get that too?"

"hn.."

Sakura handed him a tray and they placed their midnight snack onto the trays.

Sakura was about to hop off when Sasuke turned back at her and gave her a very deadly look.  
"don't...move" he growled out before walking into the living room with the tray. He came back to find a smiling Sakura sitting on the counter where he left her.

He walked over and picked her up and snuggled her in his arms, when suddenly his body went stiff again. He felt her arms lace around his neck, and her legs lock around his hips as her head snuggled on the nape of his neck. The smell of her shampoo engulfed his senses making his mouth dry. She was so delicate, and soft, he felt like he would crush her if he held onto her tighter than he was now.

Without a sound the awkward two walked into the living room and he placed her on the floor and they sat down in front of the heater. They grabbed their hot chocolate and cake and started to scarf it down in silence, the sounds of their munching and sipping breaking their awkward silence.

It felt quiet again as they sat back and slowly sipped their second mug of hot chocolate.

He glanced over at her and noticed how pale she still looked. She was quiet, and that happy, aura from her earlier was gone. Sasuke was now glancing at the old Sakura again.

Sasuke continued to stare at her when suddenly she turned to look at him causing him to gasp and look away.

"Sasuke?"

"huh? what?"

"um.."

Sasuke watched her cheeks slightly glow under the florescent light as she flustered to finish her sentence.

"thanks..." she half whispered as she stared down at the floor.

_**Ba-thump **_... _ha...I wasn't expecting her to-_

Sasuke's thought were interrupted when Sakura looked up at him and smiled a very rare, _sweet _smile at him.

"thank you for helping me tonight.." her voice was like honey as she moved a bit closer, still smiling.

Sasuke was choking on his words now, his mouth was dry, and he found it hard to breathe for some reason. He nodded his head and watched her look away from him again.

"also...um..I wanted to say I'm sorry..."

_**Ba-thump **_..

"For..being so rude to you." she continued as he watched her move her legs towards her chest and cuddle into a ball. "I was so mean to you these past couple of days...especially tonight..I was really mean to you...I even made you drink half a cup of salty, bitter, tea...I'm sorry.." Sasuke watched a tear drip down her cheek as she sniffed and kept her head towards the heater as if she really wasn't ready to look at him again.

"hn...idiot" Sasuke laughed as he moved a little closer to her and sighed.

"hm?" Sakura looked at him and gasped when she realized how close Sasuke was to her now.

"Why are you crying?"

"I...I don't know"

"hn, what a stupid reply...don't cry over little crap like that now, whatever happened to you not crying anymore hm?" he cooed.

"ah I forgot about that!" She quickly wiped her tears making Sasuke laugh.

"p-pretend like I didn't cry okay?"

"I'll be holding this against you now"

"grrr...it's your fault!"

Sasuke chuckled as she pouted at him, he moved a bit closer expecting her to move away, but she didn't.

He smirked as she looked away and blushed again. Sasuke forced himself to take a sip of hot chocolate so she wouldn't witness the big smile he had painted on his face now, but the smile faded away when he realized he had nothing to smile about right now.

_..sh...shit.._ He suddenly realized that if he hadn't done what he did to her back then, then these past two weeks might've been a bit different.

"ah um.." he cleared his throat making her turn back to him and started to apologize...or at least try.. "I uh.. ahem" _damn this is hard.._ he thought...Sasuke's never really apologized to anyone before, not his parents, not even Naruto. No matter what the situation was, Sasuke has never admitted he was wrong...ever.

"I'm s...I'm um..I'm so-" _damnnit! _ The words just wouldn't come out.

He watched Sakura stare back at him waiting for him to finish but he couldn't.

"I uh...what I'm trying to say is-"

"It's okay.." she smiled. "...it's fine Sasuke..I'm used to that kind of treatment anyway..you don't have to apologize. thanks for trying though."

"hn.." was all he managed to say back, but her words got him to actually think.._what was her life like before to have her say something like she's __**used **__to being treated like that..._?..

Sasuke glanced at her and then glanced again when another questioned popped into his head.

"hey" he turned to her and she turned to face him to response.

"what?"

Sasuke's hand suddenly went up and he poked the middle of her glasses once, leaving his finger stuck to the hard plastic exterior.

"why do you wear those glasses for?" He poked her glasses twice as he leaned in closer to her causing her to tremble backwards.

"be-because...I can't see without them.." she stuttered.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow in remembrance to the conversation she had with Naruto about her glasses.

_She's lying to me..._He angrily thought as he poked her glasses again

"really now..?"

"y-yeah.."

"so you can't see without them"

"nope"

"so why don't you take them off, you don't need them now right do you?"

"huh?"

Sasuke poked her glasses again and just as he slipped his index finger underneath the lens to slide them off..

_smack!_

"watch it!" She yelped as she smacked his hand away and pressed both her hands against the edge of her glasses tightly.

"don't..don't do that!"

"why not?" Sasuke suddenly asked as he leaned over her more and more knowing she would feel too intimidated to think straight, and _possibly _tell him the truth.

"he- what...are-"

"why can't you take them off?..."

"I- I told you I can't see...hey...Sasuke you're.." He felt her hand press against his chest as he crawled over her. He smirked as he watched her bottom lip tremble. She was too scared to move an inch away so naturally she began to lean on her back.

"you're lying to me Sakura.."

"no-no I'm n-not"

"hn..sure"

"why are you-"

"why do you lie so much?"

"huh?"

"come on...you lied about not liking Naruto, you lied to my dad, and all those guys about how well I treat you, you lied to your dad about Christmas you...you're lying to me right now."

"I..I do things for a reason you-you know..now get off you're-"

"I'm what?"

"you're scaring me..."

"how is this scaring you?"

"you just are!"

He was now hunched over her, his hands placed on both sides of her locking her right in his grasp. He stared at her.

Her light pink hair, her reddish-purple face, those soft pale lips, her delicate body...everything.

He watched her body shake, and shiver from both anxiety, and fear...

Sasuke reached to touch her but she frantically covered herself in fear, afraid Sasuke might hurt her..

"Don't touch me! please don't!"

_**Pang. **_

Sasuke was taken aback and moved his hand away and quickly got off her and looked away.

"sorry..."

"sorry..I didn't mean to seem so hostile I-"

"save it, I'm gonna get some more hot chocolate"

He got up and went over to the kitchen to warm up the drink when he looked back to see her rest her head on one of the pillows.

He sighed and came back to see one of the blankets resting over her head.

He arched an eyebrow at her and wondered if she was able to breathe sleeping like that.

"Hey, move the blanket you idiot"

He slightly poked her with his foot, but she wouldn't budge.

"hey stupid!"

He poked her again but she was still ignoring him.

He moved over to her and moved the blanket halfway to see she's taken off her glasses, her eyes were closed, and her chest was rising slowly...Sakura was sound asleep.

Sasuke stared again, looking closely at her eyelids, it was so..._weird _to see her entire face out in the open. Sasuke was so used to her thick frames, he almost can't imagine what she would look like _without _them.

He moved closer and peered over her a little.. She turned his way and he slightly gasped, and waited for her to wake up but she didn't.

Feeling a bit safer, Sasuke leaned forward to examine her face a little more, before he knew it, he was brushing the side of her cheek with his thumb. Her soft skin felt so unrealistic, it made him want to keep touching her.

The closer Sasuke got the more he found himself glancing down at her lips.

HIs eyes widened when he realized what was happening to him.

_**Ba-thump**__...Kiss...I really want to..._

He leaned forward and tilted her sleeping head up, their lips drew closer and his heart was literally pounding against his ribcage, as it was getting harder to breathe..

_**BA-THUMP...BA-THUMP...**_

Sasuke moved down and stared at her again, he watched her pout and make faces in her sleep.

He smiled as he leaned forward letting their noses kiss, and he brushed his lips against hers when she suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and smiled.

"mmmm, hehe Naruto..."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped.

_**Ba-thump...**__...Naruto...?..._

she sighed, "I...I love you too Naruto hehe...I...mm...really...love...you..." her voice trailed off as she buried her face in Sasuke neck as Sasuke sat there feeling...lifeless.

He wasn't sure how he should react to her or to what had just happened but he thought it was better to just leave it as it was.

"chet...who gives a shit." he mumbled as he moved away from her and tossed the blanket back over her covering her arms. Sasuke carried her onto the sofa when he felt her cuddle against him again.

"Naru..to...wait for me..wait..please" she was mumbling in her sleep as she turned the other way and hugged a pillow tightly probably dreaming that it was Naruto himself.

Sasuke growled as he felt his chest start to burn. He felt sick, and for the first time tonight, the bitter taste of his salty tea was starting to bother his stomach.

He sneered at her, his anger boiling inside of him, quickly Sasuke turned away and plopped onto the single sofa diagonal from Sakura and moved his forearm over his eyes, doing his best to calm his restless heart.

'_I...I love you Naruto hehe...I...mm...really...love...you...' her expression changes so much when Naruto is mentioned... whether it's about him or to him...Sakura's always so.._

"Fuck! why do I care?!" Sasuke messed his hair out and about before he hunched over and looked over at her. She was hugging a pillow tightly against her, carefree right now, and just a few minutes ago this girl looked like she was about ready to explode from the amount of anxiety she had painted on her face.

_She lies to me as if it was second nature to her...every time I get close she gets restless... I don't care but...why does it bother me so much?.._

Sasuke walked over and clicked the light off before walking back to the single sofa. He didn't check the time but he was sure it was past midnight now... meaning now Sasuke only had 1 more year to go until he was officially done with her, done with this girl for good.

"Did you hear her Naruto? She told you to wait...so wait..." he mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a life without Sakura...a life he can't wait to live...or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

The next few days passed by in a breeze, Sasuke and Sakura went about their day keeping their normal way again. Sasuke and Sakura were back to normal, she was quiet yet again, and he was his usual distant-self,although Sakura can almost _swear _he glares at her from time to time now. Nonetheless, she's forgiven him, and apologized, it wasn't how she wanted to clear things but it was good enough. School was starting now and she was excited to go back for more than one reason. Sakura remembered Tsunade-sama wanted to see her when break was over, Sakura knew that this term was almost ending, and it meant she would be heading to a new class soon, not only that but she was now confident enough to go see a certain _someone _again.

_Naruto! I can't wait to see you, I can't wait to see you! _She started to jump up and down on her bed before she ran to the shower to get ready for her first day back to school.

_It's a new year for me, a new year means a new chance to change, and this year I'll try my best! I want to better myself for you...for me..for us. You can do this Sakura, this year is your year! I pray, things will be different... and if I do then maybe I can finally tell him what I've been wanting to tell him for 6 years now..._

Sakura took in a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror

"I love...you...Na-.." her cheeks flushed red as she paused midway and stood in front of the mirror frozen.

She took in a deep breath again, "I love you Naru-" Her cheeks changed from red to purple and she smacked her self a couple times and tried again.

"I..."

"love..."

"you..."

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"SASUKE!"

"Where's my breakfast?!" Sasuke screamed at her through the door causing her to completely scare her out of her skin.

_**BathumpBathumpBathumpBathump **_

She squeezed the skin over her heart and took in deep heavy breaths,

_Holy shit that scared me...God this guy!_

"Either you make me food or I leave you home alone and let you _walk _to school today now hurry up, I'm hungry you stupid mouse"

_grrrrrrrrrrr..._

"I'm coming!" She growled out as she clenched her fists tightly when he started kicking her door..

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"I SAID I'M COMING!"

_**...BANG!**_

"SASUKE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupid!"

_**BANG!**_

"hurry up!"

Sasuke laughed loudly as he walked off leaving Sakura to shake from anger. She was a bit more open around him but it wasn't enough to make raging Sakura come out yet.

_This guy...grrr he pisses me off I swear!_

Sakura swung the door open and headed downstairs to make breakfast for the two as they got ready for the first day of school for the new year.

* * *

**HappyCrayon: TTvTT oh how I missed you guyssss! :'x poor Sasuke kyaaa poor Sakura xd haha at least she said 'i love you sasuke' without realizing it ;3 close enough right? c: anyway I'd like to thank you guys SOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for your reviews! I've been depressed lately because of work and crap and it's been tiring me out, I finally ignored that stuff and decided to do what made me happy and that was to write the next part of this story! thanks so much! you guys are so sweet! c: I'm glad you're enjoying the story :3 ^^ I hope to upload another chapter really son since i haven't uploaded in SO LONG! (sorry about that) c: till next time guys-HClessthanthree! xx **


	17. Chapter 17-The One That Visits My Dreams

**Sadly: I don't own Naruto v-v-enjoy!-HC**

**Chapter 17: The One That Visits My Dreams  
**

* * *

Sakura walked downstairs and made a delicious, hot breakfast for Sasuke and herself. She placed his dish in front of him as he took a sip of his warm, honey tea. Sakura's now used to living with Sasuke now, he was not as destructive as before. Ever since New Year's Sasuke's actually been...nice...Er, well, something close to it.

_Sasuke still teases me, and angers me, and drives me crazy!...but still, he seems a bit...__**different**__..._

Sakura stared at Sasuke, as she took a bite from her toast. Sasuke glanced over to catch her staring at him and arched an eyebrow.

"what?" he asked her, midway through his breakfast. Sakura quickly looked away and shook her head.

"nothing" she mumbled, and got back to her business: finishing her breakfast.

"hn, weirdo" Sasuke smirked as he finished his food and sat back. He sighed and got up to throw on his coat. Sakura watched him swing his backpack over his shoulder and push in his chair.

Just as his back turned towards Sakura, she heard him mumble the words, "I'll be waiting in the car" and walk off.

Sakura quickly finished her breakfast, and smiled as she thought of how he's easing towards her now...and honestly, it felt pretty good.

"_Hey...mouse.."_

"_hm?" _

"_School..."_

"_what about it?"_

" _Since it's cold, and... the streets are piled with snow...I'll uhm...ahem...um, I'll drive you...to school..from now...on...so wait for me.."_

"_huh?"_

"_I said to wait for me in the morning..."_

"_but..."_

"_don't make me repeat myself!"_

"_uh..."_

"_bye"_

_**Slam!**_

"pbbbbbbt! he got all shy for nothing ha!" Sakura giggled to herself as she placed the dishes in the sink, keeping a mental note to wash them first thing after school.

Sakura ran outside to see Sasuke leaning against his car. She walked over and he glanced at her before swinging the front door open for her, as he swiftly walked to the other side.

"get in"

Sakura nodded hesitantly and stepped in the car, she closed the door, buckled herself in and watched Sasuke drive off. It was an awkward, quiet drive to school.

It felt as if the drive was a lot longer than usual to school, and almost too long for a drive that should've taken 5-10 minutes.

_it's probably because it was really quiet..._

Sakura and Sasuke stepped out and Sakura turned to look at him.. he looked away from her as he slipped out his phone.

She clenched onto the strap of her backpack and cleared her throat.

"thank you for driving me here and...um...it's really cold outside, so...don't stay outside for too long..." She managed to croak out, before flashing him a shy half-smile.

Sasuke glanced at her and looked away, replying with his usual, "hn"

_ugh...typical answer from this guy..._ She rolled her eyes and shrugged, at least she tried.

* * *

**Konoha High: Hallways: 10 minutes before class**

Sakura's legs were shaking, she was nervous for some reason. Perhaps, it was because she hasn't been to school for a few days. It was the oddest thing, but for some reason she felt as if she was a different person. Whatever it was, it was making Sakura more frantic than usual.

Sakura watched students run into class after greeting their friends. She overheard girls shrilling, and squealing with joy after seeing their friends again. She thought of what it probably feels like to see someone after just a few days when suddenly she looked up to realize that exact eager, yet, anxious feeling.

_Gasp...Naruto..._

"Sakura!" He smiled at her, as he slid his hands in his pocket, and the other behind his head.

"Na-Naruto" She was sure he didn't hear her but he still smiled warmly at her.

_Oh God! Calm down Sakura, it was just a few days but it feels like it's been much longer than that..._

Sakura stood in the empty hallway, as Naruto quickly ran over to her and glomped her in his arms.

"Sakura! quick!"

"Naru-"

"come here!" Naruto cut her off by taking her hand and pulling her into an empty classroom.

Sakura gasped as Naruto closed the door behind them.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"Damn teachers, their on my case already"

"Naruto?"

"huh?" Naruto turned around and stared at Sakura, before smiling warmly at her, "Sakura..." his voice was now a husky whisper.

_**Ba-thump...**_

"H-hi Naruto-ooohhh!" He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much Sakura-chan" She smiled, as she squeezed him just as hard, "I missed you too Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled into her ear and pulled from her just a bit, "did you really?" he asked as his fingers traced her jaw line, he cupped her face in his hand and tilted his thoughtfully. "are you cold Sakura?"

Sakura was too busy in her own little world to realize Naruto was asking her a question.

"hm?"

He chuckled again and hugged her once more, "nothing" he laughed, "I missed you loads.."

"ahh Naruto why were you running so much?"

He moved away from her and grabbed her fingertips. His big warm hand, melted Sakura's cold skin, sending the little sparks throughout Sakura's body.

Naruto locked the door, and walked over to one of the desks. He sat halfway on a desk and pulled her in between his legs. Sakura felt her cheeks warm up when she felt Naruto's fingers play against her own. He placed his other hand around her waist and pulled her in.

"ahh there, and it's nothing, they just caught me throwing snowballs at some kid, but it's not like I started throwing first, that kid started it! I'm always getting blamed!" Sakura giggled as Naruto pouted angrily, he was sure he did nothing wrong, he did nothing but defend himself.

She laughed as Naruto's face softened and turned to her. "Hey what's so funny hm?"

She shook her head, and giggled, "nothing" causing Naruto to ask her if she's mocking him. "sorry Naruto hahahaha, it's just...haha you're silly" He scratched the back of his head and gave her a big shiny-teeth smile, "hehe, I know".

"Hey Saku-"

_**BANG, BANG, BANG**_

"Naruto Uzumaki! open the door this instant! we know you're in there!"

"shit!" Naruto whispered under his breath. "oh n-" Naruto placed his hand over Sakura's mouth and shushed her. He took her hand and walked her near the window. "we're going to leave through the window okay?" he whispered into her ear. Sakura blushed even more when she felt Naruto's warmth breath hug her neck. She nodded her head as Naruto slowly opened the window as the teachers continued to bang on the door, demanding him to open up. "damn teachers" Naruto angrily hissed. He opened halfway and took Sakura's hand. "Okay I'll go first" Naruto quickly leaped out of the window, and looked up at Sakura. "jump Sakura!"

"No! Naruto it's scary!" Sakura stared at the floor, it was easy for Naruto because he does things like this all the time, but for her?...nu-uh, no way, she'd rather die than jump down.

"I can't!"

"I'll catch you"

"what if you don't?"

"I will" Naruto shouted, "I promise.."

She bit down on her lip, and gasped when she heard the teachers getting ready to unlock the door.

_If I get caught, I'll get both myself and Naruto in trouble...but..._

"open this door right NOW! Naruto!"

_Well here goes nothing._

Sakura held in her breath and leaped down.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to-_

"gotcha!" Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto looking down at her.

"eh?"

She looked around to see she was perfectly safe in his arms.

"see" he laughed as he pressed his forehead against hers, "I told you, I'd catch you"

She smiled bashfully, as he wiggled his nose against hers.

"Thanks Naruto"

"Anything for you Sakura!"

She giggled as her arms wrapped tightly around Naruto, "Now let's get you to class"

"mmkay"

He put her down and they walked to class, but before Sakura walked in Naruto held her and pulled her aside again.

"Sakura wait"

"hm?" Sakura looked into his big blues then down at his hand to see he was holding a pink box, with a bright orange ribbon tied around it. Naruto placed the box in her hand. "Merry Christmas Sakura"

"ahh Naruto you-"

"Naruto Uzumaki!Principal's office, _**NOW!**_" Screamed Iruka sensei as he made his way down the hall towards the two.

"shit, he caught up to me" Naruto cursed under his breath then looked at Sakura.

" I gotta run but, don't open it yet okay?" He said as he started to run off,

"Well when do I open it?!" She asked him as he ran further down the hall.

"YOU'LL KNOW!" Naruto screamed.

"Hey! Naruto! get back here!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU RUNNING YOU LITTLE DELINQUENT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE CHASING MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto shouted, his voice was now an echo.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she shook her head.

_Good, luck Naruto..haha he's so silly, it's so...cute!_

Sakura smiled as she looked down at the box in remembrance to Naruto's words.

She walked back into the class and hugged the box tightly.

As she sat down, she looked to see if anyone was watching her, and just as she expected, all eyes were on Kakashi sensei. Sakura peeked down at the box and slowly shook in near her ear.

_What could it be?..hmm..._ She examined the box again, it was beautifully wrapped, the orange ribbon hugged the box from all around, and formed a cute bow at the top. She shook the box once more,placed it down in front of her and poked it.

_mmm, well whatever it is, I'll treasure it with everything I got._

Sakura kissed the edge of the box and continued to stare at the box. It was the second gift Naruto has given her. The first one being a pack of pokemon stickers back in elementary school. Sakura was the only one who didn't get anything for Christmas...

* * *

_Iruka sensei asked all the kids to exchange gifts with each other before they go home for the day. Sakura sat in her seat as she looked around to see the other kids exchanging gifts with one another. Sakura kept her head down, and continued to color when she noticed a little hand near her desk. She looked up to see Ino holding a light pink box in her hand. "Ino?"_

"_Sakura...here!..mm Merry Christmas." _

_Sakura's eyes widened, "ahh really? you're giving this to me?"_

_Ino happily nodded her head, and handed the box to Sakura._

"_hahaha thanks Ino!"_

"_-Ino! What are you doing?"_

"_huh?" the girls both looked to their side to see Karin glaring at Ino._

"_giving Sakura her present."_

"_don't give her a present Ino! Sakura's ugly she doesn't deserve a present!"_

"_but...Sakura's my friend."_

" _gross! don't be her friend! you'll be dirty just like her!"_

"_but-"_

"_now take your present back before I tell everyone you're a Sakura lover!"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_oh yeah!? prove it!"_

_Sakura and Ino looked at each other, and Ino yanked her present away._

"_sorry Sakura, I-"_

"_It's okay.."_

"_good, now come on! We'll give that present to someone else!"_

_Ino walked off with Karin leaving Sakura alone again. Sakura said nothing more after that. She placed her head on her forearms and began to cry, her glasses blurring up from her big, blobby tears. "I want a present too..." she sniffed._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_hmm?"_

_Sakura looked up to see Naruto standing in front of her seat with his hands behind his back._

"_oh..Hi Naruto"_

"_eh? what's wrong Sakura-chan?"_

"_no-nothing, um do you need anything Naruto?"_

_Naruto shook his head and then moved his hands from his back, revealing a big pack of pokemon stickers._

"_here, Sakura-chan" _

_Naruto placed it in front of her, as she looked down at it, then up at him, then back at the pack of stickers._

"_this is for me?" _

"_mhm"_

"_wah" she smiled, "thank you Naruto!" She picked up the stickers then looked at him and leaped over the desk to hug him. Surprised, Naruto jolted up a bit, but hugged her back and gave her an even bigger, brighter smile. _

"_you're welcome Sakura, so don't cry okay?"  
"mmm..." She rubbed her eyes, and looked down at the stickers. "ahh Naruto."_

"_hm?"_

"_wait, okay?"_

_She got up from her seat and ran all the way to her cubby. _

_She took out her backpack and took out the bag of cookies she was going to eat for lunch. She happily looked at the zipped bag and hugged it. It was still warm, and still smelled like they were fresh out of the oven. Sakura got up and started to run when she accidentally bumped into someone else. "opp! sorry" she said before looking up to see she's bumped into Sasuke. "Sasuke.." she blushed, "sorry I didn't see you" she quickly got up, and realized her glasses were off too. "ahh my glasses!" _

"_here" she looked back to see a red-faced Sasuke holding her glasses in her hand. She walked over and smiled at him, he was kind enough to pick them up for her. _

"_thank you" she squeaked out, before grabbing the cookies, and took the glasses from his hand. Sakura watched Sasuke's eyes glance down at her cookies, but before she got to offer him one he walked away. shrugging her shoulders, Sakura ran back to the Naruto and handed him the colorful bag of cookies._

"_Here you go! Merry Christmas Naruto"_

"_wow cookies! I can have these?!"_

_She nodded her head, "I baked them myself!"_

"_wow really?! hahaha thanks!" Naruto walked over and hugged her tightly._

"_no thank you Naruto.."_

"_hehe, anytime"_

"_dobe"_

_They both looked to the side to see Sasuke waiting for Naruto to come over._

"_ahh I gotta go, bye Sakura-chan" _

"_bye Naruto!" she waved to him then looked right at Sasuke, "bye Sasuke" she smiled, but he only looked away. Sakura sat back down and looked back at her stickers, and smiled the biggest smile she could possible make.  
_

* * *

_haha...and I still have those even after all those years...still wrapped in it's original packaging with Naruto's cute handwriting still printed on the back...it was then that I started taking a notice of Naruto...but still..back then, my heart was all Sasuke's..._Sakura thought as she finally shaken herself out of that flashback.

"Sakura..." Kakashi called out to his favorite student, who seemed to be in deep thought at the moment. Everyone in the class has left for a brief amount of time before they were expected to come back to class.

"Sakura?"

She gasped and looked up at Kakashi sensei, "oh yes?"

"you alright?"

"mm..." Sakura looked around to see the class empty now..

"oh class is over."

"you've been out this whole time, are you sure you're okay?"

"ah yes.." Kakashi chuckled as he gently placed his hand on her head, " haha well then, welcome back...Sakura"

"ah, thank you Kakashi sensei, Happy New Year by the way"

"Same to you, now run along, you have a bit of time before next class begins"

"oh right! see you in a bit sensei!" and off Sakura went.

A little while after, Shikamaru, gave her the message that Naruto had to stay in detention during lunch because of this morning's incident, leaving her to eat lunch alone. Nonetheless, Sakura didn't mind, since her mind was so preoccupied with Naruto's mystery present.

* * *

**Afterschool: Front gates. **

Sakura stood near the school's entrance as she waited for a bus to come by.

"Hey" Sakura turned around to Sasuke leaning against the beam of the gate. "you wanna ride home or what?"

"no, I'm going to the hospital" Sakura mentioned as she looked to see a bus coming by near the bus stop.

"hospital, for what?"

"to visit someone"

"who?"

She looked at Sakura and smiled, "it's a secret"

"suit yourself"

"mm" She walked in and gave him a quick wave goodbye, before stepping onto the bus.

Sakura sat through the bus ride feeling a bit anxious, she was about to see someone who was very dear to her heart.

Even if this person held a dear place in her heart, Sakura wasn't sure what she was expecting from her, after all it's been a long time..

* * *

**Konoha Hospital: Main Entrance**

Feeling a bit nervous, Sakura hesitantly walked over to the front desk.

"Hello"

"Hello there, welcome, how may I help you today?"

"mm, well I'm looking for Tsuna-"

"AND STAY OUT!" A voice shouted, soon after that a man flew out from one of the near by doors, followed by the sound of the door being slammed as hard as possible.

"oh my,.."

"please, Tsunade-sama if you-"

"I'm not going to listen to you or anything you have to say! This is my hospital, and if you don't like well then you can pack up your bullshit of a business and take it somewhere else because I-"

"Tsunade-sama"

"And-" The older woman turned her head towards the gentle voice and almost immediately fell to the floor.

"Sakura."

Sakura felt her heart tighten into a ball, tears instantly formed at the edges of her eyes as she started walking over to her favorite doctor.

"Sakura! Oh my God!" Tsunade shrieked as she quickly walked over to Sakura and pulled her into her arms.

"Unade-ama I missed ouuu hic" Sakura began to cry as she held onto the woman tightly.

"My baby!" Tsunade cried as she pulled away from Sakura and wiped away her tears. " you did get my message"

"mhm"

"come on now, don't cry, you're older now, ha, let's go to my office shall we? Shizune!"

"ahh yes, lady Tsunade"

"cancel my appointments, tell em I'm busy"

"yes my lady, oh and Sakura, I'm so glad you could make it"

"thanks to you Shizune-san"

"you're welcome dear" Shizune smiled warmly at the girl as the two women headed into her office.

"here sit" Sakura sat down and Tsunade pressed down on a button near her phone, "hello?"

"yeah it's me, send cookies, and juice to my room"

"um...didn't you say you hated sweet-"

"shut up and do it or you're fired"

"gah! right away Tsunade-sama!"

"good"

"wow" Sakura laughed as Tsunade put up her feet and laid back on her seat

"ahh anyway, how are you Sakura?"

"I'm alright"

"I haven't seen you in so long, why didn't you come to visit me?" Sakura looked up at the woman and smiled sadly, "I didn't have much of a choice...I wasn't allowed to visit unless mom or dad came to sign out for me..."

"ugh, that bitch hasn't changed has she?" she asked referring to Sakura's mother

"nope" Sakura replied, she knew Tsunade couldn't stand her mother any more than she did.

"ah so-" There was a knock to the door and Tsunade called whomever in, and he placed a plate of cookies, and a couple of juice boxes on the table, before bowing and walking off.

"have a cookie, sweetie" She offered Sakura a juice box, and Sakura took a cookie and juice without hesitation.

"ahh so tell me, how's life? how's school?"

"school's okay...life's...not how I want it.."

"hm...Gosh, Sakura you grew to be such a beautiful girl"

Sakura smiled bashfully at her words, she felt awkward all of a sudden, she wasn't really used to compliments.

"but why are you still hiding behind those glasses of yours hm?"

"I guess it became a habit, plus when I came home and decided to take them off, she forced me to put them back on, and ever since I moved in with Sasuke I-...I feel so intimated by him, I feel like he'll just laugh at me again, it frightens me to the point of no return"

"Sasuke?...Uchiha?"

"ahh.."

"oh right, the marriage...ugh, I swear that father of yours!"

"Dad was trying to save me"

"pfft, yeah so he took out of the devil's nest to put you into _another _devil's nest, yeah you're safe now" she remarked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"hahahaha!" Sakura and Tsunade laughed as they bit down on the chocolate sweets.

"So how is he?"

"who?-oh Sasuke...he's...ermm" Sakura bit down on her lip, she thought really hard about all that's happened, since day one, it's been 3 months now...even if it was little, they did have some progress in their relationship.

"he's hostile, and stubborn, he's mean, and sarcastic, he's really heartless, but...we're okay I guess, he was kind of nice to me over break"

"pffffft, he's an asshole, just like his uncle, boy I tell you Sakura, if he was anything like this older brother than you would be in heaven now!"

Sakura sat up on her seat and smiled, "I know, Itachi- er well, Oniisan is really sweet to me"

Tsunade smiled back when she saw how soft Sakura's expression got from mentioning the older Uchiha.

"and Uzumaki?"

"Naruto?...wha-what about him?" she asked, feeling her cheeks burst into flames.

Tsunade leaned over the desk and gave Sakura a 'you know what I'm talking about' smile.

"He's grown into a fine boy, don't you agree?"

"wha...well...m...yeahhhhhhh-ahhh!" Sakura covered her face and smiled as she heard the older woman laugh.

"you still have feeling for him after so long huh?"

"yeah...it's crazy, when I came back, I thought maybe all those feelings wouldn't come back to me, but when I saw him the first time after so long...gosh...my heart just started beating really fast, I couldn't help it" Sakura remembered when Naruto welcomed her back to Konoha back, she felt like her heart was going to rip out of her chest.

"mm, it's a good thing you got over that little runt Sasuke"

"yeah, ironically, I'm married to him now.."

"hmph! Ugh! I told your father, a hundred times to just let you go with K-" Tsunade bit down on her tongue and sat back.

"who?"

"Kishi's son"

"who's Kishi?"

"you won't know him, but his son is a few years older than you"

"oh"

"yeah, he's a good boy too, he's an idiot for turning down the offer the first time, hmph" she scoffed, "bet he's regretting it now, pfft, idiots" Tsunade sat back and eyed the small girl. Indeed, Sakura grew to be this modest, beautiful girl, it may not seem like it to kids her age, but to someone who's older?...an older eye can see Sakura's a black pearl in a pool of diamonds.

"mmm I doubt it..anyway, I'm really glad Shizune told me you wanted to see me again, I thought...maybe you forgot about me"

"forgot about you? my baby?" Tsunade smiled warmly at her and took her hand, "I can never forget about my favorite person Sakura...when I heard you were coming back, I was the happiest woman ever, I drank _extra_ that night on your behalf"

Sakura laughed loudly, "oh well I'm honored"

They laughed together and sat back on their seats, Sakura looked around the office to take note of how beautiful and simple it was, but one thing that caught Sakura's eye more than anything was: her bookshelf.

"wow those books...they're all medical books right?"

"yep"

"may I take a look?"

"be my guest"

Sakura got up and examined the books...she touched the thick bindings of each and everyone studying the titles of them all.

"if you want, you can have them"

Sakura quickly turned around and stared at her in disbelief.

"really?!"

"yep"

"really really?!"

"on one condition"

"what's that?"

"show me your eyes, just this once Sakura"

"ahh..okay"

Sakura walked over and stepped in front of the motherly figure. She took in a deep breath and slowly took her glasses off. She looked up to see tears rolling down Tsunade's eyes.

She covered her mouth as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Tsunade-"

Her arms wrapped around Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"mom, call me mom"

Sakura's eyes widened as she gasped, but then slowly relaxed in her arms.

"mom..."

"I'm sorry I can't cure this wound of yours Sakura I'm so sorry"

Sakura felt her tears blind her again. "it's okay...I'm trying now, so don't worry okay?"

"if you need help you come to mommy right away okay? I'm here for you"

"I know...thanks...mom"

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she hugged the girl once more, before sending her off with her new medical books. Sakura ran outside thinking she'd catch the bus on time but it was too late, the bus was taking off just before she ran over to the stop.

"Ugh what do I do now!?" She whined, sighing, Sakura sat down at the seat near the bus stop and waited for a bit. _The next bus won't be here till another hour, and I can't wait here in the cold, ughhhhhh I guess I can go in and call Sasuke.._ Sakura got up get head back inside when she heard a car honk. She looked back to see Hinata waving at her.

"Sakura-san!"

"Hinata-chan..."

Sakura walked over and greeted her hello.

"What are you doing here Sakura-san?"

"oh, nothing, I just came to visit someone"

"oh, mm are you heading home now?"

"ahh yes, just going to call Sasuke to pick me up I guess"

"oh...um Sasuke-kun seems to be with Karin-chan...we're on our way to go see him"

Sakura felt a knot form deep inside her throat, _what do I do now?...I guess I'll just wait._

"um if you want...Ino can drop you off?"

"huh?" Sakura bit down on her lip, she couldn't possible have Ino drop her off, it'd just be a bother for her. "uh no- no thanks Hinata, I'm fine with waiting"

"you could come in...we'll be passing by that way anyway" Ino claimed. Sakura eyed her to see she was looking the opposite direction from the girls.

"oh...um thanks.."

"here let me help." Tenten claimed before stepping out the car, and grabbing one of her bags.

"Gosh, what's in here?"

"medical books, ahh thank you, sorry"

"hmm, it's fine" Tenten happily replied. Sakura stepped inside and Ino continued to drive along.

"Wah, Hinata you look beautiful"

"oh, th-thanks, Ino did my m-make up for me"

"it's very nice, you guys look good" Sakura honestly thought these girls looked beautiful, assuming from their looks, she figured they were having a group event together, or something along those lines.

"ugh, Shika's so freakin _slowwwwwwww_" Temari groaned. Sakura glanced at the blonde to see her grimace down at her phone and text away.

"Why can't you just say it?" Tenten said rolling her brown eyes at the blonde..

"say what?"

"That you like him" the girls claimed in unison causing Temari to threaten them all.

"are you nuts?! then it'll make him have the higher up, pfft, you can forget that, I'll just wait till he says something"

"then don't complain" Tenten laughed as she nudged the girl. Sakura smiled as she watched the four girls joke with each other, even though she wasn't part of the conversation it was nice to hear them act to friendly around each other. The atmosphere was so open, it was so unfamiliar to her, the foreign warmth really did make Sakura feel a bit uncomfortable, but happy at the same time. She liked it, being surrounded by other girls, talking about girl things...even if she wasn't part of it, just being in the circle, without actually being _in_ it, was good enough for her.

"your stop" Ino mumbled. Surprised by the suddenly stop Sakura jolted just a bit, before stepping out of the car. TenTen handed her the second brown bag, and Hinata, and TenTen bidded the girl goodbye.

"thank you Ino"

"yeah, you're welcome... um, take care" Ino replied awkwardly, still looking away from Sakura.

Sakura gave her a half smile and waved at them, "you as well, thanks again, bye"

* * *

"bye Sakura-san!" Hinata waved goodbye and Sakura walked into the house and ran right to her room. After some dinner, and a nice hot shower, Sakura walked back into her room and plopped onto the bed, staring right back at the mystery box.

"How am I suppose to know when to open it, if he didn't even tell anything about it?" She leaned on her side and cuddled the box in her hand. "come on box, give me a sign! give me a-"

_**Ring-ring! Ring-ring! bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! **_

_Gasp! it's ringing! the box is ringing! _ Sakura's eyes widened when she felt the box suddenly vibrate.

"gah! do I open it? should I? is that it?"

The box continued to vibrate, and ring, causing Sakura to grow frantic.

"Oh gosh what if it's nothing, and I just tampered with whatever was inside?! oh no!"

She watched the vbox shift a little as the vibrations echoed inside the box.

"oh damn it!" she pulled on the silky orange ribbon and took of the top. Sakura gasped when she looked down to see it was a beautiful, sleek, black phone.

An actual _phone._

"It's...beautiful" she managed to say as she gently picked it up.

Sakura moved her finger over the edge and the back. It was a nice sleek, black phone, it had a pink hard case, and a screen cover already on it. Sakura smiled as she looked at the charm that was dangling at the end. It was an orange and blue heart.

_Naruto..._ She felt her tears burn her eyes when she thought of how much it must've cost to actually purchase such an expensive phone like this.

Sakura held it in her hands when suddenly the phone began to ring again.

"oh God! it's ring! wahh! it's ringing!" She looked down to see the name "Naruto" appear on the screen.

"he's calling!" She clicked on his name and squeaked into the phone.

"He...hello?"

Naruto chuckled, his warmth honey glazed laugh immediately sent butterflies to Sakura's stomach, " do you like it?"

"Naruto..."

"Merry Christmas Sakura"

"it's...so.."

"nice, convenient, perfect?"

"...expensive!"

"what?! I went for days trying to look for the perfect phone and that's all you could say?!"

"well it is!"

"you don't like it?" She could almost imagine the pout on Naruto's face when he said that into the phone. She laughed as she laid back on her bed, her heart pounding through her chest..

"no I love it..thank you...thank you so so sooooooooo much Naruto"

He laughed once again, oh how she loved his warm laugh.

"You're welcome Sakura..ahh it feels so great talking to you like this"

She smiled, "like what?"

"like this, alone, in private, through our personal phones... I can talk to you at any time now, in the morning,"

"at night"

"after school"

"during school"

"hahaha, yeah...oh but...mm" She felt her stomach turn once again..

"but what? what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"the phone bill..I don't think I could pay that off Naruto, I don't work."

"pfft, that? you're worried about something silly like that?"

"well yeah, I mean how am I going to pay the phone bill if-"

"I'll be taking care of that, just enjoy the phone alright?"

"huh?! what? no way! I'd feel terrible if I let you pay the phone bill for me."

"why?"

"because..." her voice trailed off, it felt so wrong to have him spend money on her monthly, when he could save that money for something else.

"because...well..."

"exactly you have no reason, Sakura my dad _owns _this phone company, paying this stuff off is easy alright?"

"your dad _owns the company?!_" Sakura was in awe, she forgot about how much doe Naruto's parents actually make.

"but-"

"no buts"

"no! I still feel terrible, I'm sorry Naruto"

"okay, okay, how about this...hmmmmmm, if you send me a cute picture of yourself right now, consider your debt paid off"

"What?! no way!" Sakura would rather crawl under a rock and die than do something as embarrassing as that. _Kami-sama knows how those girls take billions of pictures of themselves, I don't think I can even take one, I'll just die from embarrassment..._

"I'm waiting Sa-ku-ra" he cooed into the phone, Naruto was laying on his bed. He's gotten home after meeting up with Sasuke, and he couldn't feel any more relaxed now.

_She's probably flustering over what to do now hehe. _The blonde boy couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sakura mentally debating with her inner thoughts.

"F-fine, I'll send a p-picture! But you can't show anyone, and I mean _anyone _ Naruto got it?!"

Naruto laughed as he turned to his side, he was getting that funny feeling inside of him again.

"Yeah I won't.."

"mmkay..wait a little okay?"

Naruto laughed into the phone, "alright I'm waiting"

Naruto stays breathless, as he lies on his back, when he hears something click on his phone. Naruto looks down to see a picture of Sakura: red cheeks, slightly wet hair, small pale-pink lips forming into a very bashful smile. Her big green, glowing eyes emulating the picture.

_**Ba-thump! **__Holy crap she's too cute for her own good!_

"Ahh there...a picture" she stuttered into the phone.

"Sakura..." Naruto bit down on his tongue. He felt his cheeks warm up, as he covered his mouth.

"Naruto? you're quiet...what's wrong..?" Sakura asked as she clenched onto her sheets.

_Did he not like my picture?.._

"haha sorry you don't like it-"

"NO!" He shouted into the phone, "no it's just, haha I can't breathe right now"

She gasped into the phone asking him why, making his smile grow even bigger.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing, hahaha Sakura it's just..you're so damn..._cute_...ah it was too much." Naruto clenched the spot over his heart, the crazy squeezing, twisting feeling wasn't going away.

Sakura blushed, she bit down on her lip and giggled, "um thanks.."

"mmm.."

It was quiet now...

Neither one of them spoke a word, or made a sound for a few minutes, yet they were enjoying each other's company through the phone.

Sakura turned over on her bed, and layed on her stomach, "Hey Naruto?"

"hm?"

"you could've just gotten me candy and a pair of mittens you know"

"Why, would you like a pair of mittens and candy tomorrow Sakura"

"No! no more gifts from you!" She sat up on her knees, and hugged a pillow tightly.

Naruto laughed into the phone, enjoying her talk on and on about her day.

She enjoyed talking to him as he did with her. The two went on for hours just talking away. Sakura felt so _alive..._

She's never talked to anyone about her day, ever...it felt so good.

* * *

**12:45 a.m **

"ahh it's getting pretty late" Sakura mumbled into the phone...she knew she had to let him go.

"mm, are you sleepy Sakura?"

"not really..I'm having too much fun talking to you" she smiled again.

"me too, grrr!"

"What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed into the phone...it was so hard to breathe right now, his breathing kept getting heavier and heavier.

"I feel stupid for saying this but...I really want to see you right now"

Sakura gasped into the phone, she was speechless now...filling with gleee and happiness Sakura silently cheered in her mind

_Kyaaaaaaaaa!_

"I...I want to see you t-"_**ring ring**_

_huh?_

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

_sounded like a phone ringing...was it the house phone?_

Sakura walked over to her door, and opened her door only to see Sasuke's door slam shut.

_he's home huh...mm...was that his phone?_

She half smiled as she stared back at the closed, black door.

_mmm..._

She walked back in and went right to her bed- the two greeted each other goodnight.

"Well I guess I'll let you go Naruto" she giggled, "sorry for keeping you hostage over the phone for so long.."

Naruto's warm laugh tickled her insides, making her curl into a happy, curly ball.

"don't be...I love talking to you, if anything its my fault we talked for so long."

"well...I loved it...thank you Naruto"

"I loved it too...goodnight Sakura-chan"

"night Naruto...sweet dreams."

"mm you too..."

* * *

She ended the call and plopped right on her bed with a big sigh.

She rolled from side to side while hugging her giant fluffy pillow. The overwhelming, spontaneous feeling was driving her mad. She laughed, giggled, and day dreamed to herself for a little longer before heading to bed. Laying on her back, Sakura tucked herself in and closed her eyes, welcoming yet another, Naruto filled dream...

Time passed by, and before she knew it, Sakura was doing a lot better. Her frequent visits to Tsunade killed most of her time after school. She became a regular at the hospital, and decided to volunteer from time to time.

_Both Sasuke's and Naruto's 17th birthday passed by, with her not being there to celebrate. Sasuke spent his with Karin, and Naruto was sick during his... mm speaking of birthdays, mine is coming soon..well...things aren't as bad as they used to be, it may not be a good life, but it's better than what I was imaging. _

Spring break flew by like a breeze, and the two spent most of their time indoors, in front of the t.v... Sasuke doesn't say much, other than telling her what to do, but at least he's not totally belittling her like he has in the first two months.

_He's still an asshole, nonetheless, I'm okay now, this is a new year and this is my last year of high school. I'm not going to let Sasuke's negativity get in the way of that!_

* * *

**April 5, 2013 **

Sasuke Uchiha was now 17-years-old, and a third year in high school.

_Finally...after all these years, I'm going to finally finish school.._He thought to himself as he finished putting on his tie. He's been waiting to graduate and take over Uchiha enterprise, for so long now, finishing these last few months was definitely going to be a drag.

"New year, new class..." he mumbled to himself as he looked around for his bag.

_Maybe this year I won't get stuck with Karin's little bitches, Kami they're so annoying..._

_I can do this, I've made it this far, just a few months to go Sasuke, then you'll really be a man on your own.._

Sasuke suddenly gasped at his own words when he came to terms with them

"that's right..."

_Sakura...this is the last year her and I will be..._

"yes..." he whispered to himself in relief. Sasuke just had to wait till graduation to finally get Sakura out of his hair.

Then he'll never have to see her stupid face ever in his life again.

"Hn, plus I doubt she'll be in my class again, damn this school year just sounds better and better."

Yes, this year was going to be one Hell of a year...

* * *

**Konoha High: Hallway Bulletin Board**

Sasuke had just arrived to school with Naruto. They've made it a ritual to see class listings every year together.

"Shit Teme it's packed here"

"Hn, I know, we gotta push through to see where we're at"

"Hmph I better be in the same class as you!" Naruto complained, the poor blonde was greatly angry last year when he saw he was isolated from all his friends.

"hn, I hope we're separated again" Sasuke scoffed. He smirked when his best friend angrily threatened him for saying something so cruel.

"Anyway, let's go, all this noise is giving me a headache."

"Hehe alright everyone's here let's go! here's to a new year!" Naruto cheered, as they ran over to the listings.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke's head turned around to see Karin waving at him, as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheeks.

"Hey"

"did you check your classes?"

"no"

"great we'll go together- Kiba!"

"Yo."

Sasuke looked to his side to see the gang was standing behind Kiba.

"Sasuke" Shikamaru smirked at him as they greeted each other with friendly highfives.

It felt good to see everyone grouped together again.

"Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled as she walked over to Naruto and shyly kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto smiled warmly at her as he took her hand and the gang made their way towards the class listings.

Sasuke scanned for his name under Iruka sensei's list.

_Tsk, troublesome...well it's better than Gai...now let's see._

Sasuke looked down the rest of the list to see Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba,and Karin we all under Iruka's name, in fact the whole gang was on the list except for,..

"WHAT THE FUCK!? Are you serious?!" Naruto whined.

"How come I'm the only one that's not in his class?! That's not _**FAIR**_" Naruto was fuming now.

"Hahahaha Naruto's a reject" Kiba laughed as did the rest of the gang.

"Wow..loser, how did you get stuck in another class _**again?**_" Karin scoffed as everyone continued to laugh. Sasuke grinned as he watched Naruto sulk in sadness.

"i-it's okay Na-Naruto at least you got Ka-Kakashi sensei this time.." Hinata did her best to cheer her boyfriend up. The two finally got back together during his birthday when she came over to take care of him.

"I know but still...we're not in the same class..."

"we'll see each other during lunch though so don't worry okay?"

Naruto smiled at his tender-hearted girlfriend as he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"well let's head to class"

"Ah yeah, you guys go ahead I'll catch up with you" Naruto glanced over at Sakura who was walking the opposite way. Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes warm up when he eyed Sakura who seemed to lost in her own world right now.

"o-okay Naruto"

"I'll see you before class starts okay Hinata?"

"mm" She kissed him once more, and off they went. Karin grabbed Sasuke's hand and she dragged him off, but he was too busy watching Naruto walk behind Sakura keeping a subtle distance between them. A few minutes later, Sasuke walked out of the class, while Karin drifted off greeting the other people when he walked out to see Naruto running towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto ran over and gave her a big bear hug, squeezing her in his arms.

"Naruto"

Sasuke frozen in his spot and watched them carefully. He noticed the way Naruto acts around Sakura and how she acts around him. He's aware of their friendship, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that there's more to those two that meets the eye.

"What class are you in Sakura?"

"oh...um 3-7...looks like I'm with Kakashi sensei again" she smiled bashfully at Naruto who screamed for joy at the top of his lungs

"YAYY SAKURA-CHAN WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!"

Sasuke's mouth went dry as he watched Naruto pick Sakura up and spin her around out of pure joy.

"Really?!" she happily shrieked.

"Yeah hahahahaha woooohoooooooo!"

"Yaaaaaaayyyyy!" She clapped her hands as she jumped into his arms, as he held on to her tightly.

_**Ba-thump**__...hn...Naruto and Sakura are in the same class?..pfft... at least she's not in my class now._

Sasuke walked back to class, without looking back at the two.

_Who cares if they're in the same class?... it's a good thing isn't it? she's not in this class, which means I won't be teased by these assholes...Karin is happy when Sakura's not near her...plus she's in the same class as the guy she likes...and Naruto really likes hanging out with her. it's perfect right?..._

_...right, it's perfect._

Sasuke sighed as he looked to the right to see Naruto and Sakura walk down the hall together.

_Yep, this is going to be the best year ever..._

He quickly banged his head against his desk and sighed.

"Fuck."

* * *

**HappyCrayon: *O* HELLO LOVLIES! 3 c: hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry in advance for the mistakes v-v, um I thought I'd make things clear for some people just in case people are getting tired of my Sasuke-Sakura chase, this is a hurt/comfort story, :\ I'm well aware of OTHER arrange marriage stories where Sasuke does stop being a jerk and turns around and falls in love with Sakura, and i agree I loveeeee those stories! ^^ i actually enjoy stories like that the most BUT this is an entirely different story from that :\ so if you don't like it then please don't complain (guest comments that I deleted because I didn't like how you flamed my story) this is MY story, i know what I'm doing I'm not stupid, I can clearly see the steps I'm making, if you don't like Sasuke's aggressive behavior, or Sakura's pitiful one you don't have to read, I won't force you, if my mistakes drive you crazy don't read, this is my freewriting- meaning I don't take it seriously, so if you don't like my "second grade" writing well then good for you, go write your own story okay? anyway! :))) thank you once again for liking my story! I'm so happy to see I have 150+ followers HOLY SMOKES! :D look forward to the next few chapters c:^^ we're getting closer to a MAJOR EVENT! eeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp!#! #! $! #$ #$ #$ #$ #$ *spazzing* mmuch love-HClessthanthree xx stay beautiful.  
**


End file.
